


Undercover Lover

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Jean, Betrayal, Cute Beach Moments, F/F, FBI agent Eren, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Gangster Levi, Handcuffs & Blindfolds & Whipped Cream, I Don't Even Know, I Hate This Thing, M/M, Organized Crime, Past Abuse, Rebel Marco, SEX ERRYWHERE, SO SORRY, Someone Should Have Taken Away My Keyboard, Trigger Warning: Past Suicide Attempt, hella fluff, love rivals, slight angst, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 155,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI Agent Eren Jaeger goes undercover into The Legion, a notorious group running drugs through the city of New Orleans, to avenge the death of his best friend and partner. How will his life change when he realizes that sometimes things aren't always as black and white as they seem?</p><p>[Prologue Added March 30th, 2016]</p><p>[Edit/Rewrite In Progress 8/30]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Name; A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this one day out of sheer boredom after getting an idea and I ran with it. I would love to know where all you people keep coming from.There are so many of you now, like, it's so hard to fathom this many people have read this story. I love you all my cinnamon rolls; thanks for being with me. For those of you just starting, well, buckle up because it's going to be one hell of a rollercoaster. Welcome to Undercover Lover AoT Ereri edition.

**"No, stop! Don't do this!! You don't have to do this!!"**  The shrill screams of his partner pierced his ears as a cacophony of loud explosions rang. The line fell silent as he realized that his partner of 4 years was gone, his cover blown. He did his best scrambling out of bed, still in his pajama pants, throwing on his old academy jacket before heading to the office. He made it out the door throwing himself into the driver's seat of his standard issue, matte black Dodge Challenger. At this point Eren knew that there was nothing that could be done for his partner now, but the mind is a fickle thing and doesn't always think as it should in times of crisis. Adrenaline charged and beyond irrational, Eren burst into the Organized Crime Division's front door in a frenzy rushing up through the bullpen, up to the second level, and through the glass doors of Chief Ryan Salinger's office.

 _"Christ,_ Jaeger, what's wrong?!" the cleanly shaven, man turned in his chair, in shock of his subordinate's sudden intrusion at 4am.

"Steven...His cover was blown....I got the call. Chief, how could they have known?! He had no connections to this place, no family, and only a few friends and they _all_ work here!" Eren paced the room, tearing at strands of his disheveled hair.

"I'm sorry, Eren, but there isn't Go home and get some rest. We'll handle this, so leave your phone with the tech geeks."

 

* * *

 

It had been 6 months since he received the fateful call hearing his partner's, his friend's, last words. The funeral for Steven March was held 3 weeks after the call had been made once his body, or all of the pieces of it, had all been recovered. Eren Jaeger was a man of an average height, with a slightly above average build with shaggy brown hair and turquoise eyes. He was one main investigator of 25 in the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Organized Crime Division, working the case of the Scouting Legion. The Legion, as it was regularly called, had a quite a brutal, ruthless, bloodthirsty reputation for torture and nefarious murders within their organization along with being the main source of drugs for the entire city. The department had sent in 5 agents in the last 3 years only for them to be returned to the office in pieces or scattered in dumpsters around the city. The agents were always prepared for what may happen to them during their time so deep undercover but they had always expected to succeed. None of the agents ever lasted more than 6 months inside. With the latest, Steven March, lasting the longest at 5.5 months under they had never even managed to penetrate the close inner circle of the higher ups.

Their covers were always blown at the time they were just simple errand boys for the group. The Chief had put a halt to sending in anymore men for fear of losing good men and gaining next to nothing in exchange. The only thing known about the leader of the Legion is that he has a tattoo covering his left arm down to his elbow that also spans the expanse of his back. The man's face has never been seen, nor his voice heard by anyone outside his trust unless he plans on killing them. Eren had been secretly working on gathering information about his partner's death when he was suddenly paged to the Chief's office. Chief Salinger was standing with his back to the door as Eren pushed open the door. The Chief was a older man in his late 40's, his shining blonde hair had begun to grey at the sides while his normally bright blue eyes had grown darker in the past few years. There was talk of him retiring soon, but no one wanted to think about it let alone believe that the man with the best record in the department would be stepping down.

"Ah, Eren, come sit down," he beckoned while stepping around his desk as Eren took a seat in the high backed, merlot chair in front of the Chief's desk.

"Yes, sir," he replied dutifully. 

"Eren, I'm sure you know that we've stopped sending in uncovers into the Legion's circles. I'm sure you also know that I know you've _still_ been digging through what little information we have on them. I didn't bring you in here to reprimand you. In fact, quite the opposite. I'm retiring soon, it's true, but I've been given the authority to put another agent under in the Legion. I know how you feel about Steven's death, and we lost many great men to these bastards, that's why I'm offering you the assignment. Normally we wouldn't hand this case to anyone with personal ties, but you're different. You know the risks involved in going in and if you're prepared to take them I'll prepare the prep folder. What do you say, Eren?"

His heart began to beat faster and faster at the idea of being able to exact his idea of revenge on the bastards that killed his friend "I'll do it. When do I start?"

"Good good!!" He cheered exuberantly as he placed a hand to the table. "I'll have the folder prepared immediately, and I'll call in one of our officers to get your new identity created. Just a second." He dialed a few numbers and picked up the phone on his desk and within a few minutes afterwards a towering blonde man walked into the room. He was a little taller than 6 foot, with an extremely built physique reminiscent a professional linebacker due to his massive size. Broad shoulders, barrel 

"Ah, Agent Jaeger, My name is Reiner Braun, and when you're undercover I'll be your distance handler. We'll be setting up your identity and resetting your fingerprints in the system. You can go by your first name but your last will need to be changed. You have no family, nor are you from around New Orleans correct?"

He shook his head "Incorrect, sir. I have a sister, however, she does not currently live in this county nor do we share the same blood. She was adopted. When I can start?"

"Well we'll be sure to inform her of your assignment. You're getting a bit hot under the collar, aren't cha? You'll start tomorrow. Go home and pack up everything you'll need to move. You'll be living a new life, in a new city, with a new job and a few friendly connections I have set up for you. Hope you know how to make coffee."

The Chief turned to Eren with a smile "Agent Braun has personal ties to New Orleans so he can't exactly be seen with you but he has someone who can. Jaeger, don't let us down but more importantly...don't let yourself get killed. Godspeed," he raised a hand to his forehead as Eren straightened his posture and nodded.

"Yes, sir!" He turned on his heels and sped out of the office the excitement clearly evident in his drive to get to work. Grabbing his files from his desk, checking his desk drawers for anything important, then double checking the items on his desk he swiped his keys and headed out to the parking lot, arms full of folders. He casually tossed the files into the car's passenger seat and drove off to his house to pack up everything he could possibly want or need and prepare himself for the last job he'd ever take.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, Agent Jaeger, here is your new identification. When you get there you will be picked up by the man in this file, he will take you to your home for the duration of the mission, and this address will be your job. The owner of this café will give you anything and everything should you need something. He has the keys to your apartment and to the vehicle we had secured for you. He reports back directly to me, and he knows of your mission however no one else there does. As far as they are concerned Eren Hawkyns is just a new kid to the city, and a cousin to their boss. Everything you'll need to know about yourself, the people around you, your mission objectives and any odds and ins are listed in this file. Do not hesitate to call for an extraction should you think your cover is blown. We don't need any more good agents dying at the hands of these psychopaths."

A voice rang over the terminal intercom "Flight to 27B Quantico, Virginia to New Orleans, Louisiana is now boarding."

"Well, looks like that's your queue Agent. I'll be back in 3 weeks to check in. Good luck Agent Jaeger." With a wave and folder full of information to study while aboard the plane Eren nodded to his superior and headed over to the terminal to board his plane. After boarding and securely stowing away his luggage Eren opened up the folder trying his best to remember all the details of his new identity. Because of his looks Eren had usually gone undercover as someone young, he may have only been 26 but the years were kind to his aging body as he didn't look a day over 19 years old. He had previously gone undercover in many as 22 operations in his 4 years in the agency, as he was one of the best operatives in the field. All his reports always mentioned the same thing, he had an overworking sense of justice and it led him to do his job well, however, should a certain scenario arise that may not always be the case. Inside, Eren may be driven by his undying sense of justice but his need for revenge was also heavily influencing his decisions and should be kept an eye on due to his tendency to overreact when angry. Chief Salinger knew these facts very well and it was part of the reason Eren was chosen for this mission, not only did he go over all the details from every operation but his need for revenge for his partner would drive him harder to complete the mission successfully.

It was well known that he and his former partner were close, so his need to capture and prosecute the people responsible for his death would drive him to do it, but whether or not it would be for the best or worst, only time would tell. He flipped through the pages of the folder starting to get the basics of his new identity down. His name would be Eren Hawkyns, age 23, a recent college graduate with a degree in business management from UCLA, moved to New Orleans to help his cousin Bertholdt Hoover run his café, The Dream Bean, lives alone in a single room apartment, from Los Angeles, family died at age 15, taken in by his cousin since then. The Leopard's Lair was the local bar and night club rumored to be the front for the Legion, and the source of all the drug activity in the city.

His primary objective was to infiltrate the organization and discern who was the ring leader behind the business. He needed to find out how the money came and went by way of the club, how the drugs got in and dispersed among the patrons, find out how high up the ladder goes and to figure out if the workers in the club know what's going on in the establishment. The tattoo would give the boss away, should he spot it he was to report it immediately. They surmised it would take him longer to complete the infiltration objective due to his younger looks, but it was also the most worrisome. No one would start to trust such a young kid unless he proved his merits and that was not always easy. A few hours later he stepped off the plane with a car waiting for him at the exit. There was a tall brunette man, with kind, caramel colored eyes awaiting him as he walked out, whom he recognized from the folder.

"You must be Eren. Hello, my name is Bertholdt Hoover, and I'll be your helper during this mission. Get in, we've got a lot to talk about before we get to the shop." The taller man placed his arm around Eren's shoulders, escorting him over to the vehicle waiting for them.

"Yes, sir, I am. I appreciate your help," Eren replied as he lowered his head. The man, Bertholdt, smiled to him and took his luggage placing it into the back of the vehicle, before climbing into the drivers seat of the car.

"Take it easy with the sir's, Eren. You're not in the agency nor does anyone expect you to call them sir or madame or ma'am. You're just my recent college graduate, cousin coming to help me run the shop and nothing else. We'll fix your wardrobe when I get you to the apartment. You can't be running around looking so well dressed." Eren paused in thought of his dress, but thought nothing abnormal of wearing a normal black suit to the pickup. Most of the items in his wardrobe consisted of similar clothing. "Looks like we'll have to start breaking in that agency card limit, hmm? You'll have to forgive me, but Reiner told me this is a rather personal case for you, I hope you'll accept my condolences."

With a sigh, Eren gave a solemn nod "I suppose so, thank you. He was a great man. If I may ask, how exactly do you know Agent Braun?"

Bertholdt turned his attention from the road and made a light grin, laughing slightly "Did he tell you to call him that? He can be so pretentious when not kept in check."

"No, si--No, he didn't. He is my superior therefore is disrespectful for me to address him as anything less," Eren responded flatly.

"Well, Eren, he's not your superior any longer. You'll have to get used to calling him Reiner, as for how I know him, it's only right you know since you're my cousin." He lifted his left hand from the steering wheel, holding it up to Eren's gaze. "Let's say he liked it so much he put a ring on it."

Eren was suddenly taken aback by the brazenness of his new cousin "He's your _husband?!"_

"Indeed he is. I hope that isn't a problem for you," he drawled as he cast Eren a wary side glance.

He shook his head to the contrary "Absolutely not. Congratulations, how long have the two of you been together?"

"That is a good question to ask, since you should be familiar with that. We've been friends since we were children, together since we were 17 years old, however, we didn't get married until we were 25 so almost 2 years ago to the date, come August 15th."

"That sounds lovely, you'll have to forgive my dismay. I certainly didn't expect him to be married, forgive me, but he doesn't seem like the type."

The car came to a stop in an expansive mall parking lot "Of course. What exactly does he look like?"

"Assertive, manipulative, quick to anger, yet also shows minuscule traces of compassion, fear, with a humorous personality type. To put it plainly, a playboy with a soft side. I asses people for a living, if I don't do it properly, people die. "

"Well you're not wrong, he can be those things, as for a playboy, he was in high school. Now, let's go get you a new wardrobe. I take it you're not very picky about what you wear, but if you want to blend in at my shop and at the Lair then we need to hit a few places. Also, take off that jacket, it's the middle of summer!" He followed the direction stripping off his jacket and even removing his tie as he did so, placing them into the car's backseat, and slamming the door to hurry and catch up to Bertholdt, who was already several long strides away.

When they exited the mall they were both toting multiple bags of clothing from various stores. Eren offered to carry most of the bags but was declined, as Bertholdt declared he was the older cousin so it was only appropriate before whispering he had to keep up the act everywhere. Once they were back in the car, Bertholdt filled him in on various trivia fact about his family and life history so that he would be able to fool the employees at the shop. They made a stop at the apartment before heading off to the shop so Eren could change into some of the clothing that had just been purchased. Bertholdt handed him the keys to apartment 3A as he got out of the car grabbing most of the bags before Eren had an opportunity to object to his help. They carried the bags up the two flights of stairs, making it up to his new apartment, pushing open the door relatively quickly. His breath was stolen from his lips as he noticed his surroundings. The room was far better looking on the inside than it had been on the outside, with impeccable decorating tastes. It was far different than the normal monochromatic color scheme he was used to with temporary living arrangements. The walls were adorned with spectacular pieces of wall art, such as blue and green metal roses surrounded by copper piping swirls.

"Hope you don't mind my decorating. I'm going to set these down here, and you can take them into the bedroom. The closet and storage should be on the left." Bertholdt set the bags onto the black leather sectional in the living room, adjacent from the coffee table front of the entertainment center, taking a seat on the shorter side of the sectional. The apartment was a bit larger than it would have appeared on the outside, with a decently sized den, full kitchen, large bedroom and conjoining bathroom inside the bedroom. Eren swung open the door to the bedroom, revealing a wooden, king-sized, four posted bed covered with a black comforter with shining red cherry blossom petals scattered across it, as if they were blowing in the wind.

There was a dresser and closet on the left side of his room just as Bertholdt had said, so he took the bags in his hands and began pulling tags off the clothing, folding them, and placing them into the light colored, wooden 6 drawer dresser. After they were all put away he started unpacking his own luggage, hanging up his suits and ties, making sure to keep them wrinkle free. When all his things were put away he walked out into the den grabbing a hold of the other bags taking them into the room to put away the items. Finally finding some items he wished to wear he stripped off his suit and slid into a pair of black jeans, a white v-neck shit, and pair of white high-top converses while a silver chain decorated his neck, a silver and black band hanging from it, just barely grazing his collarbones. He stepped into the bathroom, squeezing a small amount of gel into his palm and streaking it through his hair, tousling it up before walking out to see Bertholdt.

"Alright, how do I look?" Bertholdt spun his head around to see Eren standing in the hallway.

"Great! You'll fit right in! I imagine it's been a while since you've worn anything other than that stuffy suit," Bertholdt answered as he stepped off the couch, circling Eren, examining every detail of his clothing.

Eren turned his head to the side, inquiring to what Bertholdt was doing "Uh, yeah. It's hard to break out of the suit when you've been wearing it for 5 years. I haven't gone under in a bit, so I apologize if I take a while to get used to it. It feels like I'm going back to my old life, before the academy and before all the suits and ties. Also, I'm sorry, but I can't really make coffee."

Bertholdt's laugh filled the room "That's quite alright! I'll teach you but I hear you're good at math so you can help me more with the behind the scenes business running should anyone ask. May I ask where you're actually from?"

"I'm from North Carolina but you know the books is a good idea since I have a bachelor's degree in business from UCLA so that's a good route."

"I see. Good job Mr. Hawkyns. I see you're learning. Let's get you off to the coffee shop for your first day of training!" The two of them headed off to The Dream Bean, Bertholdt's quaint and cozy little coffee shop that held poetry slams, live music, and even the occasional art show on the weekends.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, everyone, this is Eren. He's my cousin and he'll be here to help us out as manager. Be nice to him! He can't really make coffee so we'll all have to teach him, but he's good with the books and everything behind the scenes. Eren, from right to left, the dork in the black with the two toned hair is Jean, the little blonde cutie with pools for eyes is Christa, and the idiot stuffing her face with potato chips is Sasha."

The young man named Jean was the first to speak up "If you can't make coffee you're pretty useless here but I suppose the girls will like your face so just try to pick up what Bert teaches you."

 **"JEAN!** _Rude!_ Don't listen to him, Eren! I'm sure you'll do great and I'll be sure to help you out with anything you need alright?" The blonde girl smiled, lighting up the room brilliantly as the brunette girl to her right nodded, flinging potato chip crumbs throughout the air.

"Oh yeah, forgot, Jean's kind of a dick but don't let him fool you, he's actually pretty nice. Now come here, Jean's going to show you how to work the register. For now, I'll have you on the register instead of making drinks so you can learn one thing at a time." Bertholdt's kind eyes were shinning in the light as he smiled making sure that Eren would be treated just as any other new employee.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Thank you, Christa, was it?" He turned to face the blonde, taking her hand in his own, and pressing his lips gently to her skin.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts "Oh, uh, yeah it is. You're welcome."

"Horseface, you'll have to excuse me should I not remember your name, and uhm, Sasha I believe, yes?" Sasha cleared her mouth of chips and nodded as he asked for clarification. 

"Oh, but you can remember the girls names just fine?" Jean rolled his eyes, as he stomped off to his place behind the counter.

"Well, the girls are nice and very lovely I might add. Hard to forget the names of such stunning ladies, while the asshole that automatically judges someone, should only be treated as fairly as I was," he quipped sharply towards Jean.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I tend to think aloud. Eren, welcome to the team, I'm the assistant manager, Jean Kirschtein," he apologized almost reluctantly. Eren strolled over to the counter while the girls were still giggling at being called lovely and stunning.

"Thank you, Jean. Now then, you going to show me how to run this thing?" he stepped behind the counter, taking his place beside Jean.

"I am. Now, grab the menu. See how everything is arranged? Well the register is set up in the same way. Each of the headings is a button, as are the individual things such as: an extra flavor shot or sprinkles or whatever else someone wants to put in their drink. Should you remember what's under the headings you'll be just fine. Each time you press the button a menu will appear and you can scroll to whatever it is they ordered. We do have customers that like to order special things, and we'll write down the price of that on a note and stick it to the register for you or something. Take home this menu, and study it, also keep one in front of the register while you work and it should help you to remember where things are. You'll learn a lot faster that way, if you're as smart as I can only hope you are. We'll take care of the drinks like Bert said so you just worry about this for now, alright?" Eren nodded as Jean started giving him mock drink orders having him finding the right buttons to hit and giving him his grand total. What no one knew was that when Eren was young he worked in a restaurant for a long time, so he knew how cash register's worked, especially one this simple, but he'd let them teach him as it was their job to teach and his to be taught.

By the end of his first 6 hour shift he had the entire cash register memorized including the prices with tax for most of the items on the menu. A job such as his required him to be able to flawlessly memorize facts and numbers under pressure, in a very short amount of time, and so learning something so simple was an incredibly mundane task for him. It was already 9pm so the shop was closing down for the night which meant his real job was just beginning. Bertholdt has tossed him the keys to the car they procured for him as he was leaving, telling him it was parked out back. He hit the unlock button on his keys hearing the beep from the car as he did so, while he turned the corner of the building seeing a navy blue, Dodge Avenger. He liked the idea of having something similar to what he was used to, and so he got in and hit the on board navigation system typing in The Leopard's Lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit - 3/5/17


	2. Beauty In Spades

He drove around the city for some ten minutes before finding the neon glow of the dark blue and red sign for The Leopard's Lair bar. After circling the block a time or two, trying to find parking, he lucked out as someone was pulling out of their spot so he seized opportunity and took it as they left. He steadied himself for a moment, taking a deep breath and reminding himself that the people that killed his partner and the other agents were most likely going to be in this club so he had to keep his cool. He flipped open his new leather wallet ensuring his new I.D was in it along with his new debit and credit cards. Once he was satisfied with their placements, he climbed out of the car, locked it and walked around the corner until he reached the line for entrance at the club. He waited in line for along 20 minutes before making it up to the door, stopping as the bouncer outside checked his I.D and secured a green band around his wrist, stepping aside to let him enter the building.

When he entered the building the lights and sounds sent his senses tumbling around carelessly. He couldn't hear if someone was approaching him from behind, nor see anyone from his peripherals clear enough, he now knew why this was going to be more difficult than he imagined. It wasn't a rather large scale club, in fact it was rather small, with the bar lining the entire right side wall while the DJ booth was set up in a dent in the wall on the left. There were booths along the sides of the other walls and black stools dotted the bar while a small dance floor rested in the center of the room where most of the occupants gathered. Eren took a seat at the bar waiting for one of the bartenders to notice his presence or for a sever to walk by so he could grab their attention. Upon lingering his gaze over the area he noticed there were two bartenders, and three servers walking around, 2 female servers both brunettes with their hair up in ponytails but one was wearing glasses. The male server was also a brunette, dressed in tight clothing, and busy chatting with a kid on the dance floor as he handed him his drink. As he was busy paying attention to the server on the floor, a bartender had approached him, watching him as he stared out into the crowd.

"What's your poison kid?" As Eren turned around he lost his breath from simple staring at the raven haired man behind the bar. His bright green eyes stared into his own, as if attempting to peer into the depths of his soul, as he rested his back against the corner of the bar while he cleaned out a low ball glass. It took Eren a moment to regain his train of thought after he rolled his eyes over the body of the slender, enchanting figure of the bartender. Something about the man was off like he had the look to say he knew everything but would reveal nothing should he be asked.

"Uh..uh..Whiskey, neat," he managed to fight over his fluster. As he stammered out his order, than man laughed and set to pouring his drink, sliding it to him once it was finished.

"You're new around here. I don't think I've seen your face before?" He leaned on the bar staring at Eren's face wondering if he had seen him around.

"Yeah, I am," Eren arched brow suspiciously "You recognize everyone that comes in here?"

"I try, I'm very good with faces in here. Where'd you come here from?"

"Los Angeles," he answered quickly before adding "I just graduated from UCLA."

"Hmm, your accent doesn't say California. It's almost southern but not quite. Maybe a northern, southern state?"

Eren laughed a bit taking a sip from his glass "Perhaps. You're good at reading people."

"Thank you, may I ask your name?"

"Eren Hawkyns."

The man offered out his hand "Nice to meet you Eren, my name is Levi."

"Charmed. How about another one of these?"

Levi's curled slightly upwards at the corners and made up another drink, replacing his glass "Sure, here you are. What are you doing out here so far away from home?"

After he took a sip of his drink Eren glanced up from the amber liquid "I'm here helping out my cousin at his shop." He downed his drink in one go and left $20 on the bar "I'll be off now, thanks for the chat." As he walked out of the establishment he felt his heart rate start to slow as he was now out of danger. He couldn't help thinking of the bartender that kept asking him so many questions. If the place was indeed a front for the Legion then it would only make sense for the workers to try to distinguish faces and the stories of their customers making sure none of them were badges.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, boss, who was that kid just now?"

"His name was Eren. Eren Hawkyns, and it seems he's new to town. I have a feeling we'll seem him again, Farlan. Keep an eye out for him."

"You got it."

 

* * *

 

Eren laid awake most of the night going over the details of the club and the people he saw working in there. Out of the two bartenders, the one named Levi seemed a bit more on the casual side where as the other looked to enjoy the fast paced night life of the club a bit more. He didn't catch the other guys name but he would be sure to chat with him the next time he stopped in, and then he'd stay at the bar for the next couple times before he even thought to speak to the servers unless they decided to strike up a conversation all on their own. The last thing he wanted to do was make himself look suspicious in the place where, most likely, all the higher ups of the Legion were to be found.

He recalled a detail about the club when he entered, there was a side door off to the left as he stepped inside but it was roped off. His instincts told him it was probably the VIP section of the club where the higher ups enjoyed their privacy away from the throng of customers below, but his practical side told him it was more likely to be the boss' office where all the records and things were kept. He finally drifted off to sleep around 5am, luckily for him he didn't have to be at the coffee shop until 2pm so he had time to get a few hours of sleep. At around 10am there was a knock at his front door, so he begrudgingly slid out of bed, neglecting to throw on a shirt when he opened the door. When he pulled it open to see who was bothering him at 10am he was met with the angry face from the coffee shop.

"Jesus Christ, put on some clothes kid." Jean leaned against the doorway, holding a cell phone in his hands.

"For starters, don't call me kid. Second what are you doing at my apartment, how did you know where I live?" Eren threw his arms up, and stepped back allowing Jean into the room, as he wasn't saying anything until he did so.

"Bert sent me since I was leaving. He said something about forgetting to give this to you yesterday so here, take it before I drop it." Jean slid him a Samsung Galaxy S6, brand new, still in the box.

"Thank you for bringing me this. I appreciate it but you can go now."

"Oh yeah, you're welcome. Don't fuck up anything at the shop today, you'll be working with the girls so keep your head out of the clouds and focus. Bert told me to tell you it has all the numbers you need programmed into it, but not to dial 7 unless it was an emergency, whatever the fuck that means. See ya." He headed out the door leaving it wide open as he sauntered away, leaving Eren to curse under his breath, pondering if he was raised in a fucking barn. He went back to his bedroom to try to get a bit more sleep, successfully falling asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes. When he got up it was thanks to an alarm set on the phone he had charging beside his head on the bedside table. He turned it over realizing that it was 1pm and he had 30 minutes to get up, get ready, and leave the apartment so that he could make it to the coffee shop on time. He threw open his drawers and tossed on the first shirt he found, a plain white t-shirt along with a pair of black cargo shorts.

After brushing his teeth and his hair he skidded out the door, sliding on a pair flip flops as he left. When he finally arrived at the shop he was exactly on time, earning himself smiles from the ladies behind the counter. He spent his shift hearing the same spiel from Christa as he heard from Jean about the register, but it's not like he could say "I memorized the register and caught on to six drink recipes last night because I have to remember new identities in hours" and them not be suspicious so he made sure to make a mistake once or twice just to ensure that he was acting the part of a dazed college kid very well. When the shift was over he headed off to the club again hoping to catch the attention of a server and the other bartender so he sat at the opposite end of the bar than he had last night. As soon as he was seated the golden brown brunette bartender rushed over to ask for his drink order.

"Can I get you something?" The taller man leaned over the counter smiling widely showing off his very striking pearly whites.

"Whiskey Sour please," he replied with a reciprocating smile.

"You got it." While he set to work making his drink Eren turned in his seat observing the crowd, noticing some of the kids in the club were on something. The enlarged pupils, excessive sweating, apathetic to surroundings, and the amount of money he saw being sent to the servers were more signs than he needed to realize these bartenders were serving way more than alcohol and a smile to their patrons. It was a club so it was to be expected that drug use would be prevalent amongst the kids but the bartenders aren't usually your dealers, it's normally a stand in dealer, someone from outside. Curious as to how the drugs were reaching the clients without actually being put into the drink, it was part of his job to find out, but he couldn't push it. He'd have to take it slow and not push anything since this was going to be the last undercover operation in the Legion. He wanted them to go down, hard, so he'd make sure everything he did would be to make sure the men responsible for all the death would be held accountable. The bartender placed his drink in front of him and he grabbed it without so much as turning to glance at it's location. Taking a sip, he spotted the male server from the other night, he was walking up to the bar setting his round tray on the bar.

"Farlan, you have those drinks for the floor ready?" It took him a minute before he noticed Eren sitting cross-legged on the stool, staring out at the people on the dance floor.

"Yeah, Marco, just a sec," the dirty blonde called over his shoulder.

The server, Marco, had turned his attention to Eren "Hey, you, you're new right?"

Eren turned to face the stunning man at the bar, noticing his neatly styled dark hair and the freckles dotting his tanned skin "I was here last night but, yeah, I guess so. Something I can do for you?"

He placed a light touching palm to his shoulder "No, just curious, you seem to be staring into space so there has to be some reason you'd come back, back to back to just drink."

"I'm not trying to drown my sorrows or anything cliche like that. I just enjoy a good drink after work. You know, let loose a bit, unwind, de-stress?"

"I know _exactly_ what you mean. You come back more often and I might let you in on my favorite _drink_. I've got to work to do so you enjoy yourself and try to not grow gills while you drink like a fish." Picking up the full tray of drinks, lifting it over his head, he headed off taking them out to the dance floor dispersing them out among the crowd. Eren watched carefully as he was paid for each drink, handing the customer their drink but not noticing anything else, so the drug had to be mixed into the liquor somehow. He turned around and sat his empty glass on the bar, staring at all the shelves full of various liquor bottles, when he turned his attention to the bartender grabbing a bottle off the top shelf and handing it to a tall blonde man, who's presence swirled with authority.

Wearing a four piece suit, black and grey, even though his lips were curved upright in a smile the imposing man's aura was still intimidating. After paying for the bottle the man walked out of the business. Eren knew that bars would sell bottles of liquor but they were usually extremely expensive especially for top shelf bottles. He decided to keep the man's face in his memory bank to be sure to look through the files and see if someone like him had been mentioned, as he certainly had the demanding aura for a boss in the Legion. Quickly he turned away from the scene before the bartender could make it back over to the register, around where he was sitting, to avoid looking like he was interested in the bar's business deals.

Eren sat his head down on the bar for a few minutes when he heard a familiar voice "Whiskey Sours tonight, huh? You want another one of those?"

He lifted his head to see sparkling, curious jade eyes staring back at him, framed by jet black strands of hair falling to the sides of his porcelain face "Uh, sure one more."

"Coming right up. Decide you like the place so much you just had to stop in again?" he was making his drink in front of him, ensuring to capture his attention and draw it away as the other bartender went into the backroom.

"Thank you. Just decided I needed a good drink after work and I happened to only know of this bar. If you have any other places you'd recommend I'll gladly check them out next week."

"Well that wouldn't be very business savvy of me, would it, but I guess I could chase off some of my money to other bars. Here you go."

He accepted the drink straight from Levi's cold grasp allowing his fingers to brush over the pale digits briefly "You make enough in tips for that?"

"No, but that's fine. I mean, there are other kids that come to ply themselves with alcohol or guys trying to pick up girls by buying her drinks. The Bayou up the road has a pretty good dance scene, if you like to dance, The Moulin Rouge is a gay bar, featuring drag shows every Saturday, The Bloody Rose is a good bar, if you just want to drink or listen to live music. Now you've got other ideas, but I'd _prefer_ you to come back here."

"Oh and why's that?" Eren hummed teasingly.

Levi grinned and leaned over the counter curling his index finger bringing him closer "So I can take your money. What else?"

"Funny. You do make great drinks, so that's tempting, but it's a bit out of my way so I suppose I will check out one of those other bars. Thanks, see you around...or not. Money's under the glass." As Eren walked out of the bar Levi wiped the sweat from his brow, and picked up the glass from the counter, sliding the $20 into the register. His gaze followed Eren until he was out of the door, and Farlan strolled up beside him.

"You're _fascinated_ aren't you?" Farlan's words brought him back from his daydream.

"Sure, but I think there's something interesting about him. I can't put my finger on it yet. Erwin stopped by to collect, right? You should be careful, he drew the kid's attention."

A deep voice came from behind him, and an arm slithered to his hips as he stepped in the way of the back room's door "I like that you talk about me when you think I'm not here. What's going on with what kid? Levi, sugar, don't tell me you've gotten infatuated with a child."

A hard slap echoed throughout the bar as Levi's hand made contact to the arm around his hips "What I think about a customer buying drinks has **nothing** to do with you. He was staring at you when you came in so I drew the attention away from you like I _always_ have to do. Stop coming in here dressed like that. It's no damn wonder you draw so much attention."

"Well maybe the kid just thought I looked good. Nothing wrong with that, now, let's head to the office we need to discuss some things."

 

* * *

 

Eren had decided he wouldn't visit the bar again for two weeks just to give it some time to stew until he showed up again. Once he got into his room, he went to the closet and brought over a chair, knocking out a ceiling tile, and rummaging around in the area above him until he pulled out his target. Sitting upon on his shins in the chair he looked through the file, checking for mention of the man he saw in the club buying the bottle. Stopping almost immediately, Eren froze when he skimmed over a section of a former agent's check in report speaking of a tall, over-dressed blonde man, that came in on the 3rd Thursday to buy a bottle of top shelf liquor and usually leaves right after. Taking a deep breath, he'd just managed to put the first pieces of the puzzle together. He'd watched the first drop of the mission meaning that the other bartender and the blonde man were definitely connected to the Legion and he would find out how, in time. For the following weeks he was going to take it easy and tell Bertholdt what he found out, while going about this boring everyday life.

The weeks passed with him finally able to tell everyone he had mastered the register. Now he had to lie about not knowing the drink recipes or how to work the machine. Christa and Sasha worked with him for the most part on figuring out the machines while Jean mostly made sure he had the register down pat. He started warming up to the idea of working with everyone there, so he invited them all out for drinks, on him, at the Lair to thank them for training him. It was more like he needed to use them as cover for going there and sitting in the booths to examine the crowds at a closer vantage point. Everyone was overjoyed at going, while Bertholdt gave him a stern look, questioning his motives, but went along with the act as usual.

They all met up at the entrance into the building, everyone wearing their best club attire, aside from Sasha who told them her boyfriend was going to meet her there and leave later. Christa was wearing a stunning magenta dress, with her hair pulled up, two tendrils on each side of her face, and a pair of black lace heels while Bertholdt was in jeans and a v-neck shirt with a light sports coat. Jean was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans and a workout shirt, made of clingy material to show off his muscular figure. Eren rolled his eyes at the look but stepped inside wearing a pair of dark jeans and short sleeve button up buttoned to the second button, with a tie loosely hanging around his neck. The took seats at the corner booth on the far right side of the bar, Eren and Jean on each end of the horseshoe shaped, leather booth, while Bertholdt sat next to Eren and Christa in the middle while Sasha sat beside Jean. It didn't take long for a server to step up to the booth, in fact, two servers. One was the brunette girl without glasses, who couldn't peel her eyes away from Christa, and Marco, the charming server from last week.

"Oh, Eren, right? Looks like you brought some friends with you. Whiskey Sour for you and something for your friends?" Marco leaned against the booth, staring daggers at Jean who just smiled in return, being nice.

"Yeah, it's Eren. Whiskey, neat, for me. Guys, get whatever you'd like. It's on me," Eren chimed.

"I'll have a Silk Panties please," Christa smiled as the female server flashed her a grin, pointing to her temple as if to remember the order.

Bertholdt sighed "I suppose I'll take a Gin and Tonic." Sasha ordered a margarita, and Jean ordered a Sex on the Beach giving Marco a sultry wink as he did so, making him laugh. They walked off to go get the drinks while Eren and the group sat making idle conversations, with Eren zoning out and watching the people around him. He was watching the crowd as Marco and the young girl made it back to the table with their drinks, Marco walked behind Jean setting down his drink in front him leaning down to his ear.

"Something special if you think you can handle it, kid. 95 degrees, 15 degrees, and back to normal. Figure it out, come see me again, and if you can't I'll wait until you can." As Jean grabbed the glass Marco kept his hand on the bottom of the glass. Eren noticed the small pull of the bottom of the glass as Marco pulled his hand from it, receiving an elbow from the girl. She slid Christa her drink with a slip of paper underneath it, something had been scribbled across it in blue sharpie. Bertholdt received his drink from Marco, and Sasha got hers from the girl, but it seemed Eren was missing his. He was about to mention something about it when Marco smiled and pointed to the bar.

"Yours is waiting for you at the bar. Bartender said you can't have it unless you go get it. Well we're off, should you need anything Eren knows how to get our attention. Have fun ladies and gentlemen!" Marco and the girl, who Christa said was Ymir, walked off into the crowd.

Bertholdt pulled at Eren's arm as he got up pulling him down to whisper "Eren, be careful."

"I'll be fine, watch Jean. There's something up with that glass Marco gave him, I'm not sure what it is, so just watch it. I'll be back." Bertholdt released his hold on Eren's wrist and stared uneasily at Jean's glass. Eren slid out of the booth and headed up to the bar, seeing the ivy green eyes staring back at him. He approached the bar, standing between two stools as he reached out for the glass of whiskey on the bar.

"I take it this is mine?"

Levi grinned and slid the glass further on the counter "It is."

"So, is there a reason you're holding my drink hostage?"

"None in particular. I see you brought friends. Why don't you take a seat and chat with me for a moment before returning?"

Eren looked over his shoulder, back to Bertholdt who had Jean's glass twisting it around in his hands "I guess so."

"Seems like they're having fun. Did you try out the other bars I told you about?" Levi inquired curiously while he leaned over the bar, craning his neck to see Eren's booth.

"It certainly looks that way. I wasn't the once who decided to come here, so sorry to burst your bubble. Let's face it, your drinks are good but they're not something another bar can't replicate." As he turned to grab his glass and leave Levi took a hold of his arm pulling him across the polish walnut surface.

"We're **not** other bars. I'll tell you what, you come back in here by yourself when you figure that out and I'll treat you to something _good_. Until then, Mr. Hawkyns, good night." Eren pulled his arm free as he stepped down from the bar, heading back to join Bertholdt and the others at the booth. Jean had snatched back his glass as he tried to figure out the puzzle Marco had left for them, while Bertholdt just shrugged in defeat. When Eren sat down, Bertholdt grabbed his hand, turning it over and placing the pill in his palm before closing his fingers around it.

He leaned over to whisper "There's a catch in the bottom of the glasses but only some of them. Reiner will be here this weekend, we need to get this to him so he can have it analyzed. I've never seen this stuff before, so just slip it in your pocket and don't lose it until Reiner can get here. When he comes you know you can act friendly, but no talk of work or anything similar, it won't be good for you two to be seen together anywhere but especially not by yourselves. I also think the servers know exactly what's going on in here."

"Alright, will do. I think the bartenders do too, but I have yet to see any high..actually I think on my second night I saw one of the main players. I can't confirm it yet, but one of the other agents put it in their reports that the same man comes to buy a bottle of the highest class brandy on the 3rd Thursday of the month. That means in 2 weeks he'll be back in here, I'm thinking of trying to sneak a picture to include it with my report to give to Reiner for the next visit."

"Too _risky,_ Eren. Don't even try that shit yet. It looks like that bartender has you in his sights, and I don't know why, but I don't like it."

"Listen, I've been doing this for a while I may not look like it but you can ask Reiner, I'm one of the _best_ agents in the division. I **can** handle this contrary to your beliefs. I had planned to stay away for 2 more weeks just to weasel my way onto the side of that particular bartender. I think I know why he's been watching me but I need to make sure. I'm going to write up a report tonight and have it ready for when he comes. Now, let's act our part and hurry this night along." The night went by with a few more drinks and Sasha's boyfriend, Connie, a short guy with a shaved head, showing up to whisk her away while Christa got pulled out on the dance floor by the server named Ymir. She was apparently very taken with Christa, the slip of paper from earlier had her name and phone number scribbled on it, all the while Marco kept making glances over to Jean unbeknownst to him. Eren ended up spending a little over $100 that night which wasn't too bad for a night out with 5 people, but once they were on the way out Levi sent a glance to Eren who turned his head to Jean just in time to see it out of his peripheral.

 

* * *

 

"Marco."

"Sir?"

"Did you give them what I _think_ you did?"

"Only the hot one. I don't even think he figured it out but I really hope he's not stupid. I don't like _stupid."_

"Geez, what am I going to do with you?! Did you grab the glass from the table to make sure it was still there?"

"It's mixed in with the one's Hanji has to wash."

"You better hope he took it instead of it falling to the ground. Now, I have things to go do back in the office. Do **NOT** need me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 3/5/17


	3. Bedding A Bartender

When Reiner arrived that Friday morning the shop had been extremely lively because everyone heard he was coming home so everyone was roaring with laughter as Eren came in ready or his shift. Reiner made eye contact with Eren and walked over to him slinging his arm over his shoulders, pulling him over to the group.

"Hey, Eren, haven't seen you in a while. How have things been?"

Eren stared at him for a moment before actually thinking of his current status "Everything is fine and it's been going really well. Everyone here is really great."

"That's good, glad to hear you're getting along well with everyone. Now how about you and I have a little chat?" Eren cast a sideways glance over at Bertholdt surprised at his sudden request to talk by themselves. Bertholdt nodded his head and moved the others to the front desk as customers came in attempting to draw the attention away from the two of them and their secretive chat.

"Bertholdt gave me your report last night. I have to say one thing as your handler, be careful, this stuff is like amped up ecstasy, not to mention they've coated it in a dissoluble case of amobarbital. I heard about this from another agent. She said it made it's way into Baton Rouge and the shit is potent. It's basically the new club drug but it's not only known for causing euphoria, the amobarbital will make you spill your guts faster than you can blink. I know when you try to get in the chances are more than moderately high that you'll have to take it. Remember what I say right now: there is a solution that neutralizes the compounds in the amobarbital but that's **all** it does. This has unknown side effects so if you _want_ to take this you can, just in case. It won't work unless you take it within 10 minutes of taking the drug. Now, we're going to pretend we were talking about something for Bertholdt's birthday."

"Okay, thank you, sir. I appreciate your care," Eren replied as he grasped the tiny glass vial. "Also, I know it's late but congratulations on your second wedding anniversary."

"Uh, thank you," Reiner responded as if caught off guard by his knowledge of the subject. Eren slipped away from Reiner's grasp and stepped behind the counter to begin his droning shift. Everyone was excited and wanted to stay until close so they could all catch up and sip their drinks and thus his night couldn't have been half as bad as he had expected it to be. Eren's night was filled with listening to funny stories from Bertholdt and Reiner's past, while serving customers between parts and enjoying a rather relaxed atmosphere.

With almost another week scattered to the wind Eren was focusing on how to sneak a photo of the man that comes and goes on the 3rd Thursday. With any luck he'd be able to snap a quick shot with his phone at his waist from beneath the counter. The only problem with his plan was trying to do so while chatting up the attractive bartender who seemed to have his eyes on him. Eren didn't think much of an attractive man taking a liking to him but he knew he shouldn't get in too deep which never seemed to be a problem for him. He was going to use the fact this bartender liked him to his advantage and maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to sneak some information out of him. Due to his lack of having to work at the coffee shop today there that left a nice allowance of time for him to use his time to read over the check-in reports again. He'd read them several times already, no one knows who the top brass is, not their names nor what they look like, all they know is one of the two top bosses has an expansive tattoo covering the majority of his left arm and the entirety of his back. He had read the facts over and over and over but still couldn't understand how someone could miss something _that_ big.

A large tattoo like that would be hard to cover up in the summer so it would work to his advantage to use the heat against them. At this rate the club was definitely a source of the drugs as well as some lowly traffickers who just did as they were told most likely to avoid paying the protection fee most businesses in the area did. New Orleans was not a quiet city by any means, murders, rapes, B & E's, and arson were the big players in this city and the Legion just added to the chaos plaguing the place. By the time the sun fell, Eren had worked out a nice little plan. He was throwing on his glasses, which he usually never wore, as contacts were better for in the field use, a pair of combat boots, some tight dark-wash blue jeans, and a white short sleeve button up and tie. He didn't miss the looks that Levi the bartender was throwing all night when he wore something similar 2 weeks ago. After ruffling up his hair a bit, brushing his teeth, and checking his appearance, he was running out of the apartment and heading off to The Leopard's Lair. After arriving he decided he'd take the spot at the bar he took the first night he showed up. It wasn't long after he had his back turned to the bar that the smooth, enchanting voice of his favorite bartender was pricking at his ears.

"So, you finally decide that _this_ was the best bar in town?"

Eren turned around to face Levi, noticing his long sleeve shirt was rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned down to it's third button baring a bit of his chest "Hmm, I don't know about the best bar, but it certainly has the best _bartenders."_

"It certainly does," he chuckled lowly with a hint of pride. "What can I get for you tonight, Eren?"

Pausing in thought for a moment remembering something Levi had said during his last visit, Eren grinned "How about that something good you promised me?"

Levi leaned onto the bar to whisper "Oh, that, I still don't think you're ready for that."

Eren met Levi's gaze and smiled "What if I say I _know_ I am?"

"Then you're more arrogant than I initially thought," he replied without an ounce of hesitation.

A playful grin crossed Eren's lips, this was always his favorite part of the game "Oh? You thought about _me?_ Here I was just thinking I was just some customer in a bar getting served drinks so you could take my money."

Levi rolled his eyes "I did. I wondered what you look like with glasses and here you are tonight wearing a pair."

"I'm sure that's was it," Eren sarcastically replied before sighing with an added amount of sorrow "I normally wear contacts though so don't get too excited. My eyes hurt after working so I had to pull out the dinosaurs. Now, how about you do your job and make me up something good? I don't rightfully care what it is tonight just so long as it's strong. I have some sorrows that need drowning." Levi nodded and stepped over to the other side of the counter scanning bottles before finally finding the ones he was looking for. Eren couldn't make sense of all the movements he was making as he poured ingredients into a steel shaker and tossed it into the air, catching it, and twirling it around effortlessly before straining the brightly colored liquid into a low ball over ice.

"This should do the trick," Levi offered. "What kind of sorrows need drowning, if I can ask?"

Eren thought this was the best time to pull his move "Would you believe me if I said trouble at work?"

Levi jumped up to sit in the corner of the bar, crossing his legs as they dangled off the edge "Not for a _minute."_

"Of course not," Eren rolled his eyes before hanging his head lowly as he was sure to sell his story "Well if you must know, I haven't had much luck in the relationship department. I just got dumped." 

Having leaned over, brushing the hair from his face, Levi clucked his teeth "Tsk, color me shocked. She must not have her head on straight."

"He, actually," Eren managed to let out a small laugh before taking a cautious sip of his cocktail, approving of the slightly acrid undertones.

"Oh, I see. Well, he is obviously too stupid to keep you. You need someone smart and refined. I'm guessing your taste in men is something like your taste in liquor," Levi shrugged trying to hide the hint of elation rising in his voice, hoping Eren wouldn't pick up on it.

Eren looked up painting a dejected expression across his features "Care to enlighten me?"

"You like whiskey, so do the men you like. They're too similar to yourself and that's why you repel each other. Stubborn, arrogant, childish, and too tightly wound; Those are things I _bet_ you could use to describe to this ex of yours."

"You may be right about that," Eren sighed before scrunching his features "I don't know what this is but it doesn't taste like anything is in it. It's not strong enough."

He turned his head to side, letting a grin slowly curve his lips "That's because there's not a _drop_ of alcohol in the drink at all. I tricked you. You need to unwind and un-furrow that brow but **not** by swimming in booze."

Eren smiled a bit before cocking his head to the side "Well aren't you crafty. What exactly would you suggest I try?"

Levi jumped down from the counter "You _really_ want to know?" Eren nodded letting him continue "I suggest you find a man that doesn't make you come in here to drown in liquor and have a good roll in the sheets with him."

"That sounds like a good idea. You'll have to excuse me, it would seem like I have a call to make." Just as Eren smirked smugly in response, rising from his stool, phone in his hand the towering blonde man coming to purchase his top shelf brandy was walking in, making a B line straight for Levi. Eren turned his back to wave at Levi as he held up his phone in front of him while he walked out, taking a picture of the man's face as he turned to see who was behind him. He saved the image to his phone and waited a few minutes before walking back in making his call seem real. When he made it back to the bar, Levi was nowhere to be seen nor was the blonde man. He waited a few minutes before seeing Levi and the man walk out of the room near the entrance, with the blonde gentleman leaving as Levi let out an exasperated sigh. When he made it back to the bar, Levi was smiling once again, presumably putting on his business face.

"That was fast. You must be popular making friends like that here so fast," Levi impishly smirked. Eren happened to distinguish a playful tone to his voice, however, making him laugh at how easy this was going be.

"Well, I do have a few people I could call but that's not what I did. I just called my ex to let him have a piece of my mind is all, and I feel a lot better about it," Eren said lifting his chin high in pride

Levi smiled and set to helping Farlan with a large drink order, speaking between shaking "At least that's good. I wouldn't want you ruining that pretty face by frowning any longer."

Eren tilted his head to the side after Levi sent him a wink "Aww, he's telling me I'm pretty so I'll leave him a nice tip."

"Of course I am, why else would I say you're pretty? Never trust a server at a bar or most of all, _the bartenders_. Farlan, these are ready!" As he sat down three drinks on the counter he quickly tossed off his apron.

"Going on break so soon?" Eren asked curiously.

"It would appear that way," Levi answered.

"Enjoy your break. Where you headed?" Before he could ask anything else he noticed a large grin roll across Levi's face, as he stepped around the bar, and walked straight into Eren's chest.

"Oh me? I'm going home with you. Forget about drowning in the drinks and accept the invitation to roll around in bed with me. I promise you won't remember that kid's name when we're through."

"That sounds like an offer I can't refuse," Eren replied as he slipped an arm around Levi's lower back.

 

* * *

 

 

The second they made it through Eren's apartment door, Eren flipped the light switch and turned on his heels pushing Levi into the wall "GODDAMMIT"

Eren smiled triumphantly as the ragged breath escaped Levi's lips "Sorry about that. You're very easy to push around aren't you?"

"You've got attitude....I like that but I'm not the pushover you assumed I would be. Which way is the bedroom?" Eren placed an arm around Levi's hips pulling him across the living room, down the hallway, kicking open the bedroom door. Neglecting to turn on the lights Eren let the light from the living room half illuminate the room to bathe it in a warm glow just enough for seeing the pieces of one another they needed and nothing more. Levi grinned, placing his hand at Eren's jaw sliding it around to his neck, twisting his fingers through his hair before yanking on the satin strands dragging him down into his kiss. Their lips met in a frenzied passion, while their fingers tore at each other's clothing, pulling at the fabric standing in the way of their skin. Soon they became a tangled mess of limbs while throwing off their clothes sending them flying to various parts of the room. Eren took pride in being able to unbutton Levi's shirt deftly in the midst of things, while his belt was slung off, presumably to the farthest end of the bedroom. Levi's hand snaked underneath his shirt tracing the lines of his stomach, before raising it up as a way of telling him to take it off. He obliged, pulling back from the kiss to throw his shirt over his head, as Levi dropped his own shirt off his arms before Eren crashed his lips against Levi's once again. As their tongues twisted around the other their hands became content at being able to slide against bare skin enjoying the growing fervor budding between their bodies. Levi took the lead pushing Eren back against the bed until his legs hit the edge of the frame during the heat of their hurried actions.

The kiss was broken as Eren pulled back letting himself fall into the bed dragging Levi by the waist. Levi complied with his direction, ending up in Eren's lap, looming over him as he pinned his wrists over his head. Hovering over Eren's lips, Levi took to teasing him as their lips brushed for a fraction of a second before making contact at the side of his neck. The kisses lining his neck were setting fire to Eren's skin, leaving an intense tingling over the expanse of his neck that began to spread out into his extremities. Taking heed of the shivers coursing down Eren's body as his lips touched the junction of his neck and shoulder Levi gathered his flesh up with his teeth, rolling it back and forth until Eren's entire body shook. Delighting from a sense of pleasure at his reactions Levi ran his tongue down his shoulder, leaving a heated, wet trail across his chest. Eren's breathing began to shallow into pants as he felt himself succumbing to the man above him, completely surrendering himself to him, closing his eyes as he let himself give in to the mounting euphoria rushing it's way throughout his body.

Levi rolled his tongue over Eren's nipple, pulling the rising flesh between his teeth while he released Eren's wrists so his hands could crawl over his skin to encircle his left nipple, caressing the skin lightly until it raised under his touch. Eren's mind was clouding as his senses were heightening at Levi's every touch, his body reacting more sensitively than it should causing him to claw into his sheets. As Levi was moving down his body, his mouth leaving flaming kisses down his abdomen, Levi felt the raise of a scar across his stomach, but ignored it and moved on. Eren opened his eyes after feeling the damp heat touch his scars, noticing a tight white bandage around Levi's left arm. He didn't see Levi favoring his right arm, switching the weight, so he wondered what his reason was for wearing it, but the thought died as soon as Levi brought him out of his head.

"Haha, you're so sensitive, so reactive, to just my slightest touch," Levi spoke after he placed kiss beneath Eren's navel just a fraction above the button of his jeans. With a ghosting touch he slid his fingertips up the delicate trail of hair rising to his navel. Eren met Levi's heated stare, gazing into his shamrock irises burning with the intensity of a wild animal. His mind wasn't clear enough to create a witty retort before Levi's fingers deftly unbuttoned his jeans shimmying them down from his hips to his knees before slinging them off completely leaving Eren in his charcoal boxers briefs. Levi crawled back up to loom over Eren as he smiled, leaning down to place his lips to Eren's while Eren had other ideas in mind. Placing a hand to the back of Levi's neck, feeling the short buzz of his undercut as his fingertips brushed it, he maneuvered the other hand to Levi's black slacks sliding his fingers behind the band. Levi nipped the edge of his lip, laughing as he pulled back while Eren managed to unbutton his slacks, pushing the pieces of fabric away from each other, effectively lowering the zipper.

Levi lifted his legs one after the other climbing out of his pants, tossing them gingerly off the edge of the bed, as Eren placed a hand to Levi's chest slithering it down to his stomach, stopping just short of the white silk Armani band resting dangerously low on his hips. Levi's lips curved into a devilish grin before he leaned down, letting their lips meet again as his tongue swept over Eren's bottom lip, asking him to part his lips. Obeying to the demand Eren parted his lips allowing Levi's tongue to dart past them, as Levi rolled his hips into his creating the much wanted friction he was seeking. Eren's hands snapped to Levi's hips pushing him down onto his when he started to grind into him again, adding more pressure to the already forceful roll.

" _Mmmm.._ " Eren closed his eyes, leaning his head back into the pillows as Levi rolled his hips to the sides pulling away from his kiss, drawing invisible figure eights and rocking his hips up. It was then he sat up, pushing himself down, sliding his hand to Eren's boxers pawing at the damp material keeping him from his prize. Eren's breath caught in his throat as he felt Levi's hand fingering the edge of his boxers at the inside of his thigh, his fingertips gliding across his skin causing chills to once again rapidly assault his body. After a second of drinking in the sight of Eren, shivering with arousal, he gripped the sides of his boxers and pulled them off revealing Eren's fully erect cock. He placed a finger to the underside running it up to the head, smearing the clear liquid dribbling from the slit along his length. Removing his finger, stringing the liquid between his fingers as he rolled them together waiting for Eren to lean up and open is eyes, as he did, he made a show of clearing the liquid from his fingers with the flick of his tongue.

Eren's eyes grew wider at the tantalizingly erotic sight he had just witnessed. In response his hand went off the bed fumbling around until he hit the bedside table pulling open the second drawer. Levi shook his head and dipped down, placing a kiss at the head of his cock, sucking gently, and bringing him back to the act taking place. Eren's toes curled as Levi's masterful tongue danced intricately across him while his hand curled around the base making slow strokes. Eren's fingertips went straight for Levi's hair, weaving his fingers into the midnight black tendrils as Levi took almost his entire length in his mouth. The hot, wet sensation of Levi's mouth had his toes and fingers curling into anything they could grab a hold of. Levi encircled his tongue around the head, hollowing his cheeks, pulling pressure as he flicked his tongue against the slit of his cock forcing Eren's instinctual action of bucking his hips. What was not encompassed in his mouth was being stroked by his firmly coiled hand, making fast motions sending Eren's mind reeling with waves of pleasure.

His hand was writhing about in the sheets as his feet were sliding _"Ohhhh, Le--vi~~."_ Eren could sense himself letting go, coming undone by the incredibly seductive bartender whom he was supposed to seduce instead. His plan worked, but not precisely in the way he had imagined it would. His mind started to race faster, and faster, as Levi's speed increased spinning his mind in circles as he completely lost himself in the throes of passion.

 _"Ahhh! Levi! I-I'm cu-"_ as the moan spilled from his lips, his fingers pulled at the strands of hair wrapped around them. Just as Levi recognized the signal for Eren's climax he moved his hand harder, feeling the hot emission of liquid stick to his throat as it slid down. He sat up, running his tongue across his lips, while Eren opened his eyes just in time to see the demonstration. A low growl erupted from his throat as he slung his arms Levi, pulling him up to his lips, kissing him violently, biting at his lip as he slid a hand up his thigh and into the white Armani boxers.

"Tsk, Tsk. So _impatient_. This is for you, Eren, not me. Let me do everything, you just sit back, be a good boy, and enjoy yourself." His voice was low, dripping a think, sweet seduction as he leaned into Eren's ear "How many times do you think I can get you off before I get off once? I'm willing to bet 3. One down two to do." As he pulled back a devious grin was plastered across his face his shining gemstone eyes in the dim light. Eren felt heat rise and settle in his face stretching out across his cheeks. Knowing the blush he was now wearing could have shown even the darkest room Eren released a shaky breath but it didn't stop him from doing as he wished. Levi grabbed the intruding hand and placed it at the band on his hips, pulling it down with his own before taking them off throwing them to the side. Eren stared shamelessly at the physique of the man in his lap, looking him up and down licking his lips, before taking his glasses off, folding them, and sitting them onto the side table.

He sat up and outstretched a finger to Levi's chin "Forgive me for staring but I'm as blind as a bat without my glasses. I don't get to clearly make out the incredibly sexy man in front of me for more than a few seconds."

"Okay, Helen Keller, if you can't see with your eyes, how about you try to see with your _hands?"_ Eren smiled and cupped his hands around Levi's face, letting Levi take his hands and slide them down his body. He curled his fingers around Levi's biceps, feeling the white gauze bandage at his left arm, he looked up to his face.

"What happened to your arm?" Eren whispered cautiously

"Nothing to worry about," he grinned cheekily "I can still use it well enough for what I'm going to be doing." The evasive answer gave way to thoughts starting to swirl in Eren's mind, however, they all but disappeared as his fingers dipped around the muscles of Levi's stomach, tracing each line with his fingers, slowly moving to his hips letting his fingers follow the angular muscles down until he found what he was looking for. Running an individual finger up his shaft, smiling as he did so, before wrapping his hand around, giving it an experimental jerk Eren examined Levi's face for a reaction. Momentarily well received Eren performed one more stroke around Levi's cock upon hearing his breath hitch.

Levi exhaled slowly "Mmm, careful, Eren, I might tease back. Why don't you toss me that bottle you were so keen on finding?"

"I may not be able to see very clearly, Levi, but there are _some_ things I can do myself," he huffed.

As he sat up, blindly reaching for the clear bottle of lubricant on the bedside table, Levi put a hand to his chest pinning him beneath him "That's true, but I don't recall saying I'd _let_ you. What I do recall is saying that you should sit back and let me take care of things, so that's what I'm going to. I'll be taking this." He snatched the bottle from the table rubbing it between his palms to warm the gel inside. Eren laid his head against the pillows resigning himself to the direction of Levi, who leaned over his lips, placing a kiss at his jaw before sinking down and pushing a knee between Eren's legs.

After spreading them to a sufficient enough gap for him to fit himself in, he stretched a hand up to Eren's jaw running his thumb along his chin "Don't worry, I'm gentle...the first time. Relax." Taking a deep breath Eren calmed himself, preparing mentally for the task at hand. The lid from the bottle was popped open as the warmed gel spilling easily from the bottle into Levi's palm. Carefully Levi massaged the gel onto his fingers coating them generously before placing a nip at Eren's inner thigh circling a finger at the rim his entrance. Eren shut his eyes tightly, gasping from the intrusion as Levi's nimble digit slid into him as he was no longer quarantined to the foreign feeling. Levi placed a kiss just above his navel, before trailing his tongue down in a straight line flicking his tongue as it reached the head of his cock. Eren's body quivered as the finger inside him curled and twisted it's way around, widening the area, sending chills rushing over his skin. He began to thrust the long, pale digit in and out, slowly at fist then gradually increasing both the speed and force, twisting it as he did so, noticing the tight pressure pulling at his finger. Eren's hand went to the headboard just above his head grasping the wood so tightly his knuckles began turning white.

Levi glanced up, noticing the discomfort written on Eren's face "It's alright. Relax or I can give you a little something to help take the edge off."

Eren opened his eyes looking down at the soft expression on Levi's face "It's fine; I'm fine. I know you'll make it up for it, it's just been a bit is all."

"Indeed I will, just bear with it for now," Levi muttered softly as he watched Eren nod then moved up as far as his position would allow making Eren lean to meet him halfway for a ginger kiss. Levi's free hand went to his Eren's neck pulling him in the kiss harder as he plunged in another slicked up digit. Eren tried his best to keep himself from digging his fingernails into the snowy flesh of Levi's back but it was getting harder and harder to restrain the urge. When Levi's fingers separated from each other, beginning to stretch out the walls Eren's resolve failed, as he dug deep tunnels into the alabaster skin, feeling the skin curl, flaking, and gathering beneath his fingernails.

He hummed through gritted teeth, exhaling sharply "Mmmmm....Eren... **do not**...do that again." Eren pulled his hand away from his back, noticing white smears on his hands that looked a bit like makeup. As a bit of punishment, he curled his fingers around inside of him, pushing in harder until he found the sensitive bundle of nerves to hit, sending Eren almost out of his skin.

 _"Ahhh!"_  Eren cried in surprise as bit his lip to suppress the moan from echoing any further.

"Jackpot," Levi's eyes shone with a brilliant glimmer as he stared into Eren's, devious smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. Just to make a point he entered a third finger drilling back to Eren's prostate causing Eren to bite back a moan. His thrusts went faster, and harder, making sure to hit the spot over and over just make him squirm and writhe beneath him. He slowed his pace, changing it between sensually slow and skin-biting fast, trying to ascertain which type of person of Eren was going to be. Levi's noticed he was much more a hard and fast type of man, so he made one powerful thrust of his fingers to watch his reaction

 _"God-Levi!"_   Eren whined as his arm swung out to the side knotting it around into the sheets. After he realized the noises that had just escaped his lips, he moved to cover his lips, horrified at his own carelessness. Levi let out a laugh as his devilish smirk curled his lips once again, making Eren shiver at the expression on his face. Levi craned his head and rubbed his fingers against his walls, thrusting in and out, spreading them wider with each thrust ensuring the pliability while Eren squiggled in his place. Levi noticed Eren biting his lip, letting a small drop of crimson liquid fall from the corner of his mouth, so he purposely pushed him further into his climax as he felt his muscles clench and tighten around his fingers. Levi's sense of pride was not going to be damaged this time around as he felt Eren's body shudder from the achievement of his second orgasm.

He moved up, over Eren, placing a kiss at his cheek and moving to nibble on the edge of earlobe "2 down, 1 to go." Eren's breath had yet to return to his lungs while Levi set to marking his neck, Eren noticed the pull of his skin was higher in some areas. When Levi pulled back, he made a small nip, breaking the skin making Eren let out a small squeak. Levi laughed met Eren's lips, rolling his tongue over Eren's as he obeyed, quickly parting his lips, allowing him entrance. Eren was finally happy to be able to touch Levi's skin, roaming his body greedily, as he couldn't see much more than a blur but wished to have the feeling of Levi's body etched into his mind as well as his body. Levi's hand went into the shaggy, satin strands of hair falling around Eren's neck, intertwining his fingers with the longest of the pieces. Eren placed a hand at his neck, pulling him down roughly into the kiss, while taking his ankle and curling it over Levi's making him pull back and stare into Eren's eyes.

"I know what you're thinking," he warned huskily "don't do it. You'll regret it. I am not someone to play with." Levi's eyes reflected the serious tone in his voice, telling him he'd better leave it at that, but he was never one to give in so quickly.

Eren drawled sensually "I think that sounds very _tempting,_ I enjoy playing with you.....just don't mistake my kindness for _complacence."_

"Noted. Take a deep breath," Levi uttered smoothly while Eren was lost in the attention demanding eye contact. Ultimately lost he had failed to notice Levi position himself differently. Eren heard the familiar sound of a bottle's cap being opened and it's contents sloshing out and smeared over skin before he realized the actions about to occur.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Levi," he demanded fiercely. The sudden boldness of his new toy broke Levi's concentration as he slathered the gel over himself, but the second he felt arms around his neck his facade was back.

"As you wish." With Levi's words dying on his lips as they took possession of Eren's, he slowly pushed himself into Eren. The pain from something wider than nimble fingers stretching him open began to shoot up his spine, coming to rest at his hips, spreading itself over the entirety of his lower body. His fingers dug into Levi's back again, not with enough force to break skin, but enough to leave considerate welts in their wake. Once he made sure Eren had adjusted to the new feeling properly, he tested the waters, pulling back, and pushing in slowly. There was a dull ache throbbing in his hips but also pleasure bubbling beneath the surface that he knew would only grow with each thrust. He was by no means a virgin, but not having sex in a while and jumping back into it was still bound to take it's toll on his body. He took a deep breath, relaxing as much as possible, and nodded to let Levi know it was alright for him to move as he wished. He knew he'd be sore tomorrow and everyone, especially Bertholdt, would be suspicious but he'd say it was some random hookup with a patron from another bar if he had to. Levi set the pace at a slow rhythmic motion gradually starting to add more force and moving faster with each rock. Knotting his fingers into Eren's hair, noticing his reaction as he did, Levi placed his lips to the junction at his shoulder and neck biting down with enough force to break skin however releasing the second before he did so. Eren clenched his teeth, raking his fingernails down Levi's chest, earning a hiss of retaliation with he guessed was laced with pleasure from the echoing moan following it

"So you do like it a bit rough don't you?" Levi teased. "If that's the case I'll let you keep clawing me but I'm not to be held accountable for the results of doing so." Eren smiled taking it as a personal challenge to see what happened if he got a bit rough with Levi so he began tearing away at his flesh as the force behind each thrust took his breath. He pulled his hands away from his back, noticing the feel of the white substance rubbing off on his hands the more he began to sweat. Instead of digging trenches into the pale skin before him, he decided to pull him down and bite the edge of his neck, pulling the skin back, snipping the edge as he pulled back gritting his teeth.

"I'll take _full_...responsibility," Eren panted pushing the sweat slicked pieces of hair away from Levi's face. Levi looked down through the strands of hair, wrapping a hand around Eren's cock making strokes in tandem to his thrusts. Levi could feel himself slowly approaching climax, he needed to slow himself down, and not get carried away before he fulfilled his promise. He made a sharp twist of his wrist sending a shock wave of pleasure to Eren's system, overloading him with pleasure from both sources as he finally hit the nerve he had found earlier. Eren was losing the battle but he didn't seem to care as he tossed his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, and let the rolling waves of sheer ecstasy wash over his senses.

 _"Ohh---Le--"_ Eren whimpered as he placed his hand over his mouth before the mewl finished spilling over his lips.

 **"Don't.** I like the way you scream my name," Levi purred dangerously. It seemed Levi making eye contact so close to his face and saying something so profound made him blush up to his ears and down to his toes. His wrist twisted as it stroked him in perfect rhythm with his thrusts pushing Eren over the edge one last time.

" _Don't stop, Levi, Ohmygod!~~~_ " his name tumbled off Eren's lips as he pushed through his final climax of the night. As Eren regained his focus, he felt Levi's body shiver as he reached his climax a few seconds later, he then felt the feeling of hot liquid pooling in the pit of his stomach. He had been too stupid to remember the condom, so he'd pay for that by dealing with the cleaning later. Levi pulled out collapsing onto the left side of the bed, panting heavily, sweat beading down his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry...about that," Levi spoke between pants speaking of his scatterbrained moment.

"It's fine. I have to wash the comforter anyway, it gives me the incentive my lazy ass needs." Eren replied as he rolled over to the night stand, picking up his glasses and sliding them on then turning on the lamp to illuminate the room. He turned over looking back to see the naked man sprawled out on the bed beside him, eyes closed, his breathing beginning to regulate. He smiled to himself and sat up, feeling the liquid slide down to regions of his body he had wished it hadn't slid to. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed so he could get up and grab a towel, but his knees shook and buckled under his weight the second he tried to stand as he'd clearly forgotten that his knees would be sensitive. He collapsed rather pitifully in the floor beside his bed, his legs out to the side while he stared like he'd been spotlighted. He turned his head over his shoulder when he heard Levi snickering.

"Okay, Bambi, what do you need? I'll grab it for you," trying to stifle the chortle arising in his throat as he saw Eren's pitiful form sitting in the floor Levi grinned and peered over the edge of the bed.

"Ugh, I need to grab a towel, there's some in the closet beside the bathroom door. Second shelf."

"Coming right up." He rolled off the bed, taking alarmingly quiet steps striding across the room to the closet, pulling out a white towel and hurling it onto the bed. He stepped over to where sat helplessly on the floor, grabbing his arm, hefting him to his feet.

"Thanks, but another minute and I could have done it myself."

"Stubborn kid. Mind if steal the shower? I have to get back to work, Farlan will run that place into the ground if I'm gone for too long."

"Go right ahead. Left is cold, right is hot, down is off. Oh, and be sure to wash off that makeup on your back, my hands look like I was fooling around with a ghost."

"It's not makeup, but that could make for a fun story. Don't try to do too much while I'm in the shower, alright?" With a wink he headed off into the bathroom, leaving Eren sitting half on and off the bed. After standing on his feet, using the bed to keep himself balanced, he cleaned himself thoroughly and began to walk around the bed picking up the scattered clothes. He picked up Levi's clothing almost dropping the black pants as cold metal touched his skin, upon further inspection he noticed the block box on the back of the waistband reading "BOSS." Instantly he recognized the label right away and decided to scan the long sleeve he'd collected from the other side of the room for a similar label.

Upon discovering the Hugo Boss label inside and realizing that there was no way in hell that a bartender could afford these clothes Eren knew that Levi had to be getting a cut of the what was going on, or he made _way_ more in tips than he led on. He laid his clothes out on the small desk on the left side of the room as he gathered up his own clothes, tossing them into the hamper by the bathroom door. Once his legs were able to withstand the brunt of his weight he shakily stepped to his closet pulling out his Japanese styled silk robe, turning on the fan and shutting off the lights. He couldn't help but feel drained after all that so once he'd tied the knot at his waist he'd thought of crawling underneath the sheet until the bathroom door swung open. Levi was standing in the doorway, water running down his body off his hair and a towel strewn across his waist.

"That's a good look for you. Sort of makes me feel like I bought you for the night or something. You mind? Don't want to drip on the carpet," Levi pointed to the clothes on the bed with a smile and Eren carefully picked them up and handed them to him at the bathroom doorway.

Eren stared at the dripping bandage around his arm, reaching out to pull at his hand "You know you shouldn't let that gauze get wet, it could lead to a nasty infection. Here, let me change it-"

" **NO!** I...uh, _it's fine._ It's only a scratch anyway. I can dress it when I get home." Levi forced his arm from his grasp and dropped his towel opting for getting dressed in the doorway.

"If you say so. Your shoes are by the door where you left them. I'm sure you can see yourself out, so you'll have to excuse me, but I need to run a bath," Eren muttered nonchalantly with a hint of underlying irritation and squeezed past Levi, moving him from the doorway as he dropped untied the sash at his waist and dropped his robe from his shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

"Sure. By the way, lavender extract will help with the tenderness. I'll be seeing you around, perhaps. Rest well." He pulled the door shut, tossing the towel into the hamper and pulling on the socks laying at the foot of the bed. He walked out into the living room, sliding on his shoes at the door, and walking out. He'd been gone for a little over an hour and a half, so he figured Farlan and Marco were setting the building ablaze and roasting marshmallows over the burning remnants.

Eren was soaking in his hot bath, leaning his head against the lip of the tub while a damp washcloth rested on his forehead. He started thinking about the case remembering that he'd gotten a picture of the pick up man's face so he'd have to be sure to print it and attach it to the next report. He'd get the furthest out of all the other agents f he could figure out that man's role in the system, as well as everyone elses at the bar. It was clear Levi was the senior of the two bartenders but the servers would be harder to work out. He spent 20 minutes in the bathtub before getting out, texting Bertholdt telling him they needed to chat, and grabbing another comforter from the closet to toss onto the bed. Once the comforter was secured on the bed he wiggled underneath it falling asleep almost as soon as his eyes began to close.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, where the hell have you been?! It got so crazy in here I had to pull Hanji from the floor and help me mix drinks!" Farlan squealed stepping in front of Levi as he moved to walk behind the bar, stringing on his apron.

Marco sauntered up to the bar rolling his eyes "Stupid Farlan, look at him and use your nose. He's straight from the shower and that's quite the fresh bite mark you have there."

He reached out his finger to Levi's neck only to have it slapped away "Farlan, remember who you're talking to. I really don't think it'd be wise for you to go there with me, do you? As for you Marco, yes, your notion is correct."

Farlan retreated back at the tone of his voice, while Marco's curiosity had been sparked "Oh?! Do tell! Didn't break your new toy on the first spin? Like the last ones?"

"Not this time, I do hope he'll last longer. He has quite the potential for a volatile partner. He pushed my buttons, and toyed back. He'll be quite the challenge and I won't accept anything else until he's completely molded to my touch and mine only. I will break him, but I hope he will provide a good fight until then."

"You mark him?"

"Of _course_. No one will come within a hundred yards of that boy when they see that spot on the right side of his neck." A sadistic smirk danced over his lips, making even Marco shiver with a hint of fear before they returned to their jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit - 3/5/17


	4. Spotted

The next morning the dull ache had radiated into a stinging annoyance making sitting a bit more difficult, as well as walking, due to his stiff hips. Eren wasn't regretting last night's encounter, in fact, he appreciated a good rejuvenation on the job. As he was walking into the coffee shop, already tying on his apron, Jean smiled at him while he leaned into the door. It was odd for Jean to be wearing a smile for any reason, but it was even more suspicious that his smile was directed at him as if he knew something.

Bertholdt walked over to him also wearing a nice little smirk "So, Eren, how was your night?"

Jean snickered as he asked the question with an increased inflection "Uh, fine. Why do you ask?"

Christa strolled by and answered his question "You're trying to keep your weight from centering at your hips, you're shuffling your feet when you walk, you look like the living dead, and not to mention the hickeys lining your neck under that foundation look like a dot-to-dot map."

Eren suddenly rushed a hand to his neck, walking to the register where he'd be working "You people are _insufferable."_

Jean slung an arm to his shoulders "So, how was it? Getting the screws loosened was probably good for you."

"It was fine, now, can we keep my sex life out of the conversation topic?" Eren removed his register drawer to count the money he was starting with, beginning with the one's.

"Just one more question, you've only been here for like a month, did you already find someone that would put up with your ass, or was it just a one night deal?"

"One night. That's all," he mumbled as he luckily he kept count of all 55 single bills while Jean asked the question.

"Already bedding strays, hmm? Well, you could go to another bar, it has a _far_ better gay scene than The Lair."

Eren put down the stack of bills back into the drawer slot, letting the plastic bar slam down onto them _"Excuse me?"_

"Oh nothing. Just a fun fact for you, Eren, Sasha is the only hetero that works here." He tossed off his apron and went off to the office to grab his check, leaving Eren to fume about his comment while he finished counting his drawer. He had switched drawers with Jean, and started his first order when he came back out of the office.

"Bertholdt said he wants to chat with you, don't worry, I'll watch the counter."

He nodded and went back to the tiny office at the back of the building, winding around the corners until he found the small hallway. He pushed open the white panelled door at the end of the hall to see Bertholdt in his office chair doing the books at the computer "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh yeah, let's see that picture you managed to grab." Eren removed his phone from his pant's back pocket and pulled up the photo he had snapped of the blonde man picking up the bottle and slid it across the desk to Bertholdt. He stared at it for a minute before pulling open his side drawer, grabbing a black USB wire connecting it to his phone and his computer, transferring the photo off the phone and onto his computer. Once it was done he erased it from the phone, and unhooked it from the cable. He clicked on the photo, bringing it up in the photo viewer and printing it out so that he could keep it in the reports Eren kept hidden and locked in a lock box in the ceiling. The tiles were easily movable and it wasn't like someone would think to look up there should his cover be blown.

"Is that all?" Eren grabbed his phone from Bertholdt, turning to face the door.

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and let Reiner know about this. Good job."

"Thank you," he responded before he walked out the door heading back over to his register thinking of whether or not he should go back to the bar or leave it be for a while. Showing up after last night wouldn't really look good on him so he decided to take another approach and go to another bar. Maybe he could get dirt on the bar while acting like the tourist. The night progressed with Jean going home leaving him to work alone with Christa which he enjoyed since she didn't bring up anything about his appearance or his nocturnal activities. When the night was over he figured he'd off to The Moulin Rouge the gay bar with the best drag shows in town apparently.

When he pulled up to the bar the first thing he noticed was the impressive red windmill statuette on the top of the building, along with the neon lights below it, reminiscent of the movie and historic French brothel for which it was named. Upon stepping into the bar he was blinded by bright, fluorescent, colorful spotlights and almost deafened by the clapping of customers crowded thickly by the stage. Eren made a B-line straight for the bar avoiding the large group of people on the other side of the establishment. Stepping up to the bar, a short brunette boy with peridot eyes smiled graciously while moving towards him and slinging a hand towel over his shoulder.

"New face! What can I get ya, cutie?" The bartender drawled, accent saying southern but not creole southern so Eren decided he'd be interesting to milk information from.

"Haha, hmmm...anything with Whiskey, I'll leave it to your discretion," Eren hummed softly.

While Eren took a step up to the wooden panelled bar, taking a seat on the fire engine red stool the bartender lulled "Sure thing darlin'."

The young man sat down a martini glass filled with a bright crimson liquid in front of him so he shrugged and took a sip "This is interesting. What is it exactly?"

"Satan's Circus," he grinned as he leaned over on his elbows as he watched Eren sip the new drink "so what brings you to New Orleans?" 

"Not bad," Eren commented "I just moved to help my cousin at his shop, heard this was a rather uh, interesting bar to go to once in a while."

"Well, welcome to the city, I'm sure you'll get used to it real fast. Have you been to any of the other places around here?" The bartender asked curiously.

"Mmhmm, I have. I checked out a little dive last week but I can't remember the name. Live music, something about a rose in the name I think," he pondered aloud hoping to have his line of information finished for him.

Like a charm he snapped his fingers as the idea came to his mind "Oh! The Bloody Rose. Yeah, it's not the best place in my opinion. Best stay away from The Leopard's Lair too..I mean, uh, unless you enjoy the club scene."

"It was pretty uhm, what's the word, _unique_. I've heard..." Just as Eren was going to finish his statement his attention was jolted as a familiar face pushed open the doors. The blonde man who picked up the expensive brandy every third Thursday had strolled into this club. What exactly he was doing there at the very moment Eren was unsure but he was willing to bet it had something to do with the Legion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me for a second," the bartender apologized as he slinked over to where the place the blonde man was standing. Casting his gaze elsewhere Eren only narrowly avoiding the direct gaze of the blonde who'd seen him last night as he exited The Leopard's Lair. Attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation was no use as both the bartender and the mysterious blonde were too far away and Eren couldn't risk turning to face them without being caught. Removing his phone and began to scroll through his texts until he caught the glimpse of the bartender running to grab a plastic step stool, setting it down at the left side of the bar, grabbing a top shelf quality bottle of liquor. Eren made a quick turn around to see the blonde man paying for the bottle then leaving and, though it was only speculation at this point, he assumed this bar was in on the scheme as well. Grabbing his card from his wallet Eren waved his hand with his debit card between his fingers, as the bartender passed him.

"Paying so soon?" The bartender slid the card from his fingers replying with a dejected look.

"I have to drive back home so only one drink for me tonight. I was only here to check the place out for a bit to see if it was worth coming back," Eren replied with an enticing lilt. As he spoke the young man set to work, touching the screen in front of him, sliding his card, and handing him two paper slips.

"Well," the bartender asked hesitantly _"is it?"_

As Eren was scribbling his signature across the papers he gave him a nod "From what I've seen? It sure is."

"Great, I hope to see you again...Mr. Hawkyns," he gathered while he glanced down at the papers as he took a hold of his copy of the receipt.

"The name is Eren," he shot back with a sultry smile and playful wink. "Have a good night." After he walked out of the club Eren came to the conclusion that he'd been rather happy about what he'd discovered there. He looked over at the receipt in his hands noticing purple pen marks on the back, so he flipped it over seeing curly flowing handwriting spelling out the message _"Michael O'Hera 504-682-1519"_ with a heart over the I in Michael. The poor kid had no idea he was only going to be used. Levi had said not to trust servers or bartenders but, at this point, the customer was to be trusted _far_ less than either of those occupations.

 

* * *

 

"So, think your boy will come in tonight?" Marco chirped as he leaned against the bar waiting for Levi to make the drinks for his order.

"I don't think so," Levi replied as he mixed a drink. "He's not serious about this it would appear so I just have to wait and pull him in." Finishing up a drink Levi sat it on the counter as he poured grenadine on the top of a shot of vodka.

Marco grabbed the two items sitting them on his tray "Just like a leopard stalking his prey. I kind of feel bad for the kid because god only knows what it must be like to be in _your_ claws."

Levi sat the shaker on the bar, leaning in to Marco "You're not enough of a challenge to find out. If sadistic were my type, Freckles, I'd have bedded you a _long_ time ago. I imagine it's something similar to being in _your_ fangs: not something for everyone."

"I believe it. You sink your canines into cocky little snots with attitude problems that you can turn into puppies. Luckily, I'm too amazing for all that, plus your play things _never_ last long."

"Haha, well, I just don't like loose ends. You're too good of a server to lose but don't push it, and by that I mean, don't repeat that mistake again or you won't be answering to Erwin. You'll be answering to _me_  now go do your job." Marco gulped and took the Martini from his frigid fingers placing it atop his tray before carrying it off as he wove and mingled his way quickly through the crowd.

 

* * *

 

Beyond the point of exuberance at having another day off before having to go in at 6am on a Sunday Eren found himself plotting a little scheme. He planned on going out to The Lair since it was a Saturday night, but just to piss Levi off, Eren was going to try to use Michael. Making someone talk about the innerworkings of their organization was tough but people often made more mistakes when angry. Though it was a tough line to step across not knowing what Levi's involvement was he was sure that he could manage to at least get something this time. Last time Levi's fingers played him like a fiddle and drove him to the point of not even asking about anything, he'd been too exhausted, but this time would be different.

_**To: Michael (MR Bartender)** _  
_Hey there, it's Eren from the other night. Hope this isn't too forward of me, but how would you like to join me tonight at The Leopard's Lair?_

Eren received his reply quickly, in fact, much faster than he had anticipated.

_**From: Michael (MR Bartender)** _  
_OMG Tht sounds gr8. Time?_

_**To: Michael** _  
_How's 8 work?_

_**From: Michael** _  
_Perfect. C U soon!_

He shuddered as he read the text speak but this was going to help the case in more ways than one. Not only would he figure out if Michael knew anything about the drugs but he'd also goad him into revealing whether or not he knew anything else about the club and it's mysterious owners. When the time came he headed out to the club wearing one of his casual suits that would have been deemed acceptable to go out in. He had ensured the hickies on his neck were thoroughly covered before going out so they wouldn't shine through like they had at the coffee shop. After parking Eren got to the front door a little before 8pm and saw the short brunette bartender waiting for him beside it.

"So there you are," Eren beamed. "What do you say we head in?" Giving Michael his best charismatic smile Eren took him by the waist and ushered him inside. Once inside the club Eren made sure to head to the booths and strategically arrange his seat so that he could view all angles of the room but especially the bar. His gaze never wanted to waver from the reactions

"I didn't expect you to ask me out so soon, or even at all, but I'm _really_ glad you did," Michael smiled softly as outstretched his hand, placing it over Eren's once they sat down.

Eren smiled and took his hand in his "Well, I'm a man who goes after the finer things in life. Tell me, Michael, what exactly do you know about this place?"

"Hmm, I know that there are nasty rumors surrounding it, saying that the owner is in The Scouting Legion and most of the employees are too, but there's nothing to _prove_ it. There was a time when the place barely made any money but ever since about 5 years ago the business has been _booming_. It's a nice place though, the music is always good as are the drinks, but I personally think mine are better. That one bartender always wears a scowl like he's mad at the world and his customer service skills are basically non-existent which is why they hired the other guy apparently."

Before he could reply to Michael, a band of Freckles popped up beside his face " _Uh oh_....This is **not** going to be good. Er-"

"Hey," Eren grinned cutting off Marco mid-sentence "I'll have a Whiskey Sour please. Michael is there anything you'd like?"

He nodded, smiling as Eren squeezed his hand lightly "Sure, I'll take Appletini please."

Giving Marco a piercing glare as he smiled, Eren calmly placed his order "So, a Whisky Sour and an Appletini please."

"Sure thing," Marco deadpanned giving him a curt nod as he backed away from the table, shaking his head.

Eren was waiting to see the reaction at the bar when Marco told Levi of what was happening but tried to respond to Michael "Yeah, I bet you can make better drink than him."

"You're just saying that to be nice," Micheal chuckled softly "so how about you tell me where you moved from?"

"I'm from Los Angeles," he answered quickly snapping his attention away from the bar momentarily "I was studying business management at UCLA."

Michael leaned forward, sitting on the edge of the booth "Oooh, smarty pants, huh? That's good. I like smart guys."

"Well then," Eren matched his drawl "seems like this is going is work out well for me."

"Beauty and brains is _always_ a good pairing," Micheal smirked.

"Isn't it though?" At the sound of Levi's voice Michael turned around and Eren's smile only grew wider "Michael don't you have your _own_ bar to be at?"

Eren noticed the shiver of fear bolt run through Michael as Levi's tone deepened "He's here with me, Levi, now are you here to bring us the drinks we ordered or not?"

Michael's eyes widened in shock as Eren flipped his finger underneath the apron resting at Levi's hips as he scoffed "Farlan is making them. I suppose I will take my leave....Oh, excuse me, but you seem to have _something_ on your neck. Let me get that." Levi took the towel from his waist, pulling it from his apron pocket, wiping away a spot on the right side of his neck revealing his well known mark and striding away effortlessly.

"Uh thank you," Eren stated to the wind before sighing "Anyway, would you mind if I checked my phone real fast? I believe that my boss called me." As he turned his head to glance down at his phone, Michael pulled his hand from Eren's and began rapidly stammering.

"Y-You, uh, d-didn't tell me, y-you knew L-Levi.."

"I do, I came here with some friends from work. It appears you know him better than me," he stated beyond confused he craned his head towards Michael.

"I work--ed for him. I'm sorry, I've got to go, I wouldn't let anyone see that leopard's spot on your neck if I were you and this should cover my drink, please excuse me." Quickly Michael slid out of his seat as Eren sat back against the seat flabbergasted.

Levi came strolling over a few seconds after he noticed Michael leave handing him both the Whiskey Sour and the Appletini "Aww, such a shame. It seems you scared off your new friend. Here's your drinks."

"Actually I do believe that was you," Eren replied harshly as his brows furrowed. "What the hell did you do to me?!" After his words Eren took the Whiskey Sour in his hand, downing the drink as fast he could, before slamming it down on the table.

"I didn't do anything you didn't _want_ me to," Levi snapped "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to get to."

Reaching out his hand Eren grabbed a firm hold of Levi's forearm "Oh no you don't. You tell me what the hell that stunt was you just pulled."

"Eren, I _strongly_ advise you to release my arm," he warned lowly. "Should you want to order another drink, or play again, come see me. You're so fun to toy with."

With the cold tone rising in Levi's voice Eren loosened his grasp a bit in shock "What in the _hell_ makes you think I'd ever sleep with you again?"

Levi pulled his arm away, turning his head over his shoulder as he took a few steps away "Because....you keep coming _back_. Have a good night, Eren." Eren sat back against the booth, exasperated at the series of events that had just unfolded around him. One step forward and one step back only leaving him without the second bartender but knowing there is a connection between the bars due to the blonde man and the amount of fear Michael exhibited as he saw Levi. He may not have gotten all the information he wanted but he got enough to send him forward in the investigation, and maybe find out just who this mysterious blonde man was.

Reiner had updated Chief Salinger on the progress of the case and ran the blonde man's face through recognizing software, getting a hit a few days after Eren's reveal. Bertholdt had somehow taken the few days and sent the photo of the blonde man to Reiner VIA snail mail to several different places before it reached him. The man's name was Erwin Smith and, other than an incredible military history, nothing about him stood out. Eren told him of how he was the man buying the liquor, suspected to be part of the dealings but he was told it was likely just a coincidence and that he should stick to the hard evidence. Anything circumstantial had no place in the case until the very end when it could be used.

The thing about coincidences is that they usually don't exist and Eren was determined to prove them wrong. Circumstantial evidence his ass. He knew this man, Erwin Smith, had something to do with it, and so did Reiner, but he was told to tell Eren to stay put on that front so for now they would wait. When they gathered more evidence concerning him, they'd be able to bring it up again, but with the circumstantial evidence they had now they'd have to do as they were told. It had been four days since Eren had last gone to The Leopard's Lair, and he was thankful that all his hickeys and bruises were gone, all except one mark on the right side of his neck, shaped like a leopard's spot. In the beginning he assumed that it wasn't done on purpose, or it was left simply as a screwed up memento, but he couldn't keep his thoughts from centering on that man.

There was something about Levi that just drew him in like a moth to a flame and he couldn't quite put his nose on it. It was once again time to return to the dreaded lair of the leopard after reviewing his newest report and the remarks made by the Chief. His newest objective was to confirm which people in the bar knew about the drugs and to find a way to infiltrate the close circle at the bar since he had already surpassed expectations by figuring out the catch in the bottom of the glasses. Eren was determined to get into the close knit group of the gang but he knew what it would cost him and his pride was going to sting the _whole_ way there. He was returning to the bar that night, ready to do whatever, and who if necessary, it would take to get in, and that would include a list of things he was most certainly not going to be proud of.

Moving across the room Eren pulled out his best outfit from the closet; a black casual blazer over a pair of black slacks pairing a silky, thin, cobalt, v-neck shirt beneath it. No one from the office ever knew about the times he spent piercing just about everything under the sun just because it pissed off his dad so two days before he went out to the bar he was made a stop at the Piercing Pagoda inside the local mall. Luckily almost all of the holes had remained open except a few which had to be pushed through but it wasn't anything major as if to cause him mass discomfort. His double tongue rings were in without problem just as the small gauges in his ears. Only his nipple rings presented a slight problem but after a day they were just fine, albeit a bit more sensitive to the touch. After the re-introduced metal had been cleaned up he was off the club and readying himself for the troubles that awaited him. Having arrived much later than normal, around 3am, heaving a heavy sigh, Eren took a seat at the desolate bar as the few customers took refuge in the booths.

"So, what's your poison tonight?" Levi leaned against the bar staring at Eren intently.

With another sigh Eren answered "Something strong. _Extremely_ strong."

Levi began mixing a drink finishing it quickly as he slid it to him from across the way "Something wrong again tonight, Eren?" 

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," Eren replied with a hint of venom. "Thank you and how about you bring me a shot of the best whiskey in here?"

"That's going to be an extremely expensive shot," he retorted calmly as he watched Eren slam back the freshly made drink slamming the empty class onto the bar with a resounding bang.

Releasing a huff after the drink Eren shrugged his shoulders "That's fine with me. I'm not the one that's going to be paying for it: my boss is."

Levi smiled and pulled out a bottle from under the shelf of the bar pouring the deep amber colored liquid into the shot glass "Well, then might as well make it the best. Here, I warn you it's pretty strong."

Eren tossed back the shot, letting the liquid burn it's way down to his stomach _"Damn!"_

Levi grinned arrogantly as Eren hissed through his teeth "I warned you, now how about you tell me what's on your mind?"

"Shitty work, shitty boss, shitty _everything_. I just want to punch the stuck up asshole in the face," he ranted before dropping his head to the bar. "I'm thinking of quitting and moving back to L.A."

"Well that's no good," Levi purred "I didn't take you for a quitter."

"I'm not, I just-- I get like this on my bad days. If I was going to quit I'd have done it already but it doesn't mean I don't think about it. I just want to drown my sorrows for a bit and go home to pass out," Eren responded solemnly.

Levi raised an eyebrow leaning on his elbows over the bar "Oh? Just came to see me for a stiff _drink?"_

Eren smiled a bit as he lifted his head noticing the flirty tone rise in Levi's voice "Is there _another_ reason I'd come here? I didn't come here for your stiff dick if that's what you're insinuating. I'm still pretty pissed off at my ruined date."

"Oh, you've got venom. You _couldn't_ have been serious about that?" Levi huffed and rolled his eyes.

Having been caught Eren snickered "Okay, sure, I just wanted to sleep with him, he was a cute little thing who left me his number on the back of my receipt and I had a **bitch** of an itch to scratch."

"So I cockblocked you and you're angry. It happens and now that that's happened to you do you plan on doing it to me? Because that was rather of rude of you to bring him here, you know, right in front of me, flirting with him in front of my face. I don't like to admit it but I'm a rather jealous man, Eren. **No one** takes my toys from me."

Eren laughed for a moment at the tone in Levi's voice picking up the possessive quality "Oh so is that why you left what Michael called a _leopard spot_ on my neck?"

Levi beamed with pride "I did. Let's put it this way, everyone knows my mark, and to stay away from them unless they want to deal with _me."_

"Well then," Eren sighed with a smirk "I take it it's going to be hard for me to pick up any cute boys with this thing stuck on my neck?"

He leaned further over the counter, reaching out to lift Eren's chin "It sure _will_ so how about you let me take you home instead?"

"I'll think about it," Eren responded giving a playful laugh as he leaned his head away before licking the finger that raised his chin.

"That's unsanitary," Levi scowled clearly revolted by Eren's action. "Do you know the things my hands have touched today?" 

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been unsanitary and it won't be the last thing I _lick_ that _is_. Actually, you know," Eren drawled as he met Levi's jade gaze "I'm starting to feel a bit itchy. How about you take me home now?"

Levi threw off his apron, tossing it to the side of the bar almost immediately shouting "FARLAN, I'm headed out. Be sure to lock up at 6am, and be out no later than 7am, I want this place sparkling when I come back! Tell Hanji and Marco to sweep up the floors too! Alright then, let's go." He jumped up onto the bar and spun his legs to the other side hopping off the bar swiftly, grabbing Eren's arm, pulling him out the front door. Eren moved as if going to his car but was stopped short as Levi just pulled his arm, urging him to follow his direction. As he did he noticed they were walking behind the building to the employee car lot. He noticed a metallic black Camaro SS sitting in the direction they headed.

"Don't tell me that's _your_ car?!" Eren shook his head in disbelief watching Levi shrug and open the driver's side door.

"Okay, then I'll tell you we're stealing it if that makes you feel better. It's one of my three vehicles, now, you getting in?" Only able to nod Eren affirmed the action and climbed into the car, strapping on his seatbelt as they headed the opposite way out of downtown. Guessing that they weren't heading back to his apartment Eren decided he'd just lay back and close his eyes while he enjoyed the ride. A few minutes had passed when the car finally came to a stop outside a large grey brick house, with white shutters. He noticed the immense scale of the house gave it a foreboding aura almost as much as the owner himself emanated. Levi parked the car in the round about driveway, shutting off the engine, and getting out. Eren followed his direction, climbing out of the car, shutting the door lightly, and trailing behind him as he entered the house. They made it into the living room and Eren continued to follow him down a hall, up a set of stairs, and into the last door at the end of the hallway.

Levi pushed open the door flipping on the light switch and rolling the ball on the side, dimming the lights "Welcome to my bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT - 3/9/17


	5. The Leopard Awakes

The tone Levi had used slipped into a sultry, enticing mix of pride and lust as he slid an arm around Eren's waist dragging him onto the bed effortlessly. Eren allowed himself to be tugged down onto the California king sized bed. Sliding around a bit on it's satin sheets Levi pulled himself over Eren as he rolled the both of them over into the center of the bed, smiling at his easy success.

"Let's get you out of this beautifully constructed outfit that I think you wore specifically to catch my attention, shall we?" Levi hummed pleasantly as he stared down at Eren's form beneath him.

"Only if I can get you out of these _ridiculous_ bartender's clothes, and just maybe I did. It wasn't hard to see the way you stare at me when I dress nicely," Eren smiled as he sat up, pulled his blazer off, and tossed it to the side as Levi stripped off his black vest, tie and shirt 

Settling himself into Eren's lap Levi growled as he leaned down, breath hot against Eren's skin "I can't help it. I like a well dressed man. Now, are you gonna take this shirt off yourself or am I going to do it for you? My patience is wearing quite _thin_ tonight."

"Oh? That sounds like it could be _fun,"_ Eren met his fiery gaze with a playful smirk "so maybe I'll leave it on." 

"I don't fucking think so," he snapped placing his hands at the waistband of Eren's slacks. Upon rolling his shirt up Eren laughed a bit and lifted his arms so it could be pulled over his head. What made Eren's ego inflate a hint was watching as Levi's eyes flashed wide when he saw the metal hoops decorating Eren's chest.

"It's just metal," Eren shrugged with an impish smirk.

Levi licked his lips, letting out what sounded almost like another growl yet gentler "Mmhmm, it's sexy. Now come here." Eren smiled, nodded, and slung his arm around Levi's hips, while the other reached up to his neck, pulling him into a kiss as he fell backwards. Levi's hands went immediately to the silver hoops at Eren's chest, giving them a light pull causing Eren to retaliate by knotting his fingers tightly into his hair to drag him hard into the smoldering kiss. Levi jumped as he felt the metal tops of Eren's tongue ring graze his own allowing Eren to take the opportunity to demonstrate a bit of his normal dominance by flipping Levi on his back. Hovered about the exasperated Levi, his bright green eyes sparkling in the dim light, entrancing him Eren kissed his throat softly.

"I think I like you like _this,_ " Eren whispered against his flesh. "Don't look so surprised."

 **"Strike one,"** Levi stated flatly

"Oh, don't be so brooding," he sighed. "Control must be a problem for you, let me guess, you have to be in control _everywhere_ huh?"

**"Strike two."**

Eren kept pushing as he loomed over Levi's unimpressed visage _"Ding ding._ Hmm, I wonder why you're so adamant about it? Maybe because someone in control screwed you over and it bothers you to no end."

 **"Strike three,** you're out, Eren. My turn," Levi roared and within a flash, Eren was back on his back, staring wide eyed up at Levi. Leaning down to place a kiss at the spot he'd left on his neck, trying to remake it, going over it pulling the skin between his teeth and nipping a tiny piece of skin Levi managed a soft laugh afterwards. Wishing to touch any piece of him Eren ran his hands up his back following the curve of his shoulders before lowering them to explore down his chest. As his fingered glided over his skin and coiled around his biceps Eren just realized that he didn't have the gauze wrapped around his arm as he had previously. Currently, however, Eren didn't focus much on it as Levi began to grind his hips into his own causing him to snake his hands to Levi's hips pushing him down harder. Levi lowered his attention from Eren's neck back to the tantalizing silver hoops on his chest, pulling one with his teeth before rolling his tongue over it. He flicked it up with his tongue as his fingers played with other until the skin peaked beneath his touch.

Body trembling as the warm, nimble tongue swirled over the now extremely sensitive skin Eren needed to not be the only vulnerable one so he ran his hand around the front of Levi's pants sliding his fingers around in the space between his skin and the cloth. His fingers worked with his belt for a moment before fumbling yet somehow managing to slide it free of the loops. After biting back a whine he began managing to unbutton and unzip Levi's pants. Levi agreed with the action lifting his legs to slide out of them while he set to work returning the favor of stripping Eren out of his pants. Raising his hips off the bed as his knees came to rest by Levi's hip Eren released a heavy breath watching as Levi's hands soared from the front of his hips up his stomach and back down his inner thighs before actively reaching for his waistband.

Teasing him so thoroughly only caused a whimper to exit his lips the moment his pants had been easily be slid off, leaving him in his sky blue boxer briefs and Levi in his curve hugging, tight, black ones. Their hands roamed every inch of each other's skin while their lips connected feverishly. Kissing Levi was intoxicating pushing a fire through his veins unlike anything he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing and tasting that spark of wanton desire on his tongue was all the better. Eren delighted in the fact that this go around he could do more than feel his way around, even if he liked that part too, but now he could make out every inch of Levi's surprisingly toned, sculpted physique. Just the way the dim lighting bathed his skin in a warm glow had Eren's mouth watering, he wanted to know what it was like to have that man under his tongue writhing in ecstasy calling his name.

Levi broke the kiss and leaned over to his bedside table "I hope you'll excuse me, Eren, but my eyes hurt so I'm going to take these out now. I noticed that you appear to have a thing for green eyes so I hope you don't mind the natural color." Picking up the white and green contacts container, Levi effortlessly took out his contacts letting them slide into the solution keeping his eyes closed until he leaned down to stare at Eren.

Eren's hand unconsciously reached out to stroke his cheek, frozen in place by the sheer beauty above him "Your eyes are incredibly beautiful Levi, _my god..._ Why wear colored contacts and cover up something so striking?" The silvery steel blue iris' stared back at him breaking through any will to be defiant that he may have possessed. At the very moment Levi could have issued any command and Eren would have followed blindly. How a man like Levi was working at a bar locked away out of sight was beyond him. A position as a server walking around flirting probably would have served him better although he guessed that would give Marco a run for his money.

"Thank you," Levi murmured as he leaned into Eren's touch "I have people to hide from. It helps is all but they are nothing when compared the mesmerizing turquoise oceans of yours." Eren was astounded by the words that had just come out of Levi's lips, did he just compliment him and was it as flowery as it sounded? He didn't want time to think about it instead he grabbed the sides of Levi's face, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss while rolling his hips up to accrue the friction he was desperately seeking. Eren left one hand fall to his hips pushing Levi into the heavy roll of them. Levi broke apart from the kiss gasping for a bit of air as Eren moved to slide off his boxers wrapping his hand around Levi's freed erection. Levi tossed his head back as Eren's hand twisted back and forth around him stroking him firmly but before he knew it he was being flipped on his back once again. As he'd opened his mouth to protest Eren stopped him with his hand around his cock once again and the act of stealing his lips

"You took care of me last time," Eren panted as he broke the kiss "so let me return the favor and make it up to you for bringing someone else into the bar. I'll have no objections." After he pulled away from the kiss Eren began littering the pale skin beneath him with soft, heated kisses brimming with desire and sharp bites enough to rouse Levi with ease. The way his breath became ragged the second Eren bit his skin, he knew the reason he was told not to scratch: pain excited him. As he noticed the minuscule reactions he circled his tongue around one of Levi's nipples, pulling the rising flesh between his teeth and biting down with enough force to draw out a moan that echoed gorgeously off the walls. He was rather pleased with himself and set a personal goal for himself to see how many times he could surprise Levi before the night was over. With his idea in mind he raked the fingernails of his free hand down Levi's exposed chest leaving red trails of welts along their traveled path. Levi's back arched as he exhaled with a hiss at the painful pleasure coursing over his body.

Eren gave a minute to regroup his thoughts before he placed a kiss at his waistline, running his tongue down to his hand, replacing it effectively. His tongue rings twirled around his skin, applying hints of pressure to the spots he chose while slithering his tongue around his shaft, flicking the rings against him. Making sure to push against the top of his teeth Eren let Levi feel the light scrape of them against his skin as he pulled back. Levi's mewls were music to his ears as he continued to run his tongue along his skin moving up and fown while his fingertips slid along the insides of his thighs, trailing red lines up and down them. Within a few minutes of Eren's precise movements with his tongue rings he had Levi reduced to a series of incoherent mewls and moans as he tore and clawed at the sheets beside his head.

" _Ohh~~ mmmm, Eren.._ " He felt fingers weave through his hair pulling at the strands lightly as Levi moaned his name so delicately. Hearing his name sensually spill over Levi's lips gave him a large sense of satisfaction and so he made his increased his movements forcing them faster, harder, and as he hollowed his cheeks as he curled his tongue around him, taking all of him in his mouth. With his hair being swirled around Levi's fingers Eren knew what was on the rise. Levi's muscles tightened as he made his last swift motion of flicking his tongue against the underside of his length, the steel tops of his tongue ring running along the sensitive skin. Levi pulled his hair hard, attempted a vocalization to signal the approaching climax, but Eren kept his place as the thick, tepid liquid spilled down his throat, clinging to his tongue rings. As he pulled away from Levi's trembling body he ran a finger over his lip, and flicked his tongue out as he cleared the residue from his rings, catching Levi staring at him.

"You...uh,....didn't have those in..last time," he panted heavily.

Eren smiled and bent over him, gently pulling his earlobe between his lips as he kissed the skin "Yeah, well, I used to have a lot more about 5 years ago. I had quite the rebellious streak you know."

"And what now," he chuckled as inhaled deeply "you're a good kid who cleaned himself up, went to school, and helps run a coffee shop? Sounds like you got the _shitty_ end of the deal if you ask me."

"Maybe I did. The day to day is so boring, so I have my best fun at night. How about you hand me what I need?"

Levi smiled pointing to the left side of the bed "Left side table, middle drawer, it has a false bottom. Take your pick." Eren was confused by the last statement but rolled over to the side of the bed, pulling himself up on his knees to lean over and pull open the drawer. Pushing the corner of the drawer down, letting the false bottom come up and taking it off, he revealed a slightly startling collection of flavored body oils, body paints, lubricants, condoms, and various other things. Rapidly he twisted his head over his shoulder noticing Levi staring at his ass, licking his lips.

"You can't be serious right now.." Eren asked with a quirked brow.

"Oh, I'm always serious, and always well prepared. I was a boy scout once they said come prepared....but they never specified on how," Levi answered as he crawled over to Eren's position leaning onto his back as he fumbled through the drawer.

 _"Hardy har har,"_ Eren rolled his eyes " It's like you're a sex shop, Jesus Christ." Once staring back at the selection of items in front of him he grabbed a small black bottle from the drawer, keeping it in his hands as he put the fake panel over the items and shut the drawer.

Levi stood on his knees as Eren turned his head over his shoulder "Hand it over." 

"Didn't I tell you last time that I can do this myself?" Eren mused as he clutched the items securely.

"Oh, but that involves you having fun _without_ me. How about I promise you next time you can do it and I'll just sit back and behave myself?" Reaching through Eren's legs, grabbing the bottle from his grasp and pulling his hips to him Levi smirked dangerously. Before he did anything else Levi reached to the right side of the bed, fumbling for something beneath the pillow, bringing out a silver square package between the tips of his index and middle fingers. Eren just rolled his eyes and sighed letting his back dip on his exhale. Levi made that sound from before, something similar to that of a purr or soft growl before placing a finger at Eren's right shoulder blade snaking it down the curve of his upper back, down the dip of his lower back, and up to the black and silver boxer band. Dipping his fingers into the band Levi drug it down to Eren's knees before pausing for a moment and placing his lips against his skin or more particularly clenching his teeth around Eren's skin.

"Ow! Did you just bite me on the ass?!" Eren whipped his head to the side, giving Levi an incredulous look, as he just shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything except this." In response Levi's hand went to Eren's waist then dropped down to curl itself around his cock providing a quick jerk. Eren wasn't expecting his action nor the one that followed it. As Levi had distracted him, he had unscrewed the lid from the bottle, dipped his thin fingers into the bottle, and placed it against his entrance. Eren jumped at the sudden cold temperature but took a deep breath slowing his breathing and calming himself for the impending actions. Levi noticed his breath slow and pushed into him being careful as he did so. He began to push and pull his finger beginning with a gentle thrust as the free hand wrapped it's way around his hips, helping to keep his balance. Eren placed a hand into the sheets knotting the silk fabric between his fingers as Levi upped the speed and force of the small thrusts, adding another finger a few seconds afterwards.

The ache had already started to diminish being replaced by the slow bubble of pleasure rising to the surface by the time he felt Levi's nimble fingers moving about inside him. Eren wasn't holding anything back this time, letting the arduous moans and mewls tumble over his lips, unable to have stopped them even if he had wanted to. Levi was enjoying hearing his name roll so carelessly off his lips  exciting him to the point of hastening his pace by adding a third finger. As Eren started to bend to Levi's simple touch, he lost his cool head and placed the package between his teeth ripping it open. After opening the condom wrapper he slid the thin latex over his skin, removed his fingers from Eren, and applied a generous coating of the gel over himself. Eren whined at the lack of contact as he withdrew his fingers before realizing the reason for his actions. Taking a deep breath Eren gasped for air just as Levi pressed himself against him, entering bit by bit.

Once Eren had nodded his head giving him the all clear to move, he began slowly, keeping his hand at Eren's hips, yanking him into each thrust as Eren bit his lip to keep from screaming out for Levi at the top of his lungs. Levi leaned over and placed a kiss at his neck blowing a bit of air against his skin sure that it would reach his ear and send an assault of chills down his body. Eren shook his head from side to side after regaining his composure from Levi blowing into his ear as his body started to work on it's own slamming his hips back into Levi's following the rhythm of his thrusts.

 _"Shit...goddamn, Eren~~"_ Eren rocked hard against Levi hips, pushing Levi closer to his climax with every action. He slid a hand from his hips down to curl around his length making quick strokes, pushing Eren further to his climax just as he rapidly approached his own. Eren's knees began wobbling the closer he was getting to his orgasm and the harder they began to quake. Levi noticed the shaking knowing the meaning behind it,so he hastened the strokes of his hand as well as making his thrusts harder as he dove into  As he drilled into the nerves, Eren bit his lip, hitting his climax. His knees buckled in that instance causing him to pitch forward a hair just before Levi's arm went to his waist keeping him from falling. Levi achieved his climax a thrust later, throwing his head back, beads of sweat dripping from his hair falling into the silk sheets. Eren collapsed to the left side of the bed kicking away to top blanket as Levi pulled out, breathing heavily, his legs still trembling. Levi tied the condom tossing it into the wastebasket at the side of the bed.

"Sorry about your sheets," Eren panted.

Levi rolled onto his back, grabbing a remote from the side table turning on the air in the room "It's alright. After I shower I'll bring another comforter in."

"God, a shower sounds great. A _frigid_ shower," he chuckled.

Levi laughed "Haha, well, the last thing you can do right now is stand, so how about I run you a bath after I get out?"

He nodded "Sounds...good." Levi got up, walking out the into the bathroom. He had always loved the fact should he need to piss in the middle of the night he didn't need to leave his room. The house had 2 bathrooms on each floor with the best and largest being the one attached to the master bedroom. When Levi had finished taking his shower, pulled on his robe, and swung open the door he realized he'd done so to the tune of snoring. Eren had fallen asleep in the 15 minutes it took Levi to clean himself. Smiling to himself at the rather adorable spectacle he grabbed a comforter from the closet and slung it over the bed after pulling off the other. Crawling beneath the blankets making sure to cover Eren knowing that he'd be cold when he woke up if he didn't Levi then allowed himself to drift off only once nestled to Eren's skin.

Eren awoke in an unfamiliar setting, staring a large 12 panelled window, with black curtains that he could have sworn he'd never seen once before in his life. Upon the second he heard gentle snoring he rolled over suddenly remembering he had fallen asleep after his one night stand turned into a two night stand. Honestly he began to think that such an arrangement wouldn't be so bad: having sex with an extremely attractive man, who was great in bed, to blow off some steam and get closer to bar? He considered it a win-win deal. Throwing back the covers as quietly and carefully as he could he began to crawl out of bed while skulking about to see where his scattered clothes had disappeared to. The second his feet touched the ground, the shooting hip ache was back and he almost fell from the shock of forgetting he shouldn't have moved so quickly. He glanced around the room as he kept a hand on the nightstand looking for the area he thought his clothes had been scattered to.

"Your clothes are in the chair at the foot of the bed, idiot," Levi grumbled.

He took careful steps reaching the end of the bed, cursing under his breath realizing he'd woken up Levi "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Levi sat up from the bed, stretching out his arms over his head and swinging his legs over the bed coming to meet him at the foot of the bed "You didn't wake me. You know it's _rude_ to sneak away first thing in the morning before I've made breakfast. Don't forget you didn't drive here either."

"Public Transit is this glorious new revelation where you can call a bus and it _takes you places_ , or they make these things called _taxi's._ You're going to tell me you cook all your recurring one night stands breakfast?" He rolled his eyes as he slid his boxers on and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Smart ass," Levi mumbled. "No but I do cook for the men I plan on keeping around. Now, go run you a bath and you tell me how you like your eggs."

Eren stepped back, surprised at the sudden honesty "Uh, sure. Over easy please, thank you. So, uh, you plan on _keeping_ me around do you?" Levi walked over to the dresser, unwrapping the sash at his hips rolling the brightly dyed red satin from his shoulders and letting the robe fall to his feet revealing the exquisitely colored, well executed, roaring snow leopard tattoo covering the entirety of his back while a pair of navy blue and white wings rested on his left bicep. The snow leopard's eyes were the same silvery blue hue of Levi's eyes, while the snowy, rocky landscape surrounding the animal reminded him of The Himalayas. It's claws were displayed digging into the rocks, scratching thick white lines into them as it was shown bearing it's large, cream fangs.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the artwork, it fit to his body perfectly with the way it was slanted down his body; the thick furred tail curling up to his left shoulder as the navy blue and white wings rested against the front of his left bicep curling around it magnificently. He had been too busy spacing out, appreciating the artwork to realize what exactly it _was_ he was staring at. The second it clicked in his brain that this was the full back tattoo and arm piece he was looking for his mind began to race. He realized that he had not only just met the Scouting Legion's boss but he had been sleeping with him. He felt beads of sticky sweat start to build against his hair line. Knowing he had just gotten in too deep, too fast his heart began to hammer in his chest. Exactly how was he supposed to be processing this?! He was in alright, deeper than he had _ever_ meant to be and now it was only a matter of time before Levi found out who he was.

Levi's voice jolted him back to reality, trying to keep calm as he kept up his act "I was thinking about it. Did you have other arrangements in mind?" Eren froze for a moment before thinking of what to say next, he may not have wanted to be this close but it happened and he couldn't stop it. He would just have to work the angle he had fallen into and continue with his mission.

"I wasn't really sure that you would want something so.... _constricting._ You don't seem like the type but after I eat I'm afraid I will have to rush out. I have to work."

"About that, why don't you come work for me? If you can manage a day job and a night job, great. If you can't then I don't mind if you'd still like to run his books and work for me full time."

Eren's breath almost left his lungs, he was in now "Uh, I'm sorry?"

Levi turned around to see the shock on Eren's face as he pulled on a pair of boxers and stepped over to him "I'm saying come work for me. I don't plan on accepting no for an answer. You can still help your cousin but I want you with me, in _more_ than just my bar."

He put a hand on his cheek "Y-Your bar?"

"Oh, Eren. Yes, my bar. I own _and_ run that bar. She's my pride and joy. You see, I'm the leopard, meaning it's my lair. I'm sure you're a smart kid and you've heard the rumors surrounding my bar by now. Does it bother you?"

"U-uh, I'd be lying if I said I didn't. My cousin told me about this supposed Legion that runs the place, and how the place is nothing but a drug ring and front for that group."

Levi put a hand around his hips, pulling him into a tight embrace, whispering into his ear "What if I told you they were all true and _I_ was the boss? Would you believe me?"

"Not for a second," Eren replied with a snicker as he wrapped an arm over Levi's lower back placing a kiss onto his forehead.

"Why not?"

"Who's going to be afraid of a pipsqueak that comes up their ankles? Isn't the boss supposed to be some big dude wearing a ridiculous suit, sitting in an office chair while looking over the city smoking a cigar and drinking a glass of brandy?"

He laughed as he pulled himself away from his chest murmuring under his breath "Only _one_ of us... Why don't you come down to the bar later and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Uh, alright, I get off at 7. Now, I guess I'm going to take a bath before you tell me you kill people, haha." He laughed about the horrible joke he had just made knowing very well that since he'd seen more than just his face, he probably wouldn't live to tell about it. He was determined that if he was going to die for this job he was going to make damn sure they were going down for it. Stepping into the large bathroom, shutting the double doors quietly, and waiting to make sure the coast was clear before darting back out into the bedroom and grabbing his phone Eren tried to let his heart calm. Once he got back into the bathroom he dialed Bertholdt's number and waited .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 3/9/17


	6. In Deep

"Hello? Eren? What's wrong?"

"Bertholdt, I fucked up. I _really_ fucked up. I found him, the Legion's boss. I fucking found him."

The tone in Bertholdt's voice raised to immediate concern "Has your cover been blown?"

"No, but I almost would have preferred it. I _slept_ with him, Bertholdt. I woke up staring down a fucking full on snow leopard back piece and now he's making me eggs in the kitchen while I'm in the bathroom pulling my goddamn hair out! He asked me to start working for him, among other things, and I said yes."

"Eren, calm down....Think this through. This is a _good_ thing, we can use this. No one has ever gotten so close nor have they actually gotten a picture of the tattoo on the body so think about that as well. Think about what this would mean if you could do it. You use whatever means necessary to get on his team. You can tell him I lowered your hours and only come in once or twice a week to check in and report so I know you're okay. Keep a level head and be sure to exploit this for as much as you fucking can. I know you can do it, Eren. I have faith in your abilities. **Be safe.** " With the call ended and Eren sitting on the edge of the large whirlpool tub, turning the knobs letting the water flow into the expansive area. It was going to take a while to fill so he walked around pacing the bathroom until he heard a knock that almost sent him flying into the ceiling from jumping so hard.

"Hey, I've got to go out for a second. Will you be alright if I leave?" Levi asked as he cracked open the door so that he could be heard clearly.

Eren crossed his arms "I'm not a child. I will be just fine so go ahead."

"Alright, I'll be back shortly. Enjoy your bath," Levi stated before shutting the door behind him and making off for his errands. Eren exhaled a large sigh of relief as he shut the door. Had he been caught at the wrong part of that conversation, his mission, _his life_ , could have been over. He'd known not to make such a stupid rookie mistake but his head was swirling around with all kinds of horrible ideas; the biggest of all was that he actually liked Levi. He liked him so much the idea of him touching his skin made his heart flutter and more than his face blush. He couldn't shake the feeling he got when he stared into those silvery eyes, the heat, the unbridled passion he saw swirling there for no one but _him._ He tried to swat the ideas out of his head and focus on how he was going to handle all of this but it was beyond the realm of difficult to ponder.

He stepped into the water, turned off the flow from the faucet, and wound up recoiling a bit at the high temperature. Once he had gotten used to it, he sat down, and leaned his head against the edge of the tub to think. He figured if he worked there, he would figure out all the players in the business soon enough but he'd have to play it off like he didn't believe him otherwise he might seem too eager to learn the details of the operation. He'd take all the information that was provided and not ask anything more until he was alone with Levi, where he could probably use sex to get him to answer almost anything. At the very least bedding the insane, homicidal, leader of a crime syndicate had it's advantages, such as great sex and the information he needed to take them down, however, the possibilities of torture and murder were at the very tip top of the cons list.

His thoughts might have continued to venture towards listing off all the potential dangers had he not began to sense something rather odd about the water as he began to smell a faint flowery scent emanating from it. Swiveling his head around, he noticed a half-empty, purple glass bottle on the back of the tub, labelled Lavender Extract, and he couldn't help but laugh. He's originally mistaken the gleam on the bottom of the tub for water instead of the oil extract. For a seemingly homicidal, drug pushing, leader of a criminal empire, he was extremely thoughtful. It was thoughts like that one that began to separate his mind, conflicting between _"Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all,"_  and _"He killed your friend and many other agents, torturing them before their death. How exactly does that **NOT** translate to bad guy?"_

After about fifteen minutes of soaking, cleaning, and contemplating his current situation, he pulled the plug of the tub and climbed out, drying off on the top step so that he wouldn't drip water all over the floor as he stepped out. He threw on his clothes, pushed his phone into his pocket, grabbed his keys, and then shuffled quietly out of the room. He hadn't heard Levi pull into the drive yet nor had he heard the tell tale slam of a car door so he figured he was safe as he began to sneak around the house, opening doors and peeking in to see what was inside. When he stumbled upon a door on the first floor, which seemed like it would have been a library or something due to location, he decided to see if it was open. As he jiggled the brass doorknob he realized that it happened to be the only locked door in the house which made him all the more curious to know what was lurking behind the secretive door. After he took a downward glance across to the tables to the sides of him, looking for something to help him pick the lock, he remembered he saw a bobby pin in the bathroom.

Just as he was about to turn up the stairs and head for it was when Levi's voice rang from directly behind him "You know, there are many reasons why sneaking about in my house is not a good idea, however, I leave all my doors unlocked should anyone assume I'm hiding something."

Eren jumped at the surprising voice, his skin crawling at how quickly and quietly Levi had gotten the drop on him "Well, what can I say, I'm curious. I don't really know anything about you, not even your last name, and if you leave all doors unlocked why is _this_ one locked?"

Levi tossed him a grin and drug him off through the living room into the kitchen "I'll have breakfast fixed shortly so sit. As for that room you're so curious about, it happens to be my personal office and as such it's locked due to the personal nature of the items inside. What exactly were you thinking about as you realized it was locked, hmm? I arrived before you assumed I had, so I got to watch the epiphany on your face in the reflection on the window. You had an idea for something didn't you; what was it?"

"If I told you I had a certain skill that would've allowed me access to that office without you knowing, would you take it seriously?" Eren posed with a seemingly hypothetical question.

"I don't know, Eren, do you possess such an innate skill?" Levi asked as he met Eren's turquoise gaze.

Shrugging, Eren hummed "Hmmm, I just might. I used to get arrested a lot when I was younger since I broke in to a lot of places. I can pick a lock rather easily with just about anything."

Levi cocked his head to the side, surprised at the brief glimmer of his past "I guess that explains the metal. I'll tell you what, Eren, I'll give you _one_ item to pick the lock and if you can do it in under thirty seconds I'll believe you."

"Deal. Do I get to pick the item, if so, bring me a bobby pin from the bathroom," Eren grinned knowing how easy this was about to be.

Levi's grin grew wider as Eren had sounded so confident in his abilities "Sure. I've got one in my hair, if that'll do? Now, why don't we walk over to the door and give this a try."

Eren got up from the bar in the kitchen, walked back over to the door on the other side of the living room, and stopped just short of the door before addressing Levi again "So, let's make this interesting; what do I get if I can pick it?"

Levi stood, his back against the black suede recliner, arms crossed over his chest "I don't know. Is there something that you want?"

Eren nodded "Yeah, you know, there is. I want information."

He noticed Levi's steely eyes encased by the ivy green contacts widen "About?"

"You," Eren stated firmly "and you know what else? I'd really like it if you were to stop wearing those contacts around me. I prefer your natural color."

He laughed for a moment but ultimately agreed with a curt nod "Fine. When I'm with you in private you won't see me wearing them. As for the information about me, well, that'll depend on what part of me you really want to know about."

"Alright fine, you have the time set?" Eren asked, anxious to get to the task at hand and gain some intel. Once he nodded, Eren pulled out his keys, yanked the paperclip right off the ring, unfolded it and moved over to the door. As Levi started the clock, giving him the signal to begin, Eren lifted the paper clip and bobby pin to the key hole. While he was picking the lock he noticed something a bit odd about the lock: it had mushroom capped pins. Mushroom capped means only meant one thing and that was that Levi had bought an anti-pick lock. Luckily, the particular skill set that Eren had acquired meant that he could pick this lock, even if other people couldn't. The FBI had some rather interesting techniques for getting past these locks but luckily it hadn't really gotten around outside headquarters yet. Sure, perhaps a few criminals probably knew how to get past them but a few was better than thousands last he checked.

The truth behind Eren's skill was that he didn't need the FBI to teach him that particular trick; he'd been one of those aforementioned select few criminals. In all honesty, Eren could pick just about any lock without his FBI training. He hadn't lied about being arrested. An agent recruited him into the FBI based on his skills as a criminal; some program at the time that been akin to "use criminals to catch criminals and train our agents". He had taught his handful of agents how to pick locks including the classes on how to pick anti-lock locks. As he pushed around the last pin, lifting it with finesse, he heard the click of the lock and managed to swing the door open before Levi had time to call time. Upon opening the door he turned around to see Levi's face and the sheer dismay clearly evident in his elegant features made Eren smirk quite proudly.

"I take it you meant to trick me with your anti-pick lock?" Eren mused with his cocky tone. "Guess it's not so safe now it is?"

Levi ran a hand through his hair, sighing in defeat "You got me. I've seen some good picks but not even I could pick that lock. You'd make a great criminal, Eren, you should consider the possibility of joining the shady underworld."

Eren laughed, returning Levi's bobby pin "Haha, well, I used to be a great criminal. I had to change my act for my little sister, now, how about you take those things out and chat with me while you cook me breakfast?"

"Fine, fine. These are disposable so I can just toss them. Now, what do you want to know?" Levi asked curiously as he shuffled over to the trashcan, removed his contacts, and tossed them away. As he went to wash his hands afterwards, he turned his head over his shoulder to flash Eren a smile and prod his answer along. Eren almost immediately felt his chest constrict the second he saw the genuine smile dancing across his lips as those hauntingly gorgeous eyes pierced through, what felt like, the deepest caverns of his soul. Quickly, Eren turned his head away to avert himself from Levi's gaze almost instantly while trying to avoid the conflicting feelings already beginning to storm in his head. Taking his former seat at the bar after striding across the living room, Eren settled himself and steeled his nerves. It was time to work not time to play.

"For starters," Eren began "how about your full name?"

"Levi Rivaille Ackerman," he answered without so much as moving his gaze elsewhere as he prepared to cook "and yours?"

He watched with a bit of a smile as Levi stood on the tips of his toes in an attempt to grab the pans from the top shelf "Eren Gabriel Hawkyns. Is that middle name French?"

"Mmhmm, it is," Levi replied simply before asking "but do I get to play this game as well?"

As Levi stared over his shoulder as he pulled the fridge open, Eren shrugged casually "I guess I can allow it. I take it you had something you wanted to ask?"

Once he'd grabbed out multiple things from the fridge he sat them down on the counter and began pouring a thin layer of oil into the heating pan "I do. Why don't you tell me what you want to do about our current situation?"

Eren rose from his seat and walked up to him, slinging his arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck before resting his chin on Levi's shoulder "Only if you tell me two things: Why do you like me so much and do you think you could put up with me doing this every morning?"

"You're smart, a bit arrogant, charming, sarcastic, and you provide me with a nice challenge... not to mention you caught my attention from the first step you took into my bar. As for putting up with this every day, I don't think I'd mind at all, mainly because under the right circumstances that could get real _interesting,_ real fast," Levi lulled enticingly.

He watched closely as Levi had cracked the eggs effortlessly with one hand on the edge of the pan, emptying the contents into the black pan as he spoke "That's terrible but I wouldn't be entirely opposed to it. I guess you better get used to this then, Levi."

Levi laughed as Eren's breath tickled the edge of his neck "Haha, that sounds more than just fine to me. That means you're going to have to get used to me leaving that mark on you neck, you know?"

"Whatever you want," Eren breathed softly. "You'll find I'm very pleasing but now I have another question. How old are you?"

"Haha, of _course_ you are," Levi stated with a hint of inflection. "Just like a wolf bearing it's fangs until it's mate shows up to turn it back to it's compassionate, loyal self. I'm 31 and I know you're old enough to drink but by how many extra years?"

"I suppose so. Wolves tend to be extremely protective of their pack, loyal to a _fault,_  so I can see that. As for my age, well I'm over the limit by 2 years. I'm 23 but there's no friggin' _way_ you're over 30 years old?! With that banging body? Psht, now you're fucking with me."

Levi placed strips of bacon into the pan after switching the eggs to the two plates he had set out and replied "It's true and I work out to keep my age from catching up to me. I'm just a man that cares about his health."

"Oh great," Eren droned "did I just get a crazy health nut for a boyfriend?"

"Not at _all,"_ Levi responded with a groan "I don't eat kale or turn everything into smoothies, but I do enjoy black tea so you're safe. You gonna tell me where you're from now?"

"Only if you do the same," Eren offered simply.

"France," Levi began "more specifically the shady underbelly of Paris but I've been here since I was about 8 years old. My mom died when I was young so I was raised by uncle. I was brought here to be groomed to take over his side of the family business also known as the bar previously titled The Lair."

In that moment Eren understood "I was wondering why you didn't really have an accent to speak of if it Paris. I was born in South Carolina and my mom died when I was about 15 years old. My dad ran off I guess. He went missing a little before she died leaving me with my little sister."

Levi chuckled bitterly "It seems like we both win shitty childhood awards. Now, I know the questions you really want to ask so go ahead. I could see it burning holes in your brain since this morning. I also imagine it's why you wanted into my office while I wasn't here and I don't blame you for the innate sense of curiosity and self preservation."

Cautiously, Eren unwrapped himself from Levi's waist and took a step back "I'm not dating a health nut, okay, but am I dating someone involved in the criminal underworld of New Orleans?"

After placing the bacon onto the plate Levi turned his back to the stove and met's gaze as his expression hardened "Yes."

"Okay," Eren exhaled with a shake of his head "and what's with that tattoo on your back?"

He sighed, pausing for a moment, before answering "Family tradition you might say. Each successor has one and each is given their title after some voracious predator. It's pretty obnoxious to me but things had been done that way long before me so I just went with it. I happen to be The Snow Leopard. It was my eyes, pale skin, dark hair, elusiveness, and cold demeanor that led my uncle to pick that for me."

"I see," he paused "so you _were_ telling me the truth this morning. Do you always spill your guts so easily? I didn't think that was such a good quality for a gang leader to possess."

"I was but only because I wanted to gauge your reaction to something that seemed so completely audacious. I don't normally let my mouth fly off, no, but you have a right to know now that you're with me. I do have to warn you, Eren, my identity in this world is not known. If they're not in the Legion they don't know who runs it so should it get out you're the person the group will look to first. Are you okay with all of this?" Levi asked as his gaze and voice softened gently.

Eren shook his head as he took another step back for the show of it all "Hell no I am not and I'd be lying if I said I was. No one wants to find out first thing in the morning that the guy they like, and have been sleeping with, is the leader of a notorious gang. I'm not okay but I might be in the future. It's something that someone has to get used to being a part of. How about you make me a promise, okay? All this drug lord, crime empire, syndicate bullshit, or whatever the fuck it is, stays outside those front doors when we're together. I think they call it plausible deniability or something so if I don't know about it nothing can happen. I'm not on the wrong side of the law anymore, Levi, and I can't do that to my sister, you understand? Just don't bring it to us. When you're with me you're not this leader, you're not him, you're Levi." Before he finished his spiel he smiled deviously "By the way though, I do really like the tattoo. You're going to have to let me examine it close up"

He pulled Eren into his arms, speaking into his shoulder "Thank you. I understand and I can deal with that. At work you'll just be a serve and you won't be doing anything criminal, I swear it on my mother's soul. If you don't want to be involved with the workings then you won't be but being with me means, by proxy, you are involved a little. If something were to happen, however, you will have to swear plausibly deniability because they will assume you know things. I won't let them ever touch you and when it comes to my tattoo you can look at it whenever you want."

"Good. I appreciate that Levi," Eren whispered softly as he placed his arms around Levi's lithe frame. "Now, I've actually only got about an hour and a half before I have to be at work. So, I'm going to eat what's on this plate right now then head off because I've got to head back to my apartment and get dressed." After he'd untangled himself from Levi's embrace he put his hand on the plate closest to the edge of the counter and hauled it off to take it back to his seat at the counter. Levi may have been a criminal but damn if he didn't make good food and fast. By the time Levi sat down to join him he was sopping up the spilt over easy egg off his plate with the toast Levi had placed at the corner. He glanced over, noticing Levi stare at him every once in a while. Once he had finished he opened an app on his phone to hail a cab with the touch of a button. There must have been a free cab in the area because as soon as he went up the stairs to grab his shoes there was the sound of a horn being blown from the driveway. He slipped on his shoes and stepped over to Levi's place at the kitchen counter to place a kiss to his temple.

"Thanks for breakfast. I gotta run but I'll see you tonight," Eren spoke against his skin before moving to make his leave. Levi watched silently as he ran out the front door, jumping into the black cab in the driveway as it drove away. He couldn't help but manage a smile at the thoughts swirling around in his head. Of course, Levi knew why he had decided to tell Eren about the group so early on but it wasn't as if he could have simply told him "If I had told you later you would have left me and I didn't want that. I wanted to see if you'd stay no matter what my screwed up life is like." He rose from his seat and took the plates, utensils, and pan and sat them in the sink before he walked out of the kitchen and into his study. Moving behind his desk, he carefully and took a seat in the high backed, chocolate leather upholstered chair. Shifting over to the computer screen at the right side of his desk, Levi cautiously moved to pull up a video chat with one Hanji Zoe.

"What's up, Levi?" Came a disembodied, feminine voice from the other side of the screen

"I need you to do some digging on someone," Levi stated firmly as he straightened his posture in the chair

"Okay," came the chipper response "you know the drill. Just give me a name, age, and birth location. I'll see what I can get."

"Eren Gabriel Hawkyns, spelled with a 'Y' not an 'I', 23 years old, from South Carolina," he rattled off before remembering "Oh, and Hanji? I'll be needing that information by tonight."

Clearly taken off kilter by the request, the feminine voice groaned "Seriously?! Levi, you know it's going to take a lot longer than that to--"

"I said have it ready by tonight," came Levi's snapping response. "That's all. Thank you." When the call disconnected the woman's perplexed, angry face was still frozen on the screen. He just took a moment to sigh and wonder what was going to happen. Covering his bases meant having to check out everyone that was even remotely close to him. Eren was closer to him than he'd expected him to get but he enjoyed Eren's company and wanted to keep him close. Keeping Eren close, however, meant not trusting him and having to vet him.

 

* * *

 

Eren had walked into the café around 20 minutes late but had thankfully warned Bertholdt in the cab on the way to his apartment that it was a possibility. He'd made sure when he arrived to just throw on a simple pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt before changing his shoes and getting to the shop. He had the taxi driver drop off at the bar so he could pick up his car and drive back the rest of the way to his apartment himself. When he walked into the shop no one had chance to say anything to him before Bertholdt grabbed him by the shoulders escorting him back to his office. The entire way back to the office Bertholdt hadn't say a thing to Eren which had begun to worry him. As Bertholdt just pushed him into the small office and sat down behind the desk while picking up the phone and placing it between his shoulder as he began typing something on the computer. Stiffening his posture, Eren sat in the chair in front of the desk and began to feel like a child being pulled into their principal's office.

Within a few seconds Bertholdt was extending the phone in his hand and so Eren it took cautiously, placing it to his ear "Hello?"

"Eren, don't worry, I've had the line secured. Tell me what happened, start to finish." It was Reiner. At least that in and of itself was a reason to breathe a sigh of relief. 

He took a deep breath and began to tell Reiner everything "--So that's all. Long story short, I'm _"dating"_ the head of the Legion."

"Good fucking gracious, kid," Reiner replied hearty chuckle "You really know how to pick them don't you? At least we know his name now. Stay under, get as much evidence as you can, and see if you can figure out all the players. This is good, Eren, don't get me wrong, but it's also very **bad.** You've gotten closer than anyone before you but that's going to make it that much worse if your cover is blown. Please tread carefully. I'll give a report to the chief when he gets back to the office. Just go along with what he wants and keep checking in with Bertholdt. That's all for now. Good luck, Eren."

"Thank you, sir," Eren replied before he placed the phone against the receiver gently as Bertholdt kept typing away at the computer.

Bertholdt shifted to face him and sighed "You really stepped in it, Eren, but don't worry we have your back. I'll schedule you twice a week here so just so you can check in but it won't interfere too much with your new job."

"Thank you. This helps out a lot," Eren stated with a smile.

"Monday mornings and Thursday mornings one week while the next week will be Wednesday and Sunday evenings. Now, go do your job before Jean does something stupid," Bertholdt prodded as he shooed him off to work. Eren walked out the door with a thankful smile leaving Bertholdt to do some much needed paperwork. When Eren got out to the front of the shop he noticed a familiar face standing in front of the counter speaking to Christa. The brunette server named Ymir from the bar was flirting evidently with Christa as the little blonde was leaning on her forearms, completely intent on hanging on the server's every word. He laughed to himself about how he'd be meeting her officially later on in the night then went to taking Jean's place behind the register. Christa was laughing, twirling the golden strands of her hair around her index finger as she listened to the Ymir talk. Levi heard the bell at the door ring as it was pulled open, signaling another customer.

"Well well, who would have guessed you worked in this particular coffee shop?" Came the sweet lull from an all too familiar voice.

Eren's face froze as he noticed Levi dressed in a black suit with a silver tie hanging around his neck and his green contacts shinning in the light as he lowered his rectangular framed sunglasses "Uh, yeah, well this would be my cousin's shop but I don't think you came here for that?"

He strolled up to the counter as Jean was rounding the bend and Christa turned to face him pulling her attention away from Ymir "No, I came here to collect my employee who wanted to stop by before our little meeting. I now see why."

Ymir rolled her eyes "Yeah, sue me, she's cute. I'm not the one fucking the barista."

"Not yet," Christa smiled, giving her the best assertive attitude and wink she could muster.

Levi gave an actual laugh, obviously surprised as well "Hahaha, she seems like a real catch, Ymir. I like her and you may want to rephrase that statement to not the only one."

Bertholdt came out of his office taking note Levi and Ymir at the counter as he walked around to Eren "Hey, Eren, I'll need you to go over the books next week alright?"

"Sure thing," Eren called from over his shoulder.

Levi tilted his head "This must be your cousin, correct?"

Bertholdt smiled "And you are?"

"Your cousin's boyfriend," Levi retorted with a sly smirk. "My name's Levi."

Bertholdt froze for a minute, remembering he was the bartender from the bar, while Christa slapped Eren on the arm "Way to go, Eren! He's hot!"

Levi flashed her a kind smile "Well, thank you. Ymir, this one definitely gets the seal of approval. Bring her to the bar one night and I'll be sure to make her something nice."

Ymir pulled Christa aside and Bertholdt slid closer to Eren, allowing her to get out from the behind the counter "My name is Bertholdt Braun. I own and run this shop. I don't particularly think that I like my little cousin working at that sketchy ass bar. With all it's shady guests it doesn't seem like it's particularly a good idea."

"I see," Levi sighed before shrugging "but you won't have to worry about him. There is nothing criminal about the bar I work at otherwise Eren would not have been invited to work there. He will just be a server and there's absolutely nothing to worry about. I will be there to keep an eye on him anyhow. Now, you'll have to excuse me but we should be going. Ymir, come back for your little blonde angel later; we have places to be. I'll see you tonight, Eren." Once Ymir had returned to his side the two strolled out of the shop leaving Christa on cloud nine, Eren on pins and needles, Bertholdt worried for Eren, and Jean confused at what he'd just had to watch from his place behind the corner.

Jean came sneaking around from the corner, laying against the back wall "So, Eren, I see your one night stand turned into something more. He's rather short isn't he? Not to mention he seems like a real freak in bed. He was the bartender at the bar, right?"

Eren sighed as Bertholdt squeezed his shoulder and walked off to the office "Yes, it did and he does work there."

"So......" Jean drawled out as he got closer to Eren, an obvious glimmer in amber eyes "you think he'd tell me more about that server from a few weeks ago if I asked him?"

"Oh don't tell me," Eren cackled "you've got a thing for Freckles?!"

Jean's face started to accumulate a hue of fuchsia as Eren mentioned the Marco "Maybe I do! You think there's something wrong with that?!"

"Not at all," Eren shrugged. "His name is Marco by the way and you should go talk to him since he seemed to be interested in you."

"Really?" Jean asked as his features lit, that glimmer in his eyes now at a full sparkle. "Marco, hmm, I guess I will go check that out. I guess I'll see you there on Saturday night."

Eren noticed Jean's elation only rise as he talked about Marco so when he got to the bar he'd try to do him a favor and talk to Marco "Sure. I'm looking forward to see you try to flirt with the hottest commodity in the entire bar. Good luck getting through the throng of men and women that want a piece of him too," he smirked before turning around to see someone walk through the door, taking their order as they approached the front counter. The day was going to be long and the night longer but he knew that there was at least going to be some good things to come from both; the only thing he had to do was wait it out and let things unfold as they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 7/15/17


	7. Work It

"Oh, gonna go see your boyfriend now?" Sasha teased from her place behind him. "I heard you got one of those now. Here I was hoping I wasn't the only straight one here," Sasha sighed, spraying an array of crumbs from her blueberry muffin. Sasha had arrived in lieu of Christa, as she had taken off early around 4pm, leaving Eren to work the remaining couple hours of his shift with Sasha. Overall, he enjoyed working with Sasha even if the woman was constantly eating on shift. He was pretty sure that on a good day the woman ate double her body weight and joked that there was a black hole at the pit of her stomach. Her sense of humor was just like his and so they often laughed together, making jokes to pass the time. That night, however, he needed to bid her farewell a bit earlier than normal.

"Sorry to crush your hopes and dreams, babydoll," Eren chuckled as he gathered his things. "I do have a boyfriend, his name is Levi, and, yes, I am going to see him. Just do us all a favor and don't wreck the shop, okay? It's time for me to split." He untied his apron, folding it around his arm, and waved to Sasha as he stepped out the front door, excited to go to the bar and start on his real job. After he got in his car he headed back to the apartment, thinking that he should probably dress the part of a server if he was going to be one. Dressing to be a sever at the bar meant that his attire was going to have to catch the eye. If Marco's dress had said anything about it that meant that flashy and tight were the two best adjectives for clothing he should wear. On the drive home he wondered if anything he'd bought out at the mall would fall into those categories.

Back at home he picked out a pair of his tightest jeans and a clingy, white, button up whose sleeves he rolled up to his elbows. A neon green tie was paired with the outfit so that would he stand out in the club's lights on the dance floor. Eren stepped into the bathroom and streaked a decent amount of wax through his hair to give himself a more tousled look and then splashed on a hint of cologne. Afterwards, his final bit of preening was to change the metal hoops hanging on his chest to those that were UV light reactive. A pair of acrylic captive rings as well as two UV reactive tongue rings meant he was all set. Nothing would catch more attention than the kid than the kid who was literally glowing beneath the lights under the lights. He figured if he could get something that attracted customers on the first night then half of his job was done. Before working for the FBI he'd done some time as a waiter which that meant he knew the finer points of flirting with customers to get tips or, in this case, information. After he stepped out of the apartment, he was ready to put on his persona and work his case to the best of his abilities.

Once he arrived at the bar it was around 8pm and so he drove around to the back parking lot behind the building made for the employees. Just because he parked out back didn't mean that he was going to take the employee entrance. Instead of heading through the back door, Eren walked around the building and made straight for the bar. He took his seat as he always did at the end of the bar waiting for the voice that made his skin crawl but his knees buckle. During his wait he'd been watching Marco and the brunette with glasses circling through the crowd with ease, easily avoiding slamming into the kids dancing. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage that one but knew that with a bit of practice it'd come like second nature. 

"You should have come through the back door. Now that you're an employee, Eren, it's more appropriate." Eren's stomach fluttered as it felt like hundreds of butterflies were flapping their tiny, delicate wings. Just hearing Levi's soothing voice was enough to have him feeling airy. It was strange in a way that no one had ever managed to make him feel so infatuated. Here this man was a dangerous criminal and his knees were going weak just from hearing his voice. Perhaps he should have had more shame.

"Yeah, I guess should have," Eren replied as he kept his eyes focused on the dance floor "I just wanted to watch them for a minute, see exactly how they move through the crowd, how people notice them, flag them down, and a few more things. I learn best by observing for a few minutes but I learn very quickly."

"I see," Levi hummed delightedly before urging him back "but you can learn by doing in a bit. Go ahead and come on back; it's time to meet the team." Levi looked out and caught the eyes of everyone on the floor before waving them to the back room. Eren jumped down from his stool and stepped behind a swinging partition at end of the bar to follow Levi into the room behind the bar. Ymir, the brunette from earlier, was already in the room as were some of the bouncers he had noticed from earlier visits to the bar. The young bartender named Farlan was also standing inside, near the back, and waiting for the others.

Once Marco and the girl with glasses had stepped though the door Levi began to speak "Alright, Eren, these are people you will get used to seeing in here. Our bouncers, gentlemen, are posted outside each door, each rope, and inside my office. From left to right, the brunette with the buzz is Gunther, the blonde with the horrible hair knot is Eld, and the old ass with two toned hair is Oluo. Our other bouncers are outside keeping an eye on the place as we have this little talk so you'll meet up with them eventually. Our wonderful servers are the two brunette ladies, Ymir, whom you met earlier, then there's the ever eccentric Hanji who will talk your ear off about all kinds of useless things, and finally our pretty boy with freckles, Marco, who graced you with his presence some previous trips here. The little dolt to my right is Farlan, the other bartender, so should you need something and I'm not here go to hi--....on second thought go to Marco. Marco will be training you for the first little while and then you'll come back behind the bar with me so you'll know a little about what's on our drink menu. Anyone have any questions for Eren?"

The door swung open to the tune of a deep voice as the handle of the door slammed into the wall "Yeah, I have one. Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in this bar?"

Levi and Eren swiveled their heads around to the blonde man, Erwin Smith, standing in the door frame wearing an ostentatious, silver, four piece suit _"Excuse you?_ Eren, you won't need to remember this guy. He's not of any importance ."

Erwin walked over, lifting his finger under Levi's chin pulling his chin up to meet his gaze "That's not very nice, darlin'. I'm important to this bar, to this group, like I used to be to _you_ once upon a time."

Eren cut in, closing the space between the two as Levi jerked his face away from the man's touch "All fairy tales have to come to an end sometime, don't they? My name is Eren Hawkyns and, as of tonight, I work here. Since I gave you the courtesy of giving you my name I expect to receive the same."

"You're a bit pretentious aren't you; talking down to someone you've just met?" The man seethed with a fire in his eyes Eren only knew as whirling rage.

"You'll have to excuse me," Eren grinned facetiously "but we haven't officially met until I know your name."

A smirk grew on Levi's face as Eren had continued talking back to Erwin, who then introduced himself "My name is Erwin Lee Smith and I'm your boss, Mr. Hawkyns."

"Well, then, sir," Eren snickered "it's nice to meet you but did you have to interrupt my orientation? I'm quite busy at the moment. Surely, my boss wouldn't like his employees distracted from their learning process now would he?"

"Eren, that's enough," Levi finally cut in as he could feel the crackling tension in the air. "I own the bar, run it, and handle just about everything myself but at times I do require help in a few areas. Erwin helps me run the place at times but, don't let him fool you, he's simply an advisor for my team; nothing more, nothing less."

 Leaning down to Eren's face, noses mere inches apart, Erwin scoffed "I assure you, Mr. Hawkyns, I am _much_ more than that when I need to be."

"Erwin," Levi scolded "I have things covered here so why don't you go back to the office and drink while you stare out over the city in your ridiculous suit. Alright, everyone let's get back to work. We have an establishment" Eren noticed the hint that Levi dropped for him with his last sentence. Remembering that he'd joked about the head of The Legion doing those things, he understood that Levi must have meant that Erwin was a part of the top brass of the group as well or perhaps maybe even someone to stand beside his rank. He'd attempted to shake it off and followed everyone out of the storage room and back out into the club.

Levi was standing at the side of the door, tugging him by his arm as he stepped out, yanking him into an embrace to whisper into his ear "I _really_ like this look."

"I'm glad," Eren chuckled as he heard that sultry tone in Levi's voice "but wait until I walk under the black lights then you'll be in for a surprise."

He titled his head "Oh? Should I flip on the one above the bar?"

"I'm not going to stop you...boss," Eren lulled teasingly.

"I could get used to that coming from you," Levi admitted before he took things a step further. A low, barely audible, rumble came from Levi's throat as he knocked him against the wall and pressed his lips against Eren's neck. As he continued to mouth down his throat, clearly enjoying himself, he began to clamp his teeth around Eren's skin. 

"Hey, I have a job.....to get to," Eren breathed lowly as his body flushed and he began to give in to the lips at his throat. Unfortunately, with the smoldering, tempting kiss the other night's activities had begun to replay over in his mind.

"Shut up and let me enjoy myself," Levi demanded harshly in the moment before he pulled his lips away with a nip at the edge of his skin "there."

Eren sighed as he brushed the saliva from his neck "Did you have to do that now? I think the one from last night would have sufficed."

Levi slid over to the bar, his fingertips gliding underneath it until he heard a click and the purple light emanated from a single light above the bar "Well, it could have but I wanted to do it again." Taking in the sight of Eren's glowing decorations, he shook his head "Wow, look at you. Standing out in the crowd is definitely a plus."

"Figured I might as well use it to my advantage. The two places bound to draw attention are lit up so it was worth it," Eren stuck out his tongue showing off the green and blue stars decorating his tongue.

"I see that, however, you missed a spot....or two," Levi grinned dangerously as he placed a hand on his hip.

Eren cocked his head to the side, a bit perplexed "Hmm? Where would those be exactly?" Levi moved out of Farlan's way and shoved Eren back to the corner of the bar placing a hand at his lower back before letting it slide lower.

"Here," he whispered in his ear as his hand slid around the curvature of his ass. Sliding it around his thigh, up to his navel, and straight down to his groin Levi chuckled "And here."

"Levi..." He didn't have time to say much else as Levi pushed the storage room door behind them and yanked Eren by his tie into the room. He placed his lips on Eren's, sliding his fingers through his hair while pushing into him knocking him against the wall.

When he pulled away, he brushed his lip and grinned "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I needed to steal a kiss or two. Now go find Marco. He's going to train you for the night so be sure to pick up the work quick." Levi slid out the door as fast as he'd entered leaving Eren stunned. He wiped his lips and straightened his tie before walking out of the room and exhaling deeply. He honestly wished that Levi would stop doing things like that. It wasn't like he hated his spontaneity but he wished it didn't make his heart thunder in his chest. The last thing he needed was to be thinking so wishfully about a homicidal criminal.

"Finished playing grabass with the boss?" Marco coughed as he walked out. When Eren gave a curt nod, he reciprocated in kind "Good, time to get to work. Come on." Marco had his arms folded, back pressed against the frame of the door as Eren walked by and then suddenly reached out to grab his arm. 

Dragging him onto the dance floor, Marco pulled him over to the server station where Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Uh, sorry about that by the way. Levi didn't want me to work _too_ hard apparently."

Marco's lips curled up in a smile as he shrugged "The boss gets a little carried away when his toy is beneath his nose. Wouldn't you? Don't tell me watching him work doesn't turn you on in the slightest?"

Eren felt his face flush as he averted his gaze "Uh, not particularly.."

"Mhmm, sure. I'll tell you what, Eren, you tell me about that friend of yours and I'll forget it ever happened," Marco bargained with a grin that made Eren shiver. Something about his smile no longer seemed so inviting. If Eren had to describe the smile in that moment the adjective chosen would have been predatory. 

"Deal," Eren chuckled. "His name is Jean but do not pronounce it Gean or he may just storm off. Second, he's an asshole but, third, he already asked me about you."

Marco's smile could have turned night into day with it's radiance "Well, that's good news. You're going to get to know me rather well and anyone will tell you that I'm not as sweet as I seem. Do me another favor and don't ruin the surprise."

Eren nodded "Not everyone is what they seem. Everyone is hiding something and I would have bet money you were no angel with that predator's smile. You're hot enough, sure, and you could charm girls out of their dresses and boys out their boxers faster than I can blink but with someone like that they're _never_ as good as they seem on the surface."

"Sounds like you got me all figured out," Marco laughed casually as he leaned against the station. "Wouldn't mind if I took your friend then?"

"Not at all," Eren huffed. "He's stopping by tomorrow night, so be sure to amp up that killer smile. He's a sucker for a pretty smile and doe eyes."

"Sounds perfect. Here's to hoping he'll make a great little M. I hope I won't break him," he responded deviously.

Eren was taken aback at his comment "Don't tell me you're a sadist?"

"I can look the role of a masochist, sweet and innocent, but once I'm in bed I'll get off on making you cry and lick the tears from your face while I do it," Marco warned with that same misleading smile.

"Wow," Eren cringed "I kinda feel bad for Jean for now."

"I feel worse for you," Marco offered in reply "because I don't know what it's like when the boss gets his claws in you, but it _can't_ be good..."

"It's _amazing_ is what it is. It's great sex, a nice relaxing bath, and he even made me breakfast this morning," Eren interrupted proudly. Snapping to his business side, he asked "Now, which way are these things numbered?"

They managed to get through the crowd of people and make it over to the booths where Marco pointed at the ones closet to the DJ "Number one starts there, goes to 15 on that side, and 16 starts at the other side and goes to 30. Pretty simple. It's just our job to look hot, smile, and give out drinks or on the occasion jell-o shots. Most people will grab your arm, but the ones that really like you will pull you in by your hips, smack you on the ass, or whatever else to get your attention. I don't think you're going to be bothered too much after they get a glimpse of those marks on your neck. I suggest you cover them but I doubt the _carnivore_ will let you get away with that. Come on, let's head back over to the bar. We can go around the dance floor since it looks like Ymir and Hanji have it covered." Before long they wound up at the bar. They had taken the long way around the crowd and were then leaning against the bar, staring at the shelves of liquor as Levi and Farlan were mixing drinks. He hated to admit that watching him did have him admiring things about Levi that he might not have.

Bright lighting illuminating the striking porcelain features that were already enchanting had him struggling to tear his gaze away. Maybe it was watching the emerald eyes moving around the bar or the way his long, slender, nimble fingers worked to easily move around the necks of bottles, glasses, and the shaker. Whatever spell was keeping him bewitched by Levi's every move was starting to annoy him. Oh how gorgeous Levi was. It didn't take the lighting of the bar or the way he dressed or anything else for anyone to realize just how beautiful he truly was. Just getting to watch him act as if the pressure mounting from behind the bar wasn't anything to bother him, he knew that it wasn't just his looks that attracted him. He was smart, he was talented, and he was fiercely confident. Levi was so sure of himself and it was cursedly attractive as well as infuriating. No matter, Levi's effortless actions brought an end to his drink mixing forcing Eren's gaze to meet Levi's as then slipped up in front of him.

"Okay, well you're going to get your simple orders, sure, but there are other orders you're going to get. If anyone says they want an-" Before Marco could finish his sentence, Levi's hand reached out and was suddenly covering Marco's mouth.

"Nope," he stated firmly "there will be absolutely one of that, Marco. That's everyone else's job but not his."

Marco pushed his hand away, umber eyes rounded in surprise "You mean he doesn't _know?!_ You didn't tell him?! What _does_ he know?! Does he know about you, us, Hanji, because he _clearly_ didn't know about Erwin?!"

Eren sighed, leaning in closely to the two of them "If you're talking about the drugs in the bottoms of the glasses I knew about that already."

Levi's grew wide "What? How?!"

"The night I was here with my friends from work and my cousin, I noticed the bottom of the glass twist when Marco gave Jean his glass. He figured out the catch so it's not a big deal to me. I just kinda shrugged it off."

Marco turned his attention back to Levi "What all does he know and not know, Levi?"

Levi's head snapped to meet his gaze, nostrils flaring at Marco's insubordination _"Excuse me, Marco?"_

"Sir," Marco stated as he cleared his throat "is he in or not?"

"No, he's not, and he's not going to be. Keep that shit away from him," Levi demanded.

Eren stretched out a hand, placing it gently on his forearm coupling it with a soft smile "It's alright, Levi, like I said earlier, I don't mind being around it but when we're alone it's just us. You're not _him_ when you're with me, you got that?"

Marco watched as Levi's expression softened, admitting defeat "Alright, fine. Marco, tell him but he's not allowed to touch anything. As for what he knows, well, let's say he knows my eye color and leave it at that," Levi called as he walked off to grab some glasses and speak to Farlan before working on pouring shots and shaking some drinks.

"Well, I guess you know a lot then but obviously not everything. I take it you know who he is by the fact everyone who doesn't thinks his eyes are green," Marco grinned.

Eren nodded "I found out this morning when a vastly different leopard was staring me in the face. I don't mind it so long as I don't get involved too much. I have a little sister to look out for. I take it you're a member?" Marco let a snort of air through his nose and pulled up his navy blue shirt to reveal the tanned, beautifully toned core. For a moment he was distracted by all the freckles dusting his skin but it was then he saw what Marco was drawing his attention to. Immediately recalling the tattoo on Levi's left bicep, he noticed the tips of a pair of navy blue and white wings resting on each of Marco's hip bones beneath his skin tight leather pants. The navy blue wing rested on the right while the white was on the left, both signaling that Marco's tattoo was the split version of Levi's.

With a shrug, after dropping his shirt, Marco smirked "Maybe I am, maybe everyone here but you is, maybe there's at least two of us in every bar in the city, and just maybe now you're one by default."

"Maybe," Eren offered with a smile. "Now, I take it you'll handle any orders out of the ordinary so I've just got to get around and remember table numbers. Doesn't seem too hard."

"Good, because it's time for Hanji to go in the back and time for you to get to work. Have fun selling yourself and remember they're $3 a pop!" He grabbed a tray in front of him that resembled a roulette wheel with a multitude of syringes filled with different colored liquids. There was one for every color of the rainbow all settled in small holders inside the wheel. Eren took the tray from Marco, hoisting it over his head just as Marco looked over his shoulder to check for Levi. Knowing that Levi was too busy to watch, he reached out and grabbed the ends of Eren's shirt, yanking it with all his strength and sending all the buttons soaring. His shirt hung open, dangling to the sides revealing his bare chest and stomach as he held up the tray. At first he was appalled but then gave Marco a look of pure annoyance. Sex sells and so before he walked out to the floor Marco smiled, winked, and smacked him on the ass, pushing him into the crowd of the people on the dance floor. Eren sighed to himself, swerving and swaying around the people until he felt a light touch at his stomach. He turned around to see a short, petite blonde girl smiling up at him, so he lowered the tray from his head and leaned in next to hear so she could hear him over the DJ.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" He asked sweetly.

The girl blushed, looking over at her friends as they nodded and prodded her forward "Uh, yeah, I'd like a p-purple one p-please."

He leaned down and picked up each of her hands checking for a black mark until he noticed her green wristband and then handed her the alcohol infused gelatin filled syringe "Here you go."

She took it shakily from his fingers slipping a $5 behind the button of his pants "Thank you. Keep the rest."

"My pleasure, sweetheart. Enjoy your evenin'." He lifted the tray over his head and walked off, heading in a circle around the dance floor. He had been walking around through the crowd when he suddenly felt a large hand at the small of his back, before rolling down to his his thigh, back up, and pausing at his ass. Quickly he snapped his head around to see a tall brunette man, along a shorter redheaded man with glasses, smiling.

"Sorry, Jason, I don't think he's as gay as you expected," the redhead cackled. "Not with that kind of reaction anyway. He looks like he's going to punch you in the face."

The redhead elbowed the taller man into ribs, making him shake him off "Uh huh, how about we ask him instead? Say, you wouldn't happen to be gay would you?"

Eren sighed deeply "Sir, I don't think that's any of your business. Now, is there anything else?"

The brunette laughed "Yeah, I'll take a shot of Patron citrus and and for you to come home with me after your shift."

"I'll get right on that drink, excuse me," Eren scoffed before rolling his eyes. Just as he'd turned to walk off he was stopped by hand tightly grasping his forearm. Immediately, Eren had to suppress his urge to seriously injure the man grabbing at him.

"Ah, but you didn't answer my last request little mouse," the man said as Eren turned his head to see a predatory grin curve his lips.

The grin suddenly fell from the mans face, replaced with an expression of fear as a voice he knew deepened "I _know_ I didn't just see you two lay a hand on this boy."

Marco's voice sounded like heaven's hymns to Eren's ears as he shrugged off the man's hand "It's fine, Marco, I can handle myself."

"Eren, just shut up and do me one favor. Just look over there," Marco said as he pointed his finger to the left side of the room. Obeying, Eren's gaze followed Marco's finger and then looked back over to the gentlemen gropers. There was the sound of air being sucked in so quickly it left a hiss surrounding them.

The redhead began to tremble "Uh, Jason, y-you're on your own on this one. Marco, we didn't mean to, I swear we didn't know."

Marco pulled his phone out of his pocket, snapping a photo of the two men "Well, you did, and I don't think the Leopard will take too kindly to some pieces of trash trying to bed his boy under his own roof. That's just plain rude gentlemen.....Smile for the camera boys. The boss will love this."

Eren turned his head back to Marco "Was that to show that stupid mark on my neck?! Seriously, Marco, don't bother with it. You two gentlemen will just owe me a favor for not telling, alright?"

"Gee, you two are _really_ lucky. He's a lot nicer than me because I would've have given this photo to the boss and fed you to the Enforcer. Come on, Eren, let's go make Jason his drink," Marco offered as he slung his arm over his shoulders and escorted him around to the bar. Eren had to admit in that moment a chill had run down his spine. Whoever the Enforcer was he didn't know but Marco's tone had been so commanding and cruel. It was cold enough to chill him to the core. Something still felt off about Marco but he knew that they were on the same team and he didn't really have to worry unless his cover was blown. Not wishing to think anymore of that nor his encounter, he let Marco lead him over to the bar. Marco nodded to Levi once they arrived the bar and they stepped up, meeting them there.

"How'd he do, Marco?" Levi asked while he poured a drink from the steel shaker as he made eye contact with Eren.

"Between a blushing little blonde babe and two overly handsy men? He did just fine. Now, I need you to make a shot of Patron citrus for the piece of trash that had the gall to grab Eren's ass. You want to see their faces?"

Eren placed a hand on Marco's, lowering his arm "That's enough, Marco, he doesn't need to know. I don't know who this _"Enforcer"_ is but I didn't like the sound of it."

"You said he wasn't a criminal," Marco chuckled "but he sure can act like one. Told the bastards they'd owe him a favor for not showing you their faces so they'd agree to anything so long as they didn't get their shins busted."

"That could come in handy. Here, tell him it's from your lover," Levi replied as he  placed a full shot glass, filled with a clear liquid, onto the bar.

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and huffed "I know you weren't _seriously_ going to break their shins."

Levi and Marco shared a glance and Marco laughed "Uh huh, sure he wasn't. Now, you go take that drink and these. I'll be watching from down here." Eren nodded and grabbed his tray, lifting it up and grabbing the shot in his hand, walking up to the dance floor. He made his first stop to the two men delivering the shot of Patron and waiting until the man had slammed back the shot to tell him it who it was from. The man stared at him, eyes wide with fear as he glanced around probably looking for Levi while the redhead handed him a business card.

"When you need that favor you let me know. You've got one from each us. I do hope you'll accept my sincerest apologies and relay the message back to your lover." Eren dismissed the man and slid the card into his back pocket as he made his rounds around the club. He had been stopped several times for jell-o shots, drink orders, and even for the occasional conversation about how he was new or where he was from. The time passed rather quickly and he found himself starting to enjoy the job a lot more than he had expected. During the night he'd made several drink orders successfully and remembering which drinks went where was not a problem with such an easily set up bar.

The bar started slowing down on it's drink orders around 4am as the last call was 5am so they could close by 6am and be out a little afterwards. Two servers were sent home around 4am since they were usually the two that came to help open and set up everything for the night. Once the last of the jell-o shots had been sold Eren stepped on up to the bar and sat down the empty tray before leaning his back against the bar to pull out the wad of money stuffed all along the waistband of his pants.

"Looks like you were quite popular tonight, Eren! I knew that trick would work. Everyone loves staring at a hot, barely dressed piece of ass," Marco chuckled as he watched the spectacle. Eren rolled his eyes as Marco pulled out the wad of bills from his chest pocket, back pockets, and a few from his waistband as well.

"Obviously," he deadpanned. "You don't walk around showing off so why exactly did I have to?"

"Because, not everyone knows my dirty little secret and with these pants everyone would know by the end of the night. I usually do like to show a bit of skin though, more skin, more tips. Service Industry 101," Marco reminded with an over exaggerated wink. Levi looked out to Ymir who was still on the floor, calling her over with a hand signal, as well calling in Hanji who was working on cleaning dishes in the back.

Once everyone had arrived he made a motion to Eren and Ymir using his thumb and pointing to the door out back "Alright, you two, clock out. Normally I would have Hanji do it but Eren's still training and I can't leave him on the floor all night. Especially since _someone_ decided to rip his damn shirt off! You guys are free to go, Eren, come with me." Everyone rolled their eyes as they followed the drift of the conversation about to be held. None of them wanted to bear witness to Levi and Eren's couple conversation.

"Is there something you need, Levi?" Eren asked, missing the direction of his tone by a mile.

"Mhmm, there is. This--" He placed a hand on Eren's neck, pulling him down slightly to plant a light kiss on his lips. Nibbling the edge of his bottom lip as he pulled back, he met Eren's gaze and smirked "there. Now, you can wait for a bit and come home with me or you can leave now and on home. It's up to you."

Eren couldn't tell what he was thinking, cursing those stupid contacts "Well, as much I'd like to stay over again, I have to get a head start on the books for Bert considering those things are a mess. I don't have to work tomorrow at the shop so I can come in as early as I need to here. You just tell me what time to come in and I'll be here." He leaned down placing a light kiss to Levi's temple, brushing the back his hand lightly over his cheek. 

Levi suddenly grew annoyed for a reason unbeknownst to Eren "I think I'll have you come in before we open, so around 5pm, and you can stay behind the bar with Farlan and myself and learn a few drinks along with the system we use at the bar---" his voice rose to several decibels louder than it needed to be as he spoke a dressing everyone "I think that sounds pretty reasonable, don't you guys?!"

There was a chorus of "yes, sir" and "yeah" heard from around the bar so Eren leaned down to Levi's ear "Wow, so they were watching. If I had known that I might have given them a _show."_

Levi leaned up to his ear "Oh? Well, why don't you? I'm their boss so that mean's they're still watching." Eren gave no warning before placing an arm around Levi's slender waist and pulling him into his chest, letting Levi lips graze his before seizing them roughly. Levi kept his hand placed at the back of Eren's neck playing with the ends of his hair that dangled there while his other hand slid from the small of his back to squeeze his ass. Eren didn't seem to mind as he began to run his fingers through Levi's hair, letting Levi back him into the nearest wall.

He hadn't expected him to put so much force behind the push to the point that it almost took his breath so he pulled a few strands of his hair before tugging at the black vest on his chest and flipping their positions. He heard a grunt, as a large exhale escaped through Levi's nose, so he slid his arm down to his hips until it reached the top of his thighs just under his ass. Lifting and pulling, he managed to drag Levi off his feet and pull him closer into his chest. Levi had slithered his hand up Eren's back, and around to his bare chest while running his fingers down the lightly tanned skin, and up to his jaw. Eren took it as a signal to let up but just as he did Levi knotted his fingers into his hair and yanked him back into him. He obliged with the request until Levi pulled back, running his thumb over his lip.

"Well, I think I'll be taking my leave now. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Levi," Eren whispered before he leaned in for one more kiss, letting Levi bite his lip as he pulled away and lowered him to his feet. He patted his pants pockets as he was walking out, grabbing his car keys in his hands as Levi leaned over to lay a hard smack against his ass. Eren turned his head over his shoulder and couldn't help but laugh once he walked out the back door.

Ymir, Marco, Hanji and Farlan gathered around Levi as Eren left, with Ymir giving him a skeptical look "Don't tell me you let him flip you over so easily in bed."

Levi shot her daggers, and sighed "Ymir, what goes on in my bedroom had absolutely _nothing_ to do with you but if you must know..... sometimes I let him."

Marco laughed "Haha, tell me, is he as submissive as he seems?"

"Not really. He doesn't roll over too easily. Hanji, do have what I asked for?" She nodded, handing him a black file folder stuffed with papers. "Great, now, I've got to head out. Hanji.....Marco, make sure those two don't burn my bar down. I have to go have a chat with Mr. Smith." Levi tossed on a light black blazer, stuck the folder beneath the crook of his arm, and headed out the door after tossing Marco the keys to the bar. There was something he knew that he needed to do or else he'd never hear the end of it. By the time he got home he noticed a stiff chill in the air. Something was a bit off but he parked the car out front and moved to the front door. Much to his disdain it was open which could only mean one thing. The lights were on yet dimmed lowly and then it was in the next moment the scent of obnoxious cologne came wafting to his nostrils on the flowing breeze.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd be home Levi," Erwin called out. Seeing Erwin Smith sitting in the leather recliner with his feet propped up on the coffee table while nurturing a glass of brandy, of his brandy, just set a rage in his veins.

He took several short strides to Erwin's place, tossing the folder onto the table and throwing his feet from it to stand in front of him "Get your feet of my coffee table you disgusting buffoon."

Erwin swished the amber liquid around his glass before taking a sip and glancing over to Levi "That's very rude of you, Levi. Why don't you join me and sit down? We'll chat nicely about why I'm here."

"Oh well, _excuse me,_  where the fuck are my goddamn manners? What the fuck is wrong with you?! First, you come into my bar, unannounced, second you bust into my talk with _my_ employees and start running off at the mouth at my new employee, and third you're in my fucking house, with your nasty ass shoes on my nice coffee table, drinking my brandy!! Excuse me for being the _rude_ one here, now tell me what the fuck you want!!" Levi's voice grew louder with each emphasis until he was screaming at the top of his lungs, pushing his index finger into Erwin's chest.

Erwin placed a hand at his temple, and sat his, now empty, glass on the mahogany coffee table, standing up to meet Levi, gently caressing his cheek "Lower your voice, Levi. Still about these ridiculous contacts, huh? I'll always prefer those stormy, steely blue eyes staring back me instead of these fake things. Green doesn't suit you, you know, it _never_ has. You know very well that I was appointed to help you with this business by your uncle. He knew you couldn't handle all of this by yourself. I'm just doing my job, to help you and that's what I'm trying to do right now but it seems you're rather adamant to refuse. Your little employee had quite the rage brewing in his eyes the second I touched you, so tell me, Levi, is he your newest play thing, or does he just _wish_ he could be?"

"Green suits me just fine. Don't you dare try to tell me what to do in my own goddamn house. My uncle may have put you in that position but, lest you forget, I can very well take you out of it faster than you can blink. I'm the head of this group, not him, and it's high time you remember your place. You're only here because I allow you to be. I can do everything myself if I have to, I did long before I met you, and I can do it again," Levi seethed as he smacked the hand away from his face.

Erwin stepped closer to Levi, wrapping his arms around the struggling smaller man "Shhh, it's alright. We both know the real reason I'm here is because the perfect, prodigal, clean freak of an heir, doesn't want to dirty his beautiful pale hands. You may be the heir, Levi, but every ruler needs an enforcer. I know you can handle the business on your own and I swear I wasn't trying to undermine your authority in the least. I had just come to see you about something import when Brad said you were chatting with the employees about training someone new, so I decided to stop in and see the newbie for myself. The little prick just got under my skin acting so fucking conceded, tell me you looked that little pissant up. This is all my fault....I can tell you I'm sorry a million times, and mean it each time, and I would still say it until it got through to you that I really am sorry. I can't take back what happened all those years ago, Levi, just like I can't take back the fact I loved...that I still love you and that watching you go out and play with these kids until you break them, right under my nose, _hurts_. I'm the reason you act like this; the reason you can't spend more than a few nights with the same guy because you think he'll up and leave you. We _all_ make mistakes, Levi."

"My mistake was _you._ Now, get your filthy fucking paws off me," Levi groaned as he wiggled his way free. "I'm not "like" anything, Erwin. What I do....w _ho_ I do in my spare time and what happens afterwards doesn't have a single fucking thing to do with you. You should be used to this my now. I've gotten my hands dirty on more than a few accounts before you got here. As for Eren, I had Hanji look into him, but I haven't read the file she prepared yet. It's right here," Levi responded as he patted the folder. Levi took the folder from the table, opened it, and began thumbing through the pages while reading aloud "Hmm, Eren Gabriel Hawkyns, Age 23, one sister, currently out of the country studying abroad. Born in Columbia, South Carolina, Mother died at age 15, father missing, presumed dead. Looks like he moved in with his Aunt and Uncle, ran away at age 17 after graduation to L.A. Went to UCLA at age 19 and graduated with a bachelors degree in business management just this year. Yadda yadda, been arrested...... _wow_.....okay, arrested at age 17 for breaking and entering twice, arrested for petty larceny tied with one B &E, arrested 3 separate times for assault, did some jail time for those, along with.....being arrested for possession with intent, time in jail a little over a year all together." Without even realizing, Levi began to speak to himself "Guess he really did have quite the past. It's no wonder he wants to stay away from it. I noticed a few faint scars below his navel.....maybe I should ask, but then again he didn't ask about mine either..."

Erwin noticed as Levi began to mumble to himself "So this kid.....he must be your new toy to have seen those scars."

Levi rolled his eyes "How about now you tell me the reason you felt the need to come see me when you know you shouldn't even be showing your face there except to deliver and pick up."

"Well, you're **not** going to like this. Our mole had some information for us and it looks like the chief of the organized crime unit in the bureau is retiring. He apparently has this perfect record, all except one case, _ours._ To try to clear this blemish from his record the higher ups let him send in another agent. Our girl said she doesn't know who he is or what he looks like, but she does know he had to have been close to the chief otherwise the operation wouldn't have commenced so fast. Someone had to have wanted it so bad they could taste it. That means they've got a vendetta. Since they replaced her as the handler for the case she won't be able to get any information about this rat. It was spur of the moment and they had already assigned her to another case. What exactly do you want to do about this? Same way as last time?"

Levi sighed, running his fingers through his hair "The last few times they haven't been successful in getting any information. They're still pretty much blind to everything we do and to who were are so this must be their last hoorah. I think the way you handled things worked very well last time. We'll continue with that route and call in anyone if you have to. You have someone in mind for the rat don't you?"

"If you really want to know, Levi, I think it's that new kid that you brought in tonight. There's something about him that just feels...off, not to mention I haven't been wrong yet," Erwin rattled off with a firm stance.

Levi turned his attention to Erwin "I know what I am supposed to say, what I'm supposed to do, and that if I don't do it then you'll hold it over my head if you're right. I don't want to do this but I will. Nothing stands in the way of running the organization the way it should be. If he refuses, we'll know and if he spills his guts we'll find out, but.....if you're wrong, _nothing_ will stop me from ripping you into pieces over this. Don't make me drug him against his will if you're going to be wrong about this, Erwin. Hurry up and let the others know before I change my mind, also you owe me a bottle of brandy for this."

"If I'm right, should we do it the usual way?" Erwin didn't need a reply as soon as he saw Levi's cold, stiffening posture.

"If you're right, don't worry about it. I'll do it myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 7/15/17


	8. Drugged Up

Eren made it home around 4:45am, stripping off his pants taking out the important things before tossing them into the hamper along with his, now ruined, shirt. Having already decided that he was going to go shopping for some new clothes later in the week, he knew that he'd be able to replace the shirt, should he have enough time to do so. After he grabbed a quick shower he opted for beginning to start his on his report for the week. Quickly he dressed then carried the chair from the desk into the closet, lifting the ceiling tile, and removing his files from atop the adjacent tiles. He had started keeping a file on everyone at the bar, including the workers, and was going to start keeping track of the faces he saw the most. He updated everyone's files including the one he had on Erwin Smith, whom he could already tell was someone he wasn't going to get along with. Erwin Smith seemed to have a superiority complex and Eren had never dealt well with people thinking they're better than someone else. The man's attitude simply rubbed him the wrong way. Once he had finished up with the new details of the files on everyone he got up to turn off the light, sit the files down on the desk and go to sleep.

The next morning he woke around noon, figuring he'd have enough time to head to the mall and buy some clothes before his shift. He made it to the mall and began to lazily stroll around, stopping in at a few places to grab certain items. He ended up buying around ten new shirts, all long sleeved button ups due to the approaching cool weather, though it honestly didn't get too cool in Louisiana, along with a couple light jackets, some new blue jeans, and slacks. He carried his bags as he stopped by Perfume Mania, looking around in the men's fragrance department before he found what he was looking for. He purchased his new bottle of Armani Code Ice cologne, aftershave, and then stepped out of the store to head home. His trip had been rather fruitful but he then discovered that it had taken up most of his spare time before shift.

When he made it back to the apartment he started to hang up his new shirts and slacks wanting to avoid wrinkling them. He pulled out his phone checking the time to make sure he'd have time to put away his things before time to leave for his shift. Part of him was excited to get to work on the case, but the other half of him was more excited to spend time with Levi and everyone at the bar. Spending around three hours doing his shopping hadn't been part of the plan so he had just enough time to get ready and leave so he could be at the bar by 5pm. Hastily, he changed out of the sweats pants and oversized hoodie from earlier and slung on a pair of jeans, a baby blue long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black hoodie. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and his cell phone as he stepped out the door, making his way down to the car.

Once arriving at the bar, he pulled into the staff parking lot around the building, noticing only three cars and recognizing two of the three but not knowing to whom they belonged. He parked in the last row of the available parking, not minding the short walk to the back door. He pulled open the door only to be met with a refreshing gust of cool air breezing by him. Things still felt a bit odd about using the employee entrance but he hung his jacket up by the door, placing his keys into the pocket, before walking up to the bar. He noticed Ymir and Hanji out on the floor sweeping and cleaning off tables before opening but he still had yet to spot Levi so he waved to the girls and looked around at the arrangement of items beneath the bar. The stainless steel cooler was filled with different varieties of beers as well as a small, slotted, yellow plastic tray that laid across the middle that was currently empty.

"First time being on the other side of the bar I take it?" Came a sweet, questioning voice from behind. Eren looked over his shoulder to see Levi in a black and silver pinstriped suit, with a silver tie, obviously dressed to the nines for some unknown reason.

"Uh yeah, it is. Do I even want to know?" Eren asked as he gestured to his suit.

Levi noticed Eren roll his eyes as he noticed his attire at first and just shrugged "I had a meeting. I can't wear a suit?"

"Not like that you can't," Eren laughed before tossing out a jab "otherwise I might start calling this a speakeasy. Tell me you're going to change out of that?" Levi walked off into the storage room, returning with a wooden crate in his hands before he answered.

"Indeed I am. This suit is worth more than your car and I don't intend on needing it cleaned. While I go change in my office you can take these and start cutting them. Small wedges, mind you, and wash your hands!" Levi walked off leaving Eren to look into the wooden crate that had been so suddenly shoved into his hands. Eren sat the crate on the bar before he went off to the bathroom to wash his hands thoroughly, like was proper protocol, then returned to make his hands sticky. As he peered into the crate once he got back, he began to noticing it was full of fruit and a variety green leaves. It took him a moment to remember that bars garnish their drinks and have to be prepared to have fresh ingredients every night. He found a glass cutting board as well as a pink handled paring knife laying against the bottom of the crate.

Taking the knife in his hands after laying the rectangular glass board on the bar, he began to cut the first fruit he had grabbed. He picked up a decent sized lime and began to slice it in half so he could make small wedges. He managed to get through sorting out the mint leaves, cutting a few limes, oranges, a couple slices of a pineapple, but as he was cutting the last lemon Levi strolled by in his usual bartender's uniform of a white shirt, black vest, black tie, and black dress pants. Eren had guessed correctly that each of the slots in the tray in the cooler was for fruit, discovering that only when he got close enough to look at the sections that had been labelled. He slid all the pieces into their arranged locations before popping a single lemon slice in his mouth and throwing away the rind in the small trash can. He looked up, seeing Levi, and took advantage of the ever serious clean freak in him. He slid up next to him and placed his sticky hands on his cheeks before leaning over and placing a light kiss to his lips, smiling at his instantaneous disgusted reaction.

"Gross! Your hands are sticky and you taste sour as all hell!" Levi retorted as his features scrunched in disdain.

Eren held the tiny knife in his right hand as he spoke "Well, yeah, I cut all this fruit so it was bound to happen. I happen to enjoy sour things, I mean, it might explain why I like you."

"Oh _ha ha,_ pardon me if I don't laugh. You went through all that in the time it took me to change?" Levi sighed as he licked his lips, flinching at the acidic residue.

"I did. I'm, uh, rather proficient with blades. Anyway, you not laughing just proves my point that you're sour," Eren chuckled before moving to press a kiss to his cheek "but I didn't say I didn't like it though."

"Hmph, whatever," Levi huffed "I'm going to wash my face. Since you finished that already why don't you go to the touchscreen of the P.O.S and open the employee register. I put in your information earlier so just touch your finger to the pad on the side of the screen. Pick any finger you like, but remember it for when you sell a drink you can come here to put the order in with the table number. It helps Farlan and I keep track of it while we also take orders at the bar." Levi headed off to the bathroom as Eren stood in front of the black framed computer screen. He touched the screen lightly, revealing a few buttons to tap. Once he saw the employee register he opened it, clicked on his name, and placed his middle finger to the pad on the side of the frame once it asked for a finger print. When the system had accepted his print, a few more options revealed themselves such as placing a drink order, editing his information, clocking out, and clocking in for a shift. While he had looked through his information, noticing a lot of the spaces were blank, he figured that he should take the liberty of filling it in. After Levi came back he slipped up silently behind Eren, watching his motions as he input his phone number, address, and another way of contacting him through the coffee shop.

"Huh, so is that the number for the shop? You didn't have to fill all this out yet, you know," Levi stated from over his shoulder.

Eren turned around to see the sly smile on his lovers lips "Well, I didn't have to, but if you needed to reach me for a shift you'd have my information. So, what are we doing next?" As Eren turned his full attention to Levi, the back door swung open revealing Erwin Smith in his usual over dressed manner as well as Marco. It seemed another night would pass with Marco in leather pants so tight they could be considered a second layer of skin, paired with a white short sleeve button up and a neon blue tie. Eren thought back to how he said he showed skin most of the time and he hadn't been kidding. Marco unbuttoned his shirt as he walked in letting the glittery, neon tie fall against his bare chest. He pulled up his boxers letting the silvery band rest just above his pants line perfectly hiding the wings at his hips. He looked over to Eren wearing an expression of concern as he walked up to the bar, Erwin following along beside him making a quick glance over to Levi.

"Eren, I need you to come with me," Levi sighed while he placed a hand to Eren's shoulder before he pulled him along. Eren just nodded, following the direction of Levi but taking notice as to how Erwin was following at their heels not unlike a persistent, annoying mutt. They walked up to the front door of the bar, nodding at the bouncer to slide back the royal purple, velvet rope in front of the office door. Once they were inside they passed through another door into a small room to left with a single chair placed in the middle of it. Eren took a quick glance around the room noticing no windows nor any source of external lighting.

"We'll make this rather quick, kid. I don't know if what you say is true and we're going to find out. You're to take this lovely little pill right here, and spill your guts to us," Erwin spoke flatly as he leaned against the wall extending his hand and uncurling his fingers to reveal a tiny, purple, rhombus shaped pill.

Eren glanced over at Levi "Is this what you want? I know that you can't have people around you that don't trust but are you seriously going to resort to drugging me?"

Levi averted his gaze, staring at the wall on the far right side of the room "I have to be careful, Eren. Everyone goes through it at some point so all I can say is I'm sorry and it's in your best interests to do so."

"You didn't answer my first question, Levi.... Is... This.. What... _You_... Want?" Eren turned to Levi, placing his hands on both sides of his cheeks forcing his gaze to remain on his own.

Levi then cast his gaze away downward and sighed solemnly "Yes."

Eren placed a gentle kiss on his forehead "Okay, then I'll do it." Swiftly, he took the pill from Erwin's hand, placed it into his mouth, leaned his head back ,and swallowed. "Do you mind if I go take a piss first, before you start grilling me?" Eren asked Levi with a smart little smirk pulling at his lips.

"Bathroom is the other door in the office," Levi chuckled awkwardly. While Eren nodded and walked out of the room, he strode across the office and into the closet of a restroom before he glanced around. There was no window, no nothing, to give a glimpse at the outside world. It dawned on him then that this area must have been specifically for things of an illegal matter as well as those as a secretive nature. Heaving a sigh at his predicament, he removed his wallet and stared down at the clear vial inside it. Knowing it would be too late if he didn't take it, he stared down at the transparent liquid sloshing around inside it's tubular jail. Deciding it was for the best no matter the side effects he resigned himself to his, no doubt, unsure fate. He couldn't have his cover blown now, he was in way too over his head, and so he uncorked the vial and poured the contents into his mouth.

Shivering, as the bitter liquid swished over his tongue before it ran down his throat, Eren found himself leaning over the sink trying to keep a hold of the contents in his stomach. The vile liquid made him want to retch the second he'd tasted it's repugnant coating on the top of his tongue. Immediately the dry heaving began but soon settled once he could no longer taste the foul concoction in his mouth. When he felt as though the swirling rage in the pit of him stomach was under control, he schooled himself and walked out of the room. Upon the very second he exited the bathroom he found his wrist being seized roughly by Erwin. Mumbling beneath his breath, Erwin led him back into the room and over to the chair he'd previously sat in instructing him to sit down.

"Alright, now we wait," Erwin grinned cruelly. "At first you're going to get the chills then fits of uncontrollable laughter which will then be followed by intense sweating. Don't worry it's fine; that's normal. We'll start the questions when you're lucid but, until then, Levi, I guess he really _is_ your new pet isn't he?"

Eren leaned his back against the cold metal of the folding chair "I am no pet to anyone, Mr. Smith, and I don't see how me involved with Levi is _any_ of your business. I get that you have a hard on for him but, really, we're all adults. How about you grow up and act like it? We are not children, Levi is not a toy, so cease your sandbox behavior of thinking some kid is playing with a toy you only want because you don't have it."

Erwin shifted in his place "You're a really mouthy brat, you know that? I _really_ hope I'm right...."

"Eren, don't provoke him," Levi pleaded. "That just makes more work for me to deal with later," Levi finished with a sigh. Carefully, he shuffled over to where Eren sat, placed a hand on the side of his face, and smiled as he could feel the slight tremors beginning to wrack his body.

Glancing up at Levi, with a light smirk Eren shrugged "Ah, well I suppose if it hinders you I can refrain after this." He turned his gaze to Erwin "You know, I really don't fucking like you. Such a pompous ass just because you don't get what you want, a fucking _child_ , is what you are." Eren immediately rushed a hand to cover his mouth, before starting to laugh, realizing the drug was starting to take effect. It wasn't anything like he could have thought. The fit of laughter wasn't just uncontrollable; it was downright painful. Having to breathe in heavy gasps between raucous laughter wasn't exactly fun and neither was the headache already forming behind his temples. His skin was beaded with sweat and he was moving between the stages of the drug quicker than Levi had assumed, judging by the concern etched in his face.

Erwin had shifted to look at Levi with a crooked smile "I think it's started to take effect faster than it should have but I guess he is on the rather small side. Are you sure you want to be here for this?"

Levi answered with a nod and a scoff "Tch, yes. I can't very well leave him alone with the likes of you..... not to mention at the giggly phase he's really cute." Levi's smile beamed brightly and the lines by his eyes crinkled ever slightly as he said "Eren, honey, look at me. "

"Hahaha, aww, Levi, look at that unfurrowed brow!" Eren laughed while he had leaned back against his chair so hard it almost flipped under the rapid change of weight. After straightening himself he grinned in a daze "Your face is so much more lovely when you smile."

Rolling his eyes, Levi smacked Eren's hand away as he continuously poked the space between his eyes "Stop that." Cautiously he placed his hand to Eren's forehead feeling light traces of sweat beginning to dampen his hair. Suddenly, the door burst open to the tune of Marco with knit brows and frown. Darting his eyes around the room, Marco took a look at the process and quickly turned on his heels to step out but was stopped by Erwin before he could make it out the door.

"Something you needed, Marco?" Erwin called lowly.

"Well, I was going to ask if Levi was going to be working the bar or if he was going to wait to open the doors" Marco shrugged before finishing "since, ya know, Farlan's lazy ass isn't here yet." Before he said anything else he took a look at Eren, who was trying very hard to touch Levi, but kept getting smacked away. There was a slight snicker from him as he knew the exact process that he was going through, having been through it himself. All he could do was have a little bit of sympathy for him considering all he wanted was to get to Levi who kept trying to get him to keep his hands to himself.

"Hahaha, you're no fun, Levi!" Eren pouted before he shifted to see Marco standing in the doorway "Oh, look! It's Marco and his freckles!"

"Eren, stop it!" Levi scolded. "Excuse him, Marco. I can't open the bar until Farlan gets here unless you want to stay here with him and make sure Erwin doesn't do anything......uh, _hasty."_

Marco sighed at the idea but agreed knowing they needed to open for the night "Fine, I'll play babysitter but you owe me one. Go ahead and open the bar. Hanji finished the prep for you since Farlan isn't here so you should be good to go." Levi nodded and walked out of the room leaving Marco to stand beside Eren as Erwin leaned against the door. Eren couldn't think straight by that point in time. Being with Marco in the room still made him feel a little better but he'd wished that Levi hadn't left when he felt so strange. He felt his thoughts swirling about in head as his mind raced from one thought to the next almost immediately without giving him any time to process it. It was a tiring feeling, draining him, making him want to lay down and sleep where he fell. There was a certain light feeling after what seemed like a few more moments, in reality more of fifteen, as the strain on his mind began to dissipate leaving him relatively clear headed. As he was finally becoming more lucid he figured it had to have been the result of the compound counteracting the drug. Eren looked up seeing Marco standing by his side, feeling his touch against his forearm.

"Ugh, Marco?" He groaned, still a bit weary.

Erwin walked over to the chair bending at his knees while making a fierce eye contact "Eren, I want you to tell me your full name, date of birth, age, location of your birth, what you're doing in the city, and what you know about The Scouting Legion."

"Eren Gabriel Hawkyns....March 21st 1992, so I'm 23. I was born in South Carolina, Columbia to be precise, and I came here to help out Bertholdt at his shop. All he wanted was to help me stay out of trouble. From what everyone at the shop told me The Scouting Legion is a drug empire apparently running the whole city. I know the rumors about this place are true, I know I'm dating the fucking boss, and that I'm surrounded by people that are in it. I don't know what the fuck your role is in the damn organization but I still don't like you. I know the criminal underworld better than you think I do, you insufferable _oaf."_

"Erwin you got what you wanted...." Marco stated as his voice began to trail off.

"Shut up, Marco," Erwin snapped before returning to direct his words at Eren "Eren, what do you know about the Federal Bureau of Investigation?"

"The FBI is a federal agency that polices the United States," Eren answered factually.

Erwin rubbed his temples in annoyance "Do you now, or have you ever, worked for them?

"No," Eren deadpanned. "If you have so much as a parking ticket you're not even considered for that and let me tell you I've got a _lot_ more than a ticket on my record."

Having been defeated, Erwin let out a deep sigh as he turned to Marco "I'm going to get Levi, you stay here with him." Marco nodded, keeping his hand on Eren's arm as he began to help him into the office once he was sure of Erwin's departure from the rooms. Of course he knew that Erwin would have it out for Eren. Anyone around Levi was bound to wind up at the brunt of Erwin's misguided affection and overprotection which only made Marco sigh as he thought of it. The fact that Eren was dating Levi meant that Erwin's attempt to draw out a truth or somehow paint him in a bad light wasn't going to be the last one. 

Taking his time, Marco gingerly helped Eren to the suede love seat at the corner of the office where Eren smiled "Thanks, Marco. God, you really _are_ adorable. Too bad I'm not into sadists." He'd been so close to Marco's face that he could see the flecks of bronze scattered inside his normally dark umber irises and the little creases around his lips when he smiled. All the freckles on his skin and his rounded features truly had given him such a cute appearance and he felt he should actually tell Marco that in his half-delirium. 

Marco headed off to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and returning to press it to his forehead "Uh huh, I'm sure. It's just the drug talking, dear, besides, the boss is more of a sadistic bastard than I could ever hope to be." Eren laid down against the sofa letting Marco drape the cloth over his head more effectively. For a moment, Eren closed his eyes and opened them just a second later when he felt an ever familiar brush of a tender caress along the slope of his jaw. Cracking open an eye, Eren smiled faintly as he recognized the pair of jade pools staring back at him. Reciprocating his smile was simple so he smiled and grabbed the hand at his cheek, pulling Levi down onto the couch and then on top of him. Marco looked away from the spectacle as it unfolded, taking that as a clue to leave them be and go to hopefully find his own flirt.

Deciding that laying directly on Eren's chest wasn't exactly the best location as he came down from the drug, Levi rolled off him and landed gracefully on the edge of the sofa. Carefully turning on his side so that Eren could still comfortably lie on his back, Levi grabbed Eren's wrist and tugged, pulling him onto his side. After that, he refused to meet Eren's gaze again, tucking his head into his chest and beneath his chin as Eren tossed his arm over the shorter man's shoulders pulling him into his chest tightly.

As he retreated into his embrace, Levi whispered lowly into his chest "Eren, I'm sorry. I can say anything right now because you're going to be completely honest with me even if you don't want to and I don't think it's fair for me to ask you what's on my mind. I'm going to take you home and let you sleep tonight off. I can't have you being like this here so it's alright. Don't worry though, I'll make sure you're okay."

"Levi, Look at me," Eren demanded sweetly as he pulled Levi's chin up and kissed him lightly "I would use it if you were in this position so use it. I'm always honest with you so if there's something you want to know just ask. It's no different."

"Okay....." Levi exhaled quickly before holding Eren's gaze "are you angry about this?"

"Yes," Eren stated firmly "I expected to be looked into, sure, but what I didn't expect was to be drugged. I am angry but I understand your position. I am angry that I was drugged, Levi, but that anger isn't _at_ you."

Eren thought about how if Levi was a cat his tail would have swished and lowered as he averted his gaze once again while speaking "I'm sorry, Eren. As for having you looked into, well, I did that too. Actually, technically speaking, I ordered it but Hanji is our geek so she was the one who did it."

"Okay. That's fine," Eren breathed.

He wiggled around, making Eren lift his arm, and rose from the sofa "C'mon, lean on me. I'm taking you home." Levi moved the damp cloth to the side table and helped Eren sit up slowly. While Levi was helping him, Eren was bust trying to clear his head from the floating feeling assaulting his brain. Before standing up he took a hold of Levi's hand to assist him. As his knee buckled upon putting weight on his feet, Levi kept him from falling and escorted him out of the office and into the hall. The bouncer outside the door rushed to Levi's aide, picking Eren up princess style without giving him time to think or object to the action. At least one good thing to come out of it was that he didn't have to walk and risk injury to himself or someone else on the off chance that he just completely tumble over.

In the end, Eren just sighed and let himself be carried out the front door though he felt more than a bit emasculated by the action. He was a grown ass man being carried like an injured maiden in a story book while in view of the public. Fortunately he was a bit too sick to care and was placed back onto his feet once they walked out to a sunburst orange McLaren 650S Spider. Marco stepped out of the driver's side tossing the key's into Levi's hands, smiling at Eren as he walked back into the bar not even asking about what was going on. Being sick hadn't been part of the plan seeing as how he'd been faking his symptoms until he had gotten up from the couch. Remembering that the neutralizing agent for the main ingredient in the drug had unknown side effects, he assumed that what he was experiencing could be the effects of the neutralizing agent. Practically falling into the passenger seat, Eren didn't even care about being in such an amazing car. The only thing Eren could do was lean back and close his eyes, waiting for some semblance of peace as he fell asleep.

"Come on Eren, time to get into the house," Levi called as he removed the keys from the car. Woken by Levi's voice, Eren opened his eyes noticing they were at Levi's house instead of his apartment. He slowly nodded and tried to get out the car by himself which he somehow managed to do alright but he was evidently still a bit wobbly on his feet. Requiring help, Levi approached him and helped him into the house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. The very second that Levi walked out of the room Eren stormed frantically to the bathroom. Kicking the double doors shut, Eren rushed to slump himself over the toilet and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into it. After he finished retching, he leaned back against the wall already more than unhappy about the side effects that saved his life. He had been hoping when Reiner said side effects they would be mild and not "puke your guts up," not "be able to stand due to extreme vertigo," or "mind splitting migraine so dangerously painful it hurts to close your eyes" kind of side effects.

Before he knew what was happening the urge to once again toss up what remained in his stomach, which was nothing aside from acidic bile, was returning. Something had told him that he would probably wind up spending the entirety of the night remaining in the same position he was in. Levi had the unfortunate timing to come back into the room and see the bathroom door shut while hearing the sounds of Eren purging the acid in his stomach. Cringing at how violently the vomiting sounded, Levi began to blame himself for the horrid experience and truthfully it was him who placed the drugged burden onto his shoulders. The guilt was weighing on him and he knew that it was his place to make things better since he'd been the cause of Eren's discomfort. Once the sounds subsided he knocked lightly on the door, to announce his presence, and stepped in bringing him a glass of water and two pills. Eren looked up at him questionably eyeing the pills in his hand but taking the glass of water as he leaned his head against the wall.

"I don't care what those are," Eren muttered as he sipped his water "I'm not taking it. I'm just going to throw it up in another second anyway." Levi sighed, but he understood, and sat the pills on the sink. After Eren finished the water Levi took the glass from his hands and placed it atop the sink counter beside the pills.

"Alright, well, I would say I have to go back to work but they're going to be fine without me for a bit," Levi smiled softly as he moved to Eren's side. It was then that Eren caught his first glimpse of Levi's radical, slightly homicidal side. His eyes narrowed and he could hear his words dripping a thick venom "I fucking swear to whoever that piece of shit believes in, I'm going to skin him alive and cut him up into tiny pieces and mail the pieces to his mother!" Just the volume of the dangerous words was enough to take Eren aback a bit. Unfortunately, Eren didn't have time to respond before he was back to spilling his guts into the toilet. During the purging of his stomach contents, Levi sat along the edge of the tub and began to rub his back.

"You know, when I had you looked into, I saw that nice arrest record of yours," Levi uttered as he continued his attempt at comfort. "I can't blame you for not wanting to be involved with anything illegal and I'm sorry that I had to bring you back to it. I won't let my business interfere with you again."

Knowing his promise was impossible, Eren wiped his mouth and laid his head against his arm atop the toilet "Well, I'm glad you got to see why I don't care about what you do. Levi, you and I both know that because I'm with you it'll interfere no matter how much you wish to keep me out of it. It's impossible to keep me completely out of it......so, having said that if I--- Levi, if I joined the Legion would it settle any doubts you had about me?"

Shocked by his response, Levi just sighed and his eyes softened with an uncharacteristic warmth "Eren, look at me and truly hear me when I say that I don't have doubts about you. What happened tonight was just routine and it's Erwin's job to be the one to do it. I don't have to like it but he is actually good at something and that happens to be it. If I am to be completely honest with you, Eren, I'm torn between wanting you to join me and not wanting you to. I want to keep you away from this, keep you safe, but at the same time I catch myself thinking that running this city with you by my side doesn't sound bad at all. I don't want you to jump into this because of me because should something go wrong you'll go down for it too. Eren, I want you to decide what you want, what you think is right for _you_ and not for me. If you want to join me then I won't stop you but it will be of your own accord and not because I wish it of you."

"I don't need to think about it," Eren blurted before explaining "I've been a criminal once in my life, Levi, and it's no stretch to believe that I can do it again, especially if it means not having you worry about me turning on you. I think, _hope,_ that I'm done with this now so let's go to the bedroom." Rising from his slumped over position at the toilet, Eren shakily got to his feet and moved to the sink, grabbing the ibuprofen Levi had brought him and swallowing them. Following the pills, Eren grabbed the mouthwash, swishing some around, and spitting it into the sink before shakily walking over to the bed and collapsing into the plush.

Levi followed behind him, climbed into bed, and pulled him into his embrace while stroking his cheek "Are you sure that you want to do this? You do know what means, correct?"

Eren snuggled closer into his chest, taking advantage of their proximity "Of course, I know what it means, Levi. I'm not naive. You saw my record so you know that I've dabbled in peddling drugs once before and I have a lot more than that on my jacket. You have to promise me one thing though, one thing that you've promised before, okay?"

"What's that?" Levi asked gently.

"Business does not enter this house," Eren stated firmly. "We will not be our stations in this house nor when it is just the two of us. On that note, if you would, the contacts." Levi laughed and leaned over to the side table, releasing Eren from his hold to remove his contacts. 

Once they were removed he drug Eren back into his arms, making sure to make eye contact as he looked down at him "I promise you. You're going to have to get used to calling me sir, you know? I don't accept anything less. Also there's kind of a few things you need to go through. Think of it as initiation or, since you went to college, pledging."

"That's so much better," Eren sighed with content as he reached up to Levi's face, his fingertips grazing Levi's jaw delicately, while staring deeply into his steely blue eyes. "I feel like I can really read your emotions this way. I know about the tattoos. I noticed the one on your left bicep is the one Marco has on his hips. What else is there?"

Chuckling, Levi leaned into Eren's touch "Also the one Ymir has on her ribs, Hanji has on her ankles, Farlan has on his shoulders, and several other people have. You know what it means but do you know where you want yours to be? I'll call the old man later and tell him to prepare but there's only problem with it."

"And what's that?" Eren asked before thinking of where he wanted his tattoos.

Levi looked away, scratching the back of his head "It's done by traditional Japanese tattooing. It's going to hurt like hell, Eren. It will not be some simple parlor done tattoo. It will be done by a man who has been working with my family for years and vice versa."

Eren swallowed hard, knowing very well the kind of pain he was going to have to endure "It's worth it. Besides, your whole back is covered and if you can manage that much pain then shouldn't your subordinates be able to shoulder a fraction of that as well as their loyalty? It only makes sense that they have to endure something you did."

"You make a good point," Levi replied. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"I do," Eren nodded firmly after contemplating it "on my chest. One wing beneath each of my collar bones. If I have to hide them so be it but they certainly belong close to my heart no matter the case."

Levi grinned as he noticed Eren being sentimental "How sweet of you. At least when it comes to the second part of the trials you won't have to endure it again. You kinda did it tonight. Normally, it's how we vet our recruits so that we know for sure who they are. The third trial is something a lot more serious so I hope that you're not squeamish."

"That doesn't sound good..." Eren grimaced as his mind began to run.

"It's a, uh, blood oath," Levi responded with a shrug " but I can't do it by myself. Every member of my inner circle has to be there to witness it. Don't worry, it's just two cuts beneath your tattoos so it's not that scary but it is there to serve as a reminder."

Eren stared wide eyed at the thought of being sliced after being freshly tattooed "Ugh, I feel like I just agreed to join a cult but whatever I have to do, I will." Feeling like he wanted a little bit of retribution, Eren allowed a smirk to splay his lips "Now, take off your shirt."

"Well it's not too different but we're not certifiable," Levi answered before his eyes widened at Eren's request "pardon?"

Eren laughed as he already started to unbutton the vest at his chest "You drugged me, I can't stop hurling, my head is on fire, and god forbid I try to walk. Do it, for me, please?"

"Alright. I'm starting to think you just want me for my body, Eren," Levi chuckled as he leaned up, letting the vest drop from his arms before unbuttoning his shirt. Quickly, he tossed it off and laid down only to be rolled onto his side so that his back faced Eren. There was a light groan from him as he was forced over so that Eren could once again admire the tattoo on his back.

Eren's finger began to trace the lines of the artwork inked into his skin "I just wanted to get a good look at it. It's astounding. Forgive me, but I really wanted to get a closer look."

Levi turned his head over his shoulder "I'm glad you like it. It was worth enduring the endless hours of pain for it---" he flipped back over to face Eren and sighed "and I'm not talking about getting it tattooed." Levi's voice fell as he looked up to Eren "There are things you're going to learn about me, Eren, things that will make your skin crawl. No doubt lingers in my mind that what I'm going to tell you will chill you to the core. Whatever I can tell you now to make this less painful, and to make sure it's my mouth you hear it from, I will. When I was brought here by my uncle I was taught things that most people aren't ever going to learn and for good reason. I was only in public schools for a little while before I was ordered to remain home where I was given a tutor so that it wouldn't interfere with my true lessons. I was taught to kill, but more importantly to maim, people and how to control a criminal empire until it was my time to take it over. I took over a little over 5 years ago and I run this organization well. Erwin is not just someone to help me, he is my enforcer, so I no longer have to dirty my hands. He also, as you can tell, used to be my lover. I'm not proud of that but everyone makes mistakes. My mistakes happen to include torture, murder, arson, kidnapping, smuggling, the sale and manufacture of narcotics, money laundering, and a few other things. My hands have been clean-ish for 3 years and I don't do any dirty work. I lead my empire by example so I am not afraid to do dirty work and I used to. I am not afraid to but I simply prefer not to."

Eren bolted up, placing a hand at his forehead as not only the vertigo sent him reeling "You're telling me you, yourself, have tortured and killed someone?"

Levi grabbed his hands in his own staring down at them before meeting his eyes "Yes. These hands have never been clean. I've done horrible things, Eren, but when you're raised that way it's the only thing you know really. I didn't start to branch away from his control until I was around 15. I tried one good push and after that I didn't truly rebel again. I went along without rebelling until I was around 20. He was the first and only person I've ever killed. I've done my fair share of torture and I'm not about to tell you that I didn't enjoy it a bit but it was Erwin that kept me from doing anything too gruesome or bloody when I was young. My uncle was the exception to that rule as I did that myself, and no, I do not regret it. The only thing I regret about that is not having done it sooner." Eren's stomach churned and knotted as he watched the myriad of expressions cross Levi's pale features. At first things such as sorrow, sympathy, pain, remorse, and guilt presented themselves but it was when he spoke of his uncle that he only saw pure malice and contempt. Animalistic rage had swirled about in his eyes while there was also a hint of fear and mainly there was satisfaction of his deeds.

"I can't say anything....you saw the assault," Eren replied as he fought his cringe "but I guess by the fact Erwin asked me about the FBI that means you're on their list and it's why you wear contacts, just incase?" 

He nodded curtly "It is and I am. I saw your record but I wasn't going to ask about it since I figured that might be rather rude of me. Personally, I'm not on the FBI's list but the group is. Honestly, I find it a bit amusing. They're blind as bats, apparently they still don't know who even leads the organization, and I can't help but laugh. They assume that they can infiltrate our ranks but each time they've tried.....well, let's just say I like to return unwanted gifts to their sender. I can't promise you'll be safe in my organization, Eren, but I can promise I will do everything I can to protect you. No matter what I will give my all to make sure that you will be protected."

"Then that's all I need," Eren smiled as he pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek mainly to hide his disgust. Moving back he responded to other bits of their conversation "I'll cover my record now by just saying I've got a nasty temper when I'm provoked and I'll do just about _anything_ to ensure that I get my way. Just don't go murdering and torturing when I turn my back or anything, okay? If you can promise me that then I think all will be alright and I won't have to worry about getting into trouble. I like my skin where it is so I won't be doing anything to go against you. As for your _'mistakes,'_  well, they aren't mistakes when you keep making them. At this point it's a hobby, Levi."

"I see, maybe you're right," he shrugged "but you enjoy hobbies and I do not enjoy it when I have to be ruthless." Suddenly, a salacious smirk spread across his face and he whispered at his ear "Oh, Eren, rest assured that I'm going to torture you but only in the _best_ of ways. I'm pretty talented when it comes to dealing with matters of flesh."

Finding himself being shoved back as Levi settled in his lap, Eren hummed "Mmm, very true, you are talented. If this is how you plan to torture me, though, I'll certainly be your captive. You gonna let it go to your head when I start calling you sir?"

He placed a kiss at his neck, nibbling down to his collarbone "Mmhmm, but not the one on my shoulders."

"Levi?" Eren interrupted.

"Yes?" 

"As much as I would really enjoy this. I'm going to be sick," Eren responded as he tossed Levi off his lap and ran to the bathroom, making it in the nick of time before he was hurling again. He was more than thankful for the fact his knees decided to go along with him aside from the initial buckle as he stepped down from the bed. Levi sat on the bed stunned at how easily he was just tossed over but also concerned with the amount of vomiting Eren was doing. Getting down from the bed after gaining his faculties again, Levi walked into the bathroom just as Eren flipped the handle flushing the toilet and laid his head in his knees.

"Hey, you want me to go out and get you anything?" Levi called from the door frame. "I swear it never does this to people. Normally, during the lucidity you get a really nice high. Maybe Hanji fucked up that batch."

"No," Eren answered in a rough breath "I'll be alright. You need to get back to work and it's just me puking. Think of it like a bad hangover, alright? I'm just going to hope I can sleep it off like one."

Sauntering over to Eren, Levi bent to press a kiss to the crown of his head "If you're sure you will be alright by yourself then I'll go back. I won't work all night and I'll come check in every couple hours; I promise. I hope you feel better, Eren. I'll see you later." Levi walked out of the room to dress himself appropriately before leaving the house and leaving Eren to himself. At first Eren had thought that it would have been the best time to sneak into his office for concrete evidence but he couldn't really afford to move from the toilet for more than a few minutes before needing to return. Deciding that it would be best to not be very far from the toilet, he got up and went to the bed, grabbed a pillow and the comforter off the bed only to drag them into the bathtub and curl up there. Sleeping in the bathtub obviously wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it was closer to the toilet should he wake up and need it.

Levi arrived back at the house a couple of hours later, as he'd promised, and began panicking at the lack of Eren's presence. Upstairs in the bedroom, he walked across the room to open the double doors of the bathroom only to get a view of clothes strewn about the floor and Eren curled up in the fetal position, with the comforter underneath him, in the bathtub. Viewing the spectacle made him laugh a bit but then he just settled to cleaning things up. As he gathered up Eren's clothes from the floor he wondered just how bad Eren had to be feeling because of him. The least he could do was try to make him more comfortable so he placing his clothes on the chair at the foot of the bed, grabbed a sheet from the closet, and gently draped the cloth over Eren. He fought the urge to wake him up and move him to the bed just in case he got sick so there was only one thing he could do then. Heading back to the room, Levi returned with a chair and sat there, by the bathroom doors, going through his phone while making sure that Eren would be okay during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 7/16/17


	9. Chapter 9

Within a few hours the sun had risen along with Eren, who was extremely grateful he hadn't woken up to hurl. He climbed out of the bathtub to see a note with a toothbrush laying atop it.

Eren,  
I hope you're feeling better this morning. I wanted to wake you from your seemingly uncomfortable sleeping arrangement but decided it was best not to wake you should you get sick. I've brought you a toothbrush, because well, you need it. I took the liberty of buying you a new pair of clothing after checking your sizes. The items should be hanging in the closet on the right side of the room. I do hope they'll be to your liking. We've a few places to go today, so come downstairs once you're ready.  
~Levi

Eren laughed as he finished the note, opening the package to remove the toothbrush and rinse it's bristles beneath the water before applying the toothpaste. He ran a comb through his hair, as he brushed his teeth, thankful Levi thought of it. Once he spit the white foam into the sink he swished around some mouthwash displacing the foam with the pale purple liquid, turning on the faucet to run it all down the drain. He decided to take a shower, seeing as how he woke up in sweat, and the previous night had not been the nicest. He walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair and looked over to the bathtub, remembering the bedding still in it. 

He carried the comforter and pillow out of the tub and back into the room, tossing them gingerly onto the bed. He moved over to the closet pulling open the wooden sliding door, revealing a black blazer, blue silk tie, a pair of black jeans and a pale blue button up. He laid them out on the bed as he took the shirt off the hanger, noticing a black label on the left inside seam. He lifted the shirt to his face, reading the Hugo Boss label on the shirt feeling very odd wearing such expensive clothing. He was determined to have a talk with Levi once he made it downstairs after he noticed a familiar black metal brand tag on the back of his jeans, as well as an Armani tag on his tie. After slipping into the outfit, he headed downstairs to be met with Levi making coffee, his back turned to the staircase. He tried to sneak down to him as silently as possible, successfully managing to wrap his arms around Levi's hips and place a kiss at his cheek.

"Mmmm, good morning. Feeling any better this morning?" He took a sip of his coffee, placed the mug on the counter, and turned around to face Eren.

Eren leaned down placing a kiss at Levi's lips "I am feeling many things this morning, which mostly includes wanting to drag you upstairs and get so sweaty I'll need a second shower."

Levi quirked an eyebrow, as he grinned dangerously "Oh? You want to play Jenga? That's enough to make anyone sweat."

Pushing him against the counter Eren placed a kiss at his jaw, whispering "Do I look like I want to play Jenga? I want to fuck, Levi."

He cleared his throat, grabbing Eren's arm dragging him up the stairs and pushing him against the bed "Well, why don't we continue where we left off then?"

"Then I'm going to go ahead and remove these incredibly expensive ass clothes you had no reason to fucking get me, right here, so they don't wrinkled." Levi slipped behind him, untying his tie, as Eren slipped the blazer off his shoulders.

"Well, money is not a problem for me, Eren, besides I like to dote. When it comes to working with me, I accept nothing less than perfection. We're businessmen Eren, and you will be attending meetings with me so you should get used to dressing either in business casual or business attire. We meet with connections all over the United States as well as some big people from Europe and Asia" Eren turned to face Levi as he began to unbutton his shirt

"Businessmen, he says, sure. Why would I be attending meetings with you? Meetings are for top brass, not me." He let the shirt fall off his shoulders as he kicked off his shoes, and slid out of his pants.

"Your the boss' lover, sweetheart, you better get used to it. You're entering the group as my personal assistant as well as my right hand."

Eren laid his clothes in the chair, trying to stifle a laugh "Did you just call me sweetheart?"

Levi pushed Eren against the bed, crawling over him as he fell backwards "Yeah, I did, you better get used to me calling you whatever I want, sugar."

"Whatever you want, babe." A hilarious rosy flush spread across Levi's skin, as his expression of dismay made Eren smirk. A shiver coursed across his skin as the pet name left Eren's lips. He had hoped Eren hadn't noticed but he had hoped wrong. Eren snaked his hands under Levi's shirt, placing them above his hips and rolling him over onto his back to where Eren loomed over him, smiling. "It seems you really enjoy it when I call you babe, so I wonder. How long has it been since a man could make your body tremble with a single word, baby?" He spoke his sentence against Levi's skin, letting the warm air breeze against his neck as the words from his mouth dripped a thick, sweet tone akin to molasses. 

His fingers began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt as he lined his skin with passionate kisses, and gentle nips working his way down his chest as he tossed open his shirt. He took in the sight below him, as Levi appeared to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Eren danced his fingers across his skin, drinking in the sight of Levi with his eyes closed, as he noticed the lack of usual tension in his muscles when he gets flipped onto his back. He liked the dominance Levi displayed over him, sure, but seeing him give into his touch at a submissive position gave him an overwhelming sense of pride as well as the idea that Levi trusted him. 

He felt fingers slide through his hair as he placed a kiss just below Levi's navel, so he let out a small laugh, taking the button of his pants in his mouth. He unbuttoned the pants quickly, pulling the zipper down carefully with his teeth and placing his hands into the sides of the waistband pushing down. Once his pants were at mid-thigh, Eren gave a hard pull tossing them off his legs quickly. Eren placed a light kiss at his inner thigh before biting the skin, rolling it between his teeth to leave a dark magenta mark against the snowy white flesh. He noticed several light scars at the insides of his thighs, but pushed them to the back of his mind, sliding his hands up his thighs and around to his hips before he crawled back up to place a surprising kiss directly on the tip of Levi's nose. Levi opened his eyes, shook his head as Eren laughed, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Eren couldn't help but to let himself sink into the kiss, feeling the soft, sweet lips of his lover against his own. He decided to give Levi a taste of his own medicine as he rolled his hips, colliding into Levi's, causing him to pull back from their kiss and look into his eyes.

"Fucking cock tease." Eren noticed the ravenous hunger in his eyes, as he clawed at Levi, leaving red welts decorating his chest.

"Only on some days." Eren rolled his hips slower, harder, leaving Levi short of breath. He captured his lips, as his fingers circled the peaking flesh at his chest. Levi placed his hands at the small of Eren's back while the other rested in his hair, pulling him into him harder. At the time Eren pulled back from his lips, Levi slipped his hand down to his ass squeezing tightly, making Eren snap his eyes to Levi's. He scoffed at the motion and moved down to his stomach, placing two fingers into the silk band riding dangerously low on his hips. He slid his fingers from his hips to just beneath his navel, popping the band before removing them, looking up to smirk at Levi. He thought he heard a growl come from Levi, so in order to prevent his retaliation at being teased, he ran his hands up his thighs, flipped them over grabbing the material from the inside to pull them down so that he could strip them off. 

He flung the red silk boxers to the side of the room in which he had previously thrown his pants. A groan escaped Levi's lips as Eren pulled off his boxers, thankful for the release. Eren's actions didn't skip a beat as he took Levi in his mouth, enveloping him in the wet heat. Levi's surprise was evident through the jump and shiver of his body as Eren twisted his tongue, rolling it over him softly. He made slow, deliberate figures with his artful tongue. He laid his head back against the pillows, eyes closed and jaw clenched as Eren reduced him to human shaped mold of gelatin. Eren only performed better when Levi bucked his hips, taking him in further, causing Levi to curse under his fleeting breath.

"..fuck....Eren.." Levi tumbled his fingers through Eren's hair, as he succumbed to the drowning pleasure assaulting his mind. Eren's attention was too focused on the task at hand to be concerned with the breathy moans falling from Levi's mouth. He slid his tongue down him quickly, pressing the tips of his tongue rings against him as he slithered his tongue up, twirling circles around the tip before encompassing him once again. After a few moments of Eren repeating his actions, Levi knotted his fingers in his hair, as his back bent into a high arc. 

Eren sat up, waiting for Levi to glance down before running his tongue over his lips "Faster than normal. Pent up, or overly excited? I'm willing to bet overly excited." He crawled over Levi's lap, leaning off the right side of the bed, sliding open the nightstand drawer. After removing the false bottom, he grabbed the two items in colors that happened to catch his immediate attention. A lavender colored plastic tube, as well as a pastel green square package were secured in his hand as he rolled back over to the bed. As he landed, Levi looked over to him, extending his hand for the items in his hands.

"I'm not willing to bet anything. Fork it over." 

"Ah, ah, didn't you promise next time you'd be a good boy and let me do this myself?" Eren slapped his hand away from the bounty of items in his hands.

Levi sighed, admitting his defeat "If it was anyone else, I would have pulled my trump card, but since it's you, do as you wish." Eren smiled, standing on his knees to pull off his boxers and toss them to the side of the bed. Levi unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at Eren, eyes unwavering from the tantalizing view. He watched closely as he unscrewed the lid from the tube, pouring some of the gel into his hand, working it over his fingers. He laid back against the pillows, stretching his arm behind himself, and closing his eyes as he pushed a slick finger into himself. Levi stared intently as he watched the show in front of him, as Eren began to thrust and twirl an individual finger into himself, working up to a second once the first entered with less resistance. 

Levi was fighting the urge to roll over him and take him in that very second, but he had promised him and he didn't want to hurt him. Noncommittal mewls tumbled over his lips as Eren thrust his fingers faster, splaying them apart to ensure little to resistance, while slowing his breath and making slight rolls of his hips. His body convulsed as his fingers found the cloister of nerves Levi always managed to hit so swiftly. The sound of wrinkling plastic and tearing plastic made Eren open his eyes, and turn his head to see Levi spit the tip of the package out of his mouth and into the floor. Eren smiled as he watched Levi roll the thin cover over himself and start to shift his weight to get up. 

He placed a hand at his shoulder, knocking him back against the bed, climbing into his lap "And I'm the impatient one? I think it's about time we handle these control issues of yours, baby."

Levi shuddered as the word left Eren's lips, speaking through gritted teeth "I do not have control issues. I just want to do what I want when I want, and right now I want you to shut up and kiss me." 

"I bet you're thinking of flipping me over, while you kiss me, because you can't wait any longer." Eren hovered above Levi's lips, letting their lips brush as he spoke.

"You're in tougher situation than I am." He sat up, pushing Eren back, grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling him into his kiss. Eren moved back, letting Levi string kisses down his neck as he lifted himself over Levi, sliding down onto him. Levi clenched his jaw, letting out a single ragged breath, as Eren stopped moving he glanced up at his face, seeing his eyes closed, and hearing his breathing shallow and his his heart beating rapidly. He placed a hand between his shoulders, leaning him back ever so slightly, so that he could take advantage of having the neon captive hoops adorning Eren's chest so close in front of him. Eren's breath hitched as Levi's tongue flicked the hoop at his nipple before pulling it down in his teeth as his fingers rolled over the other. Eren ran his fingers up the back of Levi's neck, through the strands of black satin as his teeth pulled at his skin. He raised his hips, lifting himself slightly and falling with a bit of force earning a hiss of air blowing though Levi's nose as he did so. Eren placed his arms over Levi's shoulders using him as leverage as he lifted his hips, while Levi put a hand at his left hip as he rolled his hips up . The rhythm was slow and sensual rather than their usual fast paced, aggressive style. 

"..Hah....Levi.." A ragged breath escaped Eren's lips as Levi rocked his hips when he raised himself up, drilling into a sensitive bunch of nerves

His nails scraped Levi's shoulders as he dropped his hips "....Mmmm, easy, sweetheart." Eren's body shook as the heavy lidded Levi looked up to meet his eyes, his voice deep with lust as the words left his lips. Eren pushed Levi back against the bed, as he rolled his hips forward, rising and dropping them faster with each roll. Levi leaned his head against the pillows, watching Eren with his hands firmly planted at his hips, pushing them down harder as he fell. Levi bucked his hips with enough force to push Eren upwards, surprising him while throwing off his balance. He would have objected but Levi sat up dragging him back down with him as he placed his lips against his and a hand between his shoulders. Levi rolled his hips, lightly bouncing Eren in his lap, noticing his breath becoming more ragged as his muscles tightened. Tightening his grasp on him, Levi rocked his hips harder, hissing as the effect had a larger impact on him instead. He slid his fingers to curve around the back of Eren's neck, pulling him into his kiss as he turned his jaw deepening it as he slipped his tongue past Eren's parted lips. 

Eren's body trembled under his touch, as the hand at his neck came around to his jaw, caressing his jaw sensually just as a white flash clouded Eren's senses. Levi's stomach was suddenly painted with a translucent liquid, without much care, as he thrust his hips up harder, pushing Eren's hips down into him. His hands pulled Eren down into him for a final time, as he climaxed exhaling roughly, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. Eren climbed off his lap, rolled over to his back trying to regain his breath while Levi sat up. He was panting, but soon regained his regular rhythm, as he got up from the bed to grab a towel and clean his stomach. He stepped over to where Eren laid with his eyes closed, wiping his stomach clear of the liquid. Eren opened his eyes, giving him a questioning look as the soft cotton swept across his skin.

"What? I'm cleaning you." 

Eren smiled "Well, I'm planning on a shower in a few minutes so it wasn't necessary."

Levi tossed the towel to the hamper, climbing onto the bed beside Eren, draping his arm delicately at his stomach "Sounds like a good idea for me too, maybe I'll join you. Don't worry, I'm not going for round two, I'm tired and we've got places to go, people to see, and things to do."

"Uh huh, I'm sure. Hey, Levi, can I ask you about something?"

He nodded as he rested his head at Eren's shoulder "Sure."

"Those scars at your thighs...what are they from?" he took his hand, intertwining his fingers in his opposite hand, stroking the closest finger with his thumb.

"Oh...well... When I was younger, I didn't want to take over, hurt people, or anything similar. I just wanted to be a kid and do things like other kids, go out see the world, but I knew I'd never have that option. I was in the bathtub, I was about 15, when I took the switchblade from my pants pocket and made 2, 4" long, cuts on each thigh. The water began to mix with the blood pouring from my wounds as I looked down. My vision started blurring and I ended up passing out from lack of blood. I woke up in a hospital, with my wounds dressed and a very pissed off uncle. I tried to kill myself so I wouldn't ever to have to kill anyone, at least, that's what I told myself anyway. That maybe if I wasn't alive and no one could take over the whole syndicate would fall apart and cease to exist. Erwin was the one that found me, dragged me out of the tub, immediately dressed my wounds, and called an ambulance. I had missed the femoral artery by millimeters so they had time to keep pressure on the wounds and get me to the hospital. After that, my uncle beat the fucking shit out of me for trying to take away his heir. I was nothing to him but an ass for the boss' chair, so I bit my tongue and did as I was told until I could get my way. Not the best of stories, but you asked."

Eren brought their hands to his lips, kissing the back of Levi's hand the releasing it to turn around and face him "I'm sorry, Levi."

He smiled softly, wiping the sweat from his forehead and kissing him just above his left eye "It's alright. I've done a lot in the past 15 years, that I can actually say I am proud of, and maybe you'll find out what they are in time. Since you asked me, do I get to ask you about those two on you stomach? I've seen similar ones so I have an idea, but I'd like a confirmation."

"I was about to say "Oh, you've seen lots of stab wounds?" but then again, I guess you have. Yeah, stab wounds, the criminal life in Los Angeles, didn't agree with me too well. I may have ended up with a nice scar or two but the other guys didn't fare quite as well."

"One of the three assault charges?"

Eren averted his eyes, staring down at the wrinkled blankets "All of them as well as the possession with intent to distribute. I got away with slaps on the wrist for the first few crimes, community service, probation, house arrest etcetera. However, that time was the third time I had been arrested so on my third strike, I was out. They were the ones that carried the 15 months in jail. I don't take kindly to threats against my sister, or anyone I care about for that matter. I crossed a line that I shouldn't have and it should have ended there, but the second they mentioned paying my sister a visit I saw red. They may have brought knives to the fight, but I found a metal pipe and that was all I needed after that threat. I may not have been a model citizen but I did what I could to make sure my sister wouldn't have to want for anything. I protected even her thought with my life, and for that I took two knives for the stomach, but I put one in a coma for a few months, the other with a fractured skull, 4 shattered ribs, a fractured shin, a broken arm and a few busted out teeth. The other was a bitch, and ran, but still said I hit him so there went the third charge. I had been dealing on a gang's territory, refusing to pay a fraction and well, look where that got me."

Levi lifted his chin as he laughed at the last sentence "Eren, look at me, you know very well which one of us has the dirtier past here. I don't think any less of you, in fact, as horrible as it is, I find it incredibly attractive. I can only imagine that scene as it unfolded. I'm sorry that the one person you found here is pulling you back in to the life you don't want."

"I didn't say I don't want it. I'll be just fine with you at my side. My sister is in college, she doesn't need me protecting her, hell, she could still probably whoop my ass. I've been in the game once, going back in is just as easy."

"Eren, getting in is easy, but getting out won't be as easy as just stopping, you do know that don't you?" Levi's eyes searched the turquoise gems in front of him, trying to ascertain if he understood the repercussions of wanting to leave the group.

"I know it won't be simple, Levi. It's never easy, look what parting gifts I got for trying to leave the criminal world last time!"

Levi grabbed the sides of Eren's face, leaning in closely, the tips of their noses brushing against one another "That cut we have to make? It's representative of what should happen if you want to leave. We make the cuts under your tattoos, so that you know the risks. If you want to leave, we're taking our art back, and that mean's cutting it off of you. By we, I mean, me. I will be the one to cut you, and if you want to leave I will be the one doing the dirty work, not Erwin. I really want you to be sure this is something you want. If we have a falling out, you're stuck dealing with me."

Eren nodded, staring into the concerned, silvery eyes "I got it. I'm going to tell you as many times as I have to that I'm doing this. Now, are you going to join me in the shower?" He pulled away from Levi's hands, pushing him off the bed as they headed off to shower.

\-----

"Hey, where we going anyway?" Eren was standing in front of the mirror on the back of the door, as he tied his tie.

"Well first we're going to take a drive a friend's place, then we're going to eat, and after that we're meeting some more friends. Satisfied?" Levi smirked as he gave his vague answer.

"Uh, no, but you already know that, asshole." Eren scoffed, fumbling with his tie.

"God, let me do that." Levi slid in front of Eren and the mirror, tying his tie for him, then stepping back to admire the image.

Eren managed a small chuckle as he saw the reflection of Levi's wandering eyes "You're staring."

"So what if I am? I can do whatever I want. Now, let's hurry, we've got to be there by 3 and it's going to take us a bit." He threw on a grey blazer over a pair of grey jeans, white shirt, and black tie, grabbing a black fedora as they stepped out of the door. Eren stared in awe as he walked ahead of him, grabbing a set of keys hanging up on a hook by the door. He couldn't help but get the old school, prohibition era, mobster boss vibe from him as he slid on a pair of mirrored aviators that perfectly completed the look, framing his face fantastically. Being so well dressed was something he was used to, but he was going to have become accustomed with wearing such high brand clothing. Eren dazedly followed Levi out the front door as they headed to the left side of the house, coming to a stop at a garage door. Levi clicked the button, opening the door, revealing a metallic black 1967 Pontiac GTO with a candy apple red interior. Eren stared at the car, amazed by what else he was hiding around the house, and wondering just how much money he had to blow. Levi nodded his head to the car, unlocking the door for Eren once he climbed into the drivers side.

"Just how many cars are you hiding, and are they all this amazing?" He turned to Levi, slack jawed, still staring in amazement.

"Careful, you're practically drooling. I like cars, and this one happens to be my favorite. I have three cars, all of which you've seen so now I'm not hiding any. Buckle up, we've got a long night ahead of us." Eren snapped out of his daze, buckling his seatbelt as instructed and laid his head against the door, dozing off. He woke up around thirty minutes afterwards noticing they were in the middle of nowhere, heading down a seemingly never ending, winding dirt road. Once they reached the end of the road a small, white and green house came into view. The house was surrounded by flowerbeds against a wrought iron fence, with large oak trees in the front yard, resembling something one might see in a story book. Levi parked the car a few steps away from the fence, opening the door swiftly. Eren stepped out of the car, shutting the door gently, walking around the hood of the car meeting Levi there.

"This feels very...off putting. It's too...Disney out here." Eren spoke aloud, as they pushed through the gate walking up to the house. Levi stepped up on the wide, wrapped around porch, moving towards the door and knocking four times in rapid succession before following it with two shorter ones. Soon, a short, middle aged, Japanese man wearing an olive green, cotton kimono answered the door, smiling once he saw Levi's face. He opened the door, inviting the two of them into his house. Once they were standing in the receiving area, Levi slipped his shoes off at the door, nudging Eren to do the same before they stepped any further. Levi bowed at a 15 degree angle to the man, but he waved a hand and hugged him, shocking Levi a bit but he gave in and embraced him. The man stepped over to Eren, his deep brown eyes, staring into Eren's before turning back to Levi, nodding.

"Levi, your recruits are getting younger and younger. My name is Nemugasa Okita, and I'm going to be the one tattooing you today. I hope you're prepared."

Eren was appalled, shooting a glance to Levi, bowing from his hips before Mr. Okita "Eren Hawkyns, sir, it would be my honor to receive a tattoo by your hand. I'll be in your care." 

The man laughed, and turned to Levi "You didn't tell me he spoke Japanese, Levi. How rare, polite and bilingual. He is a good addition. I was a bit worried about the grifter."

"T-That's because I didn't know he did. He certainly is a catch." Eren smiled up to Levi, as a bit of payback for not telling him about the plan.

"My apologies. I must admit I was not told by Levi, that today was going to be the day I was going to be tattooed, but I assure you, I am ready." He switched back to English making Levi scowl.

Mr. Okita grinned "Where are you planning on these tattoos?"

"My chest, under my collarbones." Mr. Okita nodded, as Levi stepped over to whisper something into his ear too low for Eren to hear.

"Very well, if you'll both follow me. Levi, it's been a long time since you've been in my studio."

He nodded "It has. I'll never forget the fresh scent of sakura blossoms as I tried not to break my teeth from biting down on that little wooden piece."

Eren walked over the threshold of the entrance, noticing the room set up with tatami mats along the floor and multiple pieces of art adorning the walls "Oh? He did your tattoo, Levi? How old was he when he got his tattoo?"

"Eren was it? I do all the tattoos for Levi and his business. I did his piece when he was 16, I believe. Please lay down, and take this." He handed Eren a rolled up piece of leather he pulled from a clear plastic tray as he removed a long, ivory bamboo pole from another tray. Eren pulled his blazer, tie, and shirt off handing them to Levi before he sat down on the floor. Levi sat the items on one of the chairs in the room, then moved, going to sit behind him in seiza.

"Lay your head in my lap, and bite down on that. There's a piece of wood inside so be careful not to break your teeth."

"Levi, there's no need to be so formal." He turned to watch as Levi sat, tying silk strands the the metal needles tying them to the pole.

"I know that, but it would be rude of me not to in such a place. Eren, are you ready? This will be a rather lengthy process." He nodded placing the leather covered wooden peg between his teeth, watching as Mr. Okita shifted the thin pole into his left hand. He sat to the side of Eren, bringing his ink to sit beside him. Eren took a deep breath, steadying himself as Mr. Okita lowered the ancient ivory colored bamboo pole against his skin. He pushed the needles into his skin causing pain to shoot throughout his body. Levi began to stroke his hair as the tattoo process began with Mr. Okita steadily free handing the outline of the wings to be etched into his skin. Once the first push of the needles hit Eren's skin, he took a deep, sharp inhale to prepare himself for the next. 

He wasn't a difficult virgin canvas, but he began to get rather shaky a few hours into the outline. After multiple small breaks, lots of blood, and 4 hours, the outlining was done and his color was to be set in. He had always heard that you either hate the outline or hate the color, but the color white hurt more when being tattooed and now he was going to figure out which type of person he was, along with whether there was any merit behind the story. Mr. Okita took his time setting the navy blue and white colors out that were to be mixed into his skin. He had clenched his jaw so tightly during the outline process that his jaw was starting to get sore and he would've bet that a perfect imprint of his teeth were carved into the small wooden roll. Levi kept his fingers in Eren's hair in an attempt to keep him calm, as well as wiping the sweat from his brow before the beads could roll down his face. With 3 hours past the tattoos were done, and Eren spat the saliva coated, leather covered piece of wood into his palm. 

Levi bent down, placing a kiss on Eren's forehead "You did very well."

Eren lifted his arm slowly, stroking Levi's cheek pulling him down for a light peck on the lips "Thank you for letting me borrow your lap."

Mr. Okita grinned as he watched the display of affection "I see, so this must be why the addition, Levi. Eren, be sure you don't make the same mistake as the last. I'd hate to cover up my own work again."

Levi responded with a stern look of disapproval "He didn't know about that, or the addition but thank you."

Eren turned cautiously to his side, speaking Japanese "Ah, he's right, but I don't care about whatever it is that you added. I promise you that I will treat him with the utmost care, sir. Thank you for your hard work."

"If he doesn't you will be among the first know. Thank you, Nemugasa." Levi's Japanese was flawless as he answered Eren's sentence.

"Very well. Gentlemen, I do hope to see you again. Please take care. Levi, there's an arrangement next week that will need your attention, so I hope to see you at the meeting." Levi nodded, helping Eren to his feet. Levi grabbed his articles of clothing from the desk, as well as a few square bandages along with a thin roll of medical tape. Eren stood firmly as Levi handed him his clothes and began to rip off pieces of medical tape with his teeth hanging them against the desk. He hovered a light hand over the freshly torn skin as he laid a bandage over the white wing, lining the edges with the torn pieces of tape, repeating the actions for the other side. He took the clothing back from Eren's arms, holding up his shirt so he could slide an arm in at time, at his own pace, to not cause himself any undue pain. He followed with his blazer, tied his tie for him and turned, bowing to Mr. Okita.

"Thank you, sir. I will most certainly be in attendance at the next meeting. Please give my regards to Mr. Toudou., we'll be on our way." The older man bowed deeply to Levi, as a display of honor, while the stepped out of the tiny studio room, and back to the den where their shoes awaited them. Once their shoes were on, they exited the house with Levi leading the way back to the car so he could open the gate as well as his car door for him. Once he was inside the car, Levi shut his door, walked around to the driver's seat and climbed in.

"God, I didn't think they'd be this bad. I'm gonna have to sit the seatbelt behind me, so don't wreck." Eren squirmed about in his seat, uncomfortable as everything began to rub against his newly done tattoos.

"You'll be alright, but you're quite the bleeder so I can't give you NSAIDS." He pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing a number, saying "We'll be there in an hour." and hanging up. Eren began to shift uncomfortably in his seat, wondering what was going to be going on in an hour, and who they were going to be meeting. As he leaned his head against window, felt a slight bit of pressure at his left thigh, looking down to see Levi's right hand resting there. He smiled to himself, as he closed his eyes slipping his hand under Levi's letting him lace their fingers together as he drove. They had finally reached the city after about thirty minutes of driving on dirt roads, crossing beside swamps.

"You gonna tell me where we're going? I think I've had enough of surprises for one night."

Levi chuckled "Well, then you're not gonna like what's next. I promise, I'll make it up to you. Oh, and you didn't tell me you spoke pretty decent Japanese." he squeezed Eren's hand with enough pressure to make his heart soar, happy with his promise.

"My sister was adopted. She's Japanese, and my father taught me a bit when I was little since she already knew some. I'm surprised you know it, you speak it very elegantly."

"I see. Thank you, I told you I deal with people from many places. I speak a few languages, Eren, including Japanese, German, French, Chinese, Vietnamese, Korean, Danish, Finnish, and Spanish. "

"Wow. That's incredible. I took French in high school but I can't remember hardly anything."

"That always seems to be the case for people that take a foreign language in highschool."

"Yeah, it does. What am I going to do when you're in a meeting and I can't understand a damn thing?"

He laughed a bit, taking a momentary glance off the road as Eren leaned into the door, eyes closed "You won't be the only one there, Erwin will be as well, he knows a few languages as well, but not many so you two can be lost in translation together. You'll just have to make notes of what I ask you too. Now, look, we're here." Eren looked out the window to see the blue and red neon lights of The Leopard's Lair sign staring back at him. Levi drove around to the back of the building, parking right next to the door, unbuckling his seatbelt and removing his keys from the ignition. Eren groaned as he hit the seatbelt release, sliding the belt over himself, and opening the door at a snail's pace. Once he walked around to front of the car, Levi smiled, walking in by his side as he pulled open the back door. Eren noticed that the music wasn't playing, nor was anyone working as they stepped through the door. Hanji, Farlan, Ymir, Marco and Erwin were all waiting for them as they walked down the hallway up to the bar.

"This is really creepy. Why are you smiling at me like the you all know some huge secret I don't?" Ymir laughed and slapped him on the chest, taking his breath as he doubled over in pain as her hand had collided with the fresh tattoo.

"Found them! Now, let's go do this, we don't just close down the bar for no reason." Marco gently rubbed Eren's back as he regained his breath, while Levi had disappeared somewhere among the chaos. Marco led Eren up the stairs, past the curious velvet rope and up to a hallway of three doors, one at the end and one on each side. Marco pushed open the door at the end of the short hall, holding it open ushering Eren inside it following him in as Ymir, Farlan, and Hanji came in after. It was set up as an office, but it was larger and incredibly more posh than Eren had expected it to be. This must have been the front of the building, as the entire front of the office was mirrored glass, allowing them a brilliant view over the city's nightlife. 

Eren stood in front of the windows in awe at the magnificent view, blissfully unaware as everyone pulled out their chairs to sit around the elongated, shiny black table in the middle of the room. Levi came into the room shirtless with his blazer draped over his shoulders, contacts out, Erwin by his side, with a sliver and blue dagger resting in his hands. Eren turned around to see the imposing display as Erwin shut the door, drawing his attention from the skyline. The others stood as Levi walked into the room, the hint of fear evident on their faces as his intimidating presence doing it's job. Everyone remained standing as Levi walked over to Eren, pulling him to the front of the table, dropping the blazer off his shoulders.

"You can all sit, now. They're hear to bear witness to your introduction if you will, I told you this was something I couldn't do myself. It's a tradition so to speak. Eren, by accepting the ink on your flesh you've agreed to give your life in service to me, to the group, to do with as I please, even if I should ever wish to snuff it out like a candle's flame. You pledge your loyalty to me now, and know that should you wish to break this pledge I will spill your blood in the same manner. Eren, do you agree to this?"

"I plan to give you more than my loyalty, or my life. My body, my soul, my mind, my will, if it's mine to give, you already have it. Whatever you ask of me, you will have, even if that would include ripping the heart out of my chest." He stepped closer to Levi, lifting his jaw to meet his intensely serious gaze.

Levi couldn't help but smile as his words, nodding to Erwin "Very well, please remove your shirt. Erwin, blades please." As he stretched out his hand, Erwin placed two silver, arrow shaped, thumb length blades into his hands. Levi placed one of the blades between his teeth while taking the other between his fingers as Eren stripped off his shirt carefully, laying his clothing onto the table. Levi inhaled deeply, bringing the blade in his fingers directly beneath his tattoo. As the cold steel grazed his flesh, he took a deep breath in through his mouth exhaling through his nose as he felt the sting of the blade slice his skin and the blood begin to pour from the wound. 

The lukewarm, crimson liquid coated his skin flowing over him like an amazonian waterfall. After sitting the blood stained blade against the table, he quickly took the blade from his teeth, dragging it in a 5" line under the blue wing beneath Eren's left collarbone. Eren clenched his jaw as the burning feeling hit him, the blade splitting his skin and letting thick streams of blood roll down his chest. Levi placed the second soiled blade on the table, turning to Erwin as he handed him the silver dagger, unsheathing it. The sky blue inlay on the hilt swirled down the blade turning to silver as it tapered down to the tip of the blade. He turned the hilt to Eren while blood still trickled down to his stomach from the second cut, luckily he made the cuts shallow so that they wouldn't bleed long, not wanting the beautiful white carpet splashed with red.

"Eren, you're going to take this blade and make a slice at the small of my back. This cut represents that anything you do will reflect back to me, as well as that should anything happen to you it will have a direct correlation to me." Levi turned, bearing his back to Eren as he took the dagger from his grasp, running his finger along the place Eren was to cut. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Le--Sir, but if you're ordering me to, I suppose I no longer have a choice." His hand laid in the small of Levi's back, dragging the dagger across the grey and black inked flesh leaving the faintest river of blood in it's wake. Erwin handed him a hand towel to wipe the blood from his chest taking the dagger from his hands, instead of wiping the blood from himself, he used it to wipe away the blood from Levi's back before it could fall any farther, not wanting it to ruin his pants. 

Levi turned around as Eren washed away the red streak on his back "Thank you, Eren. Now, there really is no going back, you know. Here, let me wipe that blood off you."

"I know that. It's fine, I can get it myself." He pushed Levi's hands away from his chest as he brought the towel up.

"Let me rephrase that. Hold still while I wipe the blood off your chest."

Eren shook his head holding Levi's hands to his sides as he brushed past Levi's face, bending down to his ear "Let me rephrase that, don't dirty your hands with my blood. You've done enough tonight, and even if it kills me, I'll make sure these hands never do anything unjust to dirty them." Levi's arms went limp in Eren's grasp, eyes widening in shock, as he kissed his cheek, taking the towel with him as he stepped out of the room heading to the bathroom to clean the blood from his chest. Stunned, Levi stood firmly in his place, while Erwin grabbed the blades off the table clearing the blood from them. Everyone around the table took turns gaping, staring wide eyed at one another at watching how Eren just walked out.

"Kid's got balls, I'll give him that...but whether or not he'll still have them after that is up for debate." Farlan looked to Hanji giving a nod of approval. Eren came back into the room after wiping the blood from his skin, just as Levi turned to him, walking up to him.

He pushed his arm against his throat, knocking him into the wall, his eyes, hostile, flaring with rage "Eren, remember your place. You are my subordinate here, therefore, if I tell you to do something, do it immediately without hesitation. Most of all Do NOT undermine my authority or tell me no. I will rip your large intestine out and fucking strangle you with it. Am I clear?!"

Eren froze as the emotions in Levi's eyes terrified him, but he put on a calm face "Crystal, I understand. Mind lowering your arm now?" Levi dropped his arm, keeping his eyes locked with Eren's as he a put a hand to his chest. He smiled as his fingers ran along the edges of the bandages, stripping them off his chest.

"FUCK." Eren hissed, doubling over as the first was yanked from his skin, taking tendrils of flesh with it as it came off.

"Don't be such a bitch, Eren. One more." When Eren looked up Levi quickly removed the second bandage. Everyone stood as his tattoos were revealed, with Marco smiling as brightly as the lights on the dance floor.

"Congratulations, Eren. Now we can tell you anything you want to know, but first, let me inspect your art." Marco walked over from his chair, to where Eren and Levi stood, with everyone following suit a few seconds after. 

"I thought you'd learn after the first time to not tattoo that on someone's body, Levi." Erwin stepped over to the crowd, staring a Eren's tattoos.

"I learnt not to put it on untrustworthy assholes that need to watch their tone." Levi snapped as Erwin crossed a boundary unknown by Eren.

"Levi?" Eren turned his attention away from the mob an towards Levi and Erwin.

"I had sections of your tattoo darkened. If you look in a mirror, you'll barely notice a leopard's spot in the mix of it. As far as the one person that used to bear a similar mark... Remove your shirt, Erwin." Erwin was about to refuse but thought again as he saw the expression on Levi's face. He raised his shirt over his shoulders leaving it as his neck, revealing the large navy and white wings on his shoulder blades. Upon closer inspection, Eren noticed a spot on the blue wing that looked different from the rest, it was heavy scar tissue inked over. The chatter began to get louder as no one wanted to seem like they were intently listening to the conversation at hand.

"Satisfied?" Erwin lowered his shirt, after Levi nodded to him allowing him to lower it.

"You see, Erwin had that spot and well...he fucked up. I took it back and Mr. Okita had to redo his work once the skin grew back. That is what he warned you about earlier, but don't listen to Erwin, he's just being a child. Tomorrow we'll figure out your talent aside from picking anti-pick locks, but for now, it's time to go home." Everyone came over to clasp Eren on the shoulder, high five him or just speak to him for a moment before Marco had to chime in with one of his smart ass replies.

"Figure out your talent aside from lock picking and going home, he says? I think we all know where he's going to figure out your skills, sheet rolling isn't a skill, boss!"

Levi grinned placing a hand on Marco's shoulder "God only knows if it was, you'd be king of it by now you promiscuous princess. Let's go, Eren." Eren waved good bye to everyone as Levi escorted him out of the room and out of the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

"How do you plan to make up for this, exactly? Because whatever it is, it better be good." Eren placed a hand on Levi's thigh, stretching over to his seat as they headed back to Levi's house after exiting the bar.

His eyes didn't move from the road as he responded "Hmmm, how do you want me to make up for it? Anything you want." 

Eren slithered his hand up his thigh, tenderly caressing the path to the inseam of his pants, kneading his fingers at the junction "I dunno, what in the world can I want? I can have anything, so that gives me so many options!" Levi cleared his throat, tightening his grip on the steering wheel while Eren kept himself busy continuing to paw at the fabric. He laughed as he began to shift uncomfortably in his position, knowing they weren't very far from Levi's house. Once they pulled into the driveway Eren pulled his hand away from his lap, allowing him to grab the garage door opener and drive the car into the empty space. Once Eren climbed out of the car, he headed to the front door, waiting on Levi's arrival at the steps. The second Levi pushed open the door, Eren slipped his hands around Levi's hips slamming him into the closest wall planting his lips on Levi's. He swiftly slid a hand up his shirt, dragging his lips away from his, instead placing them to the side of his neck.

"Hey, babe....I know what I want."

"..hah...What's that?"

Eren's voice dropped, a deeper tone assuming control of his vocal cords "Follow me upstairs and I'll tell you." He detached his lips from Levi's neck, slowly slipping out of his clothes as he pushed himself away from him, slinking off across the living room to walk up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he turned around to stare at Levi before walking down the hallway and entering the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers. He opened the doors to the bathroom, pulling open the medicine cabinet to dress the wounds on his chest, making sure to clean them well, pouring alcohol over them before dressing. Eren turned his head as he heard Levi's footsteps finally land inside the bedroom. He put the assortment of items back into the medicine cabinet, and stepped outside the doors, seeing Levi stare him up and down as he walked out in his boxers.

He came over to where Eren where standing, wrapping his arms around his hips, staring into his eyes "You gonna tell me what you want?"

"Maybe. It took you longer to get up here than I expected." A playful smirk danced across his lips as he met Levi's gaze.

"What can I say, when you turned around, those 'come hither' bedroom eyes stopped me in my tracks. You know you can always have sex with me whenever you want, I could never turn you down."

Eren smirk widened as he brushed the tip of his nose against Levi's "That's good...because what I want....is....to go to take a nice hot bath, and go to sleep." When he pulled away Levi was obviously not amused by his antics.

"Are you telling me you rilled me up on purpose just to tell me no when I wanted it? Is this payback for not telling you?"

"That's exactly what I did and yes, it sure is. Now I'm going to take my bath."

As he turned back to the bathroom Levi took a firm grip on his arm "You're going to leave me high and dry? I will remember this."

Eren stuck out his tongue "Hmph, well it's payback so unless you want to start an unfulfilling cycle of this, I suggest you take it in stride. Oh and as for what I really want, you're not having sex with me for 2 days."

Levi tilted his jaw in "Can I try to make you say yes?"

"Hmmm, sounds like fun. Better think of something interesting, you cut my skin open and I had needles shoved into my skin for like 8 hours at random so whatever you do is going to have keep me from thinking about that." Eren pulled his arm free from Levi, walking off into the bathroom to begin to run his bath water. Once the tub was filled he laid back until the water stopped an inch or two short of his bandages, not wanting to get them wet and have to redress them. A soothing effect washed over Eren as he soaked in the hot water, closing his eyes and surrendering to the calming surrounding. He stayed in the bath for about 25 minutes, only getting out once he realized Levi was about ready to kill him if he didn't get out soon. After drying his hair, he draped the towel around his hips and pushed open the bedroom door to see Levi already passed out in the bed. Levi was curled up under the blankets, dead to the world. Eren shook his head at the sight, wondering how such a terrifying, ruthless man could also be someone so delicate, intricate, and amazing. He slid on his boxers, climbing into the bed himself, collecting the blankets around his neck. There was a small shake rattling the bed so he turned over on his side noticing Levi was shivering in his sleep, so he threw an arm around his petite frame dragging his body closer to his. The tremors stopped as Eren laid his head by his shoulder, leaving a single kiss before closing his eyes and falling asleep curled up to the most dangerous man in the city.

\------

Eren awoke as the sun began to stream through an open space in the curtains. His first reaction was to get up and close it but the second he made a move he noticed an arm preventing him from doing so. He grinned at the sight of Levi nuzzled against him keeping him firmly rooted in his place, but he knew he was going to have to leave since he had to work. Levi had turned in his sleep, snuggling against Eren's chest, but keeping enough distance off his tattoos to prevent him any undue pain. Eren tossed his arm behind him, blindly struggling to reach the phone he had thrown to the side table last night. Knowing he couldn't reach it without waking Levi, he swept the hair away from his face placing a kiss at the center of his forehead as he lifted the arm strewn across his hips. Levi groaned and rolled over to his right side in annoyance, but not fully awakening from his sleeping state. Eren grabbed his phone, to see that he had two hours before he had to be at work, and he had woken up an hour before his alarm was set to ring. Scrolling through his phone he found the local taxi service's app, scheduling to be picked up outside within the next twenty minutes, so he quickly and quietly climbed out of the bed. Grabbing his clothes, he walked out of the bedroom chaotically dressing himself as he left the room. Once he was dressed and fumbling around downstairs, he noticed a pad of Post-It notes at the side table so he decided to leave him a quick note for when he woke. He stealthily slid across the kitchen floor, leaving the note somewhere he was sure to see it, the coffee maker. The note had been successful left on the lid of the coffee maker, ensuring that he'd see it when he woke up, so he locked the door and shut it behind him as he left.

He arrived back to his apartment with a little more than an hour before he had to go into work, so he took his time once he was home. He changed into a simple pair of black sweatpants, a plain red t-shirt, and light black jacket while he sitting his new dress clothes out to be dry cleaned later. Grabbing his keys from the coffee table he left for work ensuring that he would have enough time to chat with Bertholdt, and inform him about everything he had learned in the past few days, especially that there was a mole in the bureau. 

\---

It was around noon when Levi was finally roused from his sleep. He rolled over to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel the heated skin of Eren's body laying beside him instead of the empty space his arm fell to. Huffing, he got up from bed, shuffling around to pick up his clothes from last night that he threw around last night. After heading downstairs, the first thing he did was open the cabinet for his coffee, reaching the jar of freshly ground beans and placing it gingerly on the kitchen counter. The scoop of dark finely ground beans rested in his hands as he went to open the lid of the coffee maker, suddenly noticing the bright blue sticky note on the top of it. He let the scoop in his fingers fall back into the jar as he ripped the paper off the machine, reading it.

Levi,

Good morning, babe. I hope you slept well. I'm sorry for running off so early I had forgotten I had to work. I tried not to wake you as you were clinging to my body like a spider monkey so I'm sorry if I woke you. I'll be off around 4. If you need me for any reason at all my number is in the bars system. Have a good day, baby.

Sincerely yours, XOXO Eren.

An involuntary, genuine smile curved Levi's lips as he read the note from his lover. After reading it he tossed it into the trash can, made his coffee and walked up to the bedroom. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of last night's discarded pants, thumbing through his apps until he found his storage. Every bit of information stored at the bar's system was backed up to his phone, letting him view anything he wanted from his phone. Once he found Eren's phone number, he saved it to his contacts list, and began to text him, but stopped himself. He didn't know if it would be bad to text him at work so he debated internally for a few minutes before deciding he was being girlish and sent him a message.

To: Eren  
I'm awake you stupid brat...and for the record I do not "cling to your body like a spider monkey".

\----

Eren's phone rang in his back pocket, vibrating the chair he was sitting in at Bertholdt's desk. He pulled his phone from his pocket and muted it so that he could continue with his discussion with Bertholdt.

"So what you're telling me is that you're in?" Bertholdt leaned forward on his elbows over the desk.

He lifted his shirt slowly, revealing the two bandages as well as the newly added ink to his skin "Does it look like I'm in? I went through a lot of fucking pain for this shit. I can tell you, that in the coming days anything I want to find out I can. They've got a big meeting with some Asian group, the main guy's name was Toudou or something. I've kept a file on everyone I know in the group so I will update them when I get back, would you mind if I check my phone? Someone sent me a text."

Bertholdt shrugged "Sure, go ahead. I'll talk to Reiner tonight, make sure he knows that you've been inducted and he can speak with your superior to find out what your next move will be. As always, be careful and good luck Eren." Eren rose from his chair, removing his phone from his pocket as he left the office, reading the text he had received. It took him a minute to figure out who it was from the unknown number, but once it clicked in his head he remembered what he had said in the note to Levi from earlier.

To: Levi  
Hey there, and for the record you totally do. You wouldn't let me go this morning.

Sliding his phone back into it's previous location he walked out front to the register so that Sasha could go home. Once he had taken over Jean and Christa had silently stepped over to his place, quietly observing his movements. Eren turned around from cleaning the counter to stare at the two of them.

"You two would make really shitty detectives. What do you want?" Eren's impatience was written on his face as he leaned against the counter.

"Nothing, just wondering how the new job has been going." Jean smiled as he mentioned the bar.

"It's going fine. You show up to flirt with Marco?...Well from the looks of it even if you did, you didn't seal the deal." 

Jean's face flushed, a red hue creeping into his cheeks "Uh...we chatted for a minute. He said something about you collapsing and having to be taken home. I told Christa and she's been asking her girlfriend all about it, but she seemed to pretty tight lipped about the whole thing."

Eren turned his attention to Christa, smiling, walking over to embrace her into a soul crushing hug "That's my girl! Girlfriend, hmm, damn right. Take care of her alright, she's a wild one."

Christa struggled for breath squiggling free of Eren's hold "She's amazing! I really like her, she even invited me to the bar one night, so maybe, if he's nice, I'll bring Jean and we can all chill one night!"

Jean and Eren nodded in unison with Eren turning his attention to Jean "About Saturday night, I passed out to getting too hot. I had just gotten my tattoo and I was pretty lightheaded already and the heat just made it worse. Now, can we get back to work?"

Jean grinned "Oh, Hawkyns has some ink?! Let's see it!"

"I'm with Jean! Show us!"

Eren shook his head sending them a wink "I can't show you in a public place.....I'm kidding, but my arms are actually pretty sore so it hurts to pull my shirt up and show you. They're wings at my collarbones."

Christa recoiled at his first comment but warmed up to the second "Ymir has wings on her ribs! How cute!"

"Yeah she does...I guess you found out rather quick hmm. Hey Jean, did you know Marco has two tattoos?"

His eyes widening, showing he didn't "No...I didn't."

Eren's laugh filled the room "Hahaha, oh man, I guess you really didn't sleep with him. Why don't you ask him to let you see them, real nicely? It'll be interesting for sure." Eren's delight at seeing Jean's reaction was cut short as his phone rang again. He reached inside his pocket to pull out the vibrating phone to read the text.

From: Levi  
Well whose fault is that? I need coffee...make me something..I'm already coming to get it.

"What is it Eren? You keep smiling creepily at your phone." Jean leaned forward on his tiptoes, trying to read the screen.

He went back to typing a reply, speaking in an distracted monotone tone "It's uh, nothing."

To: Levi  
Okay, will do. 

Christa giggled "Oh, yeah, I'm sure it's nothing, if that nothing's name is Levi. People don't just grin at their phone unless they're texting someone they like."

Eren snapped his attention to Christa, scowling "You know what, how about you be useful and make me the single most sweet drink you can make that has a tiny amount of coffee in it."

"Okay, so Caramel White Mocha with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, caramel and chocolate drizzle?" She titled her head and began grabbing ingredients from under the counter required for the drink.

"Sounds perfect. I'll need it in about....oh, fifteen minutes." He glanced down at his phone, checking the time since he knew with the way Levi drove had about 25 minutes from the time he sent the text, and knowing him he told him about it halfway here. Christa set to work making the drink, while Eren went ahead and rang up the drink, paying for it himself since most likely, he'd end up drinking it anyway. Levi wasn't a fan of really super sweet things and one sip of that drink would have him fulfilling his taste for sweets for the next three months. Jean walked over to the pastry counter, leaning against as an exhibition of his boredom on a slow, Monday morning. After about ten minutes she had finished the drink, sitting it down on the counter beside Eren's hand, handing him a straw.

"I saw you ring it up. Why'd you want something so sweet?" Taking the straw from her hand, he shook his head, as she began to tie up her hair.

"Oh, it's not for me." Suddenly the door bell rang, opening to Levi in his sunglasses, black slacks, a white long sleeved button up and a black tie, obviously getting ready to stop by the bar. Eren turned his attention to the grinning Christa "It's for him."

Levi walked up to the counter, pushing the sunglasses up his face to rest on the top of his head pulling back some of his hair "So, did you make me coffee?"

"Little Christa actually made it, I just told her what to make. Here." Eren grabbed the drink pushing it into Levi's hands.

Staring questionably at the top of it, he took a sniff and looked up to Eren "What is this?"

Christa ducked out from behind the counter to go stare at Jean, afraid to watch the scene up close as Eren teased him "It's coffee like you wanted. Now, you couldn't have wanted black coffee or anything similar seeing as how the note I left you was on the coffee maker, meaning if you wanted that kind of coffee you had no reason to come get coffee."

Levi's green eyes flared for a minute before softening, knowing he'd been caught as he took a sip of the coffee "God damn it, Eren. You're not supposed to analyze it. You're supposed to thank me for coming to see you to make sure you're okay after last night, and for trying to be sweet. OH GOD, as sweet as this swill that you people call coffee, I can't even taste coffee! I feel like my teeth are rotting from a single sip." 

Jean and Christa exchanged glances, staring at Eren with raised eyebrows and poised lips assuming the wrong idea from Levi's words while he turned to stare at Levi "Too bad, guess I'll have to drink it. Now, if you wanted to know if I was okay, you could have just asked. My wounds are fine, I cleaned them and redressed them when I got back to my apartment this morning. It's fine, but they do still hurt a bit, as do the tattoos but they're just achy." Eren put his drink down and walked around the counter to stand in front of Levi but he twisted him around, backing him up against the counter, looked around making sure no customers were in the store and kissed him. Christa and Jean just avoided their direction for a moment before turning back to see Levi with both hands on Eren's ass, squeezing with both hands as Eren's hand rested at Levi's chest. Eren was the first to pull back, pushing Levi back as he wiped off his apron and sighed.

"Don't you sigh at me, Ocean Eyes. I've got to be going, keep your nasty sweet swill. I'll check in on you later, don't agitate those wounds." Levi leaned in placing a kiss on his cheek before waving goodbye and nodding at Jean and Christa as he left. Eren stood motionless as the nickname Ocean Eyes still had him half confused but he didn't say anything about it. Jean and Christa came over to him snapping in front of his face pulling him from his daze.

"If just a kiss can do that, I can't even imagine how you got these "wounds" you were speaking off." Jean gave him a prod as they walked around behind the counter.

"His kiss is a powerful thing, but these wounds he's talking about are real. I happened to have a nasty accident, fell in the store room of the bar and caught some glass in the chest. Right under my new tattoos, so it wasn't pleasant by any means. He just wanted to try to be cute. Now, you two have got to stop that eavesdropping shit." The two of them rolled their eyes and spent the next three hours asking him about Levi, like why does he go into work so early, what's his preferred type of coffee, and random little tidbits. He couldn't wait for his shift to be over so the second he could manage to clock out, he was bolting out of the store and getting back to his apartment. Once inside the door the collapsed onto the sofa, throwing his keys onto the coffee table and staring up at the ceiling wondering why he managed to lose control over himself when it came to dealing with Levi. When the time came to put them all away he had resolved himself that he'd be able to do it, they killed his friend, his coworkers and they'd have no trouble killing him if it came to that so he would enjoy his bliss while it lasted, with the gnawing fear of having it all crumbling down around him, just at the back of his mind.

\----

Eren was in the bedroom, sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed writing up a report on the last few days including writing down the conversations that had transpired, and an extremely thorough description of the initiation process they used, when he heard a soft knock on the door. Grabbing his phone, he clicked on the screen noticing it was 2 in the morning as he pushed up the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Wondering who the hell was knocking on his door at such an ungodly hour, he sprang from the bed tying his silk robe around his naked frame and pulled open the door about to spew a string of profanities at the unlucky soul on the other side until he heard the sweet voice.

"Mmm, you always answer the door looking furious and in...hardly..anything?" A pale finger slid up his exposed chest, eerily smiling as he looked up to meet his gaze.

"Only past midnight. What in god's name are you doing at my apartment at 2am, Levi?" He ushered him into the living room, as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, making it back to the sofa.

After letting his eyes roam all over Eren's barely covered body he met his gaze "I told you I'd be checking in on you. Now how about you slip this off, and let me see?"

Eren walked over to stand in front of him only to flick the tip of his nose "I don't think so. Now, I've got to go to the bedroom. Stay...here." Eren's mind was racing, knowing the files on the operation were scattered all over his bed and he knew very well that the last thing on Levi's mind was "lets watch television" if he came over. Pushing into the bedroom, he immediately rushed to throw all the papers into the folders and grab them to throw them into the closet. He pulled the chair into the closet so he could put them back into their hiding place when he heard Levi pacing in the living room. Scurrying off the chair he shut it in the closet, shutting the doors just as Levi came through the bedroom door.

"Oh, and here I thought you were making yourself pretty for me." Leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, curious as to what Eren was doing in the closet, yet not speaking of it.

Eren turned around, smiling, thankful he didn't ask what he was doing "I think I'm pretty enough, after all, all I'd have to do is drop this robe and you'd be ready to jump me."

"You think it's that simple to enrapture me, do you?" Levi pushed himself off the wooden frame going over to wrap his arms over his hips.

He shrugged and held the tie to his robe in his hand "I do, especially since I'm not wearing anything under it."

Levi's eyes dropped to Eren's hand as he pulled the tie, dropping the loosely hanging robe to the floor "You were right. I am definitely enraptured, but I remember what you said."

"Good boy. Now, I'm going to put on my boxers and you're going to tell me why you're really here." No sex for two days, he was surprised Levi had remembered as he stepped over to his dresser pulling out a tight pair of bright blue boxers.

Unable to move his eyes from Eren's body until clothed Levi kept his eyes trained on him as he spoke "Actually I was really coming to check on you to see if your wounds really are healing okay. I have some things to ask you but they aren't really important. I was just going to check in if you were up, which I figured you would be, and go back home to sleep for a few hours before I have to be back up."

"Well sounds like you should get some sleep. How about you sleep here with me? Then you can ask any questions you want while we go to sleep." Eren turned around, walking up to him and loosening his tie. 

Levi just waited patiently as Eren stripped off his jacket until he began to unbutton his shirt "Let me do that. If you do it, I'm not going to be able to keep my composure."

"Okay, whatever you want." He removed his hands going over to climb into bed.

After stripping down to his boxers and laying his clothes on the desk by Eren's side of the bed before crawling into his normal side of the bed "If it was whatever I wanted, Eren, we wouldn't simply be laying here. It is whatever you want or do not want."

"Okay, so what if I want to kiss you?" Eren grinned as Levi turned to face him as he turned off the lights.

He inched closer to him, placing a hand at his jaw as he kissed him, a light peck on the lips "Then you'd have it."

"What if I want more?" Taking of his glasses, he aimed for the nightstand as his wrist the edge of it, laying down his glasses as he moved his hand over the small oak table.

"You'll have it. Do you want to break your own rule with so few hours to go?" Gently caressing his cheek, Levi turned his head wondering if it would be so easy.

"No, but it's no fun when you're so agreeable."

"Then my plan is working brilliantly. So tell me, if I were ask about what specific skill sets you have what would you tell me?"

Eren laid his head down on his pillow as Levi pulled him close to his chest "Oh so well. If I had to say anything, I can pick any lock you put in front of me, I'm not horrible with knives and I'm an excellent shot."

"Pistol?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The way you walk. You're used to carrying a piece, right here. The weight of your footsteps change when you're without one." He slid a hand to the small of his back, carefully gliding against his warmed skin.

Eren sighed at the contact, trying to prove to himself that he could hold out under the heated touch "Good eye. I don't like not carrying one, I feel the need to always have protection."

"Not the first night." Even if he couldn't see the idiotic grin on Levi's face for the bad joke, he could hear it in his voice as he spoke.

He slapped the arm over his hips, moving it away from his body as he turned his back to him "Not funny."

"It was kinda funny. Hey, get back over here." Levi slung his arm over his hips dragging him against him.

"Okay, it was kinda funny. You should be going to sleep now, so close your eyes and stop talking."

"Not without a kiss."Levi placed a kiss at his collarbone, making him shiver before he turned around and sighed, planting his lips against Levi's. Fully intending on swaying him a bit, Levi took full advantage as Eren tried to pull back, sliding his tongue past his lips as a hand glided down his body. Eren knew very well what he was doing as well as that if he kept going, he'd give in without a second thought. His hand stopped moving as he pulled away from the kiss, leaning to whisper into his ear "Good night, Eren." Leaving him in a daze as he turned his back towards him and closed his eyes. Eren couldn't help but think his choice had hurt the both of them, as much as it just did Levi. He wanted to pull him over and make him take him, all it would take is two single words and he'd be on top of him, his perfect, pale, hot lips against his skin, his hips rolling over his, his masterful hands sliding down every inch of his body. He shook his head as he nuzzled up against his back, if he couldn't have the warmth he wanted he'd settle for just having him against him.

\----


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I am so shocked by the people reading this and loving it! Thank you so much for your support! I didn't have much time to write today, so this is a short-ish chapter, I do hope you'll forgive my shortcomings! I'd like to thank everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy the story up until now! I know you were worried about Levi going to snoop...

The next morning Eren woke up to an empty bed, aside from a single sliver of paper on the pillow next to his.

Eren,

Meet me here, 2pm sharp, do not be late. This is an order.  
1438 Mulberry Ln.

Your boss.

P.S Bring the pistol you keep under the right side of the mattress.

The tone of his note implied this wasn't something cute, but it was gang related, especially since including the last part. He pulled out his phone to check the time, noting it was a little after noon so he'd have to shower, get dressed and leave as soon as he finished. After a quick shower he threw on a blazer, long sleeved black dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans with his combat boots as well as grabbing his 45mm from the mattress sliding it into a holster and fitting it at the small of his back. He had no idea how he knew about his gun, and he intended to ask once he reached his destination after strapping a .380 on his ankle. Typing in the coordinates realizing it was going to take roughly an hour to reach this place, he booked it out the front door, grabbing his keys and sunglasses on the way out. He sat his phone up on the dash so he could easily read the directions as he drove through the city, eventually entering the backwoods of Louisiana, driving over shitty built roads filled with potholes and alligators sunning themselves. 

Driving around the native wildlife, avoiding potholes, over one lane bridges, and down a dirt road off the swamp he finally saw the tail lights of Levi's Camaro, as well as a white 67' Mustang that he didn't recognize. When he pulled up beside the other cars he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing, targets lined up against a thick sand bank with a long wooden table covered in all types of weapons out beside a small brick building with no windows. His heart sank as he saw the display, unsure of what in the world was going on until Levi, Marco, and Ymir walked out of the small building. He prepared himself for the worst as he climbed out of the car, walking up to Levi as he stood between Ymir and Marco who were dressed very casually for this to be something important. Eren couldn't help but see even Levi was wearing sweatpants and a black zip up jacket, thinking that looking very attractive in something so casual was only something Levi could manage to pull off.

Marco spoke first, leaning to Levi "You were right. He puts more weight on his right leg, but his footsteps are light even when he's packing."

His eyes widened as Levi smiled, and shook his head "He does put more weight on his right, but not this much which means he's either compensating for something like a sprain or he's got a pea shooter on his ankle."

"You got me." Eren stepped up the narrow concrete steps to the front door of the building, standing directly in front of Levi.

"I've always got you. Now, let's step over to the tables over here." Eren walked back down the stairs with Levi and Marco following as Ymir walked off into the building. When they reached the wooden tables, Eren's eyes widened as he looked at the array of firearms and knives on the table. Marco grabbed 3 thin bladed knives in his fingers and tossed one to the nearest target, the flying blade plunged directly into the heart of the target. He looked back to Eren, smiling as he kept eye contact and tossed the second blade at the same target, nailing it between the eyes. His third toss, he kept his eyes closed and threw it harder than the first two putting more weight in his front, right foot as it went out in front of him. The blade of the third knife stuck into the hilt of the first as Eren watched the incredible display, turning his attention to Marco, who opened his eyes in time to watch him hit his target.

"That was insane." Eren stared breathlessly at the Marco who just shrugged in return.

"Thank you. All of us have a certain skill that makes us the reason we stay close to the boss. Yeah, I'm good with knives but I'm a much better grifter." Levi rolled his eyes as he noticed the look on Eren's face.

"I only let some of the best stay by me instead of in other places. Marco's talents of being able to charm anyone is how we usually find the badges that wonder around. No one expects these cute little freckles to be a snitch."

Eren nodded "I see. Grifters have to be good actors, and Marco, you are a good choice. Let me guess, when a new face comes in everyone takes notice because anyone new is suspicious so using Marco you can sniff out who he is. He looks sweet enough, he certainly catches eyes and that's enough to get him to be able to weasel his way in and find out anything about anyone."

Marco beamed with pride "Aren't you smart. You seem to be right about me catching eyes except I don't have that effect on everyone, for instance, you. You hardly gave me a second glance when you came in so I left you to Levi since he seemed to be the only one that kept your eyes focused on him and not what was going on in the club."

"Well, I can't help that. I'm a sucker for sour men with cold demeanor's and even worse customer service skills." Eren pushed against Levi as he joked.

"I don't remember my customer service skills being bad that first night we slept together, I'd say I was nicer than I should have been."

Marco tucked his chin to chest and looked at Eren "Snap."

Eren waved it off as he pushed his blazer aside to pull his gun from it's holster "Oh please, you were only nice because I got dumped, and you wanted to prove a point, which you did. That I have horrible taste in men, but I still like you so it's fine. Now, I take it I'm just supposed to shoot and you're going to grade me?"

Levi nodded, coming to stand by Eren's side "As long as you still like me after later...Pretty much, then well, then it get's fun. Fire into the target directly in front of us when you're ready." Eren braced himself, cupping his hand under the butt of the pistol as he lined up his shot. Arms straight out in front of him, legs shoulder width apart, pulling back the slide, he exhaled as he moved his finger and squeezed the trigger. Five times all together he shot, putting three rounds into the targets chest and two to the head. He turned the safety on, setting down the pistol on the table looking over to Levi.

"How many rounds you want me to go through?"

Levi clapped his hands lightly "I don't know, how well do you shoot with direction?"

"Just tell me what I'm aiming for."

"Good. Two in the head, one in the left wrist, one in the right side, one in the right knee and one in the left ankle, right side. Then we'll move on." Eren picked up his pistol, turning off the safety as he followed the directions Levi had given him. It didn't take but a few seconds before he emptied his magazine, slid it out and turned back to Levi.

"What next? Your man is very, very dead at this point." Levi slid him a box of ammunition so he could reload the magazine.

As he loaded the bullets, Levi leaned into his ear "Repeat what you just did on the last target. We're going to see how well you do with remembering instruction while being distracted." Eren dropped the bullet in his fingers as he tried to push it into the magazine. He turned his attention to Levi while trying to load the ammunition into the magazine, stopping at 10. As he poised himself for the first of five shots, Levi stood behind him, sliding his hands into the waistband of his pants. Eren exhaled, pulling back the slide, trying to line up his shot as Levi's fingers danced up the back of his neck, getting tired of the idea the recoil might make elbow him, he pulled Levi around to stand in front of him, switching the gun to his left hand as he grabbed a fistful of Levi's hair dragging him against his chest as he sought his lips. Levi's hands roamed his body as Eren took his five shots, not needing to stare as he aimed, firing off all the rounds perfectly. After Eren dropped the pistol on the table Levi pushed him back, shaking his head to fix his hair before looking up to see the perfect target in front of him.

"That's was a good distraction, sir, but not good enough to keep me from doing my job. You shouldn't do that again, you could get hurt, even suffer hearing damage." Eren pulled Levi against him, as he sighed.

"Very well. You're a very good shot, but I can tell you've had training, especially when on a free shot your first idea is clustering three in the chest and then two to the head. Tell me, what agency taught you?"

Eren's eyes widened "What?"

"That's a law enforcement pattern." Levi's eyes narrowed as he stared up at him.

Eren rubbed his eyes "Ugh, my grandfather taught me when I was young. Not much to do in South Carolina except shoot beer bottles off the deck railing. He was in the military police when he was young, so maybe that's what you're seeing."

Levi nodded "Very well. Why don't we move on, I doubt you can throw knives like Marco, so we'll leave all these things out here. Come on, time for the real fun to start. Follow us." Levi dragged Eren by the shirt as he grabbed his pistol placing it back into it's holster. When they walked up the stairs, Levi turned to Eren letting Marco walk through the door first. "So, you're going to want to wear something comfortable, luckily I brought you some. You're going to be leaving with some bruises I about guarantee it, oh, and we do take cheap shots so those nipple rings, tattoos and cuts are all fair game." Levi grinned, kissing him lightly before dragging him into the building. Ymir and Marco stepped to Levi's right as he stripped off his hoodie, revealing a tight, white spandex muscle shirt causing Eren to be distracted for about thirty seconds before he took in his surroundings. It a was a two room building, one being a bathroom the other looking like a gym with a large set up for sparring in the middle of the room. The thick mats on the floor with the area mapped out gave it away as soon as he saw it, today was the day they were going to be testing him. He stripped off his blazer tossing it to the floor as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and removed his pistol from his back, placing it on his clothes. Once he stepped out of his boots and removed his ankle piece placing it beside his 45 he turned to Marco as he glanced over his body.

"Freckles, bring me some sweat pants will ya?" Marco tore his eyes from Eren and nodded as he caught Levi's glare.

A few minutes later Marco came back tossing him a pair of grey sweatpants "Here ya go. Have fun, Ymir's been getting warmed up all morning and let me tell you, I went up against her for hand to hand combat and got my ass handed to me on a silver fucking platter. Good luck!"

Eren slid on the pants noticing Ymir wearing padded, fingerless, MMA gloves as she waited on the mats "Oh, uh, thanks but I think I got this."

"Go step on the mats. We don't get into a lot of fights around here, but just in case we want to see how well you can protect yourself. Like I said, we take cheap shots because so will someone else, so prepare yourself. Ymir isn't the strongest member I could've brought with me today but she does a fair job of putting most people on their ass. First to be put on their back loses." Levi stepped up beside him, pushing him onto the mats.

"This is always fun for me. Don't try to go easy on me because I'm woman, it'll be your first and last mistake, now let's go." Ymir grinned as she ripped off the gloves and poised herself in a defensive position, arms raised in front of her face.

"Oh, I didn't plan to." Eren thought this seemed reminiscent of the time he entered the academy. His instructor was a short, thin, older woman in her her thirties and he thought he'd go easy on her, but she slammed him into the mat the second he tried, and since then he's never not taken a woman seriously in a fight. Levi stood back watching as Eren moved his feet, steadying himself as Ymir came at him, a first fist aiming for his left side as the other blocked Eren's attack. He switched his weight to the right leg swinging out of the way of her fist, connecting a blow to the left side of her stomach. She coughed for a minute and grinned, letting it spur her on to put effort into her attacks. The two of them went back and forth dodging and deflecting each other's blows for fifteen minutes, until Ymir stretched out of her reach to try to land a blow to Eren's chest, neglecting to see Eren's leg moving to her's as he slid out of the way of her fist. His leg connected with her calf, successfully succeeding in taking her off her feet. 

Wiping the sweat from her brow she nodded as he offered a hand to help her out "...hah...Not bad, Eren. Boss, you know what's next."

Eren pulled her to her feet "Yeah, you're pretty good, definitely better than some guys I know. Okay, what's next?"

Ymir stepped off the mat, tapping Levi on the shoulder as he cracked his neck "Me."

Eren's eyes narrowed "Seriously?"

Ymir laughed "Oh, what? Not afraid to hit a woman, but you don't want to hit your lover? First and last mistake-"

"Is underestimating me, Eren." Levi finished Ymir's sentence as he stepped onto the mat, standing with his arms to his sides. "Take a defensive position. You've had training, so use it, unlike you did with Ymir."

"Oh, so he watched my movements? Good. I do have training, self defensive mostly when my dad taught me some things he learned from his father. I'm ready when you are." As soon as the words left his lips, Levi landed a hard punch to his lower right abdominal region, taking his breath.

"I thought you were ready."

"You're fast, guess it's cause you're so small." He spit to the left, after gaining his breath prodding Levi. He knew the more angry someone was in a fight the more mistakes they make and he needed to gauge Levi's range of motion. Levi was a lot faster than Ymir, not to mention he hit a lot harder, so he really would have to use all of what he knew to put him on his back. Raising his arms as he side-stepped around Levi, he struck out only to miss by a mile and feel a hard blow to his right side of his ribs. He looked up to see the serious gaze on Levi's face, the expression of the boss he puts on in front of everyone, the fake green colored eyes staring back at him cold, empty, and emotionless. Levi came at him aiming for his chest, but luckily he dodged it in time, to land to blow on his jaw. Marco and Ymir looked horrified as they heard the crack from Eren's knuckles connect to bone.

Levi spat a bit of blood on the floor "Hey, Eren.....you hit like a bitch. Step it up." He looked up, grinning, his perfectly white teeth on the left, stained with blood. Eren looked at him shocked by his reaction but he rolled his shoulders, and put his fists up waiting for Levi to come at him, which he did, faster than the first time, landing a harder blow to his stomach. The punch almost knocked him off his feet but he still managed to move out of the way of the second blow coming his way. He timed it well enough to land a similar blow to Levi's ribcage, causing him to take a sharp inhale of breath as he turned to face him. Eren threw a punch aiming directly for Levi's face in which case, Levi grabbed him arm, swept his leg from under him and flipped him over on his back.

"Ugh..good one. I guess I lose." Eren coughed as he landed hard on his back, laying there for a minute.

"Oh no, we're not done. You think I didn't notice, what's wrong getting tired?" Levi hauled him to his feet raising an eyebrow as he caught on to Eren's plan.

"Not tired, just didn't want to drag it out any longer than I had to. Besides, it'd be bad if I beat you in front of everyone wouldn't it?" Eren grinned, lifting Levi's chin as he shrugged.

Levi smacked his hand away "No, it wouldn't considering one person has beat me before. Now, this time don't take the weight off your foot if you see about to take it out from under you. I flipped you too easily, so come on. Let's go."

"Have it your way..sir." The mocking tone he used to address him, got under Levi's skin. Levi swung at Eren's face while a leg stretched out to kick him in the side. Eren dodged the punch but the kick landed just as Eren's fist landed in the same place of his ribcage as it did the last time. The two of them traded blow for blow for several minutes with both of them spitting blood every few seconds. The final blow came from Levi as he landed a punch to Eren's jaw just as he landed a extremely hard blow to his ribs with his shin. The two of them both got knocked backwards but Eren fell first following by Levi falling to his ass.

"Not...too bad..Eren." Gathering his bearing he rose to his feet to go help Eren to his.

Eren took the hand offered cracking his jaw as he opened it "Ugh, thanks. You either. What's next?"

Levi smiled at his enthusiasm "Well, I need to see if you can disarm an armed assailant, but I'm going to go ahead and safely bet you can indeed do that since you can knock me on my ass."

"Self defense training, so yeah, pretty easily. Bring it on." Eren took a deep breath preparing for more sparring, this time dangerously. Everyone stopped when they heard a car door slam shut outside, turning their heads as a familiar blonde man stepped through the door dressed in a pair of workout clothes.

Levi snapped his head around "You're late! Now get over here."

Erwin stripped off his grey hoodie, taking a knife from it's pocket "Ugh, just be thankful I'm here. If I get stopped by the cops one more time on the way here, I'm going to cut one of them."

"Enough, you missed knowing that Eren can out shoot you. He can actually handle distractions, unlike yourself. Now, Marco, I would make you try it since you're better with knives but if he can put me on my ass then you'd be no problem. The one person to actually win against me in hand to hand combat should prove a difficult challenge for you, Eren. He will be armed, and I think he does really want to cut you so be sure to dodge, okay? I don't really want to nurse anymore wounds than necessary." Levi placed a hand to Eren's face as he stepped off the mat.

Erwin stepped up to Eren, knife in hand, twisting it around "You and Levi, you both look like shit. Guess you two really went at it, huh, trouble in paradise?"

Eren laughed "And you look like a bad storybook villain with those eyebrows, but that's none of my business. Oh, and rest assured, when we actually do go at, it's pretty rough and it does usually end with us both out of breath and sweaty. Come at me when you're ready, Eyebrows." He watched the furious jealousy flare in his eyes as he brandished the knife in his hands, turning it over before making the first strike, missing by miles as Eren slid out of the way. The two of them proceeded for a few minutes the same way, with Eren dodging the attack yet not going after him. The next strike Erwin made came dangerously close to Eren's right bicep, lightly grazing the flesh, drawing a thin line of blood. It was then that he made a counter attack, grabbing his wrist as it went by him, slamming his elbow against his causing the knife to fly from his hand. Once he let go he turned his back to him and walked over to grab the knife. Just as he did Erwin came up from behind him in time for Eren to step on his toes, elbow him in the gut and use his other elbow to hit him in the nose as he bent over to gasp for air. Once he fell back on his ass, he continued towards the knife handing it to Levi as he walked off the mat.

"Good job, but never turn you back on a downed opponent. Just because they're down and unarmed doesn't mean they're not going to attack you again." Levi took the silver blade from his hands as Eren stepped down.

"Normally I wouldn't but I really wanted to bust his nose and well, I knew he'd give me the chance. What next?" Eren looked to Levi as he wiped the blood from his arm.

Levi walked over shaking his head "We get you dressed and cleaned up, then you can do whatever you want. I've figured out what your position will be in the group and that's all I needed to asses." 

Eren pulled him by the waist careful to mind his injuries "Good, but you need to clean up too. You're only a little less roughed up than me, I shouldn't have hit so hard."

"No, it's good you didn't hold back so much. I'll go too I suppose, but if one of us should have gone easy that should have fallen to me." Levi dragged him off to the bathroom as he grabbed his clothes and his guns. 

Once in the bathroom, Levi began cleaning the wound to his arm as he slid off the sweatpants Levi had brought for him "Thank you for letting me borrow these. Ow! Watch it!"

"Stop flinching. You're welcome, I expected you to actually wear clothes though, I admit I was a bit distracted." Levi grabbed his arm before he could jerk away as he placed an alcohol pad over the slice.

"Hey! And you have no room, Mr.I-Wore-The-Tightest-Shirt-I-Own. I think I drooled on myself earlier." Eren stood once his wound was cleaned to begin getting dressed.

Levi walked over to the sink splashing water on his face "I noticed, and it's not the tightest. You know, I think that first blow is gonna bruise."

Eren slid his pistol into the back of his pants as he walked behind Levi running a solitary finger across his cheek "Look at your complexion. Soft and as white as freshly fallen snow, of course something colliding to such a thing is bound to discolor something so pure. It'll be fine, just use whatever you used to use on your back and arm on you face."

"Easy there, Shakespeare it's just skin.That stuff is a good foundation, but it's messy, doesn't stay on much during hot temperatures." He flicked away his hand as he looked over his face in the mirror.

Eren laid a kiss against his cheek "That doesn't make it any less beautiful. Sorry I hit you in the face."

He tuned around to face Eren, cautiously touching his cheek as it began to swell "Don't forget I laid you out too. We'll be covered in nasty bruises for the next few days."

"How could I forget? I thought I got hit by concrete. I think I've got more than bruises, but you and I should spar more often." Eren grinned as much as he could with his swelling jaw, as Levi rested his hand against it.

"I've been told I pack quite the punch, if you want to I'd happily take you on, but with the proper safety. I can feel a cracked rib or two. It's not very nice to aim for the same spot three times you know."

"I know. Next time it'll be different. I'll definitely put you on your ass, until then though I'm gonna sleep for a very very long time."

Levi smiled "I'll be the one doing that, and you've got today and tomorrow to rest but Thursday morning you'll be at the bar at 7am sharp. Wear a good suit, remember stand to my right the entire time and brush up on your Japanese."

Eren stepped back from his touch "Wait, what's going on?"

"I have a business meeting. You will be attending as my personal assistant and protection detail, therefore you'll need to stay by my side. You will not speak unless spoken to and you will bow upon their entrance, such is the life. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" The business persona, the arrogant demeanor, was surrounding Levi as he spoke.

He found it only necessary to respond in kind "Yes, sir."

"Good, now, how about a kiss?" 

Leaning over him, his sly smile made a curt appearance as he leaned down to his ear "Is that an order...sir?"

"You're damn right it is." Not caring to avoid the sore spots on each other's bodies, Levi pulled Eren to his lips, while he yanked Levi's hips to him. Eren kept a hand at Levi's jaw as he turned the angle of his, allowing him to deepen the kiss without hurting himself or Levi any farther. A leg wrapped around Eren's thigh as he pushed against Levi, backing him into the counter as he slid his hands down his back, lifting him by his thighs, sitting him on the counter.

Levi was now higher up than him, so he stretched a bit as he placed his lips to his ear, nibbling gently at his earlobe "It's like a lifting a feather, so I shouldn't hurt myself. Anymore orders, sir?"

Enjoying the vantage point Levi crossed his legs around Eren's hips "Only to come home with me."

"You think that's a good idea. You still can't touch me." Fingers rushed through Eren's sweat drenched hair as he kissed down Levi's neck.

"Only for a few more hours, until then I can think of many other things we can do." 

Eren pulled back from his touch "Oh? Well you know with our bodies being so bruised it's going to be rather difficult to enjoy ourselves, especially since I aimed for your third and fourth ribs. A deep breath will pain you more than you care to admit."

Clenching his jaw as he inhaled, Levi shook his head lightly "And here I was thinking I was doing a good job of hiding it. We're both pretty banged up at each other's hand so isn't only fair we try to make up for it? I really don't mind a bit of pain with my pleasure."

Eren nipped the edge of his neck "I know you don't. It's why you told me not to scratch you that first night, afraid you were gonna lose it. What exactly did you have in mind if I follow you home?"

"Come home with me and find out, I'd never lead those gorgeous eyes astray." Cautiously, he brushed his hand over Eren's cheek staring into his eyes.

His lips curved in a slight smile as he lifted Levi from the sink letting his feet touch the ground softly as he laughed "Haha, I guess you better lead the way then." Levi stepped in front of him, grabbing his wrist as he led him out of the bathroom back into the workout room. Erwin was sitting on the floor, head leaned forward as he wiped the blood from his face with his t-shirt, while Marco and Ymir were sparring lightly in the corner of the room. All stopped their activities once Levi exited the bathroom with Eren in tow, coming over to ask for their next order. Marco smirked as he threw his black v-neck back on and Ymir pulled on a red hoodie over her sports bra, while Erwin just scowled as he walked over to Eren and Levi.

"Alright, you can all go home after cleaning, or stay. Your choice, just remember to lock up and store everything properly. Erwin, that nose looks pretty broken, you go have that checked out. We're heading out, so take care. I'll see you two tomorrow night at the bar." Levi acknowledged them before walking out the door, getting in his car.

Eren nodded "Thank you guys. I'll see you all later. I'm gonna sleep for the next 48 hours straight because my fucking bruises have bruises. Ymir, congratulations on the relationship. Be good to that girl, she's too sweet and conniving for her own good. Marco, Jean should be coming back soon, be sure to actually seal the deal this time. Erwin, I'll tell you what I told you when I was drugged, I don't rightfully care for you, but I didn't elbow you hard enough to break your nose so stop being a bitch. Ladies,....and Marco, I'll be seeing you." Erwin rolled his eyes as Eren strolled out the front door, shutting it as he left. Levi was waiting for him in his Camaro until he saw Eren climb into his car. He backed out of the driveway and Eren followed behind him, driving out of the swamp and into the city.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but he didn't! Aren't you proud! Now then, how is he going to make up for this? I'll give it a week and I'll try* to add two chapters!
> 
> *Might not be able to get in two, but I'll certainly get one!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look!! A wild chapter appeared! I must admit this one is shorter than most simply because of where I wanted to leave the cutoff. I do have a minimum word count for every chapter which is around 4k and this one is a deadbeat with only around 4.5. Anyway, let me finish my rambling by saying I'm, again, floored by the reach this thing is getting! The elation I feel because of you guys is crazy! It has gone far above my expectations and it's thanks to you guys, so thank you, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~Taiga AKA Neko

The hour and half drive back to Levi's house had exhausted his already tired and overworked body. By the time he pulled into the driveway behind Levi, Levi was already walking inside while he was ready to just lay down and relieve some of the ache on his muscles. Getting out of the car, he walked up to the door, pushing it open to see Levi sitting on the couch with a glass of brandy. He took a seat beside him as he sipped on the amber beverage and laid an arm on the back of the couch. Levi pointed at the coffee table to the crystal lowball glass filled halfway with the same amber liquid. Eren grabbed the glass, swirling the liquid around before taking a sniff around the rim of the glass trying to identify the type of liquor. Taking a sip, he swished it over his his gums before swallowing it, remembering the familiar burn. He had had a shot of it before, the most expensive shot of whiskey in the entire bar, and now he was casually sipping it beside his lover. Once finished, Levi sat his glass down on the coffee table and turned to Eren.

"Careful. Drink it too fast and it'll knock you on your ass." Contrary to his words, he raised a finger to the bottom of the glass pushing it as Eren swallowed the whiskey inside.

He sat the glass down on the table meeting Levi's devious gaze "And that's the whole reason you want me to drink it. You gonna take those stupid things out now?"

Levi shook his head "Maybe, maybe not. Maybe, I'll keep them in just to irritate you. I wanted you to drink it because you won't feel those bruises so much with some fire in your veins."

"I don't think so, babe. This may just be the first time I've seen you drink." Eren pushed a finger into Levi's chest as he laughed, only irritating him more.

"Okay, okay. I'll take them out, but later. I don't drink often, but when I do I prefer strong liquor or good wine."

"Are you a lightweight?" Eren tilted his head, amused.

Levi scoffed at the idea "No, I am not. Now, why don't you follow me upstairs?" Eren unfolded his leg from under himself and stood from the couch allowing himself to be pulled up the stairs. As he opened the bedroom door, he let go of Eren's arm stepping over to the closet and stripping down to his boxers. Eren couldn't believe his lack of delicacy, but decided if e wanted to jump straight to it he wouldn't really be adverse to it. Instead of turning towards Eren, he clothed himself in his red robe, walking into the bathroom, and back out with two towels.

Eren threw his hands to his hips staring at Levi with intrigue "What are you planning?"

"You haven't been out back so you wouldn't remember. I think hot water would feel pretty nice on my aching muscles, I'm about too old for this fucking shit, but that's what jacuzzi's are for." He tossed a towel to Eren "You gonna join me, or not?"

"Uh, sure." It crossed his mind that he should have figured he had a hot tub somewhere, he was loaded after all. He followed Levi out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door at the back of the kitchen. The door had led to a huge fenced in patio of grey slate with a large pantyliner shaped pool and a water color changing hot tub next to it. Levi dropped his robe, stepping into the in-ground jacuzzi, beckoning Eren to join him. It certainly wasn't his first time in a hot tub, and it wouldn't be his last if he could help it, but it would be his first naked dip in one. Throwing aside his inhibitions as well as his clothes, he slowly entered the circular hot tub, placing his towel around his neck. He took a seat on the opposite side of Levi, watching the predatory grin spread over his face as he dropped trow, dropped his guns on his clothes, and entered the bubbling water. Eren heaved a sigh of relief as the water covered his sore skin, crawling over every inch delicately yet leaving a pleasant tingle. Levi leaned back against the rocks, letting his head lay on his towel.

"Sometimes I have good ideas. I told you I wouldn't do you wrong, Ocean Eyes. You didn't leave the guns in the car? I'm not a fan of having guns in the house, but I guess I'll let you keep them since you look incredibly attractive when you hold them."

Eren's eyes opened and he stared at him unamused by the nickname "No I didn't. Too tired to even think about it, so was that distraction test just a chance to act on your urge to jump me? If that's my nickname I get to give you one."

"No, but the way to distract you was. How about you scoot a little and we'll discuss it?" Eren raised an eyebrow as Levi waved a hand over, inviting him to sit beside him.

Following the direction he sighed, making his way over to sit next to him "Call me crazy but I don't think I'm here to discuss anything."

Levi grinned placing a hand on Eren's chest "Catching on ever so quickly." Eren just shook his and leaned forward kissing him, grabbing a handful of the jet black strands of hair to pull him closer. He had other ideas, as Levi leaned over he placed a hand on Eren's waist, pulling him. It was much easier to lead him around in the water, so Eren ended up in Levi's lap in a few blinks of the eye. There wasn't a problem with it, as Eren thought, in fact it saved him a lot of trouble seeing as how he had planned to do that from the start. They could enjoy the warmth of each others touch, while the water worked to soothe their aches and pains. Eren put a hand on Levi's left side, feeling the sharp rise and fall of his chest, knowing if he wanted to do anything he shouldn't be allowed to do all the work. His breathing was erratic, due to the fact he had aimed to a crack a rib, knowing it would have such a side effect and he would have been easier to down in the match. Levi winced as Eren added a bit of force behind his touch, thinking about what he was trying to do.

He pulled back, moving to kiss his neck "This is going to pose a problem. You can't breath without hurting yourself, so I can't rightfully let you do anything to make it worse."

"You're the one that did it, it's only fair you make up for it." 

Eren laughed, running a finger down his neck "Haha, I know, and I plan to, but deep breaths are going to hurt you something awful, so it's only fair I do all the work. No objections."

Grinning, Levi nodded "Fine by me, do as wish."

"You've still got a few hours, so I just plan on mercilessly torturing you until then. Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" His hand fell below the water's surface, sliding down his chest, to his stomach, when they heard a car coming up the driveway. It was a red Mercedes Benz, flying up the driveway, stopping on a dime and parking just behind Eren's car. Levi sighed, leaning his head back against the slate for a moment before looking at Eren and moving his head to the side, gesturing him off his lap. Complying with the wished action, he got off his lap, as Levi got out of the hot tub, throwing on his robe and walking off into the house. He had been gone for fifteen minutes when Eren decided to get out and see what he was up to, so he wrapped his towel around his waist walking into the kitchen to see Levi pouring two glasses of brandy. His stomach knotted as he rounded the corner to see Erwin Smith sitting on the sofa, legs crossed waiting on Levi as he stared holes through him. Levi turned to see Eren, towel knotted dangerously low on his hips, but just waved him over to him. Erwin's face contorted with hints of jealously, anger, and envy as he saw Eren walk over to Levi, slipping an arm around his waist, kissing the side of his neck as he poured the drinks. Levi laughed a bit as Eren whispered something into his ear before walking into the living room and taking a seat on the sofa, running a hand through his hair. Erwin looked as though he quickly just cleaned up his face, placing a split bandage over the bridge of his nose, but there was still a drop or two of blood on his shirt. Once Levi sat down, he chose a spot beside Eren, and handed the glass of amber liquid.

"What's all this about, Erwin?" Levi crossed his legs, tying the band around his waist tighter as he waited for a response.

"Can you two seriously not be bothered to put on some fucking clothes?! For Christ's sake." Scanning his eyes over the two of them, barely dressed, he slammed back the liquor, shuddering as it all hit his system.

Eren scoffed "Well, you're the one that interrupted us, so I don't see why you can't just tell us what you need to so we can get back to doing what we were before you stopped by."

Levi glanced warningly towards Eren "True, but at least I had the decency to grab my robe, Eren."

"And we both know you're just as naked under it as I am in this towel so why don't we hurry this along?" Erwin gave him a disgusted look as he sighed.

"Whatever, anyway, Marco said theres a badge sitting outside the bar, it's a stakeout for something. I surmise they'll be sending in an undercover in tonight so nix the sales. We've already got federal heat and we don't need anymore to add to the fire, lest we want to burn our asses."

Levi turned shocked at Eren's response "For once I agree. If they do plan on sending an undercover we can deal with it accordingly, but it would be best to nix sales completely for the night. I do have to admit, the catches in the bottoms of the glasses is a very good idea, but to a trained eye they can spot that in seconds if they watch a customer's hands on the glass."

"Very well. I need to go let everyone know, I'm going to step into the office for a moment." Sitting down his glass, Levi rose from the sofa, walking off to his office and shutting the door behind him. Eren was about to take his leave going back to the hot tub to wait for Levi to rejoin him once Erwin had left but Erwin got up and followed him into the kitchen. He stopped at the counter where Levi had left the crystal decanter of brandy, pouring himself another glass of the liquid.

When the glass was a little less than half full he turned to Eren, sipping it lightly "Don't do anything you'll regret, kid."

Spinning on his heels, Eren quickly turned around at the words "Excuse me?"

Erwin sat the glass down on the counter walking up to Eren, narrowing his eyes "I'm telling to watch yourself. I shouldn't need to make myself any clearer than this, stand in my way and I'll cut you down, enjoying every fucking second of it."

"I don't like your fucking tone, nor do I know what you're talking about." Eren's blood began to boil, eyes flaring as he picked up on a tone he shouldn't have in the venom laced words Erwin spewed.

"A little pissant like you, doesn't stand a chance against someone like me. Who do you think was here first, huh, whose spent years in this group by his side? My first job is to protect, my second is to enforce, my third to do whatever is necessary to prevent the fall of this business, and I will not let some shitty brat fuck with the boss' head or heart. You're dancing on my last nerves, and if I could right now, I'd flay away each individual muscle of your body, and carve my name into your bones until you died of shock. You stand in my way of many things, keeping me from my rightful place in this business, as well as my rightful place my his side, where I used to be." Erwins grip on the glass tightened, knuckles turning white as he spat his words at Eren.

Eren laughed, inching closer to his face "I don't stand a chance? Please. Grow up, you had your chance and you blew it, I don't know how nor do I care. A man accepts his mistakes and moves on with his life, trying to better himself, not by doing whatever this is. You can make as many threats as you want to me, but let me make you one. You go near him, and I'll rip your still beating heart out of your chest, finger paint in your blood, and be sure to pass on the message that you're the biggest waste of breath on the planet, so back the fuck off me, you uneducated, backwoods, intolerable protozoan."

At the time Erwin sat his glass down, Levi cleared his throat "Measure your dicks somewhere else, gentlemen. Eren, go cool down, even if that means holding your head underwater in the pool. Erwin, you know better, and if I have to remind you again, it won't be pretty. You've finished your business here so get the fuck out of my house now. God, I need a drink."

"Levi--" Eren stepped out the door, while Erwin turned to Levi with a hint of remorse in his eyes, reaching out a hand towards him.

Before his arm could come anywhere near him, he was cut off "Out. Now." Erwin shook his head, and stomped out of the kitchen, exiting the house with a loud slam of the front door. Levi walked over to the counter grabbing the glass Erwin had been drinking from, to place it in the sink when it slipped from his hand falling to the ground. The glass shattered, causing him to jump slightly as he cursed under his breath stepping back from the shards. He bent down, picking up the larger pieces of the glass when Eren came back through the door, rushing over to him. Eren's sudden entrance had startled him as he picked up a shard causing his hand to slip, the glass slicing through a piece of his palm. 

"Damn it, Levi! Be more careful." Eren ran over grabbing a hand towel pushing it into his palm as he bent down, avoiding the glass. Running to the corner of the kitchen, he grabbed the broom sweeping up the glass before Levi could do any further damage to himself. Levi stood, running his hand under warm water as Eren dumped the glass in the trash can, and ran upstairs to grab something to bandage his hand with. Coming back downstairs, Eren had a small box in his hands, beckoning Levi over to the couch. Once he sat down, he cleaned the wound with an alcohol pad, laughing as he winced at the pain. He smeared antibiotic gel over the wound after it was cleaned, placed a bandage over it and wrapped a thin layer across his palm.

"Thank you. I think this is the first time someone has bandaged my wounds, and I've been awake for it." He flexed his hand, finding the bandaging tight but not restricting.

Eren smiled "You're welcome, now, I'm going to grab my clothes and change before I freeze to death in this house."

He felt a hand on his forearm pulling him back to the couch "Such a terrible bedside manner, nurse. You can't just run off and leave your patient."

"Oh, well excuse me. I guess, I'm going to have to be a bad nurse then, because I'm freezing." Levi yanked his arm, pulling him down on the couch, crawling over top him.

A devilish grin was dancing over his lips "I can think of a few ways to warm you up."

Rolling his eyes, he pushed a hand to his exposed chest "You're not allowed, nurses orders."

Their eyes met as Levi laughed "Haha. Well it's the nurse's fault I'm in this mess, if you hadn't decided to have a pissing contest in my kitchen I would have needed that drink."

"Excuse me, but your douchebag of an ex-boyfriend and business partner decided to start it, by telling me not to do anything I'd regret and continuing to say I was standing in his way, by being with you. You'll have to forgive me." He averted his gaze, turning to stare at the couch cushions.

"Eren, look at me. That buffoon isn't someone you need to compare yourself to, you could never stoop that low and if you did let's say you'd suffer a similar fate."

Reaching up he put a hand at Levi's neck "What happened? You never told me, and he seems to have it for me just because I'm with you."

It was Levi's turn to avert his gaze only "Erwin and I dated...well, fucked around for about two years. It started when I was around 19. Long story short he's a cheating bastard that is not limited to screwing over someone to get ahead."

"Make that short story longer and tell me what really happened. I'll give in if you tell me." Adding an incentive, Levi moved off him and sat down letting Eren sit up.

He put his head in his hands "Fine. I had a girl who was like a sister to me. We had all known each other since we were kids. Her name isn't important, she's dead now, and it's that bastards fault. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him and we both know I can't throw him. He ended up cheating on her with me, apparently they had been dating for a while and I didn't know since she had moved. Well when the time came for me to start getting into more serious matters with the group, Erwin was assigned as my protection detail but he wanted a lot more, as well as a name for himself. Sleeping with the boss had just that effect. He got the respect sure, but it wasn't for his skill, it was only because he was with me." 

After taking a calming breath he continued "It came to my attention that my friend was back in town, and that's when she told me her and Erwin were together. She said she had wanted to keep it a secret since she said she didn't know how I'd react, but she dished everything to me when she came back, including the fact that she had a gnawing suspicion that he was cheating on her. My blood ran cold, my heart stopped and the man that was supposed to love me, calling be baby, sweetheart, darling, sugar, telling me I was his world, his everything, was dating my best friend and cheating on her with me. I called him and brought him to the house. My uncle had been aware of everything but enjoyed the attention the group was getting since there were two powerful people at the head of it now. I hadn't known she was coming to see me that night, and she walked in seeing him kissing me. 

"We fought, and she stormed off, leaving Erwin there. He told her he never loved her and he had just used her to keep up the idea that he was straight. It stuck in my head that if he had lied to her, to me, then there was no way I could trust anything he ever said to me. I cut off that piece of his skin with a dull paring knife from the kitchen, since it was closest thing I could grab in my rage. If my uncle hadn't been there I might have killed him, but he just told him that I should stay with him even it was for appearances because he gave us the extra muscle we needed. It was at that point that I decided to start doing things myself, and I gained my own cut throat reputation so I wouldn't have to even breathe the same air as him." Levi kept his gaze focused elsewhere before continuing once again.

"I found out a week later my friend had killed herself, and I had missed the funeral because neither of them had bothered to tell me. He only got to his current position because my uncle gave it to him because he made us look good. He would do anything to climb a ladder, including fucking someone over, but I learned how to work with him and use him to my advantage. I am quite aware that he still says he loves me but he isn't capable of such an emotion. He is nothing but a ruthless killer that enjoys the thrill of watching the light dim in people's eyes as he kills them, like those last undercovers. Eren, he is not a man you want to toy with, but he has made a mistake in thinking that he can toy with me by fucking with you. I'm not going to let him get away with saying something like that behind my back." Eren blinked several times, soaking in the information he had just gathered. He found out who was responsible for the murder of his friend, and his coworkers, and he was thankful it wasn't Levi. It was a good thing he asked and he learned this about Erwin, because now he had someone to pin all this on when the story blew up. It would be a simple story of revenge, and greed from the under appreciated, scorned lover that wanted to take over and get ahead that he'd do anything including selling out the business just so he could have Levi to himself.

He looked over to Levi and wrapped him in a hug, careful to avoid his ribs "I'm so sorry, Levi. He also made another mistake in thinking I can't play this game either. I'm not scared of him, far from it actually, I really just want to punch out his fucking teeth."

"It's fine, it was a long time ago. Now I think the same thing, but he keeps me from having to get my hands dirty. I pretty much just use him as a gopher for the business like delivering product and collecting money for it. I'm a lot craftier than I seem to be Eren. If someone is lying to me, I'll find out, this network goes much farther than people think. There are scouts in many, many places, high and low that report to someone that reports to me. I've got eyes all over this city, no one so much as blinks without me knowing, like that cop outside, he's planning an undercover sting on the club but what he doesn't know is that his dear partner's wife owes me, and for owing me she's in my pocket and my extension so is he. Their operation could end in many ways, but I'm willing to keep it civil, letting them see everything in the club when they ask to. They don't even have a warrant so I'll be nice and it'll be fine, however if they decide to keep it up it'll get real nasty real fast. I'll have them both in my pocket if they decide to drop it, so be sure to deal with them very nicely when we go back tomorrow night." The satisfied look on Levi's face chilled him to the bone. Levi had never spoken like that before and it had his skin crawling, but he had to remember that he was the ruler of a notorious crime syndicate and now he was starting to see the real him. His blood ran cold as ice as he heard the delighted chuckle spill from his lips, but he steeled himself and spoke.

"So you're going to pay them off? Seems easy but what if it doesn't work? As for Erwin, is that why he goes to the other bars and orders a bottle of top notch liquor?" Levi's lips curled in a sinister smile, turning Eren's stomach.

"Very good. He buys the liquor and they give him his change, which is actually just the money they owe us and whatever Erwin gave them. Everyone knows his face though, I might have you start doing it on the occasions since I think that's why they've got us pegged. As for the cops, if they don't accept it, well then Erwin comes in and persuades them to accept it and turn a blind eye or they'll not deal with him, but me, and I hate to get my hands dirty so they usually take it after a couple fingernails, teeth, or broken bones. I'm not sure how Erwin does business anymore, he's pretty much just an animal with loose leash and even looser muzzle. This talk of business has me slightly bored, why don't you let me claim that promise now?"

"Whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUHN DUHN DUHN. Now you know some more information! I will try to not leave you hanging so long, but I've got 8 other fics that need my attention so I'll update when I can! I've already got the plot lined up for the next few chapters so I've just got to write them out, be patient with me and I shall reward you! *Promise* I look forward to reading your comments <3 Much love my dears <3 See you next chapter!!
> 
> ~Taiga AKA Neko
> 
> *Clears throat* AHHEM! I now have a tumblr now where I will be posting update dates, fanart (since I actually received fanart!), posts for all the fanfics I write, plans for other fics! If you'd like it I'll put it in the comments!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVE LEFT YOU. I promise I'm gonna make it up to you all with the posting of these chapters and I will be finishing this story before too long. I had a few other stories that really needed my attention. The plot is thickening ladies and gents, so without further adue here is the next chapter of the story.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

A low purr sounded from Levi's throat "Great, because what I want is you in my bed with me. Forget about the clothes, we won't be needing them." Eren nodded, putting on his pseudo smile as he was already off the couch walking up the stairs. It didn't take long for Levi to join him in the bedroom, but something had kept him, and he wasn't sure what but he didn't ask. When he crossed the room, he dropped his phone on the nightstand before coming to the bed where Eren sat, pushing him back against the bed. Levi crawled over top of him, flinching as he took a deep breath, so Eren carefully rolled him onto his back kissing him gently. Careful to avoid his injuries Levi snaked a hand up his back letting it rest just above the towel tied haphazardly around his hips. Eren felt his fingers soothingly caressing his back, so it gave him an idea after remembering the mini sex shop he kept in the night stand.

"Roll over onto your stomach, take your arms out of the robe and just trust me, okay?" Levi looked up at him, raising an eyebrow curiously, but he obliged once Eren was off his lap. Sorting through the things in the drawer, he finally found the object of his search an edible warming massage oil. Testing the taste he put a drop on his finger and rubbed it together, taking an experimental lick afterwards to discover it had a decent watermelon flavor. Once he climbed back onto the bed he slid the red robe down to Levi's hips pouring some of the oil into his palms and rubbing them together before starting the gentle massage. His hands moved cautiously around his back, avoiding the fresh cut while staring at the masterful work of art. The sighs Levi was making as he slid his hands over his back, kneading carefully, but with enough pressure to relieve the building tension he could feel in his neck, shoulders, and back.

"Mmmm, do more things like this and I may end up spoiled." Levi's voice was calm and soothed as he spoke, obviously enjoying the massage.

Eren moved up to his neck, massaging lightly "I wouldn't mind spoiling you, you do it to me, so it's only fair." A contented sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes enjoying himself until the phone vibrated on the night stand. Eren would have grabbed it were his hands not covered in oils, so Levi groaned and shifted over to the bed, answering his phone. While taking his call Eren continued with the massage even going to the point where he lowered the robe, almost pulling it completely off.

"Yes....Uh huh....Yes, that'll be fine. There's a meeting Thursday morning, so I should be able to get there Friday......yes...please do, it'd be for two....oh yes....no, you haven't met him yet....okay....okay, thank you, sir. I will see you Friday afternoon at the Henderson Park Inn. Uh huh, bye." Dramatically he pushed his face into the pillows not even caring that Eren had all but disrobed him.

Working his fingers deeper into the muscle of his back Eren asked about his phone call "What was all that about?"

"Didn't you say I can't bring up business in the house?" He looked over his shoulder smirking, and Eren knew he was up to something.

Squeezing a bit harder, Eren rolled his eyes "We just discussed it a minute ago, go ahead and tell me. I'd rather be prepared."

"Fine, I've got a personal meeting on Friday in Florida so I'm going to stay the weekend. I don't feel like making a 4-5 hour drive and having to do it again in the same day. I'm going to leave early Friday, so the bar will have to make due without me. Speaking of the bar, you've got a shift tomorrow night and Thursday night." 

"Alright, I've also got a shift at 8am to 5pm at the coffee shop tomorrow since I'm going to have to reschedule for the meeting Thursday. 8am to 5pm at the coffee shop, then 6pm to 6am at the bar, the meeting from 7am to whenever and then 6pm back to 6am at the bar. " He moved his hands down to his calves massaging them gently.

Levi turned around, robe only covering the tops of his thighs, and half of his hips "Then I guess I can't take all your energy hmm? I'll send you home earlier than 6, so don't worry."

Eren tilted his head "I'm young, I'll bounce back fast, unlike yourself."

He sat up, flicking him in the head "That implies I'm old, I just like to sleep. You should be in bed by at least 10 tonight, but I take it you'll be going home before too long?"

"Mmhmm, I'll have to so I can sleep, because with you next to me we both know I won't be sleeping." Levi clicked his teeth as his implication.

"You slept pretty well last night, I even managed to sneak out without so much as waking you after my shower."

Eren sighed "Well, I only did sleep because I made a rule, which I admittedly wanted to break."

A wry grin curved his lips "Then I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, hmm?" Levi put a hand to Eren's face, cupping his jaw lightly as he leaned in for a kiss. Eren felt himself give into the tender embrace as Levi's hand tilted his jaw letting him take full advantage of their kiss, deepening it as his will. He moved over him, bracing his weight on his arms, feeling the burn of his muscles as he shifted. Levi hooked an arm over his lower back pulling him to lay against him. 

"Babe...don't hurt yourself." Eren pulled back staring into his eyes as he leaned over him, concern etched on his features.

Levi shivered beneath his smoldering gaze as the name rolled from his lips "I'm more worried about you."

Shaking his head lightly, he grinned "Don't be. I've had much worse." One of Eren's hands slid up to press against the side of Levi's cheek, placing two fingers under his chin, tilting his head back enough for his mouth to move to his neck, kissing and nipping gently at the sensitive skin of his throat. Levi hooked his legs around his waist, moving his hips to roll up and grinding against him and the groan Eren stifled against his neck was enough to drown out his own. He shifted his body just slightly, enough to slide down between the space his thighs, grinding against him hot and hard as he connected their lips in a slowed heat. In that moment, Levi was pretty sure that was the moment his brain froze and abandoned him of all reason completely. His body felt smooth, warm, and amazing against his own, as he continued with the slow grind pulling back from the kiss to gently nip at his bottom lip. He inhaled sharply, sucking in a deep breath through his teeth as a hand began winding down his side.

“I’m not going to-” A light gasp broke through his lips as he felt him lick a line along his throat before biting down at the junction of his shoulder “be able to hold back if you keep that up, Eren."

He could feel the playful, yet sinister curve of his lips against his neck "Good, I'm not doing this so you'll hold back, baby." Licking the shell of his ear and nibbling the way down, placing a kiss at his earlobe, he pulled away staring into his eyes. A throaty snarl tore from Levi's lips as he pushed him over easily, robe flowing off his lap as he tore at the towel on Eren's hips. The act was taking a toll on his body just as was Eren's but he had been through much worse and he could push through it. Eren reached up letting his hand slide down his chest, a single finger tracing the outline of his abs, looking up as his finger dipped lower. Levi raised an eyebrow and moved to the side grabbing the silk sash from his robe, putting it into his mouth as he removed the hand on him. Taking both his wrists Levi smiled sadistically as he bound Eren's hand with the bright red silk sash. 

Eren cocked his head to the side but complied with the action willingly, finding a bit exciting. Levi leaned over him pushing his thumb in the space of the binding between both wrists as he roughly captured his lips for a moment before pulling away and smiling. A pitiful whine left Eren's lips as Levi leaned over to the bedside pulling out the usual bounty. After setting the items to the side he started moving down his body, placing heated, teasingly soft kisses down his abdomen before sliding back on his knees to wrap a hand at each of Eren's ankles, yanking him closer. A surprised yelp sounded through the bedroom as Eren rushed to cover his mouth with his bound hands. Levi looked up to him, a half smirk dancing on his lips as he forced his legs apart at the knees, sliding his hands up his thighs delicately. Eren could hear him fussing with the bottle cap as he closed his eyes, slowing his breathing to prepare himself.

The warm, wet feeling of Levi's tongue trailing tantalizingly slow up his length wasn't the feeling he had expected to feel. Opening his eyes, his body convulsed uncontrollably as Levi ran his tongue the tip of his cock teasingly. A heavy groan tore from Eren's lips as he engulfed almost his entire length in his mouth, toes curling as the waves of ecstasy washed over his nerves. His pupils enlarged, his eyes glazed over at the sight of his head bobbing up and down along his shaft. It wasn't long before he felt a slicked, nimble finger nudging against his entrance pushing into him ever cautiously. The immense electrifying pleasure rolled over him as he could only lay back and bite back his moans. As Levi proceeded to add a second finger his pace hastened, eliciting more of the pathetically stifled moans and breathy pants. 

“Oh god, Levi I'm-" Eren squirmed under his masterful touch, as he pulled back to look up at him. Adding a third finger, he thrust into him quickly ensuring little to no resistance before he took him. A small smile curved the corners of his lips as he tore open the condom wrapper sliding it over himself hastily. There was hardly a moment for his mind to clear as Levi took him by surprise, pushing into him in one swift thrust of his hips. Eren pushed a hand to hip mouth to bite back the loud moan only to be caught by Levi staring into his eyes as he started a slow motion.

"Don't. I told you I love it when you scream my name. Now, put your arms over my neck." Eren shuddered as he stared into his eyes, conflicting feelings swirling around in his gut. He agreed with his direction, throwing his bound wrists over his neck as Levi hastened his pace, ensuring this was to be a quick round due to both of their injuries. The fast pace was appreciated as his body began to ache with the bruises along his body. Levi seemed to be aching as well as his pace was frantic and desperate up until their climaxes. The two laid out of breath and sore as they caught their breath, laying against each other until Eren decided to try to move only to be dragged back into bed.

He laughed a bit but smiled "Levi....I have to go get my clothes."

Shaking his head he pulled him back until his head was against his chest "Later. Now, relax, you have to be as sore as I am...well more probably."

Groaning against his skin, Eren caved for a few moments letting some of the ache in his muscles subside "Oh I am, but I also need to be dressed and right now my clothes are still outside."

"You can get them when you leave, right now I plan on spending my time with you while I can before you leave." The surprising clingy actions were once again confusing his head, but more confusing to his heart. He could feel himself slipping into the feeling like this was real. Parts of him knew it was all an act and once this was over he would put this behind him, but the other parts didn't want to leave it behind. Levi was an attractive man, who seemed to care for him just as he truly did care for him return. The thoughts came to him a lot lately, whether his feelings for Levi were bordering on unhealthy for his job, whether or not liking him was such a bad thing, whether he would be able to finish out the mission like he was supposed to and his this man and everyone he knew involved in the group to prison for a very long time. He had no clue how long it would be before he was out, but he knew the longer it took, the farther he was going to fall and he could already feel his control slipping from his grasp.

When he felt the steady rise and fall of Levi's chest, he quickly and quietly unwrapped himself from his tangle of limbs. Grabbing the sash his hands had been tied with, along with Levi's short robe he threw it on to go outside and grab his clothes. He was thankful when he got outside seeing his clothes exactly where he left them, with his pistols and phone. Scooping up his things, he carried them back into the house and up to the bedroom where he proceeded to get dressed and leave Levi's robe hanging up on the bathroom door hook. Levi was still snoring when he finished getting dressed so he figured what better time to leave than when he was asleep and couldn't protest to his departure.

Waking up Levi wasn't an action he ever wanted to have but it was necessary, so he shook him gently until his eyes fluttered open "Hmmm? Eren?"

"Yeah, babe. I'm leaving, I gotta get back to the house it's getting late, so go back to sleep. I just wanted to tell you." Leaning down he placed a kiss on his forehead only for Levi to bring him down to his lips and plant a light kiss.

"Alright, have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow night at the bar." The sleepy smile on his lips as he fell back to the bed was enough to make Eren's heart beat a bit faster as he turned to leave. His light snores were sounding throughout the air as he shut the door, already fallen asleep again. 

\------

Once back to his apartment and texted Bert about switching shifts, he opened up his files on everyone adding the special details about Ymir, Marco, and Erwin and their talents. It seemed he didn't have much information on Hanji or Farlan so he'd spend the next little while working on their details and trying to figure out more about Levi and what it was that could put him away. At the very thought his heart pulled, aching at the mental image of him being dragged off in handcuffs. It was an inevitability but he'd be fine once he stopped thinking of him as someone that actually gave a damn about the people he was hurting. The time for playing was over and he needed to snap out of whatever this feeling was. Once he finished the reports he took a long leisurely bath, noticing most of his bruises were beginning to show very clearly, including the one on his jaw line. Jean would probably try to spin it all out of proportion and Bertholdt was probably going to assume that he got the shit kicked out of him for some reason. Whatever was going to be said tomorrow, he was going to have to take it with a grain of salt.

The next morning he tried his best to cover some of the bruises on his face with a bit of foundation, without much avail as they were mostly too dark and he was not by any means a makeup artist. He thought of asking Christa for help, but with his luck she'd probably freak the fuck out on who injured his face so that was no go as he couldn't exactly say "Your girlfriend and my boyfriend under the fact of they had to see how well I do in hand to hand combat because of this fucking group we're in." Resigning himself to go in with the shitty coverage, he got dressed, tossed an extra outfit in the backseat of the car and headed off to the long ass day he was about to start.

Nothing made him cringe more than the fact Jean and Christa were already behind the counter waiting on him when he pulled in. Sometimes, just sometimes, he wished they weren't so damn intuitive. When he finally got up to the front door, he sighed deeply, walking through it and tying his apron on the way up to the counter. The lighting in the place was extremely bright so the second he stepped under one he watched the progression of Christa's face as she noticed the bruises. There was a mix of confusion and horror on her beautiful little angelic face, and he couldn't resist but to cup her face and place his index finger over his lips. 

"Shhh. I'm okay, it's alright. Both of you, just ignore it, especially you Jean." He looked over to narrow his eyes at Jean who was already raising his hands in a defensive manner and walking off. Christa just nodded and gave him a tight hug to which he flinched in pain but only smiled when she dropped the embrace. They all set to work rather quickly falling into their usual routine where Christa works the register and Jean and Eren make the drinks, because no one ever seems to cop an attitude with the cute blonde girl first thing in the morning. Everyone that see's Christa's radiant smile always assumes they're still dreaming when they come to get their coffee and that's the way everyone likes it. Bertholdt eventually came in, gesturing Eren to the back office as soon as he walked through the doors. After finishing the drink he was making he gave it to Jean and walked off to Bert's office, once he opened the door he steadied himself for the barrage of questions he was going to receive.

As he sat down Bertholdt looked at him, face contorting with a bit of surprise "Oh god, Eren, what the hell happened to your face?"

Rolling his eyes he crossed his legs, wincing a bit "Oh I don't know, I was trying this new look out called Criminal Couture. I got punched in the face, what does it look like?"

"Smart ass. I meant how and why exactly did you get punched in the face?" Bertholdt released an exasperated sigh as he shook his head slowly.

"The Legion is how. Apparently, they decided to test how I was at hand to hand combat, clearing Christa's girlfriend wasn't hard but going toe-to-toe with Levi was a lot harder. He's to thank for 90% of the bruises on my body. He already knew where he was going to put me in the group but I suppose the testing was all for show so it wouldn't look suspicious when his lover is by his side. Oh, and speaking of which, remember that meeting I told you about? It's those guys the old tattoo artist was talking about, this Toudou group from Japan. I'm not sure what they want or what this is going to be about but I'm pulling out the surveillance on this one. I've got a lapel camera and the mic is small, it's in my tie clip so I'll be able to capture everything said and done in that meeting. I don't think they'd want to insult each other by wanding everyone for a bug." Eren put on a cheeky smile as he had his plan down to the last bit.

Bertholdt only sighed "I swear some days I don't know how you've lasted this long in your job. That's an extremely brave expectation to just have, Eren. If they do decide to check for bugs and other signal emitting devices, do you think you can save your own skin? I hope so because we certainly won't be able to. Whatever you want to do is up to you, just please make sure you have a backup plan for plan A."

Clicking his teeth, his grin only grew "Tch, luckily when plan A doesn't work there are 25 other letters in the alphabet. Just pulling your leg, of course I have a back up plan, using my phone under the guise I forgot some Japanese word and needed it translated, among a few others. Don't worry, just tell Reiner it starts at 7 tomorrow morning and I'll have the recordings and footage probably by Monday."

Bertholdt nodded "Alright, Eren, go back to work, and good luck." Eren bowed his head slightly before rising to walk out of the office. For most of the shift it was the three of them working together until about 2pm when Christa left, leaving Eren and Jean to work together. Jean kept making sideways glances at him, snickering about the shiner on his face presumably, but Eren just ignored him to the best of his abilities. He was ecstatic when the time came for him to clock out and he could finally get to be halfway done for the day. After pulling the clothes from the backseat he ran back in to go change, walking back out in a bright green short sleeved button up, the top 2 buttons popped open, paired with pair of dark jeans. Jean gave him a skeptical look as he noticed the edges of his tattoos showing but didn't bother to chastise him as he headed out of the shop. 

\------

It was a little before clock in time and before the doors would actually open for the night but it didn't matter to him, he knew he'd be allowed in anyway. He walked up to the back door, pulling it open with little effort and stepping inside to find Ymir struggling with her tie. Snickering a bit, he took off his jacket, hanging it up before walking over to Ymir to help her fix it.

"I don't need your help, Eren." She scoffed as she tried for the fifth time to knot the tie, failing just as horribly.

He grabbed her tie anyway, fumbling with it as he stood in front of her so he moved to stand behind her to tie it "There, now stop fussing. Why are you so dressy tonight?"

"Thanks, no reason. I can't just want to wear a tie, you wear a tie a lot so I can too." She turned around walking off as she raised a hand over her head. He just smiled knowing she was edge for some reason or another and she was wearing black slacks, a red dress shirt and a black tie so she was up to something. After punching in at a quarter til 6 he walked up to Marco who was also dressed nicely for some reason, in a pair of leather pants with a white button up, sleeved rolled up to his elbows and the top 4 buttons open. Farlan was behind the bar in his normal bartender's garb and Hanji and Levi were missing, presumably having the night off. It was odd for Levi to not be at the bar as he liked to keep an extremely close eye on the goings on at his bar. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind as they opened the doors, he set to helping Farlan behind the bar, clean glasses, slice fruit or whatever else he needed since Levi wasn't there. Once the doors opened he was completely oblivious as to why he needed to be there, the weekdays normally kept to the bar not clubbing teenagers and this one proved no different with most patrons sitting at the bar, aside from the few going to sit at booths for a time out with a few friends after work.

Once it got a little later the tempo started to pick up, with more people coming to dance. It was then that the memo he thought he missed about the dress was seen, Jean and Christa came strolling through the front door just as well dressed as the people that sought their attention. Christa was in a brilliant bright blue mini dress with a white peacoat as Jean was in a pair of tight jeans and a black v-neck with a black peacoat, stripping it off as they took seat at a booth. Eren watched both Marco and Ymir zero in on their prey like the silent carnivores they were, even if Ymir and Christa were already together she still tried to win her heart as if they weren't. He found it to be a sweet notion but this was not something he wanted to be involved in so he let the two of them keep entertaining them as he set out to do his actual job.

"Farlan, if you need any help let me know, man." He put hand on his shoulder as he walked around the bar checking up on the other people in the booths while Marco and Ymir busied themselves with their guests of honor. The next few hours were filled with Eren helping Farlan out with handing out drinks to the customers at the bar as he kept making them while Marco and Ymir split their time between their tables. Eren was taking a few orders at the bar when he felt the light, cold touch of a hand on his shoulder. Spinning on his heels, he turned to see Levi behind him turning his head to the left giving the signal to get back to the floor. He complied with the direction, returning to take orders on the floor, brushing by the booths when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Stopping at the light tug he saw Christa sitting at her table by herself, so he took the seat opposite from her.

"Hey, Eren...can I talk to you about something?" The questioning tone in her voice stuck a chord in Eren's mind that this had to be something serious so he reached out to grab her hand.

Smiling he looked up to her "Of course. Anything. What's up?"

Averting her eyes, she stammered a moment, obviously trying to come up with her words "U-uh, hmmmm, well, you see there's thing thing...or like group that Ymir is in..I was thinking of joining but I don't know. I'm still kind of on the fence, like it sounds awesome, but I think that Ymir doesn't want me to because she thinks I'd get hurt or something. What do you think I should do?"

Eren's suddenly had to remind himself to breathe, Christa was asking about the Legion but it wasn't his place to tell her not to if she wanted to join "Christa, I think you should do what you want. If it feels right to you then do it, okay? I will support you in whatever you decide to do and I'm not sure what this thing is you're talking about but just be sure to make good choices. I gotta get back to work." 

"Thank you, Eren. I knew I could ask you." Her kind smile sent a gut wrenching pain to his stomach as he let go of her hand to stand, kiss her on the head, and walk out of the building as quickly as he could. He practically jogged to the back door, pushing it open to get some fresh air as he thought about Christa joining the Legion. It was too dangerous for someone like her, and what could she even do that Levi would find useful? She would have to go through getting her ass kicked by her own damn girlfriend, not to mention the tattoos and the cuts. This would be hell on her and not to mention if she did decide to join he would ultimately be turning on her too, which wasn't something he expected. As he pushed open the door, he moved to lean against the wall only to look to his left and see the surprised face of Jean as his limbs were tangled against Marco's skin. Marco looked over to see him, smile, and drag Jean's attention back to him pulling his chin back to his kiss.

Eren scoffed "Tch, Can't go anywhere! Marco, be easy, and when your done you've got a job to do." Heading back inside he threw himself against the hallway, head spinning with what if scenarios as well as the fact now he had to gather information on Christa and add her to the stack of known associates because after he thought about it, there was no way she wouldn't join. It seemed like the world was spinning into chaos as Levi came up beside him scaring him out of his skin.

"That wouldn't happen if you were living right." A playful smirk danced across his lips as he seemed oddly satisfied with scaring him.

He looked over to him, letting his heart rate slow to it's normal rhythm "Uh huh, because you can say that. I'll be back on the floor in a second, had to step out, felt a bit sick."

Levi raised an eyebrow in suspicion "Sure, but don't worry about it too much. I'm sending you home at 11 so you can get some sleep for in the morning. Remember, be here at 7am sharp, well dressed as the perfect accessory. Including a better job at covering up that nasty bruise."

As he looked over Levi's face he noticed no show of the bruise he knew was lurking under his flawless makeup application "I understand. Thank you, but I might have to have you cover it up for me since you seem to a much better job for some reason."

"Get here early and I will. I only know how because of this wonderful thing called... Youtube, now come on." Eren couldn't help but laugh as he paused and turned his eyes away before saying Youtube. He was certain Youtube could not teach one how to properly apply makeup even in the best of circumstances. The next two hours were spent doing hardly anything at all, causing the time to feel as if it were dragging by agonizingly slow. By the time it was finally time for him to go home, Levi was nowhere to be seen and neither was Marco but he was presumably off with Jean somewhere. Although he wanted to say goodbye to Levi he left with telling Ymir and Christa goodbye and to pass it to them when they were to be seen. 

Thankfully his night was over since he had been ready to drop for the last hour. Whatever tomorrow held for him was going to set the tone of the rest of the investigation. He would discover secrets about the business no one else had, as well as figuring out their next move and if what they were planning could possibly be what they needed to put them all way. Before laying down he grabbed his best suit, preparing it for the morning as well as pulling down two cases from the ceiling in the closet. Opening them to ensure they were where he last put them, he checked over the silver cuff links and tie clip, laying them out on the nightstand ready for the morning. Even though he sought to sleep, there were too many things swirling around in his mind to allow him to sleep right away. Christa's joining, Levi's actions, Erwin being rash and acting out suddenly, then there was the meeting in the morning. Once his mind finally began to slow, he drifted off to sleep dreaming of the day when this horrible farce was put to an end.

\----------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Dread began to creep it's way into his sore body as he was roused from his sleep due to his alarm blaring, signaling 5:00am. He lazily drug his heavy body from the soft, warm confines of his bed across the room to the bathroom to take a shower. Nothing about the day was going to be described as fun as far as he could think. He was going to have to sit through a meeting of men that could rip out his intestines without so much as blinking an eye and that was enough to scare him into acting his part better than on any other day. If he made one wrong move everything would be over, no talking himself out of it like he had been doing the last few times he felt his ass getting closer to the fire. He had been blessed with a quick thinking mind however it was more often a curse than a gift, especially when his temper flared. Pushing the negative thoughts out of his mind he finished his shower and climbed out.

After drying his hair he began putting on his suit, buttoning the dark blue shirt before finding the black vest to put over it. It certainly was a suit that would add to the dark allure of Levi as he stood by his side, but it wasn't going to do anything for himself. His baby face compared to the stoic bitchface Levi kept meant the difference of giving off the powerful aura and giving off the "I have no idea what I'm doing here" aura. He would try as hard as he could to keep from giving off that aura but he knew his chances of that were nil to none. He walked to the nightstand adding his cuff links and tie clip to his ensemble for a stunning collective image. Leaving the makeup for Levi, he grabbed a clipboard and a pen along with his phone and headed out of the apartment a shaking bunch of nerves.

The drive to the Lair was more nerve wracking than it had ever been to him, but he steeled himself, taking a deep, calming breath before getting out the car. He parked around front so he could walk straight to Levi's office and have this makeup application done a lot sooner. Eld saw him coming and opened the door quickly allowing him into the room where Levi was awaiting his arrival. Eren's eyes would have fallen from their sockets in his skull to roll on the floor had he stared any longer at the way Levi was dressed. There was a usual commanding aura of power thickly swirling about him, but something about it was stronger, heavier than usual and he assumed it was because of the meeting. Levi had his business face on as well as the most impressive tailored black on black suit looking positively devilish. The shining crimson silk shirt stood out vibrantly against his pale complexion matching well with his dark hair and suit. The overlain coat strewn across his shoulders gave off the typical gangster vibe and he couldn't help but feel himself shrink at the presence he was exuding.

Levi turned to nod to the chair in front of him, for him to sit down there. Eren walked over and took a seat in the chair as Levi walked over to the door to hang up his coat and roll up his sleeves as walked back to his desk. He started to pull out a variety of foundations and colorful squares of foam from his desk drawer and Eren looked over to him, biting back a laugh. Levi tossed him a glare as he grabbed a glass bottle pouring some it's contents onto a bright purple sponge before stealing Eren's wrist to flip it over and dab the beige liquid into his skin. Determining it to be the best match he quickly cleared away the other bottles that weren't to be used and set to work quickly covering the dark bruise on his face. Eren raised as eyebrow as he noticed two other bottles still out but Levi jerked his chin back to it's original position so he could continue.

"Stop fucking moving. Do you want me to fuck up?" Levi groaned as Eren kept looking around the office.

Eren sighed, holding in his laughter at Levi's frustration "Youtube huh..."

"Shut up and hold still." Levi tightened his grip on the sides of his face to emphasize where he wanted him to stay. Agreeing to the hold Eren stayed put allowing him to paint him like an art canvas. Once he was done Eren cracked his neck, and stood up, not bothering to check his reflection in anything since Levi wouldn't let him leave looking anything less than appropriate. Levi put away all the foundation bottles and makeup sponges to start rolling down his sleeves. Eren walked over to him, grabbing his wrist and sliding down the sleeves, buttoning the cuffs around his wrist for him. Looking up he smiled before walking to the door, grabbing his coat, slinging it over his shoulders as he smiled.

"I think it's time to go, sir." Levi glanced over to him, surprise etched into his expression before softening.

He stopped just short of opening the door, turning to Eren "Just one more thing." Capturing his lips for a fraction of a second, Levi brushed a hand to his cheek "Now, we can go." Eren couldn't help but smile when Levi turned his back to head out of the small office. As they left the office they were informed the gentlemen from the Toudou group had just arrived, so they headed up the stairs to the all too familiar room where he promised himself to Levi and the group. Seeing the large glass conference room was enough to give him the shivers thinking of what happened in the room. Levi took his usual place at the head of the table with Eren sitting to his right as per his instructions. Eren heard the door open from downstairs knowing that meant the men from the Toudou group had entered the building. Levi stood from his chair, as did Eren moving to stand at his side when the door opened to Eld holding it open for three men. 

All were well dressed in fine tailored suits, and their leader was completely obvious. He was a man of average height with slicked black hair, maybe in his early thirties in a light grey suit. His aura was almost as intimidating as Levi's yet something about it was a bit more rugged. Eren and Levi moved to stand in front of the men, everyone respectively bowing, Eren at a forty-five degree angle while Levi's was a simple fifteen degree bow. Everyone moved to sit down with Eren taking Levi's coat and tossing it over the back of his chair when he sat down. 

Levi was the first to speak, his Japanese as flawless as it was the first time he heard it "Good morning, Mr. Toudou."

"And to you, Mr. Ackerman, but please, there is no need to be so formal." The man's hardened, sharp face softened into a kind smile as he spoke to Levi.

He nodded, responding in kind "Very well, Toshizo. Would you like some tea?"

"That sounds wonderful, Levi. Who is this?" He gestured towards Eren with a nod.

Levi smiled "He's my new security detail as well as my personal assistant. His name is Eren Hawkyns. Eren, would you mind speaking to Eld about grabbing some tea?"

Eren nodded "Not at all, sir. Please excuse me for a moment." He got up from the table, bowing slightly before going to the door to ask Eld to bring the tea. Eld was back in a few moments with a tray a blue and white porcelain tea set resting atop it. Eren took it from his hands moving to sit the tray in the center of the table, pouring two cups, one for each man. He bowed to Mr. Toudou as he sat the tea in front of him before returning to place Levi's in front of him as well. Levi sipped his tea gingerly, thanking Eren as he down.

"So, would you care to tell me what the problem is and why we're here today?" Levi glanced up to him, watching carefully as he to drank his tea carefully.

"I'll get right to the case, Levi. The club is doing well, extremely well, but the problem is we can't keep enough product in supply. Your bar here is a shining example of what our clubs along with your own are what we want back home. We're prepared to offer you an extension on the deal we made last time, as well as give you another club to run if you'd take it." 

Levi looked shocked for a moment before his facial features returned to neutral expression he kept during business "I see. Well, Toshizo, we ran out of your product rather quickly here as well, so I say send us some of your and we'll do the same. We can have as much you would like prepared, as for the club I would gladly take in another business. You will have to find me suitable staff as well as allow me to send over one or two of my own people, yes?"

He nodded, setting down his cup "Indeed, savy as always, Levi. I will agree to that. I think around 565 grams will be enough for the first shipment, it will be arrive within 2-3 weeks once I put in the call. I expect the same in return."

"Very well, that translates to....what? About a pound and a quarter? You will have it as soon as I'm able. The police don't expect anything on your end at the clubs back home do they?" Levi cocked his head to the side as he mused his question.

"A bit here and there but nothing to be wary of. I hear quite the opposite is true here." Toshizo turned to look at Eren, staring intently as he jotted down a few things.

As he moved a hand, Levi's arm reached out toppling the tea cup sending it's contents flying and landing over Eren, drenching his arm and clipboard "Oh, Eren, I'm so sorry. Why don't you go get cleaned up and return once you've finished? I wouldn't want that to possibly stain."

Eren took the hint, and agreed, "Good idea, sir. Please excuse me." Standing once again, he bowed and exited the room cursing his bad luck under his breath as he walked down the stairs to the bathroom. He knew by the time he finished trying to get the tea out of his jacket that the meeting would progress past the details he needed to hear so he tried his best to hurry and remove the liquid, as well as his cufflink which had now been ruined. Once he finished in the restroom he headed back up to the meeting room where everyone was still gathered. 

Levi turned to Eren with a smile, beckoning him to sit back down "Ah, Eren, come sit. We were just discussing you actually."

Eren inclined his head towards Levi but it was Toshizo that spoke "Indeed we were, please forgive me, for it is rude to speak of someone who isn't present, but I hear you speak Japanese as well."

"I do, sir, however my speech shames such a beautiful language. The boss is much better than I." Eren bowed his head, shocked he was even supposed to speak in the meeting but Levi had told him to brush up on Japanese for this reason as well as to listen to their conversation.

"Not at all my boy, you do just fine. You're rather new to the game are you not? I suggested Levi send you to work the new shop since you're able to speak the language so well as well as being knowledgeable of the customs of my country." Toshizo placed his arms on the table interlacing his fingers as he stared from Eren to Levi.

Levi shook his head "Forgive me, Toshizo, but I simply cannot allow such a thing. He is new but he is rather important to the business. I will select someone else of a higher caliber."

"To the business or to you? Nemugasa informed me of the new developments within the group as he usually does. You know I see no problem with it however I happen to think he would be extremely qualified under your direction or my own to help with the club. Besides, could you image what the patrons would think of a foreigner of his type working in the club?" The shimmer in his eyes was enough to weird Eren out on a whole new level, wondering what kind of club he was running exactly.

"I could only guess. Speaking of personal lives, how's your wife?" There was a hint of venom Eren though he heard in his voice but it seemed to dissipate.

Toshizo nodded "She's fine, naggy as usual."

The venom was now certain as Levi leaned forward on his elbows "And your girlfriend? Oh wait, or is it boyfriend now? I can never keep track you change them all so quickly."

"Girlfriend. I feel your point, Levi. I think our business has been concluded. Why don't we arrange a meeting in 3 months, the sales should be able to be better projected by then?" Toshizo stiffened in his chair as his guests shifted uncomfortably in their seats. 

Levi rose from his seat "Sure. I assure you, your product will be on the next freight to you under the same umbrella. I will inform Nemugasa once it is on it's way, as always it was pleasure to see you again, Toshizo. If you're staying in town tonight be sure to stop by and we'll have the finest whiskey delivered to your table."

Eren rose as Toshizo and his men did "As always, Levi. Unfortunately, I am due back to Tokyo by tomorrow night so I will be leaving in a few hours. On your next visit to the island we'll repay the gesture, gentleman, let's go. Ah, and Mr. Hawkyns, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well."

He bowed and looked back to him "You as well, sir." Levi and Toshizo bowed to one another before he walked out of the room leaving Levi to sigh and sit back down in his chair. Obviously the morning discussion had done more to stress him out than it had looked. He may not have been present for the 10 minute conversation about the police and keeping the heat off them but by everything else he heard he could have enough to get them. A little over a pound of a controlled substance would be shipped to him in a few weeks and that alone would be enough to put anyone on the receiving end in prison for quite a while. It would be enough to get anyone at the shipyard but it wouldn't be enough to get them for what he wanted to get them for. The overworking sense of justice began to kick in just thinking of the possibility of them going down for something as simple as drug trafficking. He had a plan swirling around in his head after gathering such a mountain of information but it was soon swatted out of his head when Levi's voice rang through his ears.

"Ugh, that man is intolerable as always. I'm sorry about that, but I've got to go home and get some sleep, I imagine you must be tired as well." Levi glanced over to him through sleep heavy eyes.

Eren shook his head "No, it's fine. Would you like me to take you home?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Levi rose from his chair and Eren grabbed his overcoat tossing it casually over his shoulders as the moved to the door. If he was as drowsy as he seemed letting him drive back home wasn't a good idea, especially since he had to drive to that meeting in Florida in the morning. They walked out the front door together, leaving Eld to go clean up the conference room under Levi's command as they left. After Levi was securely in the car, Eren got in and drove the way to Levi's with him falling asleep against the door less than halfway there. It was obvious he didn't sleep before the meeting, probably stayed all night at the bar keeping his change of clothes in the office along with the surprising collection of makeup, which he wasn't even going to think about. Once they arrived to the house, Eren looked over to see him promptly snoring away against his door, so reaching over he fumbled through his jacket picket grabbing his keys before getting out of the car. 

After walking up to the front door, unlocking it and swinging open the door he headed back to the car. He knew with Levi awake there was no way he'd allow him to do what he was about to. Walking over to the passenger door, he opened it lightly and scooped up Levi in his arms. Carrying him princess style was enough for him laugh internally at his own actions but he didn't feel like waking him, so he carried him into the house shutting the door lightly behind him with his foot. He carried him up the stairs and laid him on the bed gently, almost turning around before realizing he should probably get him out of his suit otherwise he'd hear about how he let him wrinkle his suit. It was a nerve wracking action to undress him as he slept soundly, the last thing he wanted was to wake him up as he was doing such a thing. 

Taking off his jacket was simple enough, as was unbuttoning his shirt, however he came to learn Levi squiggled in his sleep...a lot. As he tried to get his pants off he was fighting him turning and rolling over or even kicking his legs. He was suddenly very thankful for the idea he never wanted kids because right now seemed like dealing with a child. Just as he thought of him as a fussy child he narrowly avoided a foot to the face, something about being touched in his sleep made him a very restless sleeper. After countless bouts of dodging feet and arms he finally got him out of his suit and left him alone to curl up in a ball. It was a rather odd sleeping position but he had never seen how he slept usually so it was certainly interesting.

His heart almost jumped from his chest as he heard Levi mumble his name and toss and arm over to the side of the bed as if he was searching for him. He stretched out of the fetal position and sprawled himself out on the bed, laying on his stomach. Pulling out his phone, he made sure to get a photo of this later on so he could laugh at the scene he was watching. Levi was a very expressionless man until it came down to Eren, he could tell everything he was feeling by staring into his deep, stormy eyes. Right now watching him roll around searching for him was more than enough to tell him part of Levi really did care for him, just how much though was an entire other story. Once he slid his phone back into his pocket and was preparing to walk out of the room, the loud rock song Criminal by Framing Hanley rang throughout the room. Rushing to silence it so he wouldn't wake Levi, he answered it quickly placing it to his ear. Without even checking the contact he walked out of the room as he noticed Levi stirring, trying to be careful as he left the room. 

"Hello?"

"Eren, there's been an emergency development that needs your immediate attention; drop whatever you're doing and meet me at Bertholdt's right now." Reiner's voice was more than just serious, something about it seemed off as he ended the call. It took him a minute to let his directive sink in but the moment it did he practically flew out of the house and jumped into the car heading to the address sent to him in a text message. When he finally arrived to the white little home he rushed up to the front door, knocking almost frantically. Reiner pulled open the door, face a bit distraught as he quickly ushered Eren into the small house.

"We've got a problem."

\-----


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! This makes the third chapter and I must say the others will be coming swiftly as the story is almost at it's apex. I'm writing as fast as tiny fingers can type and keep up with my brain so I will be updating as soon as each chapter is done and proofed. Hold on to your pants kiddies, it's going to be a bumpy ride from here on out.
> 
> ~Kisses & Things, Neko.

"What do you mean I have one month?!" Eren's voice rose as stood in front of Reiner, but Bertholdt just sat quietly in the corner of the living room letting it happen.

Reiner put his hands on Eren's shoulders "Calm down. It's exactly what it sounds like, you have one month to gain as much evidence as you possibly can so we can take them down. The chief retires in 5 weeks, we have to have this finished by then. You need to start getting down to who's who in the group and any evidence of the crimes they've committed so we can put them all in bracelets once it's time. You've done a fantastic job and Salinger sends his congratulations on doing so well, but we've got to end this before his retirement. Most importantly we need to know who's responsible for the deaths of our agents."

Eren's eyes were flaring with more than anger as he scoffed "Psht, I know who's responsible. Erwin Lee Smith is the one responsible for their deaths and probably a lot more people's. Here, take this, I recorded today's meeting, I would have a visual but I got drenched in tea and my camera's ruined now. I will see what I can do, sir, but I'm not going to be able to check in as often as I'd like to. If I have one month to gather everything to take down this entire group then I have to spend most of my time around them. I still have two or three people I don't know too much about yet, and one of them happens to little Christa from the shop."

Bertholdt's eyes widened in shock as Eren pulled off his tie clip handing it to Reiner "W-wait what? Christa?"

"Yeah, Christa, blame her new girlfriend, Ymir. She's in the Legion, apparently from what I learned from Jean's new man one night, is that she's one hell of a thief, she's not too bad with her fighting skills either but I need more on her too. She's got Christa into thinking of joining and I can almost guarantee she will with the look she was giving me last night. I need more on the other bartender, Farlan, and I need more on the other server Hanji. All I know on her is that she's the one that manufactures those drugs they're pushing."

Reiner sighed, pushing the clip into his breast pocket "Very well. Get evidence, we can't go purely off your word but when you get some kind of evidence on them for something we can at least hold them and dig further into it ourselves. You have a month before we move in on them, so just do the best you can, as for checking in...I say once a week. I don't want any less than that now that we're getting close to putting these bastards down."

Eren sat down on the couch, throwing one leg over the other "Agreeable terms. Oh, do you speak Japanese?"

He shook his head "Enough to get by, why?"

"Because all that audio is in Japanese. I think I've got another mic somewhere, a button mic, but it's never quite as clear as the clip. Bertholdt, is there a day every week you want me to check in?"

Bertholdt thought for a moment before shaking his head "Uh, not that I can think of right now. I just say come in next week on Wednesday same time you had yesterday will be fine I'll just switch you out with Sasha."

"Sounds good by me, and now I have my orders. I can go now, correct?" Eren stood, brushing the invisible dust from his suit, while Reiner nodded.

"Sure, oh, and Eren, be safe." With another nod in his direction he made it out of the house quickly. For a moment he sat in the driveway thinking about the collective amount of shit he was in. There was no way in the best of circumstances he could gather enough evidence to take down every player he had been around. After gathering his mind he backed out of the small gravel driveway and headed back to his apartment.

His time in the apartment consisted mainly of him agonizing of how in month everything he was working so hard for was going to be ending which came with both sorrow and elation. The act was getting harder but he had to push through anything he actually felt for the people he surrounded himself with. He had to forget Marco was such a fun person and a great friend, that Ymir was a cool chick and if she said she had his back he knew she did, but mainly he had to forget about Levi. Sure, it was going to be hard but ultimately he could do it as he had left similar situations before. This was not the first time he used himself to get close to a subject of an investigation, however this was the first time he hadn't meant to. Tearing himself apart from everything he felt for all these people was going to be some new kind of pain but he would get over it and move on to the next job just as he had done in the past.

He dragged down his files and set to work updating information about certain people, and luckily Marco had a rather large mouth and pretty much told him a lot of things he needed to know the other night about Farlan and Hanji. Hanji was the technology geek for the outfit working on creating the product and having an already large supply of it stashed away at some shipping yard a few hours away. Farlan was more or less for keeping and establishing new clientele. Every new kid that got hooked on the party drug they were pushing usually came to Farlan once they heard about it, as well as that he kept up relationships with other bars in town acting as Levi's ambassador, for lack of a better term. Christa was going to be given some position if they even let her anywhere near the group but he couldn't even think of what her role could be. After a few hours of pulling out his own hair he decided to lay down for a quick nap before going to work at the bar. 

\-------

3 hours did not feel like a long enough time for a nap when he heard the alarm he set on his phone blaring by his ear. He was not going to be trying hard, putting on his glasses instead of bothering with his contacts, a black vest over his dark purple dress shirt paired with a pair of jeans. Once he was headed out of the room he couldn't help but to grab his button mic just incase he could pick up some information about some people. He grabbed his keys and headed off to the bar expecting the day to be easy and slow, but once he got to the bar, a little later than normal, he noticed there was already a line out front. Sighing and resigning himself to actually work tonight, he pushed open the back door hanging up his coat as always, seeing Levi standing beside Hanji discussing something.

Using his relationship as an excuse he approached the two and immediately grabbed Levi by the hips yanking him into a deep kiss. Levi let himself succumb to the soft lips of his lover for a moment before sending a loud slap to the side of his head. 

"Oww. What the hell was that for?" Eren feigned his pout, rubbing the side of his head where Levi's hand connected.

Putting his hands on his hips, he narrowed his eyes "What in the hell makes you think that's appropriate?! I was in the middle of a conversation."

Hanji grinned, pushing up her glasses "I'm sure talking about Midship and Spirits can wait. Eren, why don't you come talk to me later, okay? I don't feel like we've been chatty enough!"

Levi sent her a glare as she essentially okayed the action "Or we can finish right now and Eren can get his ass on the floor where it belongs."

Sliding an arm over hip again he leaned into his ear "Is that your way of saying you want to have sex on the floor? I'm okay with that, your office seems like it would be uncomfortable though....how about the conference room instead?"

Pulling away, Eren shot him a cheeky grin as he was pushed off "I don't know what has gotten into to you tonight, Eren."

Hanji shot him a wink "It won't be you if you keep that up, Levi. I'm just gonna go wash some glasses and prepare the jell-o shots for tomorrow night."

Eren tried not to laugh at her comment but he couldn't help the small chortle that escaped his lips "Haha...sorry. That was a good one, I wonder why I haven't spoken to her a lot. I think I'm gonna go have a chat with her before the doors open."

As he tried to walk off Levi pushed him against the wall "Oh no. Stay away from Hanji, the last thing I need is you two getting chummy. Now, what was up with that kiss?"

"Uh, excuse me for trying to surprise you with a thoughtful greeting after I made sure you took care of you this morning." He sharply turned his head, huffing at his question.

Levi sighed, releasing him from against the wall "Fine, just don't do it when I'm trying to talk. We've got some stuff to figure out for the shipment so we'll be on and off the floor tonight. Wait a minute....You stripped me this morning?"

"Hahaha, yeah. You know you're really fussy when someone tries to get you out of your pants not to mention, I don't know what you were dreaming about that involved me but apparently it was pretty interesting." A large smirk curved his lips as he remembered the picture on his phone.

"At least you didn't let me wrinkle my suit...thank you. Oh, and uh, when I send you home tonight pack your bags you're coming to Florida with me for the weekend." Levi made sure to fell the smirk dancing on Eren's face.

"Uh, what makes you think I can just up and leave for a weekend? I don't have those luxuries Levi, nor do I think that's a good idea. I've got things that need to be done at the coffee shop and I can't be leaving because my lover wants to whisk me away for the weekend." He quickly averted his eyes as he spoke, not wanting to see his reaction.

Levi put his hand on his chin, turning his attention back to him "Eren....you work here. I know for a fact you have the next 3 days off so come with me. I could order you to come."

The silent anger in his eyes was enough for him to agree, even if he didn't want to "Fine, but don't expect me to happy about this." What he had planned to get Levi away from Hanji and talk about what they were talking about had backfired. Now, he was going to lose 2, maybe 3, days of gathering information because he wanted to take him to this personal meeting in Florida which he even doubted was a meeting. He walked off in a huff and headed to the floor wanting to avoid talking to him at all costs for the night. Once he was on the floor and the doors opened he was suddenly thankful for the large influx of people at the bar tonight as they kept him on his toes. 

He was busy for a good little while going back and forth between the bar and the dance floor, tossing the occasional glare in Levi's direction as he put in an order into the P.O.S system. Farlan handed him a couple drinks to take out to the floor so he grabbed them carefully and walked over to a group of four giggling girls that were maybe 22. He sat their drinks down on the table about to walk away when one of the girls grabbed his arm. Raising an eyebrow he turned to a see a petite redhead with bright green eyes in a black sparkling dress with her finger in the back belt loop of his pants.

"Something I can get for you, my dear?" He plastered his fake work smile on as he spoke while the other girls whispered amongst themselves.

She nodded "Uh huh. Would you mind helping me settle something with my friends here?'

Eren craned his head turning to stand in front of the table "And what would that be ladies?"

"That the male servers here are ripped." She tossed him a wink as all the other girls leaned forward.

He laughed "Haha, well darlin' Marco who will be coming a bit later is more ripped than I am so I guess it would just be up to your discretion."

They were fawning over him and he could tell, but the redhead reached a hand out to his vest "How about you show us and bring us all another round cherry Pinnacle?"

"Well, I guess I could." With a devious smirk he popped open his vest as well as the dress shit letting dangle open, watching the girls' eyes roll over his body.

"Oh, my..." Words left the girls mind as she reached out a hand to place it against Eren's stomach.

Eren nodded to them gently removing her hand "Let me go get those shots for you ladies." He was thankful to walk away from the table but when he looked over to see Levi's fuming expression it just made it all the more worth it. When he approached the bar, buttoning his shirt, he stepped over to the machine inputting the order into the system letting Farlan pour the shots. Farlan poured the shots quickly letting Eren take them almost as soon as they were poured. Grouping them together he was easily able to pick them up and carry them back to the table. Once he was back to the table he sat down their shots along with their receipt which they gladly paid in cash, leaving him a nice tip for his little show. He thanked them and headed back to the bar to hand Farlan their cash only to see Farlan had stepped out and he was left to hand it to Levi. Levi was emitting an venomous aura as he took the cash but Eren only rolled his eyes and walked off. He happened to run into Hanji who dragged him off the second he was seen by her. She pulled him into the storage room staring him down maliciously.

"What in the world are you doing, Eren? First you were kissing him and now you're pissing him off?!" Hanji leaned closer to his face but Eren just pushed her away.

Moving from her grasp he looked over at her "I'm a little pissy alright, once he understands that he can't just do whatever he wants with me I'll be fine. I'm not particularly fond of being dragged all over the place on a whim. I have another place to work, lest he forget."

"Lest you forget Eren. He's more than your lover, he's your boss, in more ways than one, and you've given him your life. I will tell you I've been friends with Levi for a long time and I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. He wants you by his side because he's scared of you leaving to go off somewhere and you telling him no to that trip only solidified his worry as did that little callous demonstration. To you Levi is a lover and a boss, to me he is my boss and a very dear friend, I can tell you a lot about him that he'd probably kill me for, but I won't say anything other than this: He cares for you, Eren, deeper than I've ever seen him fall so be good to him or I'll botch another batch of this GH45 and slip it into your drink when you're not looking." She inched closer to his face until his nose was practically pushing up her glasses for her.

There was a soft was strict tone to her voice as she spoke causing Eren to sigh "The fuck, Hanji, glad to know. I'm just going to watch my drinks around you anyway now. I'm glad you think that and I know about the ever looming abandonment issues. Don't get me wrong, Hanji, I do care for him..... admittedly a lot more than I should, and there is nothing more I love than spending the day with him, but he needs to understand that sometimes I have my own things to do and he can't always try to drag me off to only god knows where. I had planned on getting some paperwork done ahead of time at the shop so I could have another day off and spend it with him but it seems my own plans get blown."

He was thankful that his brain came up with that lie because he couldn't reveal that he need the time to gather information on everyone else but Hanji's face had softened at his answer "That's sweet of you, Eren. I was hoping he hadn't reverted to his shitty tastes again. Now, I would say go apologize but it seems he had the idea of dragging you in here as well...." His eyes fell to door where Levi was standing hands on his hips gesturing with a nod for Hanji to leave. She smiled and skipped out of the door as Levi pushed by her headed over to where Eren stood, fake green eyes not betraying his emotions as he stared into Eren's eyes. Eren expected something other than the immediate warmth of his lips against his, pushing him back to the wall once again. It was a short, chaste kiss but it was enough to inform him of his feelings and that was all he needed to do.

"Uh, so how long were you uh, standing there?" Eren was the first to pull away, shifting his gaze everywhere but to Levi.

His eyes narrowed, emitting a menacing aura but his voice was faint as if her were hurt "Long enough. We'll discuss what you called "Looming Abandonment Issues" another time, but she was right you know....and I do understand how you feel so if you would like to stay here and look after the bar while I'm gone you are free to do so."

Eren looked over him noticing the aversion of his eyes as well so he caved into his demands as he always did "Oh no, you can't be a bitch about it and then tell me I don't have to go. Now I'm going to go for the sole purpose of screwing with you since you wanted this time with me so much. I will make you regret wanting to spend these days with me." He lifted Levi's chin to lean down and kiss him, slowly letting their lips connect, feeling the sour emotions they harbored for one another fade as their passion grew. Levi pulled away from the kiss, not wishing to get swept away by the bubbling heat he could feel exuding from their lips.

"Alright, let's get back." Levi grabbed his wrist, hauling him out of the room and back to the bar. Eren smiled sweetly before turning back as he walked off to the floor, joined by Hanji. The two of them spent their night talking about Levi, and he happened to learn Hanji was a much better loose lipped scout than Marco would ever be. He spent the night gaining information about everyone including the woman herself, and she seemed to be quite the riot. Levi snuck in to steal her for a bit as they chatted about the details of the shipments and luckily Eren had enough of a mind to slip off his button mic and toss it into Hanji's pocket. When she returned he casually put his hand on her shoulder to distract her as he pulled back the button mic from her pocket. She hadn't suspected a thing as he removed it and began adjusting his vest sliding the small button inside his pocket when she glanced away.

Hanji was a rather eccentric woman just as Levi had told him on his first day of working there. Overall she was an enjoyable person and he had a lot of fun learning things about their coworkers, things that they would have never told him, such as how Ymir and Marco were actually related. The two dorks were actually cousins and Ymir had one hell of an arrest record when Marco was a golden child much to no one's surprise there. Ymir had been dabbling in petty crime since she was a teenager and Marco fell in with her once she realized the two of them could skate through easier with him distracting people. They made the mistake of fucking with Levi one afternoon, using Marco to charm him and it failed hilariously but ended in Levi offering them both a job. 

Farlan and Levi had known each other since they were kids and they got along like an old married couple. Farlan started working for Levi when he took over the business as he was already aware of his family's inheritance. Hanji was asked to come in once Levi found her again when she accidentally blew up a small house in the swamp experimenting with different chemicals and trying out new chemical compounds on different species of wildlife. They were certainly a ragtag group of people and Hanji was the one that did all the digging on everyone so she was the best person to ask about anyone and he would be sure to exploit that for all it was worth. The hours passed by quickly much to Eren's surprise, so when Levi came up to him telling him to go home he was rather shocked. He brought Levi into his arms when no one was looking kissing him lightly on the forehead before saying his goodbyes. 

When he released him Levi responded in kind with a tight hug and a kiss to his neck "I'll come pick you up in the morning, be ready around 9."

Eren nodded "Alright, I will see you then, babe."

\-------

His night was spent packing for the unsuspected weekend that had happened upon him. After updating the files with enough information that he felt comfortable handing over, including the information from the button mic. After a long time of pulling audio from the mic and listening through it he removed the bits of information that were imperative for the operation such as what corporation the shipment was to be under as well as the name of the shipyard. The information he had gathered was worth the time he spent talking to crazy ass Hanji now all he needed to know was what crimes they could go down for and then their files would be complete and thankfully he had one month to sneak around and gather that type of information. He was certain Hanji had access to those things so he could always try to get them from her computer, and he also needed to find out what was in Levi's study.

Once he laid down he was practically in the clouds, already falling asleep when his eyes closed. Being the ever lovable scatterbrain, he forgot to set an alarm on his phone so he was woken up by the sound of Levi banging on the door. Cursing under his breath he sprinted to the door unlocking it as fast as he could in his dazed state. Levi was less than thrilled to find an underdressed Eren with bedhead answering the door, but he just sighed and pushed his way into the apartment. Eren shut the door walking off to the bedroom, not even awake enough to deal with whatever Levi was going to say about his state of dress. After a shower he was much more talkative and came out to actually greet Levi instead of leaving to himself on the sofa.

"Good morning. Hey, sorry about this. I forgot to make an alarm last night." He sauntered over to Levi, still dripping wet holding a towel around his hips as he leaned down to place a kiss against his cheek.

Levi shifted away from his kiss before Eren was forced to grab him and make him accept his kiss "Get off me! You're drenched, don't you know that towel at your waist is for drying off?!"

A sly grin shifted onto his face "Well, if you insist." He whipped the towel from his waist drying off parts of his body as he walked into the kitchen to start up the coffee maker. A blush began to rise on Levi's face as he glanced over to see Eren walking back through the living room stark naked. A snicker tore through his lips as he headed back into his bedroom to get dressed for the trip. He settled with a thin black v-neck and a pair of jeans with his black hoodie. When he walked out of the room finally dressed and luggage in tow, Levi heaved a sigh of relief ready to walk out the door ahead of Eren who was busy locking the door.

They walked down to parking lot and Eren didn't even have to ask where he parked as the bright sunburst orange McLaren 650S Spider was parked right beside his car. He huffed as he saw the attention getter parked there, he was trying to make a statement with that car and whoever he was meeting was sure to know that as well. Levi shrugged his shoulders when he noticed Eren giving him a skeptical look and just opened the doors. Eren wasn't used to the door turning to pivot on their axis as they raised over his head, he just scoffed and got in once his luggage was secure in the tiniest trunk he had ever seen on a vehicle.

"So what's with driving the compensation-mobile? You have someone to impress?" Eren raised an eyebrow towards Levi as they started their drive.

Breaking his attention from the road for a spit second he turned to Eren "No one. I just like this car and I don't get to drive it often."

"So....if you get tired of driving I get to drive right?" Eren's eyes glittered as he thought of driving the car he knew could hit 100mph in 3 seconds if he wanted it to.

Levi looked over appalled by his question "Excuse me? Eren, look at this car. You just being in the passenger seat makes me nervous."

Eren put a hand to his chest "Uh, ow. I'm a great driver thank you. I wouldn't injure your precious show-off car."

"I'd be more worried about you blowing the motor trying to do 100mph down a straight stretch just because you wanted to see how fast it could go. Let me save you the trouble, it hits 120mph with perfect ease and you will never be behind it's wheel when it does." Levi glanced over to him as if he was able to read his mind.

Shrinking back into his seat he sighed "Oh well, at least I tried. How much was this car anyway?"

"Haha, let's put it this way with what I know you make you could work for 30 years and not even have enough for the down payment on this car. This model with everything I had custom installed was a little over $355k but more than the average model that runs around $295k after taxes and things. I still prefer my GTO over anything but I didn't want the nasty salty water to damage the paint so I didn't drive it." Levi looked over to watch the expression on his face go from astounded to concerned.

"That much money for a car? I was wondering just how much money you had to blow when I saw that GTO but now I think what I was thinking was nowhere near the ballpark." Eren shook his head, shifting to move over and lean against the door.

Levi laughed a bit as he shifted gears "Haha, to put it plainly I inherited a business that has been passed down for several generations. With my own money and my inheritance I could buy 10 of these cars, I could even buy the Singapore Edition Black Fire McLaren and it would be like you spending $20. Money isn't really something I think about anymore, when I was young sure, I bought this car then but I don't really do much with it anymore. If you allowed me to I'd be spending it on you, but you don't seem to like it."

Eren looked over at him suspiciously "I don't like the way you said that. It sounded suspicious, you've got something planned don't you?"

"Not at all. It's just a meeting, and we just so happen to be staying the weekend at the Henderson Park Inn in the presidential suite. I mean, I have a few things planned sure, but nothing too crazy I promise. You have to let me dote on you sometimes you know? If I have the ability to do it, I should do it. I want to pamper the most important person in my life, is that such a bad thing?"

He noticed Levi's attention was strictly at the road, avoiding his gaze as he spoke "....Levi..it's not fair when you phrase it like that..."

Eren stared out the window feeling intense heat rise to his face, while Levi snickered and reached over to put a hand on his knee "I know." He reached over interlacing his fingers with Levi's as he took his hand in his own letting it lay on his leg while he continued to look out the window. Feeling the heat in his cheeks he refused to look over at Levi knowing he was wearing a smug smile at the fact he won with his last statement. It wasn't long before he cut on the radio letting it permeate the silence that had fallen between them. Eren didn't mind as he turned it to classic rock, thanking the gods that he had been blessed with good taste in music. He found his leg bouncing to the beat of the beat of the song as Quiet Riot's Cum On Feel Tha Noiz came on, while he silently mouthed the words. Levi stole a glance, smiling to himself but keeping his thoughts to himself as they went about their drive.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWWWWWWWW How sweet right?! Just wait, it's gonna get sweet enough to rot your teeth......then just remember....it's always darkest before the dawn.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Whoohoo for internet! I swear I felt like I was back in the backwoods on a dirt road where cows outnumbered people 1000 to 1. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned <3 I really appreciate each and everyone of you lovable babes. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

They arrived around 4 hours after they left, pulling into the parking lot of the Henderson Park Inn a little after 1pm. Levi pulled his hand from Eren's and put the car in park, turning off the ignition before turning to Eren.

"Hey, my meeting is in an hour so if you want we'll go check in and you can stay in the room or you can come with me." Levi seemed to have a rather serious face but his gentle touch betrayed that.

Eren nodded "If it's a personal meeting I wouldn't want to intrude on your privacy. I don't mind waiting in the room."

Levi nodded "It's alright if you'd like to come. I'm meeting with a....I guess you could call him an old family friend. We're only here to discuss a thing related to his share in the company as well as to catch up a bit."

"If you want me to come I won't mind, in fact maybe I could ask this man about what you were like when you were a shitty little brat haha." Eren grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey now, take it easy on that. If you want to come, let's go, I've got to be at the Beach Walk Cafe. It's just around the bend." As Levi got out of the car, Eren took a deep breath and stepped out just after him following him to the this outdoor cafe. It was a small place but it was a bit extravagant for just a beach cafe so he could only imagine what their hotel room was going to look like. Levi stepped up to a table where a older gentleman with very soft, delicate, feminine features dawning a blonde buzz cut awaited him. The man was dressed casually in just jeans and a pale pink t-shirt and maybe it explained why Levi hadn't dressed in his normal suit or dressy attire. He walked over pulling out a seat for Eren before he pulled out his own seat. Eren was a bit taken aback by the action but nonetheless took his seat.

"Levi, my boy, it's good to see you. And look at you, I think this is the first time I've seen you out of a suit in years." The man stood, wrapping Levi in a tight embrace much to Eren's shock.

"And good to see you as well, Didier. I just didn't want to ruin one of my suits out here in this dreadful place." Reciprocating the action, Levi placed a hand to the older man's back, the French name rolling effortlessly off his tongue.

The man gestured to the seats obviously still enraptured by Levi in a pair of jeans and a bright blue button up "Let's sit. I see you brought your guest along, you must like him a good bit."

Eren smiled, nodding lightly extending his hand "I would sure hope so otherwise this would be awkward. My name is Eren Hawkyns, it's a pleasure to meet you."

A bright smiled dawned the mans lips as he reached out to shake his hand "Oh so polite! Well met, Mr. Hawkyns. I'm Didier Montilliet, and old friend of Levi's mother."

His eyes widened as the information dropped form his lips while Levi turned to him "It's alright, Eren. Don't look like someone shot an animal, it's fine. I wouldn't have let you come if I didn't think you could handle it."

"I'm sorry, thank you for bringing me." Eren reached under the table placing his hand on Levi's left knee running his thumb over his leg in a soothing gesture.

"Oh, Levi, I think you know better than to try to hide this from me. Do you not remember who you had that talk with all those years ago? Anyway, I've heard some things the rumor mill has been chucking up and I wanted to say that whatever happens you know you've got a spot at the estate if you need it." A kind, warm smile spread over his lips as he shifted his attention from Eren back to Levi.

Levi nodded "Thank you, but as for the rumors of heat I can assure you all is well. I won't be fleeing anywhere anytime soon. Yes, I know, I unfortunately remember that horrid stage of my life and I wouldn't care to revisit it."

"My boy, I didn't plan to subject you to such a thought, however I just wanted to let you know you couldn't fool me with this, never could. As long as you're safe I don't mind you staying, just offering if you need it. I'd like to add this to my share in the business. Bigger buy in, more revenue, right?" A check was slid across the table towards Levi who nodded and slid the slip of paper into his wallet.

"Indeed it is. I've always managed to keep my skin safe haven't I? If I can't that's what this brat's for too." A cheeky grin spread over Levi's face as he made a sideways glance towards Eren.

Eren rolled his eyes "You don't pay me enough or all that, but luckily I'd do it anyway... even if you pack a meaner punch than me."

"Levi! Goodness boy, what am I ever going to do with you?" Didier shook his head as he looked at him with a small grin.

"He made it past the first test, and he's a bit modest, not that I'd tell just anyone, but he knocked me on my ass pretty hard. There was no lover's quarrel if that's what you're assuming." Levi shot Eren a playful stare as he spoke to Didier.

Didier in returned affixed his amber eyes to Eren "So tell me, Eren, how exactly did you manage to capture my dear Levi?"

Eren turned to look at Levi who only shrugged in response "To be completely honest, I have no idea. He's a sour, demanding, overbearing, sarcastic, stoic, arrogant asshole but somehow I fell for him despite it all. He has his moments which you probably know, and I can only guess it wasn't my charming wit that pulled him to me. In fact, I rather venture a guess that it was the fact I wasn't afraid to tell him these things to his face."

Levi glared over at him before laughing "Haha, oh and you're great in bed. I mean there's that too. Didier has heard far worse, in fact he's worse than I am. Eren is a brash, unrefined, emotional brat but he's also charming, and oddly enough, sweet enough to rot my teeth at times. Don't worry Didier I'm in very capable hands."

"Hahaha, oh my, you two seem perfect together if you don't mind me saying. I always said Levi needed someone that was just as much of a bitch as he is." Didier reached across the table to procure Eren's hand patting it lightly.

"Well now that you're caught up on me, what about you and Tristan? Wedding plans are in order aren't they?" Levi inclined his head, propping it up.

"Oh! Oh! Yes of course! We're getting married December 3rd in Paris of course. You have to be there, it's a best man's duty after all." He sent Levi and over exaggerated wink as he mentioned his role.

"Whoa there Didier, I'm to be in your upcoming nuptials? I guess it can't be helped, I'd gladly be your best man. I take it Tristan is running all over the place like a chicken with his head cut off, so anything you need you can always reach me by the computer in the study. I keep it's skype open." It was shocking to see such a warm genuine smile on his face, but it looked magnificent, lighting up his features beautifully.

He smiled at the thought "Oh absolutely. It's like a raving nut house at home right now. I can't move without toppling magazines or fumbling over colored squares of cloth. He's going stark mad, but at the end of the day I still love him...it's been 15 years after all. I think I've taken up enough of your time though, Levi. I will let you go off and have your time with Eren. I'm glad I got to meet you, Eren, I leave him in your care."

Didier stood from the table as did Eren and Levi as he went to hug Levi, "It was good to see you again, don't wait so long next time. You're always welcome at my home, or the bar if you feel the need."

Eren's face contorted with confusion and shock when Didier wrapped himself around him "Oh...okay. Hugs then. I promise I'll take excellent care of him."

A whisper was against his ear as the taller man leaned down "You better, or I'll hunt you down and ensure a slow, exquisitely painful death for you." When he pulled back a toothy grin was showing on his face and he waved to Levi and Eren walking off, leaving the two at the cafe. A cold shiver ran down his spine at his words, and it was obvious once this mess was over there were going to be places he couldn't go ever again. He rather liked Paris and now he was going to have to scratch that one off his list of places to return lest he wish to be eviscerated. Eren's mind was racing as he couldn't comprehend what was going on with what just happened but Levi just shook his head and began to walk off. Deciding it was best to not get left behind, he began to follow him back to the car to grab their luggage and check into their room.

\------

The presidential suite of the Henderson Park Inn was just as elegant as he had assumed it to be, however the bottle of wine with two glasses, a bundle of grapes, a glass vase with a single red rose, soft romantic music playing in the back and a trail of rose petals leading to the bed was a bit much. Eren turned to Levi giving him a disapproving scowl but once Levi admitted he didn't plan it, he set to pulling up the website for the place checking the amenities section seeing that this was a normal thing. He was let off the hook for the display but if anything else happened like that his heart may not handle it as well as he wanted it to. Levi set to clearing up the floor of the rose petals, popping a grape into his mouth every few seconds while Eren set to unpacking his clothes, thankful he wasn't the only one that hadn't brought a suit. He liked Florida as much as the next person but he was not a fan of the heat even in the beginnings of October. 

He finished unpacking quickly, much to his delight and Levi finished sweeping up the rose petals, coming into the bedroom once he was finished. Eren stopped to take in the marvelous decor of the room, however the fact that everything was mainly a eye stabbing bright white threw his head through quite a loop. The flakes of gold and black in the bedspread was about the only thing keeping his eyes from watering at the sight, but overall he found himself amazed at the room. It was around 700 square feet, which was quite a bit for just a hotel room. The flat screen television overtop the slate marble was a nice touch, as was the silver elegantly swirled fireplace fence. It was obvious the place had excellent taste in the way their rooms were decorated.

Eren left Levi to unpack as he explored the rest of the room. He headed out of the bedroom area to find the living area done just as spectacularly as the bedroom had been. A golden sofa with two seats to the left and right centered by the television mounted to the wall. Breezing past it, he took a quick step outside to find the amazing view from the private balcony stemming from the room. The black and white wicker furniture was a nice touch as he thought it would be a nice place to relax later. Stepping back inside he was careful to avoid shutting the long, white curtains in the sliding door while he headed off to check out the bathroom. The bathroom was more refined than he imagined and it reminded him almost of Levi's bathroom. There was a large whirlpool tub in the corner along with a shower stall to the opposite wall, and two sink counter in front of a large golden framed mirror.

Once he had finished examining everywhere in the room, he stopped by the kitchenette grabbing himself a bottle of water before moving to sit down outside, waiting for Levi to come get him once he was needed. It seemed Levi was just letting him do as he wished without bothering him for a bit and normally that would have been a marvelous thing, but he was prone to overthink once alone with his thoughts. The idea of Levi planning such a trip was gnawing at the corners of his resolve. He wanted Levi to be a horrible person, someone he could hate with every atom making up his entire being but that wasn't exactly working out. The feelings storming through his heart gave him ideas he didn't want. His brain wasn't doing anything to quell the flood of emotion, and now was the time he needed it to the most. Levi wasn't the criminal he had expected him to be, it wasn't that simple. 

The black and white world he was so familiar with had began to turn shades of grey. At first it was little things that began to splotch his canvas grey, like Levi being considerate of him, then it was the larger things like him staying by his side during his 8 hour tattoo, refusing to leave his side until he told him too. There were times Levi seemed to be a great guy and if he had met him before he met the agent that brought him to the FBI he would probably be doing this, be in this situation, for real. For real.....the words stung him as they floated in his mind, it was right, none of this was real. This was all an act to bring them all to justice and as long as he could keep himself remembering that he could try his damnedest to keep from seeing the grey splashes on the canvas that was his mind.

Arms around his hips and hot breath at his nape snapped him from his drowning thoughts. Levi was standing behind him, holding him against him dearly without saying so much as a word to disturb him. This was one of those moments that just dripped another splatter of grey onto his canvas. Eren took a deep breath putting a hand on the interlocked hands at his waist as he leaned against the balcony, overlooking the ocean. After a few minutes in silence Eren turned around in his arms, heart thumping loudly against his chest as the sincere smile and stormy eyes looked back to him. He couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him, wrapping his petite frame in his arms, holding him tightly as if he was going to blow away in the strong gusts of wind coming off the ocean. Levi complied willingly, reaching up to frame the side of his face delicately before pulling back from him.

"That was a nice surprise. Now, come on, we're going out." Levi grinned as he grabbed his forearm dragging him off the balcony with ease.

Eren stopped to close the glass door, turning to Levi "You surprised me first, now what? Where are we going?"

Levi's devious smirk was plastered to his lips as he shrugged "Nowhere. Come on." Once again grabbing him by the wrist he pulled him off, and this time out of the room.

\-------

Levi hauled him off to the parking lot where they got into the car driving off to only Levi knew where. Eren was along for the ride as he watched the scenery fly by from the car, growing increasingly antsy at the thought of not knowing where they were going. When he wasn't looking Levi reaching over placing a hand at his knee, noticing the concern cross his face at the unknown destination. He shouldn't have even been remotely worried when they drove about 15 minutes down the road to a quaint little restaurant. It suddenly hit Eren that this was going to be their first actual date and his heart began to beat a thousand miles a minute at the very idea of such a thing. Eren swallowed hard and turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a hint of trepidation showing in his features but Levi just rolled his eyes and got out of the car leading Eren to do the same. 

Out of the vehicle, Levi calmly waited for Eren to join him at his side before walking through the doors of the beach front restaurant. The navy blue building was a bit small, smaller than he assumed Levi would like with his tastes, but it was well decorated. When Levi grabbed the door, holding it open for him, he was a bit shocked noticing the feeling was a bit off since he was used to doing that for him. Levi approached the blonde woman behind the large black granite counter.

"Welcome to Chateau de la Bleu, table for two?" Her fake service personality was as atrocious as the unnecessary high pitch of her voice.

Levi stopped for a moment "Not quite, my dear. Reservation, Rivaille."

Her eyes widened a bit, act dropping "My apologies I wasn't aware. Right this way." Eren turned to him, surprised at both him using his middle name for the reservation and at the fact for some reason that girl showed a hint of fear when he announced himself. She led them to a table upstairs on a balcony over looking the beach, leaving them to themselves along with a menu.

Eren looked over at him "Alright, gonna tell me what that was about?"

He shrugged "I told you one night I have done a few things I'm proud of. One of which was helping a dear friend buy this place, when she decided to move to New York and open another restaurant with the profit from this one, she put this one in my name as thanks."

The idea of Levi owning a restaurant was almost as preposterous as him owning a bar but he did and Eren was just astounded "So why put the reservation under Rivaille?"

"Because that's what Jen called me and the older staff here knows that name. Ackerman just wouldn't sit right with me, after all, I haven't been here in years and it would only be fair to see how many people are still around from back then." The far off gleam in his eyes wasn't something he saw often and it seemed like this trip meant he was going to learn a lot about him.

Another grey dab added to his canvas "That's oddly....sentimental of you, Levi. I think I can see that rough outer shell cracking a bit, you should be careful, I don't think I have any super glue to put you back together."

Levi managed a sarcastic laugh "Haha, oh very funny. I'm not always so brooding, alright? I'm also not as heartless as people assume, but tell anyone about this and I'll slaughter you."

"There's the Levi I know. Okay, my little tsundere, you have my word." Eren glanced over at him, heart beating just as rapidly as it had been before. The wine they were brought still did nothing to soothe the frantic beat, and as far as he knew nothing could stop it. Their dinner was long as fulfilling as they chatted about how Levi and his old friend Jen used to have fun after hours trying to come up with new menu items and failing. He claimed he got food poisoning more times than he could count before she finally became the great chef she is. It was nice listening to Levi talk about what sounded like the good parts of his past. When he took over he could finally do whatever he wanted with the money he had and he did, he made sure his friends, that more family than friends, were set up for a long while without the need for wanting anything. There was a nice smile on his face as they ate and enjoyed their meal.

An older man came up to the table and Levi immediately rose greeting the man and explaining to Eren he was one of the first workers at the restaurant, and the chef Jen had left in charge. Levi seemed content with the night's progression as their dinner came to a close and Eren felt a slight blush rise to his face as he felt elated at the sight of Levi actually being happy. He wished for such a smile to stay on his face, and he wanted to be the reason it stayed there.

\-------

They got back to the room a little after sunset, ready to curl up and call it a day. Eren was first to steal the bathroom, his body was still a bit sore from their sparring so he opted for a long soak with the jets on in the tub. Once he was out of the bath he shifted the occupancy to Levi, letting him take his shower while he stepped out on the balcony in his robe enjoying another glass of wine. He hated that he had missed watching the sunset in the way he was now, but catching glimpses of it as he ate dinner with Levi was worth every moment. Their first date was something to be remembered and he bet that even after his mission was over he would never again experience something so amazing. The way Levi had began to open himself up to him was more than he could have ever asked for and he wished he wasn't in the position he was in. He hadn't heard Levi approach the door frame, but he smelt him. The breeze off the ocean was blowing the scent of his shampoo directly to his nostrils so he turned to see him in his red silk robe arm on the doorway.

"You gonna stay out here all night contemplating your life or are you going to come to bed?" The expression in his voice was faint but it was bordering on sense of loneliness.

He raised his glass "I'll be in after I finish my glass. Promise." Levi sighed and walked off to bed leaving Eren still standing on the balcony to finish his wine. He figured he should down it quickly as Levi didn't look none too thrilled at his choice to finish his wine instead of coming straight to bed. It worried him a bit so he finished his wine and walked back in shutting the glass door, flipping the lock before heading off to the bedroom. He turned off the lamp illuminating the hallway and walked into the bedroom, shimmying out of his robe and crawling into bed beside Levi. As soon as he was under the blankets he felt the heat of Levi's body against him. Rolling over he threw an arm around his waist pulling him closer against him as he placed a gentle kiss at his forehead. Levi looked up and placed a light kiss on Eren's lips before settling back down against his chest.

"Finished your wine awful fast." Eren could feel the humid heat of his breath and the brush of his lips against his skin as he spoke.

Eren ran his fingers through his hair "You were waiting on me. I didn't want to leave you waiting and you're more intoxicating than a glass of wine."

Levi sighed contentedly, moving up once more to capture his lips "Glad you think so. Goodnight, Eren."

Even with the room dark, Eren could still feel the emotion in his eyes before he pulled him back to his chest "Always. Goodnight, Levi." He laid staring up at the ceiling continuing to run his fingers through his hair even as he heard the faint snores echoing throughout the room. Looking down, he could see how Levi had fallen asleep against him, the same way he was clutching his pillow when he left the morning after the meeting. It was then, in that small moment, that Eren realized something he couldn't ever possibly bounce back from. He would deny it as long as he lived and he made a promise to himself right then and there that he would never tell a single soul, that he had fallen in love with Levi Ackerman.

\-----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY.....okay, kinda sorry. Next chapter to be out in a bit <3 I promise. Enjoy marinating in your feelings!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duhn duhn duhn dah! A wild chapter appeared an hour before I expected it to! Enjoy the new perspective and know I have more awaiting you!
> 
> ~Kisses & Thanks, Neko

Eren awoke the next morning to find Levi's devilishly charming smile staring back at him. Sleepily he reached up placing a hand to his jaw then proceeded to try to crawl out of bed but he was pulled back by Levi. For whatever reason, he didn't care, but Levi was keeping him in bed and he wasn't going to argue. He reached over to pull him over to him and lay his face against his chest letting Levi's steady breathing lure him back to a comfortable half sleep. Moving up a bit he could hear the erratic rhythm of Levi's heart as it sounded like it wished to be freed from the boned prison it was caged in.

"Mmm, your heart is beating really fast." Eren opened an eye, looking up to Levi still dazed.

Levi smiled flicking him lightly on the forehead "Of course it is. You're laying on me half naked."

Eren grinned "Well I wouldn't be here if you hadn't pulled me back to bed when I tried to get up. Speaking of getting up, I've gotta piss." Levi rolled his eyes at his crassness letting him move out of the bed. His gaze fell across Eren's bare abdomen, scanning every inch of the bare skin as he walked out of the room heading to the bathroom. He sat against the headboard of the king sized bed, sheets covering only his knees as he then decided he should get out of bed as well. Thankfully the room had a coffee maker and he could make some decent coffee for the morning to help wake himself up. After letting it go through it's brewing process he poured himself a cup, moving to the bathroom.

The door was open as Eren was busy brushing his teeth when Levi slipped up behind him. A small snicker left his lips as he watched Eren jump, obviously scaring him more than he meant to. He grabbed his toothbrush beginning to brush his teeth when Eren moved across the room to turn on the water in the shower. Testing the heat, he stuck his arm into the steady stream ensuring it was warm enough before stripping off his boxers without care and getting in. Levi shook his head, always underestimating how open Eren was around him always leaving himself vulnerable. If he wanted to, he could join him without so much as a second thought from Eren. After he brushed his teeth he decided to do just that, stripping out of his robe and boxers, pulling open the door.

Eren raised an eyebrow at him as his shower was intruded upon but just agreed and moved back as he ran shampoo through his hair. The tattoo on Levi's back always managed to captivate him, when he saw it he instinctually reached out to run a finger down his back. His mind got fogged by the sight of watching the stream of water roll off the satin black strands of his hair down his shoulders and back while Levi ran his fingers through his hair pushing it back from his eyes turning his head over his shoulder.

"Eren, you're zoning out." He waved a hand in front of his face as he reached for the shampoo snapping his attention from his skin.

"Oh, sorry. I'm stealing the water now." Sliding around him he leaned back letting the suds of shampoo roll off his hair.

It was Levi's turn to stare as he watched Eren wash the shampoo from his hair, his fingers pushing through the tawny strands of hair clearing them of all shampoo. He couldn't comprehend just how lucky he had been to have him. He might have called it wishful thinking but he couldn't help but think about what they would be like in a year, if they would still be this comfortable around each other, no reservations about anything. Bringing himself back to the shower he started to run shampoo through his hair when Eren stepped out of the stream to take the bottle from his hands. There was no need to ask what he was doing as he had done this once before. Eren poured some of the shampoo into his palm and began to work it through Levi's hair, knowing it was a secret he would never tell, that he really liked it when he washed his hair for him. Once he was finished Levi turned around smiling a bit as he brushed past him, going to stand beneath the stream of water, while Eren started to roll conditioner through his hair. With the conditioner setting in his hair he moved behind Levi placing his hand over his eyes as he leaned his head back washing the shampoo from his hair. 

Pushing away Eren's hand Levi turned around stepping out of the stream of water "Thank you."

Leaning down he placed a kiss at his temple "You're welcome. Now, gonna tell me why you couldn't let me shower alone?"

"You seemed a bit lonely?" The smirk on his face was enough for Eren to guess his intentions.

"I'm sure. Now give me the conditioner behind you so I run some through your hair." Eren stretched out a hand waiting for Levi to place the bottle in his hand.

He agreed and handed him the thin blue bottle of coconut scented Herbal Essences "Fine, fine. Here, but you know I'm not a child, I can do this myself."

As he started running his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp Levi started to lean into his touch "Yeah, but that's the fun part of showering with someone. Just because you can doesn't mean I'm going to let you." 

Levi looked up at him once he was done "Mmhmm and then there's this." He slid a hand up his chest pulling him down into a kiss letting his other hand slip around his slick skin. Eren couldn't say he was surprised at the act but he was more surprised it took him so long. When his tongue begged for invitation he gave it willingly, walking backwards until his back hit the wall letting Levi's hands continue to roam the expanse of his body. The heat from the shower only added to the list of things fogging his mind as Eren seemed to be giving into him quicker than usual. Eren showed no hint of resistance as he let his hands run down his thighs rather he reciprocated the action by pushing against his touch almost urging him to continue. 

He moved from his lips to his neck eliciting a delightful mewl from his lips, reveling in the fact the acoustics in the bathroom amplified his voice. As he pulled a piece of flesh between his teeth Eren's hand smacked against the wall causing the shampoo bottle to fall from it's perch above them. Levi looked up just in time for the bottle to smack him right above his left eye. Eren winced as he heard the sound of the bottle crashing into his orbital bone. 

"Fucking shit! Goddamn it!" Levi looked down as he rushed a hand to his face.

Eren pulled his face up checking over his eye to make sure he was alright before laughing "Hahahahaha, oh god, are you alright?"

Levi sent him a menacing glare but it didn't last long before he was laughing at his own misstep "I'm fine.....hahaha. I guess I should have known you'd flail. Thanks for dropping a bottle on my face."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, but at least now I can wash the conditioner out of my hair." He slid past Levi to wash his hair much to Levi's dismay. Levi resigned himself to actually showering instead of waiting for an opportunity to pounce on his poor, defenseless showering boyfriend. Once they were both clean and out of the shower Levi went back to his coffee saddened by the fact it was already cool. Eren moved to go get dressed and Levi followed figuring once they were both dressed they could go downstairs for breakfast. After it was decided to they would go, Levi settled on a green button up and a pair of jeans while Eren settled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

\-----

Levi had once again decided to drag Eren off to only he knew where annoying Eren to the point of no return. Eren had never been a big fan of surprises, he would have much rather known what was going on. He blamed the dislike of them on his time in the agency, never knowing what you were faced with could ultimately spell death so he always tried to avoid surprises when he could but Levi seemed to have a knack for wanting to surprise him. The car ride was beginning to get the best of him as he starting checking his phone every few minutes to see how long the drive was taking, stopping once it passed 35 minutes. There was only a shrug and the answer "nowhere" in response when Eren asked where it was they were going for the umpteenth time in a 15 minute time span. He was soon more curious when they pulled up to what looked like a drag strip. Levi turned in his seat to Eren, stopping the car just at the top of the road

"Why are you giving me that look, Eren?" Levi's smirk widened when Eren looked around, noticing no one around.

"Because I'm confused as to what we are doing here." Eren once again looked around as he heard the low rumble of an engine coming up the road.

Levi smiled as he saw the MP4 12C pulling in "We're here for that. I thought you might like to come on my test drive." Eren's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he watched the shining metallic gleam of the cobalt blue paint job catch the sun.

"W-wait...test drive? You're thinking of buying that?!" Eren was flabbergasted at just seeing the car let alone at the thought of being in it.

"I thought about it. I try to do everything I can when I make a trip like this, including personal and business affairs. Now, why don't we get out and go check it out?" Levi pushed open the door, beckoning Eren to join him as he got out of the car. Eren was busy picking up his jaw from the ground to get out as soon as he would have liked. The car he was looking at was astounding, and he couldn't imagine Levi was interested in buying it. He was reminded to have a chat with him about his priorities because there was no way he was thinking straight. Once he finally gained the ability to get out of the car Levi and the owner were chatting. Levi waved him over as he stared at the silver specs in the car's paint as it reflected in the light, walking around it to get a better view of the interior. When he made it around to Levi he smiled and dangled the keys in his hands signaling him to go back to the passenger seat. The pivoting doors still managed to weird him out as he climbed into the seat turning to Levi.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Eren put a hand to his head in slight disappointment.

Levi laughed and raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his seat and mirrors "You're going to want to buckle in, and hold on to something." There wasn't much time between Eren clicking the seatbelt and Levi taking off spinning the tires for a fraction of a second. Eren felt his stomach turning flips as Levi shifted gears pushing the car as hard as it would go. He was now reminded to not do this ever again with Levi, and that he really loved his cars. Looking over for a second he watched the look on Levi's face range from excited to seriously concentrating on the task at hand. The end of the stretch was approaching faster with every blink he made and he turned back to Levi in a rush of confusion. His usual calm expression was on his face as he looked over and sent him a wink before sliding the car to a grinding halt just at the last inch of pavement.

"Jesus Christ, Levi! Are you trying to kill me?!" Eren could feel his organs finally settling back into their original positions as he finally let his core muscles release. 

Levi just grinned sadistically "Not at all. I had to see if it handled better than my Spider and that meant pushing it. What do you think, almost 600 horses under the hood along with pulling a lot of torque? I like it."

Eren sighed, rolling his eyes to add a bit more over exaggerated dramatic flare "I think you need to check your priorities. Why do you need another car? 3 is enough and you really only drive one of them."

"My priorities are in check, thank you. I just felt like I needed an upgrade, which I normally do every 3 years and the Spider is a 2012 so it's about time. I may not spend time thinking about the money I have, like I did when I was younger, but that's why I trade in my cars, I don't keep them unless I really like them." With his explanation of himself he looked over and shifted the car back into drive starting back down the long stretch of road. At the end of the road Eren silently thanked whatever higher power came to his mind first for letting him survive that demonstration. Just for dramatic effect, once he got out of the car he knelt down to place a kiss on the ground to which Levi groaned and rolled his eyes, telling him to stop being such a drama queen.

Levi walked over to the car grabbed a pen from the dash and walked back to that he could sign the paperwork for his new car. There were a couple more forms than he had expected and he had bought his own car back home so he was terribly confused as to why there was so much paperwork. There were a couple sideways glances to Eren and Levi conducted his business, but he hadn't thought a thing of it. The chatting wasn't anything he could overhear from his current position back at the Spider. Eren had expected him to toss the guy the keys to the spider but much to his incredible surprise Levi tossed the keys to Eren.

"What? The car is nice but it can't drive itself back. Do not, I repeat, do not get a single scratch on that car." Levi grinned as the keys left his fingers landing in Eren's hands.

He stared at him in confusion "You're not trading this one?"

"I have plans for it. Come on, we're finished here. You can follow me back to the hotel, and don't you dare think of going over 75mph. Got it?" 

Eren nodded "Yeah, yeah I got it." It was a nerve wracking experience for him, he had been kidding earlier but Levi did not have to know that. The feeling of the roar of the engine was something else as he followed Levi out. Keeping up with him on the interstate almost caused him to push that limit that he was given but it didn't matter if he couldn't find his way back to the damn hotel. He had assumed Levi was doing this to test him for some reason or other. It didn't bother him too much because his mind was racing as fast as he was weaving between lanes of traffic in what felt like a dangerous game of "catch me if you can" with Levi. He ended up pulling into the hotel parking lot around 5 minutes behind Levi, thankfully memorizing the way back after seeing it a few times. When he parked beside him, he noticed Levi grinning ear to ear as he stood with his back against the driver side door.

His playful expression only gave way to the certainty he had been having fun with him "Why, what took you so long, Eren?"

He walked over to him wrapping his arms over his hips pulling him against him "Someone gave me a speed limit. I could have dusted you if I wouldn't have obeyed both yours and the regular speed limits. Unlike some aggressive drive I know."

Levi chortled as he flicked a finger under Eren's chin "Hey, I'm only aggressive when it's a competition."

Leaning in a bit he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips "Mmm, so you were having fun with me."

"I'd like to have a lot more fun with you, but first let me do this." Reaching into his pocket he pulled the MP4's keys out, letting them rest in his palm as he extended his hand. "Don't foul me for remembering but it was clear you weren't going to say anything. Happy early birthday, Eren."

The keys flew from his hand and into Eren's as he caught them, suddenly remembering his identity's birthday was in 4 days and he hadn't thought of it "Uh, thank you, but I'm not taking that car."

"Don't argue with me, I've been in that shitty car you drive and I can't in good sense let my right hand show up to meetings in it. I was thankful they didn't see you in that." Levi rolled his eyes, shivering with appeared to be revulsion as he mentioned the Avenger Eren drove.

The was a defensive pout forming across his features "Hey now, I happen to like my car, thank you."

"Aww, honey, of course you would, someone has to. If it makes you feel better you can say it's mine and you can drive it to our meetings, beside you should be the one driving me to the meetings and I'm not showing up in that shitty Avenger." His sarcastic tone only caused Eren to shift uncomfortably on his feet unsure of what to do as if he took the car it would feel many other things besides weird for him.

"Levi-"

"Shut up and take the damn car, Eren. It's an order." Levi made sure to look him in the eyes as he directive left his lips.

Sighing Eren reached into his pockets pulling out the keys to the Spider switching them for the MP4's "I'm only going to let you throw around your rank for a little while, you know."

Levi gladly took the keys pushing them into his pocket "Sure, but now let's get back up to the room." Eren nodded and followed Levi back up to the hotel room. He couldn't help but to start thinking about how exactly he was going to explain away that one to everyone back at the shop, especially Bertholdt. Once they were back in the room, and after they had dinner Eren grabbed a drink and headed out on the balcony where it seemed he did his best thinking. His old friend used to talk about the ocean a lot, how beautiful and serene it was along with the fact it did wonders for helping someone figure out the things swimming in their head. It seemed his friend was right, and that it worked wonders for his restless thoughts, but it couldn't help what his heart felt. After a moment alone with his thoughts he decided to walk out of the hotel room, leaving Levi a small note on his way out.

\-----

Levi had come back from the bathroom when he noticed the lack of Eren's presence around the room. After checking the balcony and the bedroom, he assumed he stepped out for something and soon found the note scribbled on a post-it by the door.

Levi,  
Wanted to step out for a minute. Won't be long, promise.

Sincerely yours, Eren

He shook his head and calmly walked over to the mini-bar grabbing a small airplane bottle of whiskey to sip on as he stepped out to the balcony. As he stared out over the ocean he couldn't help but wonder if that was why Eren kept staring out at it. Grabbing his phone he decided to play some music, turning it to the radio so he didn't have to dictate what song came on. Truthfully he just wanted the noise to keep his mind from wondering as he sat by himself. There was something about Eren that just burnt down every wall he had built around himself, and he couldn't quite narrow it down to one thing. He was out of his mind falling for some kid and he knew it but he couldn't help it. Eren was....different. Everything about him enraptured him beyond his capabilities to withstand it and as much as he wanted to think it was a weakness he knew it was just the opposite. Eren was his strength, his steady shoulder to lean on, the sweet to his sour, the warmth to the cold heart he had closed off for a very long time, now was the time he started to think maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to care for someone.

The warmth he wished to shower Eren in, the warmth he received from Eren wasn't something he had ever been accustomed to except for the first 8 years of his live when his mother was still alive. There was a tugging feeling in his chest as his mind started to drown in the thoughts in his head, unable to push them away like he only wished he could. His mind usually went to extremely dark places, retrograding back to his past wasn't something he enjoyed but it often happened when he was alone. Eren had been right about his abandonment issues he thought, but not for the reasons he assumed. His memories played on rewind like a movie projector when he was alone, all the dark, horrible things he had ever done in his life set on replay to torture him in every moment of silence or every second he closed his eyes. Sure, he was scared someone was going to leave him, but only once he got attached and that wasn't even his biggest fear. Levi's biggest fear was being alone with the monster inside his own head, forced to relive every mistake he'd ever made without someone to drag him from the haunting images.

His attention was thankfully torn away from that as he heard the front door click open, but he didn't move from his place instead he waited for the objection of his desire to find him. Eren silently walked out to him after hearing the music playing. Levi was laying out on the lounger stretched out as he finished his bottle of whiskey when he decided to join him. There was no objection from Levi as he secretly hoped he would curl up with him and enjoy the breeze. Eren laid down at his side, placing his head against his chest as he normally did letting Levi wrap around him. It was clear Eren was looking out at the beach as he laid against him, enjoying the view while he was enjoying the view of his own. A song came over the radio that stopped his heart, and he had only hoped Eren hadn't noticed the abnormal beat. The song was piercing him right in the most sensitive pieces of his heart. What would he do without Eren's smart mouth, his head was certainly spinning and he did want to know what Eren was thinking. All of Me by John Legend was hitting him where it hurt and as he looked down to Eren with his eyes closed, running his fingers through the brown tendrils he loved.

Love; He wasn't sure if that was what he was feeling, he had never felt something so strong, but the lyrics of the song was everything he felt, everything he wanted and if that was love than so be it. There was nothing about Eren he didn't think was perfect and if he would accept him the way he was, for every ounce of fucked up criminal then he would give it all to him. He was losing to the young kid laying peacefully against him, seemingly without a care in the world, and he didn't think that was so bad. If he had to lose to someone he would rather it be him than anyone else, in fact there probably wasn't anything he wouldn't give to Eren. If Eren asked him to offer up everything he was and ever would be he would give it to him without so much as batting an eye or a second thought. It was a scary thought at first, but as he continued to listen to the song and picture the time spent with Eren, there was nothing more in life he could ever want.

He was sure whatever he felt for Eren, whether it be love or something stronger, he didn't want to lose it. Eren was everything he said he never wanted in a partner along with all the things he did want. The two were so different yet so well matched for each other and it couldn't be denied. Right there he decided he would tell Eren he loved him when the perfect time presented itself, even if he had to create the atmosphere himself. Reaching over he moved to grab his phone only to realize his hand was trembling. Only thoughts of Eren and his feelings for him could make him do such a thing, and soon he'd figure that out. Luckily he managed to turn off the radio without disturbing Eren so much but when he moved to settle back down Eren opened his eyes, looking up to him with the turquoise marbles that managed to ensnare him.

"What are you doing? I was listening to that." There was a hint of whining behind his voice but Levi smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

"Sorry. I was just getting ready to head back in, I had an idea for what to do tonight." He had to look away as he caught the sun sparkling in his eyes, pulling hard on another heart string.

Eren yawned before responding, wondering why Levi suddenly turned from his gaze "Oh yeah, what's that? Hey, look at me. I think your new bruise is starting to show."

Levi reached a hand over his left eye "It might be. Why don't we go hit one of the night clubs the next city over?"

He was a bit shocked at the suggestion "Uh, hold on. You....you want to go to a club? A type of establishment where we both work, that you have to be tired of? What exactly do you plan on doing there?"

"Why is that so surprising? I run the best club in Louisiana, but I like to check out how other clubs run. I'd also like a good drink, and to maybe dance a bit." Levi glanced down at him, slightly appalled that he thought that was an odd suggestion.

"Hahahaha, oh god, sorry. I was just trying to picture you dancing, so if I get to see that, I'm down. It's almost sunset so I guess we should get dressed if we want to go." Eren smiled and moved to get up, stretching out as he did so.

Levi narrowed his eyes "Hey, now...I guess you're right, we can't go in this." Once Eren was up and out of the lounging chair Levi got to his feet and they both headed off to the bedroom to get dressed to go out for a night at the club where Levi was going to try his damnedest to not think about how much he wanted to monopolize Eren like this all the time.

\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys it was going to get sweet enough to rot your teeth! But wait....there's more!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so lucky I love you and couldn't leave you on a cliffhanger! Get ready for the super feels, because the feels on the fic bus go 'round and 'round. 
> 
> ~Kisses, Taiga

Eren settled on a pair of tight jeans, and a clingy white v-neck while Levi was out to make a much bigger entrance in the tightest pair of black jeans he had ever seen Levi in, a black tie thrown over a bright red dress shirt open three buttons, with a leather jacket he was holding in his hand over his shoulder. His eyes scanned the entirety of his body once he was done. Levi managed a laugh as he breezed by him to go put a bit of gel in his hair while Eren tousled his a bit. The two of them certainly looked ready to hit the town as Eren grabbed his new keys from the counter, tossing them to Levi knowing he'd want to take the new car.

The two drove until the streets were lined with strip clubs, drag bars, and night clubs. Levi asked Eren to pick a number and then left or right, to which he did not knowing it was how Levi was going to pick what club they were going to go to. He picked the number 7 and the right side of the road so when he found it he pulled the car into the first empty spot he could find. As soon as they stepped out of the car all eyes on the sidewalk were on them and the car they pulled up in. Levi seemed to be a bit more used to the prying eyes so he walked around putting a comforting arm over Eren as they approached the line for the club they chose. 

The outside was rather bright with multiple colored, flashing neon lighting but it seemed decent. It was a large establishment with a dark midnight blue outside and the words "Club 340" along the rooftop. After finally making it up to the line, the bouncers checked their I.D's giving Levi a double take as most people did when they saw he was 31. Once through the doors the loud music and flashing bright lights brought him back to the first time he walked into The Leopard's Lair, but he had since gotten used to it. There were a lot more people than either of them had expected but it was a nice looking place. Their dance floor was huge, making up 75% of the establishment with the bar running the entire length of the back of the room with a few booths to the left and right walls. The DJ was up on an elevated piece of what looked like a stage with three stripper poles, one on each end and one at the end of the protruding center.

Levi was the first to move through the crowd heading up to the bar with Eren on his heels. There was a bubbly brunette woman standing in a black crop top with the number 340 across the chest, and a pair of black booty shorts with a gold stomach chain waiting to take his order. Her curls bounced with every step she took closer to him and Eren approached the bar as well with a different bartender waiting to serve him. He was a tall guy, maybe a bit taller than 6ft with shaggy black hair and ice blue eyes, drawing his attention to his eyes and away from his uniform or lack thereof. Both bartenders made their drinks rather quickly with levi ordering a sex on the beach while Eren suck his old favorite a glass of Jack and Coke.

Eren took a cautious sip of his drink when the bartender leaned over "So how is it? Alright I hope."

He turned over to nod, taking another sip "Yeah, it's great, thanks."

Levi's bartender was leaning over the counter, casually touching him and laughing as she flipped her hair around so he leaned over "How's your drink?"

There was a smart smirk on his face as he guessed the reason for his actions "It's fine, yours?"

"Kind of hard to screw up Jack and Coke." There was a slight sarcasm in his voice as he spoke.

The bartender turned to Levi as Eren slid off his stool finishing his drink and heading to the dance floor "So are you new here?"

"Just visiting." The unamused look on Levi's face should have told the poor girl she was barking the wrong tree in more than one way.

"That's too bad, I'd love to see your face in here coming to see me again." Her wink accompanied with her thick southern drawl and screeching voice was enough to pierce his ears so he turned to her sighing as he finished his drink.

He took a deep breath "Sorry, but, doll, even I make better drinks than this with my eyes covered. If I came here again I wouldn't be ordering a drink from you, your technique is sloppy and your pour count is off."

The girl's face was a mix of angered and puzzled "Excuse me? I pour just fine."

"You over pour, and that means you're losing the bar money. You should pour with your wrist out not in and next time you want to stop the flow push down quickly, the air bubble going through the spout will give you enough time to stop it. Now, my dear, excuse me." He rose from the bar sending her the ever knowing smirk. The look on the girls face was priceless as he walked off and left enough cash for both their drinks and even a tip. She had obviously caused a hint of possessive jealousy in Eren as she watched him trying her best to flirt with him. He knew it was the job but even then he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of allowing it to happen in front of Eren. Shortly after walking off he found Eren on the dance floor, dancing with some girl.

"Hope you don't mind if I steal him from you." Levi leaned in to the girl with a light smile playing across his lips and she shook her head.

"I hope you do know how to dance, let's see if you can keep up." Once a new song started Eren looked over to Levi moving to stand in front of him. Levi was confused for a moment until he noticed Eren lip syncing with the song knowing he was in for something. Eren started slow, swaying his hips then without warning he started following the beat of the song rolling his body into the rhythm grinding against Levi with the lyrics for Talk Dirty to Me spilling from his lips. Levi's hands slipped to his hips moving up and down his body as he kept in rhythm with Eren. Eren was rather surprised that he was keeping up with him rather well but he seemed at a loss when he turned around looping his arm around his neck as he rolled his body sliding his other hand up his chest. The people around them were watching his display with eager eyes as he continued at a fast pace. Eren pushed away from him for a moment, lifting his chin with an index finger before leaning down to place a kiss at his cheek and turning his back to him once again.

Levi's eyes were flaring with more than desire, his blood heating in his veins as he was enjoying the incredibly erotic display. Tossing all reservations aside, he took a rough grip on his left hip sliding it up his chest before using it to grab his shirt and spin him back to face him. A sense of victory flooded over him as he pulled him down into a deep kiss with him still rolling his hips to the beat. There was the sound of claps resounding from around them and when Eren pulled back he looked around him to notice they were in a circle all to themselves with a small group of spectators to their act. He couldn't help but manage a laugh as he raised a hand to his forehead, blush rising to his face, nodding to the group before dragging the shell-shocked Levi off the floor and over to a booth.

Catching his breath he turned to Levi as he slid into the booth "You're not too bad. I can work with that."

"Apparently you can work a lot of things. Gonna tell me where you learned how to dance like a stripper without a pole?" Levi shook his head still a bit surprised at him.

Scratching his head he paused "......would you believe me if I said college?"

"Tch, not for a second." Levi clicked his teeth unamused.

"Fine, I didn't really learn to dance like that. I just do it, moving to the beat progression isn't too hard, not to mention going clubbing I watched people and just picked it up." He shrugged not really sure how to say that properly.

Levi just laughed "Haha, well, if you dance like that all the time we might start getting more people in the club."

Eren rolled his eyes, smiling a bit "Oh haha, you're so funny."

"I can be, so was it as fun as you thought it'd be-- hey, let's go dance." Levi was posing his question when a slow song came over the speakers and he automatically recognized it as the song from earlier. Eren was still confused but went along with it when Levi grabbed his forearm pulling him back to the dance floor. He knew he heard this song somewhere earlier but couldn't quite place it. Their slow dance was rather awkward but it seemed this was what Levi had meant when he said he could dance. The way his feet moved it was clear he was used to something like a waltz or a foxtrot but this would definitely do. As the song progressed he started listening to the lyrics of the song, realizing why he wanted to dance to this song. He could feel an obvious blush spreading across his face as he continued to listen to the lyrics. Levi seemed to notice it and just smiled as he watched him avert his gaze, for a kid with a loud mouth he was unbelievably shy at times, but he chalked it up to part of his charm.

"I think I heard this song earlier." Eren looked off as he spoke too afraid to look him in the eyes, afraid to reveal his real emotions.

Levi affirmed his theory "Mhmm, you did. I rather like this song." The split second Eren met Levi's gaze he immediately regretted the decision, Levi just smiled sweetly and that in itself was enough of a sign that something was amiss. 

"I like it too." The barely audible squeak sounded from Eren's lips just loud enough for Levi to hear it.

His lips curved again and he pulled him closer "Hey, why don't we go back to the hotel? There's something we haven't done the whole trip." Eren nodded his head and they walked out of the club without uttering another word to one another, assuming they were both thinking the same thing when they, in fact, weren't. The car ride would have been just as silent as their departure from the club had the radio not been on to permeate the air with some kind of sound. It was already dark out and there was a bold shining full moon overhead, clouds making their way over it. Levi glanced up and happened to catch it, thinking that it was perfect for what he had planned. The ride there was only about 25 minutes so they had plenty of moonlight left.

Eren was a bit surprised when he noticed Levi drive past the Inn's parking lot and instead drive a down a little ways farther and park. He didn't say anything but he took his phone out of his pocket and left it in the dash along with all the important things he had been carrying in his pockets, even going as far as to roll up his jeans and take off his shoes. At this point Eren was thoroughly confused as to what was going on but Levi rounded the hood of the car and grabbed his hand pulling him off the road. Eren's eyes fell to the sign as they approached a small wooden area saying "Henderson Inn Private Beach Acess" and he knew what he was talking about. As soon as he saw it he understood and stopped there to slip off his shoes apathetic to whatever consequence he would face for leaving them there by the sign.

Levi slipped his hand into Erens lacing their fingers together as they walked down to the water line of the beach. It was empty, no one around for miles, just them as they started their walk in the moonlight along the shore. Eren noticed the reason Levi had slipped everything out of his pockets, it was because he wanted to walk in the water without the fear of thinking something was going to fall out and take a swim. It was something so simple yet so romantic and he bet he was blushing so hard he could be seen from Google Earth as a little red dot. A bolt of fear ran through him as something scuttled over his bare toes, making him stumble and almost fall on his ass.

"Hahaha, it was just a crab, Eren." Levi's laugh was playful and soft, not his normal laugh at all which gave him cause for concern.

"Yeah, yeah, it still freaked me out. Hey, Levi, why'd you bring me out here?" The question had been sitting on his chest, and it wasn't something he felt particularly comfortable about asking but here was something up with Levi, he was acting different.

He laughed again, and looked up to the stars "Haha, you know, some days I wonder why I was put in the position I'm in. I wonder why I was raised the way I was and what I would be doing right now if maybe my mother hadn't died and I had grown up differently. See, my mind runs endlessly when I'm alone, and most of the time it just replays the things that haunt me most as if it's trying to taunt me for things I can't change. There are days where I hate being me, but then there are days, like today, that I wouldn't want to be anyone else. I was thrust into being who I am, I didn't get the option to do something great with my life, so I choose to make others happy instead of myself because my ledger was already stained red by age 16. I choose to make the people close to me happy in any way I possibly can. I wonder about a lot of things, but there is one thing that I wonder about more often than anything else: I wonder why you walked into my bar and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. It was like something clicked in my head that night that I was going to make you mine no matter the cost and somehow once again, I managed to be a lucky son of a bitch. Some days I don't even know what to do with myself because for once in my miserable existence I've called my life, I'm happy. I brought you out here because I thought it might make you happy to understand just how happy you make me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, Eren, god knows I should only have an endless streak of bad karma for all the blood on my hands, but I am so thankful that you're the one standing by my side tonight. I couldn't ask for anything to be different nor do I even care to wonder how things might be any different now that I have you."

Eren's heart lurched forward with so much pressure he could have sworn he felt one of his ribs crack when Levi turned to look at him with sincerity and passion in his eyes as he cupped his face gently. He swallowed hard as his mind began racing with so many things he could say and how many of them would destroy his life after he said it. There was no small way to say what he was thinking so he put it off, and just leaned down to press his lips against Levi's with a fervent frenzy, pulling him tightly into his arms speaking without saying a word. His mind was no longer working the way it should, all thought processing circuits had been shorted.

Pulling back from him, hands still at his jaw line "Levi, you may be the leader of a criminal empire or whatever you want to call your business but you know why that doesn't matter to me? Because without it you wouldn't be the Levi I care for. What you've done isn't you and your guilt is proof that, even if you don't think so, you're a good person. A complete sociopath wouldn't feel guilt or remorse for their actions. I know you've got to do what you have to and that's okay because you're not alone and you don't need to shoulder this burden alone. I'm here for you and no matter what, no matter what happens, I will always be here at your side. I could never have pictured myself in this moment right now, but I'm really glad you brought me out here. I'll be honest when you said to do something we hadn't done on the trip this was not what I was thinking, but it's going to make what I was thinking all the better."

There was a slight tear rolling down Levi's face but Eren refused to acknowledge it, instead he wiped it away as he moved his hand from his face "And even that is enough to know that you may not be perfect but to me you're imperfectly perfect. I think I know exactly what you're talking about, but let's just enjoy the night for now, then we can enjoy the morning."

"Promise?" Eren smirked as he thought of Levi's implication.

"Promise." Pulling him down he placed a kiss at his cheek before tugging him along the beach. The two walked up a little ways on the beach when another crab scuttled over Eren's toes this time resulting in his falling and taking Levi down with him. Levi toppled over him landing with a hard thud against his chest, but the two couldn't stop laughing long enough to be mad. Since they were already in the sand neither of them saw the point in getting up too soon, so they laid on the sand looking out over the ocean as it was brilliantly illuminated by the spotlight moon and the sea of stars overhead. Levi was the first to stand after a few minutes of snuggling against one another, pulling Eren up with him. They headed back to the car shaking out as much sand as they possibly could before putting on their shoes and getting into the car.

\-----

When they were back to the hotel room, Levi had to step out to make a phone call, apparently there were missed calls from Erwin and Ymir which couldn't have been anything good so he went to wash off, trying to detach any sand that still wished to cling to his skin after falling. When Levi was done with his calls he came into the bathroom to brush his teeth and Eren decided to use it to his advantage.

"Hey, babe, will you grab me a towel?" Shutting off the water, he stepped out of the stall, water rolling in heavy streams down his body as steam thick with his shampoo's scent permeated the air.

Levi's eyes glanced up and down his body, shamelessly staring before getting a towel and tossing it to him "You're getting water everywhere."

"I know, it'll be fine. What were the calls about?" He started drying off, not bothering to pretend that it wasn't on purpose.

"Erwin has some information for me about the FBI. We've got a shit storm waiting for us when we get back Monday." An exasperated sigh slipped from his lips, obviously already thinking of what to do when they got back on Monday.

Eren walked over leaning a bit to kiss him "Luckily that's on Monday. You've got other things to do."

Pulling back Levi cocked his head to the side with a devious smirk "Oh, and prey tell, what would that be?"

"Me." Levi raised an eyebrow then took his lips while pushing him backwards until they made it to the bedroom. Once his legs hit the back of the bed Levi pushed a hand to his chest knocking him back against the bed, smirking as he opened the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. Removing the usual items there was a pink tin that he didn't recognize and he was about to ask Levi what it was but he watched him pop what looked like a circular red mint into his mouth. Levi smiled holding it between his teeth before moving to crawl over him, sliding a finger up his thigh to watch the assault of chills raise on his skin. Ghosting touches weren't really Levi's style but it was working on him better than it should have been. Letting his fingertips barely graze against Eren's skin Levi took an interesting sense of pleasure watching as he squirmed beneath his lightest touch. The secret reasoning behind it was to let part of the tablet in his mouth dissolve before he passed it to Eren.

Sliding up, Levi moved to capture Eren's lips, sliding his tongue over his lip to ask him to part his lips. There was a fruity taste lingering on Levi's lips which he realized was from the mint he popped into his mouth from a moment ago. He realized it all too late, Levi had slipped the dissolving tablet into his mouth pulling back to nibble on his ear.

"Don't bite it. Let it dissolve, it's more effective that way." Eren turned to give him a puzzled look but he refused to say anymore, moving back to seizing his lips roughly letting his hips gently roll against him. It wasn't that what he gave him didn't taste good, because it did, but he wanted to spit out whatever it was. If it was some type of drug he was going to be fucked in more ways than one and that was not what he needed. He didn't have time to come up with an excuse for spitting it out because within a few moments Levi took it back from him, but much to Eren's dismay it had mostly dissolved. 

Levi's lips left his own to set sizzling trails of nips across his neck, down to his chest where his lips were focused on teasing his nipple. His tongue rolled over the rising flesh, drawing circles around it, pulling the silver hoop between his teeth while his fingers lightly danced over the other moving over the ring. Eren's breath caught in his throat as Levi bit down hard on the sensitive flesh teasing him, knowing that since he pierced them again, they were more sensitive. He slid his hand up the back of Levi's neck, running it through the midnight strands of his hair, wrapping the midnight locks around his fingers. Levi tore his mouth away from his chest to drink in the erotic sight of Eren below him, eyes closed, breathing shallow. After a second he leaned down placing a kiss on Eren's lips, which he must have appreciated since he threw his arm around his lower back pulling him down to lay directly on top of him, knotting his fingers in his hair, pulling ever so slightly on the satin strands. He ran his tongue over Levi's lip gladly taking the opening he left as he parted his lips. As Eren's hot tongue whirled around his, Levi rolled his hips into Eren's causing him to pull harder at his hair making Levi turn his jaw, allowing a better angle for the kiss, as he crashed his hips into him once again with more force.

Something about Levi's touch seemed more electrifying than normal, there was a lingering tingle everywhere he touched. On the next roll of his hips, Eren released his hair to let a hand rake down his shoulder sure to leave trails of red welts against his skin. A low growl rumbled from Levi's throat as he felt the nails tear away at his skin and Eren could feel his mind fogging the more Levi touched him, there was what seemed to be an insatiable hunger, a desire for Levi.

Eren looked to Levi as he moved away to grab the items on the table "Did you drug me?"

Carrying a clear bottle in his hands along with a pastel purple square package, he leaned over him kissing him on the forehead "If you want to be technical I drugged us both." Dragging his hands slowly down his body he pushed his knees apart to settle in the gap he just created for himself. He ran a lone finger up the inside of his thigh making him shiver as he could still feel the heat across his skin even though his finger had long left his skin. Having a satisfying result, Levi coiled his fingers around him giving a few strokes to see if the drug had taken effect and after a glance at the amount clear liquid stringing between his fingers the answer was apparent.

Eren's mind couldn't comprehend what could cause the effect on his mind, on his nerves, making him sensitive to the slightest contact, yearning for Levi's touch to the point of screaming out for him. Whatever was in the fruity flavored tablet that dissolved in his mouth was the answer, but as Levi teased him, the concern faded to be replaced with the desire for him to hurry and take him. His hand soared up to the decorative swirling of the headboard as the feeling overloaded his system. Levi smirked as he watched the reactions Eren was making as he slid his fingers over him, even placing a kiss and nip at his inner thigh knowing the drug had done it's job far better than expected so the only conclusion was that he had to have been sensitive to the drug. He popped open the cap of the small clear bottle, pouring an abundance of the gel into his hand, rubbing it between his fingers coating them heavily as he looked up to Eren.  
   
After watching him inhale deeply he carefully plunged a single digit into him, stealing the breath he had just taken. Squeezing his eyes shut, and tossing his head back onto the pillows as he clenched his jaw trying to steady his breath while Levi set a gentle rhythm, beginning to move his finger. After making sue he was used to the feeling, then it hastened before adding a second long, pale digit curling them as he stretched the area. A smack against the headboard grabbed his attention, as Eren's fingers curled around the mahogany, knuckles turning white. It wasn't an expression of pain on his face, rather one of extreme ecstasy as the pants left his open mouth much to Levi's delight. He pushed back into him roughly watching as the action made him bite his lip to keep from screaming. Levi twisted his fingers as he pushed them in again, harder, splaying them until he saw the grip on the headboard tighten as the breath hitched in Eren's throat and his back arch. After ensuring the place of the nerves, pushing into them a few more times, Levi stripped down and placed the purple wrapper in his teeth tearing it open and spitting the remnants into the floor, as he removed his fingers. Eren's grip on the headboard loosened, as he opened his eyes just in time to see Levi roll the condom over himself, slick a thick coating of the lubricant over himself and lean over him.

He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before pushing into him. A whimper dropped from Eren's lips as he clawed at the skin of Levi's shoulders, desperately feeling the need to cling to something. Levi shook his head for a moment before reaching over to grab Eren's hand lacing his fingers together as he moved to steal his lips. Eren's mind was clouded with only desire and passion, the more Levi gave the more Eren wanted. His hips pushed against Levi's with a rivaling force pushing Levi faster than he liked, but the drug was starting to take it's effect on him as well. Their rhythm was all together slower and harder but the mind blowing rush of prolonged pleasure was worth the amount of work. Neither of them seemed to have a problem switching one for another after they finished, laying beside one another pouring sweat, still on their orgasm high.

"...hah...Hey, Levi...what uh, was that?" Eren looked over to Levi, still trying to catch his breath.

"Aphrodisiac with some same components of E. It's why we're pouring sweat and we can still feel the heat of each other's body." He glanced back running a hand over his cheek.

Eren smiled "Never taken ecstasy before but that was worth it. Where in he hell did you even get something like that?" Levi grinned rolling over to the table to hand him the small pink tin with a pair of glasses scribbled on the top. When he opened it there was a folded post-it in the top of the lid.

Eren & Levi,

Eren, dear, happy birthday...early. I heard about it late so I had these finishing and figured what a great gift for your weekend! Be sure to tell me how they worked! There's all kinds of fun stuff in them, like Yohimbe and Sassafras and.. Oh! I'm getting off topic, be sure to drink lots of water afterwards cause you're gonna pour buckets of sweat! I mean you two crazy kids are probably used to that, but also don't bite! Another rule I'm guessing you know! ;) HA. It works better when it dissolves slowly, now Levi, be sure to take care of him. You know aftercare is very important. I hope you enjoy them!

~Hanji Zoe, Love you boys!

Eren couldn't help but scoff as he read the note, crazy Hanji had struck again, he then tossed Levi a sour look "She said you're supposed to take care of me, and bring me water."

Levi nodded, kissing him before crawling off the bed "I know, I read it, and I will do whatever you want me to. I mean, if I didn't I couldn't get you to let me do all the gross things I want to do to you." Eren grabbed a pillow from the bed tossing it at him as he walked out the room to go grab them each a bottle of water. Eren's mind was still racing as the effects of the drug were wearing off, he could only imagine if the tablets had been any bigger, luckily the were only about 10mg so there wasn't anything that would make it last longer than about 15 or 20 minutes. His mind couldn't process deep thought if he had wanted to, but Levi coming back with his water made him feel a bit better. He made sure to flip on the fan and turn down the AC, even bringing back the pillow he tossed when he made it to bed. Even though they were both pretty sweaty it didn't stop them from laying close to one another. Eren was the first to fall asleep leaving Levi to be the one listening to the snores that filled the room. After turning off the lamp he brushed the sweat slicked hair from his forehead pressing a light kiss to his skin.

"I love you, Eren. Goodnight."

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I leave you! I have more chapters that need writing! I hope you can await my return! 
> 
> ~See you soon Loves, Kisses & Thangs, Taiga


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?! :D Do enjoy my loves!
> 
> ~Hugs and Kisses, Neko

Eren awoke the next morning to the sound of Levi on the phone in the next, chatting with what sounded like one of the guys from his responses. Grabbing his robe and a change of clothes he headed out of the room, to see Levi on the sofa with a cup of coffee in one hand while the other kept his phone to his ear. He wasn't too worried about the conversation so he walked up behind him and pressed a kiss to his cheek managing to make him jump in the process.

"Good morning, Levi." 

"Fucking shit!" A snicker left Eren's lips as he leaned over the couch listening to what sounded like Marco on the other end. "Shut up, of course it was Eren you idiot. Who else would be in my hotel room? Now, then, I say Ymir will have to go with her as she is her charge, you know the drill if she's in. I'll Nemugasa and arrange the appointment, you make sure everyone is there. We'll be back in town by the end of the night so don't worry, if there's anything else you need by then we'll be there. Yeah, I'm coming in tonight for a few hours at least, Eren needs to rest so I don't think I'll make him come in. Except in the ultimate case."

"Hey! I can go in, don't give him thoughts!" Eren yelled at the phone knowing the first thing that would float into Marco's head with the way he phrased that statement.

Levi leaned over "Shut up and go take your shower, Eren. Marco was going to think it anyway when you didn't come in and I did. I'll join you in a minute."

Making sure to raise his voice he leaned closer "I don't think so! Wouldn't want another shampoo bottle to the eye would you? Smooth move on that one, yeah? Anyway, be sure to tell Freckled Jesus and Freckled Satan I said hello." Walking off he heard Marco's laughter from the receiver, making him feel as though he was the victor of the battle, even if he knew once he left he wouldn't be. His shower was thankfully uneventful unlike the previous morning's. When he was out of the shower and dressed he walked over to the sofa to lay across it, placing his head in Levi's lap as he took another phone call. Thoughts were swimming in his head akin to what he was going to do when this kind of thing was no longer a possibility. How long would it take before he could go back into the field, or would this ruin his career? There were a few outcomes to the situation but there was only one he knew was going to happen, he was simply going to do what he did every time he lost someone he cared about, he was going to throw himself into his work as hard as he could and try to ignore the gnawing feelings he would harbor.

Looking up at Levi's face while he was on the phone, he wondered what he'd think of him once all this done and over. On reflex he reached up placing a hand against his jaw, causing him to look down and smile as he continued his phone call. It was obviously about work but he wasn't aware of who it was and surmised he'd be told later. When he was done with his phone call Levi ran a hand through his hair and leaned over to kiss him.

"Good morning. I see you're doing well this morning. Spry as always." There was a little smirk on his face as he assumed what he was speaking of.

He blew a breath of air up, blowing his hair away from his face "I'm not normally a morning person and yes, I'm fine. How are your ribs? And that bruise?"

Levi caught his hand as it brushed over the bruise on his jaw "It's fine, however the one above my eye will go away faster than this one I'm afraid. As for my ribs, they seemed to be fine last night so I think as long as I don't do too much strenuous exercise I should be alright."

"No strenuous activity huh, then there go my plans for later. Darn it." He made a sarcastic snap and Levi raised his eyebrows.

There was a flash of intrigue in his eyes as he turned his head "Oh? You had plans with me hmm? Care to tell me what exactly they were?" 

Eren yawned, sitting up "No, not particularly, but I'm willing to bet you'll venture your own guess."

Levi grabbed his arm, pulling him back over to him "I could be willing to do more than venture a guess or two."

Turning to him, Eren sighed, throwing his arms around his neck as he crawled into his lap "I bet you would but I have something I want to do today."

"Mhmm, I do too but I'm sure I can clear it for you." His voice slipped to a thick sultry tone as a hand slid down his sides to rest at his hips.

Looking to him, Eren clicked his teeth "Down, boy."

"Well, if you insist." Eren immediately regretted his phrasing when Levi's hand slipped down to squeeze his ass, toothy grin on his face.

"Not, what I meant, Levi." He gave him a disapproving glare but he only continued his advances, leaning forward to place a kiss at his neck letting his hands roam over his body. The heat of his lips against his skin set his memories from last night on replay, causing him to sway to his touch. Reaching to his neck, Levi pulled him down for a deep kiss, asking for invitation past his lips almost immediately as he captured them. He could feel Eren bending to his touch and knew in a few moments he'd have him just where he wanted him. Eren pulled back from his kiss, face already flushed with heat.

Levi set to lining his neck in more sweltering kisses "What's wrong, Eren?"

Shaking his head, he put a hand to both of Levi's removing them from his body "Nothing is wrong, but I need up."

"What do you think I was trying to do?" It seemed Levi was relentless this morning, so Eren sighed and put a hand to his chest.

"I want to swim, and go for a run later so I would prefer my legs not be gelatin but if you're so adamant about it, I suppose I'll assist you."

Levi leaned forward kissing his cheek "This is why you're the best-----dammit!" The sound of Demons by Imagine Dragons came barreling over his phone's speakers. "Rain check?"

"Sure. I'll be in the gym if you need me, alright?" Getting up from his lap as he took the call, Eren moved off to go put on his workout clothes and head down to the gym. Levi was busy answering a call from Ymir, and telling her if Christa was as sure as she was that he would call Nemugasa and set up a time for her to go Monday morning but she had better be prepared for everything tonight, telling her that he would call Erwin and Hanji and have them arrange everything, including getting everything ready for Monday night. He hadn't thought of how exactly he was going to tell the news to Eren that he was going to have to help test her, but he assumed he would figure it out as he went along with it. 

Hanji seemed rather excited by the addition of another female to the group, even he hadn't the foggiest notion of what to do with her. Erwin was a neutral force as well, not caring about her addition but he was a bit reluctant in drugging her. He got over it with enough prodding and a few jabs at how he didn't have a problem drugging Eren when the need arose. There was also more information from their mole in the Agency, as Levi learned from Erwin's phone call, but he wasn't ready to tell everyone that and risk the chances of frightening everyone so he made sure it was to be kept under wraps. 

\--------

After a long run on the treadmill, Eren decided to wash off, change into his swim trunks, and jump into the Olympic size swimming pool for a refreshing cool down. He hadn't expected to be gone as long as he had, but the 3 hours to himself was keeping his sanity in check. The need to constantly remind himself that he was only pretending and it would all be over in just one month was growing stronger the longer he spent at Levi's side. The eyes that captivated his soul were going to be the cause of both their demises and he couldn't stop letting eat away at his mind. He pushed through the water with the thoughts still swarming his head, when he heard someone else jump into the pool. 

It was a large pool and a large inn, but he had hoped that Levi had come to find him and drag him back to the hotel. His heat, his face, his caress, they were all worth the constant need for reassurance. His wish came true as he stopped at the end of the pool, catching his breath and pushing his hair from his face, he saw Levi floating across the water. He seemed to be content lazing about on the water's surface so he saw no reason to bother him as he dove back into the water making laps against the wall. It was good exercise but it also made him extremely tired, so after about an hour he was ready to get out. 

He pulled himself up on the side of the pool, finding no need to use the ladder on the other side of the pool. The sound drew Levi's attention as he opened his eyes, watching closely as Eren drug himself out of the pull. The muscles of his biceps and back flexing as he pushed himself up, succeeding in drawing in more than Levi's attention. As he got out Levi decided it was time for him too, to get out of the pool except he opted for use of the ladder. He managed to sneak up behind Eren as he washed the chlorine from his skin, startling him a bit.

"Come on, we've got to go pack, we leave in about 2 hours. Check out is at 4, and that'll put us getting back to the bar a little around 9." Levi calmly placed a hand at his shoulder before going to wash the chlorine from himself as well. Eren nodded yet took his time as he washed up, heading back to the room just after Levi. When he made it back he quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white v-neck letting himself relax a bit before packing up all his things. Levi finished his packing rather quickly even though he was meticulous for folding everything and making sure everything was in an appropriate spot. He couldn't help but snicker to himself watching be so needlessly OCD about the whole thing. After they went to lunch downstairs they came back up to the room and Eren began to find his things around the room and start packing. Once he started packing he was done in around 10 minutes, and took Levi's and his own luggage to the car while Levi checked them out of the room. He left it to Levi to double check to see if they had missed any of their belongings as he was to stow away their luggage.

Eren was a bit confused by the lack of the Spider sitting beside the MP4, so when Levi got out to the car he turned to give him a puzzled look "Hey, where's the Spider?"

"Oh, don't worry, had someone haul it back to the house. I didn't see the point of driving both cars back, now go ahead and get in. You're driving back." Levi's grin was just another reason Eren had to be skeptical about the arrangement.

He took the keys from his pocket and tossed them to Eren "Thanks, but I don't want to hear any smart ass comments about how I drive if you're going to let me."

"I can't promise that, but you better get used to driving this thing. It's a lot different than that piece of shit you're used to." Levi huffed as he opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat. Eren just shook his head and started the car, feeling the rumble of the powerful engine. He had to resist the urge to scare the shit out Levi, but he didn't think he could even do that with the way Levi drove it the previous day. After setting up his phone's GPS he pulled out of the hotel's parking lot and started the journey back to New Orleans.

The drive was rather uneventful as Levi fell asleep halfway through presumably due to swimming, which seemed to have that effect on most people. When they made it back to the city Levi had woken up and asked him for a few things. He dropped Levi off at the bar at his request and kept his luggage at his apartment being told he would be by tomorrow to get and that he was going to need to come pick him up from the house around 10pm. There was something off about the request but he agreed knowing it sounded like business not pleasure. Once he was back up to his apartment he fell over on the couch, ready to just call it a day, but he had to settle with cleaning up the apartment a bit first. After cleaning, and taking another shower he was done with the day.

\-----

He spent his day updating files and taking the updated reports to Bertholdt at the coffee shop and bringing back actual numbers on the coffee shop so if anyone asked about the folders in his hands they would be legitimate. There were his own forms of backup plans in operation but he hoped the day wouldn't come when he actually needed them. He received a text from Levi, telling him to wear something nice tonight and thus was another reason to be skeptical of just what he was planning. Once it was time for whatever Levi planning he dawned the outfit Levi had bought for him a few weeks ago, even if he still felt uncomfortable wearing it, but felt even more uncomfortable driving the insane car he was saddled with. Preparing himself for this to be some weird shit, he steadied his breathing and headed out of the door.

Eren arrived at Levi's just before 10pm, pulling around the horseshoe driveway and parking in front of the walkway. He got out of the car and walked up to the door preparing to knock but it opened just before his hand connected to the door. Levi pulled the door opened in a black and black suit, grabbing his overcoat as he walked out. Guessing it was to be a business affair he grabbed the coat from his hands throwing it over his shoulders and gesturing him to the car without so much as a word. The doors of the car raised and once he was sure Levi was in he touched the door allowing it to start it's descent as he rounded the hood of the car and climbed into the drivers side. 

Levi told him earlier that he was to head to the bar so that was where he drove. There was yet another thing off about this tryst, when he got to the bar it was open but there were no customers to be seen. He pulled into the back of the building as he usually and opened the door for Levi after stepping out. He looked around to see the cars of everyone there so it had to have been something big. He walked to his right as he was assuming he was to do and opened the back door for him. There was an eerie, foreboding feeling as he walked down the hallway with Levi, who stopped at his office door, turning to him and speaking for the first time the night.

His tone was just as it always was when it came to business, cold and detached "Go to the conference room, I'll be up in a minute." 

"Yes, sir." Eren nodded, still feeling a bit uneasy as when he pushed open the door he caught a glimpse of Erwin in his office brandishing the familiar silver and blue ceremonial dagger he saw on his induction night. He headed up the stairs pushing open the door of the conference room to see Christa standing with her back turned to the door as Ymir stood by her side staring out over the city. The laugh to rising to his lips had to be stifled as he quietly slinked to the chair of the right of the head of the table beside Hanji. Christa was in a black quarter sleeved, off the shoulder sweater and a pair of jean shorts with two white rectangular square bandages on the outsides of each thigh and he couldn't believe she had done it. This was Christa's induction into The Legion and a feeling of incredible guilt started to pool in his stomach.

Hanji ruined his quiet entrance when she slung her around him "EREN! Hey! How was your weekend? Did you enjoy your early birthday gift, huh huh?!"

After detaching Hanji's limbs from himself Eren smiled "Yeah, Hanji I did, thank you."

Christa turned around at the words, eyes enlarging to the size of dinner plates and voice raising an octave "Eren! What in the hell?! You were-- I asked you about--- UGH. Damn it, Eren, why didn't you tell me?!"

He laughed "Haha, I'm sorry. I didn't want to let you know until you were sure and it seems like you're pretty sure. Now, I won't be the newbie anymore."

Marco looked over to him "Oh please, have any of us treated you that way, Eren?"

"No, we haven't because of more than reason and that being first of all he can kick all our asses." Farlan sipped a glass of some clear liquid which Eren assumed to be vodka.

"What?! Eren?! Haha, he can barely work a coffee machine! Now, wait a minute, all you guys work in the bar....so does everyone work in the bar, even the boss?" Christa had to keep herself from doubling over as Eren tossed her a glare.

With his pride stinging a bit the guilt lessened and his snarky showed itself "Well maybe you can try to take me and see how it goes for you. As for the last bit you'll find out soon en---now, actually." Just as he was about to finish his sentence the door swung open to the tune of Levi and Erwin. Everyone rose at the table, just as they did at the of Eren's induction into the group. Levi came into the room overcoat draped over shoulders, shirtless while Erwin wore one of his famous four piece suits of charcoal and blue. Christa's eyes looked to Erwin as Ymir straightened her posture and stood to her side, and she was unwise as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh that guy has to be the boss." Ymir noticed her eyes falling to Erwin but she put a hand to her face lowering her chin.

Making sure her gaze shifted she whispered "Actually no, look to his right."

Her mouth flew open and disbelief was etched into her angelic face "HAHAHA, what?! Eren's boyfriend, the pipsqueak, is the boss?! Good one, no seriously."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they knew what was to come next, Erwin removed the overcoat from his shoulders and Levi effortless strode across the floor getting against Christa's face "I suggest you learn to hold your tongue in my presence unless you want me to cut it out. When it comes to teaching someone discipline I believe pain is the most effective way so keep yourself in check before I find the need to do it for you. Now, then, Christa Reiss, I believe, correct?"

She visibly shrank into Ymir as she nodded her head "U-uh, yes, sir."

"Good, now that that is understood, you may all take your seats. Christa Reiss, by accepting the ink on your flesh you've agreed to give your life in service to me, to the group, to do with as I please, even if I should ever wish to snuff it out like a candle's flame. You pledge your loyalty to me now, and know that should you wish to break this pledge I will spill your blood in the same manner. Do you agree to this pledge, Ms. Reiss?" Erwin walked up to his side bearing daggers and cloths in hand as Christa took a deep breath.

After her steeling herself she stood and braced herself "Yes, I agree."

"Erwin, daggers please." He turned to his left noticed they were already being presented to him. Taking one in his hand and placing the other in his teeth, he knelt to make the first slice against Christa's skin, watching as the skin was sliced upwards. A hiss escaped her lips as her flesh was split and the warm crimson liquid began it's treck down her leg. He placed a gentle hand to her leg ensuring that she would be a bit more relaxed as he made the second cut. He tossed the first blade to Erwin taking the second making it just as fast and accurate as the first to keep her from making too much as fuss. 

It was a shock to Christa as Ymir removed her shirt moving to lay it on the table drawing Eren's eyes as well "Don't worry, Christa, you can do it."

Levi grabbed another two blades pushing them into Christa's hands "These cuts represents that anything you do will reflect back to Ymir as she is the one that brought you into this and she is to be held accountable for any missteps you take. Take these daggers, run one under each previous scar."

Christa's hand was shaking as the cold steel touched her palm "I-I Ymir..."

"Shh, it's alright. Come here, hold it like this and put it right here and run it quickly across the skin." Ymir smiled grabbing her hand and making her angle the blade just under her scar from her induction. Christa was a bit squeamish but Levi nodded giving her a reassuring nod as she pulled the first dagger across across her skin looking away as she did so. Ymir made not even the slightest flinch as the blade tore across her ribs, while Christa was the one to grow weary at the sight of drawing her lover's blood. At the time the second blade was put in her hands she could barely hold it properly but managed with Ymir's help and warming smile. Erwin took the blood soiled knives from her grasp and gave her the ceremonial silver and blue dagger.

Levi turned his back to her, baring the snow leopard tattoo as it caught her eyes "I sat on multiple occasions for this tattoo over 24 hours went into it and it was done as were yours. You dawn a piece of my same artwork on your body as a show of loyalty and I thank you for making this decision, as it is certainly not an easy one nor is it one to be made lightly. The last blood you will draw tonight will be my own in the fact that this cut represents that anything you do will reflect back to me, as well as that should anything happen to you it will have a direct correlation to me. Take that dagger and make a cut across my lower back, where you'll find the others." She was reluctant at first but steadied her hand and ran it across his back drawing a red line across his lower back. Once it was over, Eren rose from his seat walking over to Erwin where he handed Ymir and Christa a cloth to wipe away the blood while he grabbed the remaining cloth taking it to Levi where he placed a kiss at his neck and slowly wiped the blood still seeping from the fresh wound.

Eren smiled as he looked to Christa "Careful, don't drip on the floor. He'd hate to have to re-carpet this room."

Levi rolled his eyes smacking the side of his head "I don't recall saying you could leave your station, Eren, but thank you. Now, go sit the fuck back down."

Christa laughed at the display, and Eren walking off as Levi pointed back to the table "At least someone can keep Eren in line."

"It's harder than it looks. He still has a lot to learn, and speaking of learning, your testing will begin tomorrow. 2pm. Ymir can bring you, Eren, you'll be coming along too and I think.....Marco as well, because I think I have a use for you after all. That's all, everyone is free to come and go as they please, we're not going to keep open it up tonight. Welcome to the group Christa, if you have any questions now is the time to ask." Levi sighed, raising a hand to dismiss everyone.

She paused "Okay, am I limited to asking about the business or can I ask personal questions?" 

Eren came up behind Levi wrapping his arms around his waist "Oh, feel free to dive into the personal life." Levi glared up at him and he sighed "Alright, fine, let me go get something to bandage your wounds, all of you actually. Christa, I'm proud of you. It's hard to bring pain to your lover and you did very well."

As he unwrapped himself Levi shook his head "Don't let him fool you, he doesn't find that hard at all." 

Eren rolled his eyes walking out of the room "Yeah, yeah, keep it up boss." When he returned he took each of the girls two bandages while he patched up Levi's back. 

"So....this testing thing...what is it exactly? And how bad did Eren fail?" Christa placed the bandage around her thighs and placed the ones on Ymir's ribs.

Ymir was the one to answer "Eren did well. You don't give him enough credit. It's a series of things to see where we can put you in the group. Don't expect you to be able to do anything like the rest of but it's still necessary and you're going to need workout clothes. I'll tell you all about it on the way out tomorrow. We need to leave so you can get some sleep."

Christa nodded warily "Uh, okay. I guess we'll see you all tomorrow."

Ymir glanced to Levi and headed out of the room with Christa in tow "Sir." Eren followed him out of the room and down to his office once everyone had left. Some had stayed to chat with Christa for a moment before leaving and she seemed happy about it. He couldn't help but to think this was going to be his fault if she had to be arrested, he could have stopped her but it wasn't his place. When Levi walked through the door he tossed the overcoat on the back of the chair and sat down on the sofa slouching a bit. Eren followed in behind him, shutting the door as he walked over to join him.

"So, question, Levi." He pulled Levi against his shoulder.

Wincing a bit he looked over "Okay, shoot."

"Why didn't you tell me what this was for? I was having an internal crisis that there was some kind of big meeting going on." Eren's serious gaze was met by one of Levi's.

"I just didn't know how to tell you about your friend, figured why not let it be a nice surprise. Seems like you're a good luck charm, now how about I put my shirt back on, and you take me home." There was a small smirk showing on his lips so Eren just agreed.

"I already knew she was thinking of joining, she tried to ask me for advice while being sneaky so I had a feeling it would happen. Fine, go put your shirt on." He released him from his arm, letting him up.

When he threw on his shirt he looked over at him, shooting him a wink "You know...I could leave it off and call in that rain check.." After an over exaggerated eyeroll Eren got up from the couch and waited out back by the car while Levi closed down the bar, heading off to Levi's once they left. The ride back seemed faster than normal as he pulled back into the familiar driveway. He got out of the car walking up to the door with Levi at his side as if he was returning him from a date. He was about to walk off from the porch but Levi grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

Eren gave him a smirk as he broke their kiss "Goodnight, Levi. I'll see you tomorrow." Levi yanked him back by his lapel for a quick peck before opening the door.

"Goodnight, Eren. I'll see you here at 1pm." Eren shook his head as he walked off, he wanted him to drive the new car into the swamp so he wouldn't have to dirty his Camaro and he knew it. Last time his incessant bitching about the mud on his car was all he heard him complaining about to Marco the couple of days after that. He got back into the car and headed home, thankful for the fact the day was now over. On a rather different note, he was intrigued to see what Levi was onto about bringing him to Christa's testing. After getting back home he stayed up a bit to update Christa's file and go over his objectives once again before finally drifting off to sleep.

\----------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun with little Angel baby! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~Kisses & Thangs, Neko

When he finally awoke to the sound of a screeching alarm he dragged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. Deciding that he might get called for hand to hand he figured it was best to grab some workout gear so he grabbed a pair of tight black sweat pants and a spandex black workout top. Just before he was going to head out he got a text from Levi telling him to remember to bring his pistols, so he moved to grab his pistols and strap them on, preparing to go out once again. After grabbing his hoodie he went ahead and headed over to Levi's ready for whatever was going to be thrown at him once he arrived.

Arriving at Levi's he stopped at the front as usual, but waited for Levi to come get in the car himself as he pushed open the door. It seemed he had the same idea to dress in workout gear even though he knew Christa wouldn't even be able to get past Ymir. Eren glanced over stealing a look at Levi in the familiar tight white workout top, getting caught in the process, to which Levi only snickered. Pulling out his phone he looked at the last few destinations and found the address of the little concrete shed. One it was typed in and the radio was set, he was good to go pulling out of the driveway with his hand resting delicately on Levi's knee.

The drive seemed longer this time, maybe it was because he wasn't in such a race to get there as he had been the previous time. The drive time was the only thing different, he was still pissed off at the amount of potholes and one lane bridges as he had been last time. Levi was getting his own kicks watching as the road rage kicked in from the amount of wildlife and things blocking the road, or people driving like lunatics around on the bridges. Eren turned to shoot him a glare but he was staring out the window laughing to himself as he continued to drive. The closer they got to the place the progressively furious Eren got at the little things, splashing through the mud and muck in the swamp was not something he enjoyed.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he pulled up to the building, noticing Marco's white mustang already pulled in. Levi got out of the car as soon as it was parked, zipping up his jacket, and heading into the building with Eren a few steps behind him. Marco turned around as he heard them pull open the door, nodding to them as he laid out the mats on the floor. Eren walked over to help him leaving Levi by the door to wait for Christa and Ymir's arrival. Everything was in order for the ladies arrival, when Levi dragged Eren out of the building and over to the sandbanks. He noticed there were only a few throwing knives and a couple switchblades, and butterfly blades. 

"What is it, Levi?" Eren turned to him as he laid with his back against the table.

"You brought your weapon as instructed?" He gave him as side glance as he folded his arms over his chest.

Turning around he pulled up his shirt revealing the black butt of the gun peaking from it's holster resting against the small of his back "I did."

"Good, more than likely we're going to need it." There was a small sigh escaping his lips as the sound of tires crunching gravel overpowered it. Ymir came barrelling down the dirt road in her red BMW X6M with Christa looking like she was fearing for her life in the passenger seat. She pulled in beside the MP4 stopping a dime, and being the first to get out so she could go open the door for her ever lovely girlfriend. Ymir was sticking to what she knew best with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail wearing a pair of black and purple sneakers to match her dark grey bra and eggplant purple workout shorts. Christa, on the other hand, seemed to had felt the need to be the brightest person in the area with neon pink running shoes, bright green shorts and a bright pink tanktop. Eren felt his eyes tearing just by looking at her in the sunlight and even more so when two girls approached.

Ymir walked up to Eren, clasping him on the shoulder "Don't tell me he made you go with him to buy a new car on your weekend getaway?"

Levi shot her a cold stare "I did and I didn't. I didn't feel like driving and I can't be seen in that shitty Avenger of his so let's say he upgraded."

"Nice, I don't want to know the favors that were to be paid that weekend. So, boss, what are we starting on for my Christa baby?" Her eyes light up brilliantly as she turned to Christa, the sunlight capturing the color of her eyes well.

He raised an eyebrow "That depends, you feel like starting off in hand to hand?"

Ymir shrugged "I can if that's what you want to do." He nodded and pushed himself off the table walking ahead of the three of them and into the building where Marco waited at the mats. Ymir walked over to the corner of the room and slid on her gloves starting on a warm up while Christa stared at her. Levi walked over to her placing a hand to her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to have her take you on actually. If I did that you'd be out of commission for a while so I'm going to have Eren and Ymir get on the mats with you and teach you a bit about defending yourself. I don't have the need to know if you can take someone yourself in close combat, but I do have the need to know that if someone come at you, you can defend yourself. We deal with nasty people all the time, perks of owning a bar and a criminal empire. Don't get me wrong, you're going to get a bit battered and we take cheap shots but you need to be prepared just in case. The role I have in mind for you is a big one but it's nothing that'll put you in real danger, but you can never be too careful. When you're ready step up on the mat." Levi flashed her a genuine smiled as she nodded her head. Eren heard him speak to her, and something about it seemed almost protective, like he wanted to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. He could have only hoped for as much luck for himself when he had been in her shoes. Once Ymir was finished, Eren stripped off his jacket, tossing it to the other side of the room and walked onto the mats. Ymir gave him a toothy grin and nodded as Christa walked up onto the mats to join them.

Levi stood a bit away as he directed them "Okay, so at least tell me you can throw a punch. Eren let her hit you."

Eren sighed and moved in front of her standing still "Alright, hit me as hard as you can." 

"Uh, okay." She nodded and stepped forward, right arm raring back as she moved to swing, left leg stepping in front of her right giving her some momentum as her right fist connected to Eren's chest. 

As her fist connected Eren laughed "Hahaha, oh my god, do you have powder puff taped to your hands?! What in the world was that? Show me how you balled your fist." Christa's bottom lip pushed out as she pouted, but did as she was asked. She curled her hand in a fist, her fingers curled around her thumb and Eren just shook his head grabbing her hand. He uncoiled her fist pushing her thumb to the outside of her knuckles. pushing it against her middle and index finger.

"No, no, that's how you get your thumb broken. With your thumb in the middle of your fist you can't squeeze hard enough and put enough power behind your throw. Do it like this and hit me again, okay?" With another nod she adjusted her fist before slamming it into his chest. A light puff of air exited his lips and he smiled "Much better. Alright, now I think Ymir can show you how to block. I'm hit a bit too fast for you to be able to block my punch."

Christa folded her arms over her chest "I think I'd do just fine. I bet Ymir hits harder than you."

Eren laughed looking over to Ymir "She doesn't know does she?"

"Not one bit. I don't really want to try to hit her full strength. Boss, can we just show her and let her work with Eren?" Ymir turned to Levi who gave an approving shake of his head.

Ymir walked over to Eren, and turned to Christa "I can only block him sometimes so he's going to block me, okay, watch his arms." With her undivided attention, Eren raised his arms in front of his face waiting for Ymir to throw her punch. His right arm forearm pushed the incoming blow away from his face as he slid out of the way, effectively dodging the blow. Once he nodded she moved again, this time much faster and Eren blocked it just as easily, delivering a counter to her ribs with an open palm just letting his hand touch her skin. Christa's eyes moved between the two trying to track what had just happened, when her gaze went to Ymir she tilted her head in concern.

"What was that?" Her voice was light, laden in dismay.

Eren turned to her "It's a counter. Don't worry I didn't put any force behind it, if I had hit her like I did in my testing she'd be on her ass again, granted then I swept her leg out from under her so I would venture to say I took the easy out."

Her eyes sought Ymir's once again, a light laugh came from her lips "Yeah, I told you when I got all those bruises I was fine, and I told you last night not many people put me on my ass, but Eren is one of a handful. In fact he made it through me easily, and he knocked Levi back and he's stronger than he looks. Levi won that one but only because Eren hit the floor first, those two didn't go easy on each other."

Levi sighed "Please, I didn't go easy but I didn't give it my all and he knows that."

"He's just bitter because I cracked a rib or two, now you know why I was covered in bruises last week. Now, there are plenty ways to defend yourself but if someone takes you by the throat..." He walked over to Ymir placing both hands at her throat, letting her take over.

"You put your right hand, pinch the webbing of the hand on the right side of your neck as hard as you can then twist to the side like this. Once you do that you can wrap their arm behind them and disable them rather quickly." Ymir grabbed a hold of Eren's hand twisting him over and pulling his arm behind his back as he allowed her to do so. 

He stepped away from her once she released him and moved over to Christa "Okay, now you try. Remember, this is a pressure point, it will hurt your opponent and then you twist as hard as you can." Christa made a curt nod as he put his hands on both sides of her neck. She did everything as told putting a lot of force on the squeezing of his hand to which he winced at as she twisted him arm behind hm. "Good, now let me go, please."

"I don't think so! I like you like this!" She smiled sarcastically as she loosened the grip on his arm. He let a laugh fly from his lips as he took his leg and slid it behind her extended right leg, pulling and sweeping it from under her. She landed on her ass with a resounding screech of surprise, looking up to Eren as he dusted his shirt off.

"Hey, I asked nicely. Come on." He extended a hand to her, picking her up from her pitiful collapsed position. Ymir gave him a death glare for seemingly injuring her precious little flower but he shook it off and pulled her to her feet.

Levi looked over to them "I think you'll be fine once you practice a bit on blocking and dodging, and on that move. There's another couple ways to defend yourself and for that we'll show you outside. I think everyone can come watch this display." A loud whistle pierced the air as he made a gesture to the front door. Everyone walked out to the table and sandbanks, with Eren moving to hang up the targets knowing that he would need to. Marco walked up to the table and started rolling his knives over his fingers. When Eren was back to the area of safety behind the table he made his favorite show. Throwing each of the three knives as he showed off his killer smile to Christa. Her eyes went as wide as to fall out of her skull but she stayed firmly planted to the ground until he finished.

"That was awesome, Marco! I didn't think you were such a badass!" She playfully slapped his shoulder.

He shrugged and picked up a black butterfly knife "I just picked it up from someone. Now we don't expect you to be able to do that but you should always carry a knife and know how to use it. I'll give you one of my own, it's made to be strapped at your thigh so carry it well. I'll teach you how to use it but it won't be today."

"Okay, sounds good! Now, why are there more targets if we're not screwing with knives?" She turned to Levi and he just gestured to Eren.

"He, is going to teach you how to shoot a gun because I take it you don't know how." He raised and eyebrow as Eren moved to the table.

She scoffed "It can't be that hard, point and pull right?" 

Eren looked over to her, shaking his head "No. You do not pull a trigger, you squeeze a trigger. Now, I've got two pistols on me. A .45 and .380 caliber, one of which is bigger and has more recoil the other is small and is just likely to make someone very angry unless you can put it where it kills them." He pulled up his shirt and sat the .45 on the table then moved to kick his leg up, bracing it against the edge of the table as he unzipped his combat boot and placed the .380 ankle piece on the table beside it's bigger counterpart. Christa stared at him dumbfounded as she watched him remove the pistols and move to the boxes of ammunition at the corner of the table.

"Why am I learning from you?" There was an actual hint of confusion in her voice instead of the sass he figured she would have.

Eren turned to Levi as he draped his earplugs over his neck "Give me orders."

Levi nodded "Lets see....Marco, Ymir what do you think? I say put one on the center's, left side of the right wrist, nick the left knee of the one on the far right."

"Uh, two through the same shot, head shot. Far left." Marco looked to Ymir and she paused.

"I think Christa should pick." Christa looked over to her confused but agreed.

Her head tilted and she pointed to the center "How about one through where it's eyes should be?" 

Eren laughed as he tossed Levi a pair of earplugs "Alright, I got it. Sir, would you come give me the same distraction from my testing? Christa, step back and cover your ears." 

"If you really want to prove a point, sure." A smug smile danced over his lips as he moved to stand between Eren and the table. He put in his earplugs and a pair of clear safety glasses then smiled at Levi as he took his appropriate posture. After dropping the magazine and checking his bullets, he popped it back in, slid off the safety, and pulled the slide as Levi slid a hand up his chest and pulled him down into a kiss. Everyone rolled their eyes at the sight of Eren sucking face while there was a dangerous live firearm in his hands but they waited patiently. Eren pulled Levi closer into his embrace as he turned to the side to lower the possibility of Levi's ear being by the gun. After firing his 6 shots he sat the gun down on the table and pushed against Levi for another second before pulling back, and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, sir. I think my credibility in being able to teach you has been proven so come here and stand firm, knees not locked, legs shoulder width apart." Eren turned to Christa as she stared at each target, thoroughly impressed at his actions.

She agreed "That was awesome, Eren. Okay, so wait how long before I can do that?"

"Years, maybe never. Now come stand right here. This called the cup and saucer, put this hand like this, while we're going to move this one, your non-dominant hand underneath it to brace the gun. Now that you have that, you're going to pull back the slide. This one might be a bit hard for you to get so if you need me to I'll put it back for you. Your finger shouldn't touch the trigger until you're ready to shoot, so place it just above it on the guard. Steady your breath, and line up your shot. When you feel ready squeeze the trigger on your exhale, just breathe and take it easy. It's got a bit of recoil so hold on, unless you want to break your nose." After that, she came over and he gave her his eye protection as well as grabbing a pair of earplugs from the table letting her put them in after he finished talking. He stood behind her, showing her how to place her hands making sure he kept his hands over hers to steady her hands for when she fired. He had been right about the slide being difficult for her, but she managed to pull it back on the second try, her fingers sliding off in her first attempt. She took a deep breath, doing as he said squeezing the trigger on her exhale. Much to his surprise she did pretty well with holding it steady but by the jump she had been surprised by it's recoil.

Everyone spent the next few hours teaching Christa different things, Levi let everyone know he was going to use her as a second grifter. Her face was cute enough to draw attention from the guys and girls that Marco couldn't smooth over so she would be the second and he was to spend time training her before he put her to work in the bar. It came as a shock to him when he found out she had her bartender's licence so he would train her to help out in the bar so he could give Farlan a break on weekends. They had enough servers but it would benefit from having a woman behind the bar, not to mention she already had certification and she could help out with sniffing out any uncouth guests.

Once they were done, and Eren was dripping sweat from sparring with Ymir and Marco he walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Levi had walked out to the car, taking the keys from Eren saying he was not going to listen to his road rage babble and insisted that he drive back. He was preparing to leave and end his day now that the sun was setting. Eren finally walked out of the building in just his sweats, his jacket and shirt being carried over his shoulder. As he entered the car he tossed his clothing into the backseat and turned to Levi as he felt the holes he was staring through him. Levi was being as bold as usual, leaning over to run a hand up his stomach.

"Are you teasing me on purpose or are you just really too hot to put on clothes?" His raised eyebrow and sultry tone of voice were pushing him to chose the later.

"I promise, I'm really really hot. Now, I can put my shirt back on if it distracts you too much." He moved to reach into the back seat to grab his shirt but his hand was caught. Levi glanced around before leaning over the center console and pushing his fingers through Eren's hair dragging him over to where he could connect their lips. It was slow, yet he could still taste the spark of passion on his tongue as it slipped past his lips. There was little resistance as he gave into Levi's tempting touch, going as far as to reach over and almost drag him over the center. Levi pulled back moving his thumb over his lip as he smirked victoriously, settling back into his seat as he started the car.

"You're awfully....eager today aren't you?" Levi stole a glance over as Eren was busy thinking to himself.

When he turned he saw the predatory grin on his lips "I'm not allowed to enjoy a quick makeout session with my extremely attractive boyfriend?"

"No, no, by all means enjoy it, in fact, I'd love to say enjoy it a lot more but I'm driving." Eren rolled his eyes a bit and laid his head against the door. It struck him as odd that he was thinking of ways to spend more time with Levi yet without getting any information. To say he wanted to spend time with the man he was in love with would be easy enough for his heart, but for his brain it would take a lot more to convince himself that he was going to try to get a foot ahead with the information gathering wasn't enough. In his head, Eren wanted to spend time with Levi knowing that once he left there would never be another meeting so maybe he could spend enough time with him and later be satisfied with that. His heart pulled the more he thought about parting with him and leaving him forever, but it was the inevitable ending to such a depressing tale. He snuck a peak at Levi while he was driving returning to staring out the window before he was caught. The minute he turned back he decided to do it anyway, and let his heart win for a change since his brain was going to claim the final win of the battle of love and life.

"Well, you know, next time I'll be sure enjoy it a little more when you aren't driving." Eren smiled softly tossing him a sultry glance.

Levi smiled "I think that's a grand idea." He removed his right hand from the steering wheel letting it hover open palmed. Eren recognized the gesture and placed his hand into the openly receiving palm and sat their hands in the passenger seat. It was once again the little things that dropped just another drip of slate onto his ever growing grey canvas. If it was something he could control he would have, but it was always said that the most dangerous men were the most charming and whoever had said that had been right. It may very well be the last time he would ever feel such an unbridled passion for someone, and he was sure that when it came time to put to an end the fantasy he was living, this man would take his heart with him when he walked out the door.

\----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many sweet feelings are in store for our SINnamon rolls in the next couple chapters. I, again, must thank you all for liking this so much. I had no idea I'd break 100k with this chapter and be up to 1.6k views which is more than I ever thought I'd have so again, from the bottom of my black void that I call a heart, thank you my loves.
> 
> ~Bear Hugs & Smooches, Taiga


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOARD THE FEELS WAVE!!! <3 *tosses out various flotation devices* Take care not to drown.
> 
> ~Providing towels & snacks to those that came close to drowning, with love, Neko

When they arrived to Levi's house he got out of the car and took the keys from Levi as he offered them but didn't move to the car door as he should have. He was rather shocked when Eren followed him to the door kissing him as he opened it and stepping inside as he pushed him past the door frame. Hands soared over one another's bodies as they became a tangled, gnarled mess falling over one another until Eren's legs hit the sofa. They tumbled down to land on the couch haphazardly, with Levi over Eren. Breathless, Levi pulled back from his partners fiery lips.

"Hah...what's gotten into you? Not that I don't like it, but I have to go meet with someone so I've got to leave." Eren pulled him down to hold him against his skin.

Levi noticed the hint of sorrow in his eyes "Nothing, yet."

Reaching out, he tenderly caressed the side of his cheek "Why do you look like something's wrong?"

A soft smile dawned his lips as he lightly shook his head on the arm of the couch "The only thing wrong is you not ravaging me."

"Eren..." As Eren turned his head away from his line of sight, he reached out pulling him back "Look at me, what's wrong?"

His voice had been soft and it surprised him a bit, knocking down the volume of his own at the thought of him leaving "It's nothing, Levi."

"That's horseshit and we both know it. Come here." Levi moved to where he was sitting up and dragged Eren into his lap stroking his hair as he figured it had to have been something he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes for.

His voice quivered, barely above a whisper as he spoke, body slightly trembling "Is it so bad if I don't want you to leave? Tell me I can want you to stay and I'm not being selfish, or I can want you to stay and not feel like I'm being so damn needy."

Pain shot through Levi's heart as he retracted the hand against Eren's hair "Stay here tonight. Go upstairs, wait for my meeting to be over. I'd call it off if I could but it's about the heat we're under. Eren, when you feel need to monopolize me, realize you're not the only one that feels that way. It's perfectly fine for you to want me to stay, hell, I wish I could, but I promise I won't be gone long."

Eren looked up at him, noting a sweet smile play over his lips before he leaned down to kiss him softly "Okay, just...don't be gone too long."

"I would never dream of it. Now, up you go I've got to be there in fifteen minutes." Eren moved from his lap lazily as he stood from the couch and bent over to brush the hair from Eren's face to press another kiss against his lips before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He laid on the couch restless, wondering how just the simple phrase "I've got to leave" had hurt him so much. If such a simple thing had twisted a dagger into his heart how would it feel when he had to be the one doing the leaving? Eren couldn't help the agony, and fear that started tugging at his chest and lungs taking away his breath the more he struggled with the thought. Levi's touch had been so caring, considerate, even kind as he looked back at him with the same feelings in his eyes that he felt in his heart. There was no way Levi could be in love with him, not in his wildest dreams could such a thing be possible. A crushing pain surrounded his chest at the thought swirled in his mind that he surely wasn't capable of such a strong feeling, caring about him, liking him, was far different the radiating fire he felt in his heart for Levi. He reached a hand up to his face only to realize the feeling of warm, wet tears streaking down his face; he was crying.

Shaking his head and rapidly clearing away the falling drops of water, he stood from the couch shaking his head back and forth rapidly, as if trying to fling the thoughts from his head. The fact he was crying over the thought of Levi leaving him and not being able to love him wasn't something he thought he could comprehend. Levi was a ruthless, cold, cynical, devious, criminal that was directly responsible for killing his best friend of 5 years and torturing many other people, Erwin only knew what else. Why he was so drawn to this man only his heart knew...but his brain refused to let him admit it. There was a constant storm raging in his body between letting his heart win or letting his brain. If his heart took over he'd leave with Levi and run as far as he could, but if his mind took over he'd do his job and put him away living with his heartache and learning to over come it. He didn't want to be the traitor, and he couldn't let his heart, that had been wrong before, lie to him again.

His brain took back it's function of his body and he saw the single opportunity he had. Running upstairs to the bathroom, he grabbed a bobby pin and ran back to remove the paperclip he kept on his key ring and try to open the locked door of Levi's study. If he could get the information that was locked in his study than he wouldn't have to let his brain take over for the rest of the night and he could fully give himself to Levi for a night without having to be Agent Eren Jaeger, agent of The Organized Crime Unit of The Federal Bureau of Investigation. Setting to work he knelt at the door and unwound the paperclip moving it to the keyhole of the door. He knew Levi was sneaky and whatever he was hiding in the room he would most likely have to get past something else with a lock. After hearing the successful clicks of the pins sliding into place, he placed the items in his teeth and turned the silver door knob pushing open the door.

The room wasn't quite what he had expected it to be. It was a lot smaller than he imagined, with books lining the shelves around the entire area. A simple cherry wood desk was at the back of the room along with a cut out in the wall where a computer sat. Carefully, he flipped on the light switch beside the door and walked up to the desk, between the two high backed chairs sitting in front of it. The area gave off a rather ominous, foreboding type of feeling, sending a sharp chill down his spine. He stepped behind the desk sliding into the leather seat as he bent down to check the 2 drawers of the desk, pulling on either, seeing if they were open. Both of the drawers were locked and he had never been happier, for it meant that something worth hiding had been stashed away in them. He took the clip and pin from his teeth and worked until he heard the faint metallic pop of the pins pushing back. 

Pulling open the first drawer he noticed a stack of manila envelopes with everyone's names and a lot more people he didn't recognize. He grabbed the stack and found his, flipping through it, noticing there were very detailed notes and observations about him down to his preference of cologne. These were detailed reports of anything and everything about him including photos and background checks, which meant it went for the others as well. Pulling out his phone he took pictures of every paper in every file, even their background checks. This drawer had been a huge score so he could only imagine what was lurking in wait for the other. He arranged them just as he remembered and placed them gingerly back into the desk drawer shutting it and pressing the locking button.

On to the second drawer, he popped the lock although it took him longer than the first had. As he pulled open the drawer there was bottle of brandy, no surprise there due to the two low ball's sitting on the desk, another stack of files and papers, and something wrapped in a thick black piece of suede. He grabbed the stack of papers first flipping through them, taking pictures even though it seemed to be things about the bars invoices and other things. There were some documents about some of the groups he had dealings with, at least he was smart in doing his own research before hand, even updating the files as their business deals increased. He grabbed a couple pictures of those and began to sort through the pile. 

Among the papers and other files there was a leather bound journal, black, with Levi's full name etched in gold at the bottom. Untying the strap over it's cover he opened it to reveal writing it what looked like Latin. Latin is a dead language, he thought, how could anyone read this even go as far to write to in it? When he turned the page, the next was in French, and the next in German, and the next in what he guessed was Slavic, and the next in Mandarin with all the pages having capitalized words that shouldn't have been, random numbers thrown in along with letters of the Greek alphabet. The whole thing was throwing his head through a serious loop, but he figured maybe some of the tech guys at the Bureau could crack it.

Everyone had detailed records of what they do and how they do it, when it comes to masterminds of their criminal empires. It had just dawned on him that he discovered Levi's. He grabbed a few pictures of it and tied back before placing all the papers back into the drawer. There was a feeling of dread as he picked up the black pouch noticing it was a lot heavier than it should have been. Unraveling it across the table, his stomach churned as he looked on the sight. Levi was a clean freak so it was making no sense to him that a set of Chinese flaying knives with oxidized blood splattered and stained along their edges would be sitting in his desk. The knives were of the same kind that were used in the inductions but those were cleared of blood as soon as Erwin took them so he had no idea who, or what, those knives were used on and it make him nauseous.

Quickly he packed them away and stowed away back in their original position after taking pictures. Glancing down at the time on his phone he knew he could only another ten minutes inside the study so he then turned his attention to the computer behind him. When he spoke to Didier he said the Skype in the study is always on, so he assumed it had to be the laptop behind him. Clicking the mouse he woke the computer from it's sleep and was soon taken to the user selection screen. As he figured the laptop was password protected and he was certainly not a technological genius like Hanji. He figured he may have a better chance than some people if he tried it, but the second he clicked on the password hint he was lost and confused. It was going to have be an extremely long series of numbers followed by breaks in letters and he wasn't even about to try it in case he has a system lock down, which with Hanji, he probably did. 

Without a way to know his social, birthday, his mother's full name in numeric digits, her birthday, whoever "HIS" birthday eluded to, not to mention the 8th letter of his "little sister's" name, and other spouts of knowledge that he would have never figured out, there was no way he was going to get into the cryptic computer. He shook his head and backed away from the computer screen, putting it on sleep mode before turning back to the desk. After he made sure everything was back in it's original place without so much as a corner out of place, he walked out of the room, locking it behind him. Shutting the door lightly behind him, he turned off the light downstairs and headed up to the bedroom. Even knowing very well that he had to work in the morning, he wasn't going to let it stop him from spending the night where he wanted to. A quick shower and two glasses of hard whiskey later he was curled up in the large bed all to himself clutching one of Levi's shirts in his hands.

Levi arrived home later than he wished he would have, expecting to find Eren crashed out on the couch. Much to his astonishment the lights were off in the house when he pulled up so he figured he would have either left or gone to bed. When he saw the dark blue car in the driveway he knew he had gone to sleep without him. After seeing the state he was in when he left, he didn't particularly like the idea of him having to go to bed by his lonesome. Nevertheless he pulled the Camaro into the garage and headed into the house, not even bothering to flip on a light until he got to the kitchen where he noticed the crystal decanter out of place. Shaking his head he moved it back to the cabinet where he kept it, now knowing that Eren had been drinking to worsen the negative feelings in his head.

After a drink himself he went upstairs to take a shower but stopped in his tracks as he stopped at the bed. He smiled to himself and moved over to where lay curled up, knees to his chest in the large bed, only half covered. Levi noticed his shirt, and muttered to himself about how he knew just how to hit him in the sore spot as he pulled the blankets over him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting up and going to take his shower. Eren shifted a bit but remained asleep until Levi came into the bed after his shower. Levi pulled him against his chest as soon as he crawled into bed trying to make sure he held him as securely as he could.

"....Levi?" Eren felt the heat of Levi's damp skin against his, opening his eyes to look up and make out the outline of his face.

A hand slid up his back to go to his face pushing hair from his face "Yeah, who else?"

Eren squirmed around, burying his face into Levi's chest muffling his groggy words "..good.......I..."

With a small laugh he placed a kiss to the crown of his head as he closed his eyes "You know sleepy you? It's really cute."

"...love............you." Soon his snores sounded through the room as he fell back to his deep slumber and Levi couldn't help but squeeze him as tight as he could without hurting him to give him the effect his words had on him. He thought there was no way he heard that and that if he did, it wasn't what he thought it was, he had to have meant something else. From the glass at the side table and the decanter from earlier he knew he had been drinking, so the effects of the booze and being sleepy to boot had to have been why he said that. Even if that was why he couldn't help but feel elated and a bit satisfied, now he'd just have to make him say it for real some day. He had no intentions of pushing him, it was something that needed to be said when the time was right after all, so he wasn't going to push and he wasn't going remind him about this moment either. Soon enough he found himself nodding off while tangled around his perfectly imperfect, mess of a boyfriend.

\------

The shrill noise of his phone's alarm was enough to have him throwing himself out of the bed, over the edge in a panicky flail once the noise reached his ear drums. Eren scrambled to his feet as fast he could, bitching and moaning as he rushed to shut of the cacophonous noise. Levi groaned as he shifted in his sleep, with Eren thinking he had to have gotten back home late last night. A hand reached over grabbing his wrist with enough power to pull him toppling over and back into bed. He shook his head and grabbed his phone to check the time, realizing his alarm was set for awaking at his apartment not Levi's meaning even if he had left that moment he'd still be late. Dialing Bertholdt he tried to free himself from Levi's grasp.

"Hey, Bertholdt, I just--" As he moved to speak the phone was yanked from his hands and Levi held it to his face.

A sleep thick, deep voice spilled from his throat "He's not coming in today. He'll be there tomorrow." He pushed the phone down against the nightstand, ending the call as facing it down triggered the sensor. Wrapping his arm over Eren who was a bit more than distraught at the action, he pulled him down to the bed "Shut up, too early for this."

"Argh! Levi, what the hell?!" He sat up refusing to do as asked.

When Levi opened his eyes, staring at him with a mix of disdain and sheer annoyance he recoiled a bit "It's 6 o' clock in the fucking morning, I didn't get home until early this morning, I'm tired, your alarm was pissing me off and I'd like to go back to sleep. You wanted to stay, and I didn't get back in time to do what I wanted so I'm gonna do it now. Get your ass over here and sleep with me god dammit."

Eren crawled over to where he now sat, moving to nestle his head against his chest "Fine, but now you owe me. Bert is gonna be pissed."

"He'll get over it. By the way, I noticed you stole my shirt...and my whiskey last night." Levi's breath was slow, steady and rhythmic as he spoke, letting his tone express his emotion as he closed his eyes.

He swallowed hard "Yeah, hope you don't mind. Whiskey helps me sleep, and I'm not even going there with you right now...."

Levi opened an eye looking over to him "I don't mind, on the account you tell me. It's fine, out of the two of us I think I've done more sappy shit and that's not normally my style but you are....different."

His heart beat with a heavy thump against his chest as he looked into his eyes "Not fair....but fine.....I might have missed you and needed you here but your shirt was the closest thing I had. It smelt like you..."

"Mmmm, then I have a good plan for later, but for now, sleep more now that you have me." Levi pulled him tighter as Eren's chest thumped harder, he couldn't believe he had admitted that. Sleeping curled up with his boyfriend's shirt made him feel like a blushing school girl. It wasn't something he particularly wanted to be caught doing, but he didn't seem to mind so he planned on stealing one of his shirts later, with or without his knowledge. After a moment of steadying his breathing and hearing Levi's light snores he was soon lured back to sleep.

He awoke around 11, with Levi tangled around him, just the way he liked it. Just for a bit he was going to stare at him, looking at the peaceful, beautiful face he wanted to run away with. If only things were so simple, he would run in a heartbeat, he could take him anywhere in the world and as long as it was Levi at his side he wouldn't care. Levi stirred in his sleep rolling over on his side to where Eren could curl himself around his small frame nuzzling against his neck, thinking this was where he should have been a long time ago. Pressing a kiss against his jaw he roused him from his sleep.

"Levi...time to get up.." 

Levi shifted, turning to Eren, opening his eye half lidded, heavy with sleep "I thought I decided what time I woke up."

"Not today, you didn't want me to go to work so I'm gonna prod you and annoy you until I leave." He provided a warm smile as he decided to get out of bed going to step into the bathroom letting Levi's shirt flow open at his sides. It would have been a bit tight if he had buttoned it so he kept it open while he slept and Levi enjoyed it, he could tell. His suspicions were confirmed when a few moments later Levi got up and walked into the bathroom wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a kiss at his neck. Eren laughed a bit as he ran a comb through his bed hair while Levi turned on the water so he could brush his teeth. Levi tossed him a sideways glance, raising an eyebrow as his eyes scanned him up and down. With a hand on his hip Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed his own toothbrush which he left at Levi's, pulling it from the white holder in the corner of the counter.

After spitting the foam in the sink he turned to Eren "Don't give me that look. You're half naked with my shirt draped over you, I can stare at you as much as I want." Eren was brushing his teeth, but he tilted his head giving him a skeptical look. Levi ran a comb through the longer strands of his hair while Eren finished brushing his teeth.

"I wasn't going to say anything except you were giving me the look a fox gives a hen when in a hen house so excuse me." He ran a finger over his lip to clear the clinging sud of foam from it as he turned to stare at Levi pointing the end of his toothbrush at him.

He moved closer to Eren, grabbing the Listerine bottle as he did so "Well...I can't deny that. You wearing my shirt like that, it's like a flag on a captured keep, I can't help but want to revel in my victory." Eren huffed as he walked off, not wanting to show the light smile on his face at Levi's thoughts. He thought it was sweet, a bit sappy, but overall an interesting way to phrase it. Finding a pair of Levi's sweats he threw on the pair and went downstairs to make coffee, while secretly mocking Christa as he did so for her snide comment the other night. Walking over to the cabinets he grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee leaving the brown one black while adding two sugars and a bit of milk to his. 

When he made it back up to the bedroom he found Levi dressing casually in a grey t-shirt and a pair of sweats, putting on a pair of running shoes. Eren gave him a quizzical glance as he offered out his cup of coffee which he took with a smile. The two headed downstairs, moving to sit on the sofa as Levi flipped on the television to the morning news and Eren couldn't help but to laugh. Levi shot him a death glare as his laughter was sounding over the volume of the news anchors.

"Something funny, Eren?" His icy eyes peaked over the mug as he raised it to sip his coffee.

Eren looked over and bit his lip "I couldn't help but realize our age difference just now. You do realize how aging your morning routine is, right? You get coffee then come downstairs to drink it as you watch the morning news, come on now."

Levi finished his coffee and uncrossed his legs, placing his mug down on a coaster on the coffee table "You're saying I'm like an old man, hmm? Well, this old man can still kick your ass, I also don't know of any old men that go running in the morning like I'm about to. Why don't you join me and see if you can keep up?"

Sitting his coffee cup down he shrugged "I'd say you're on but I don't have a pair of running shoes here."

"Luckily, I keep a spare pair or three upstairs, left closet to the right. Take whichever pair fits you best, I believe two are 10's and the other is a 10.5 so they should fit." His smirk was enough to tell him that there was no getting out of the challenge so he sighed and headed upstairs to go try on the pairs of shoes in the closet. Levi had been right about at least one pair fitting him, a pair of black and neon green Asics which he thought was an odd choice for Levi, but they were definitely comfortable. Opting to run without a shirt was a good choice even if it was cool out for a morning, it was almost noon and it wouldn't stay that way long.

When he returned downstairs, Levi smiled and walked out the front door urging for him to follow. Levi hadn't uttered a word, just pulled out his phone surrounded by a tightly wound coil of headphones and an arm band strapping it to his upper arm. After looking back he smiled and put in his head phones, running off, laughing as it took Eren a moment to realize he wasn't going to tell him the destination. Eren sped off after him managing to keep up rather well, that was until he took a detour to go off road and run through some trails in the woods surrounding the house. He wasn't rather keen on the idea of an alligator popping out, or better yet a snake the size of a large dog, but he followed Levi anyway.

The terrain was ups and downs filled with squishing mud and muck that stuck to his shoes and splashed along his pants. He had had enough of Louisiana and this little jaunt through the untouched surroundings had just reminded him of why. Hating the area was bad enough but he couldn't manage to keep up with Levi through the marshy landscape, so he was thrilled when the trail ended back up on pavement where he could regain the ground he lost. Slowing his pace he looked around noticing a few other joggers or people going for daily walks, when he turned he noticed a sign for The Fly, at Avenger Park. His mind processed the information then noticed he was losing sight of Levi so he ran off, following him as he tried to catch up.

Levi stopped on a bridge overlooking the Mississippi River taking a breather presumably. Eren finally caught up to him, panting as he reached his side, while he looked out over the river. He couldn't lie, he thought it was a beautiful scenic view for sure, but he thought it was more breathtaking watching the soft expression on Levi's face as he stared out over the water. The sun's brilliance glistened over the water's rippling surface as small boats and a ferry crossed the river. Levi seemed to be entranced by it, and he didn't think it would be his place to jostle him from whatever it was he was thinking about, instead he just moved to stand behind him resting his head gently on Levi's shoulder not caring to the amount of sweat either of them were covered in.

"Seems like you couldn't keep up with this old man." Levi shook him free, turning his back to the water.

Eren scoffed "Psh, I could have kept up just fine if I knew the terrain wouldn't have sucked in these shoes. Hmm, I never took you for someone to stop and smell the roses so to speak. You run this route often?"

"Very often. I like the atmosphere, not to mention the change in the terrain helps with muscle development. I normally run a bit more, but I think you'll collapse if we keep it up, so why don't we run back home? You said you could keep up if you knew the way, so how about a race? If you can beat me I'll give you whatever you want, but if I win....I get to keep you the whole day." Levi raised an eyebrow proposing the terms.

Thinking it over, he knew it was a win-win either way so he agreed "Sure, sounds like a good wager to me." Just as he spoke Levi put in a headphone and grinned already off, taking the lead, leaving him stunned once again. He couldn't help but smile at the sneaky bastard who was just a second in front of him as he ran off to chase him. The next thirty minutes were hell on his body but every second was worth it when his hand was the first to land on the front door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date day anyone? :D It's next, along with Eren's surprise. Currently finishing the 23rd chapter now, 22 should be up soon after it's proofed! Thanks once again! *SQUEALS* I reached over 100 Kudos with last chapter and that warmed my heart :3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, don't worry it's another cutesy chapter and the next one will be as well, but I have to warn you right now, you are approaching the climax of the story. Enjoy the cuteness while it lasts folks it's going to start getting bumpy. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Taiga

Out of breath, red faced, and pouring sweat he laughed and fell to his ass at the front door. Levi shook his head, barely sweating and face only showing the faintest hint of a flush. "Did you want to escape my grasp so much that you overworked yourself?" Hands on his hips, and a slight smile on his lips at Eren's dedication, Levi glanced down and offered a hand.

He took the open hand pulling himself to his feet, bending to catch his breath once on them "Not quite...I don't mind spending the whole day here, but there's something I want and now you can't tell me no so that's all I wanted."

"I have a hard time telling you no as it is, what could be so bad that'd I'd tell you no?" He moved to lean against the door, obviously wanting to hear his demand immediately.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he felt another type heat rise to his face "I'll tell you later, I promise. Right now, I really need to shower, I'm pouring sweat." Levi mumbled something under his breath and moved away from the door letting him open it and slowly make his way up the stairs to go take a shower while he sat on the couch, kicking off his shoes and getting comfortable. With Hulu pulled up he began surfing through the options, but found himself wanting to watch a movie rather than a show contrary to his initial belief, so he switched it over to Netflix. As he perused the list he couldn't help but start to feel tense as this would be one of the first days he and Eren actually spent together just relaxing. He had no idea how Eren was going to act in the new atmosphere, especially considering he had only ever spent the day and night with him over the weekend.

Eren came down the stairs in just the sweats, drawing Levi's attention as beads of water glistened on his lightly tanned skin. He walked over and plopped down on the couch, moving to lay across Levi's lap. Resting his head on Levi's thighs, he looked up watching the look of concentration on his face as he flipped through the seemingly endless list of movie titles.

"Hey, pick the 4th category 8th movie in the list. Does that make it any easier?" He reached up pushing a finger into his cheek, laughing as he received a sour look.

Flipping to the title he laughed and pressed play "It certainly does. I had been debating on watching this as I've heard good thing about it, but it's just too bad it's not dark out. I prefer to watch horror movies with the only light being the glow from the television itself, really enhances the feelings of dread and suspense."

Swallowing hard, he averted his gaze quickly "....Horror movie?"

Levi leaned down to ring his eyes back to his own "What's wrong, Eren? You're not scared of horror movies, are you?"

Jerking his head away he shrugged, voice fading out "....I'm not scared of them.....they just creep me out..."

He laughed, pulling him tightly in his arms, mocking tone in his voice "Aww, do you want me to hold you tight so the big bad movie can't scare you?"

"Yes, I do." Eren turned looking up to him, huffing as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Okay, then I will. Come here." Eren moved back letting Levi stretch out on the white plush sofa, head propped up on a cushion against the arm rest waiting with open arms to receive Eren. He couldn't help but sigh knowing full well that he was going to get laughed at but staying wrapped in Levi's strong, sweet embrace. Walking back, he laid down letting Levi drape his arms over him as his eyes went to the television affixed on the screen as the words "The Babadook" flashed at the title screen. It was already producing an eerie feeling with the introductory music and he could already feel his muscles tensing as it progressed. Levi snickered as he felt Eren's body grow rigid as the knocking was heard in the movie but held him tighter just in case of an upcoming jump scare. The hairs on his arms raised in warning at the first scare when she looked up to see the Babadook crawling over her bed made his skin crawl, and also succeeded in making him come unglued from the couch.

"GOD. FUCKING. SHIT." At the second scare within 12 seconds he shot up from the couch, heart thumping in his chest as he watched the creature wake the woman in the movie from her nightmare.

Levi pulled him tighter to his chest, coiling his limbs around him and placing a kiss to his neck "It's alright, just a jump scare, well two back to back but you'll be alright." Eren moved back against him, a slight tremor wracking his body as he continued to watch the movie through his fingers, closing his eyes when he assumed another scare was on it's way. When the movie was over Eren was laying wide eyed on the couch while Levi snickered and claimed it was a good movie. 

Eren rolled over to look at him "This was such a bad idea, I picked a terrible movie...I suppose it's your turn now."

Smiling with a devious grin dancing over his lips, he grabbed the remote and flipped to one while Eren wasn't facing the television "If you insist, however, I'm going to pause it and order dinner. Now, because I feel like being lazy with you, I'm not cooking, delivery it is. What are you in the mood for?"

He paused in thought thinking of what was around them "Hmmm, I take you know of a good Japanese or Chinese place around here somewhere. I may have been here for a couple months now but I still have no idea where anything is, especially on this end of the city."

"Chinese, yeah I've got a good little place up the road. What do you feel like? I can pull up the menu on my phone." Levi pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped to his browser successfully finding the menu with ease. After perusing it and deciding on what they wanted, Levi called it in and they curled back up to wait on the delivery of their food.

Eren looked up to him "You know, it occurs to me that we don't really know that much about each other. I didn't know you liked horror movies."

"And I didn't know you were scared of them. I guess we have a lot of things to learn, but we have all the time in the world. Speaking of horror movies, I might have picked one." Levi tried to kiss him in a failed attempt to distract him from his last words.

He backed away but Levi only grinned and pulled him back as his jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed "Oh, you asshole! What the shit, give me the fucking remote!"

Reaching over Levi he aimed for the remote but Levi grabbed it and pushed it between the cushions of the couch "Hahaha, try to come get it now! You're going to sit here and watch "Insidious" with me even if I have to hold you down and make you."

Squirming in his hold, Eren moved until he was rubbing noses with Levi "Alright, fine. I can always attempt to bribe you. What do you want for the remote?"

"Oooh, so he thinks he can bribe me huh? What do I get to ask for?" Levi reached behind him hand on the remote as he slid the battery cover off, dropping a battery in his hand before sliding it back on and pushing his other hand to frame Eren's jaw.

"Anything you want aside from making me watch another horror movie." He smiled suggestively as he figured he would of course trade a sexual favor for the remote.

"Kiss me." Eren was a bit taken back by the sudden demanding tone in his voice but leaned forward to connect his lips to Levi's. It was slow, unhurried as if they were taking their time to carefully taste the lingering flavors on one another. He found himself throwing his arms around Levi's neck as Levi's fingers dipped into the band of the sweats pushing them down a bit as his hands came to curve perfectly around the curvature of his ass. With a tight squeeze Eren found himself pushing against Levi, realizing this was his plan, not wanting to sound like a total douche by saying "lets fuck" he said "kiss me" knowing he could goad him into it. It was a simple thing, but he wouldn't have minded if he had gone with the first option of saying "let's fuck" because either way he would have done as he asked provided he wouldn't be subjected to a horror movie. Levi's tongue swept past his own as his hand slithered around his jaw, twisting it to just the right angle to where he could deepen his kiss. Eren pulled back with a soft yet heavy exhale, brushing the saliva off his lip with his forefinger.

Raising an eyebrow, he extended an open palm "Remote please."

Sighing, he freed his hands from his pants and dug around in the cushion removing the remote "Here." Eren took the remote eyebrow still raised as he noticed the sly grin on his face but he pressed the home button noticing it wasn't working. Flipping positions as he aimed it at the T.V. only gave Levi a source of entertainment, snickering quietly to himself as he watched the display. Finally catching on after a moment, he slid the battery cover off the back of the remote and noticed a missing battery. Turning back to Levi, he saw him raising a small double A battery between his thumb and index finger, rolling it carefully.

"You're a shithead." He laid back down crossing his arms, huffing, and turning to his side while Levi slid the battery into his pocket.

He draped an arm over his hips "I know, but as long as you still like me then I'm fine. Besides, doll, you asked for the remote, you didn't say it had to be operational."

Eren sighed "Fucking loopholes. I'll be sure to remember--" 

Levi heard the knock at the door just as Eren had and got up to go check the door looking through the peephole first before pulling open the door to the delivery man with their food, "Ah, here you go. Thank you very much." After nodding politely he brought the bags and sat them over on the table as he went to go grab two pairs of chopsticks just in case. Eren opted for use of the pair as he ate his rice positioned comfortably on the couch. After digging through the bag, Eren finally found what it was he had been after, popping open the white styrofoam container he pulled out a perfectly fried crab rangoon. When he wasn't looking Levi reached over and pulled off one of the corners stuffing it into his mouth.

He shot him a venomous glare as he chewed his food, getting up once he finished his rangoon "Stay here. Enjoy the crab rangoons. I'll be right back." There was a smile on his lips as he wondered if he'd catch what he said as he headed upstairs. When he returned to the bathroom, Levi was brandishing a fork in his hands, pointing it's tines at him, smiling.

"If you're going to quote Pagan Min, make sure you wave around a fork." Levi grinned as he pushed the fork into a crab rangoon offering it out to him as he sat back down.

Eren seemed astonished as he took the rangoon from his "Wait..you know Far Cry references? The information about you only gets better."

Levi scoffed as he began pulling apart a rangoon "Please, I'm old but not quite dead yet. I don't have as much time as I'd like to anymore but I do enjoy a good video game every now and again."

"Good to know, we'll have to play something sometime. Now, if I have to be subjected to this kind of horror movie torture you had better have something sweet in this house." Eren gave him a saddened expression as he sat his boxes on the coffee table.

Getting up from the couch he headed into the kitchen, fumbling around until he grabbed the object of his search bringing it back to Eren "So you have a sweet tooth. Good to know. Here, I don't get the taste for sweets often but I usually go for something really sweet so deal with these. Next time, I'll remember to buy chocolate and stock some in the cabinet."

Eren caught the green, and the white boxes with ease reading the fronts of them "Matcha, and Tahitian vanilla flavored pocky? I'm shocked. My sister brought me some once, got me hooked on the cookies and cream and cookie crunch kinds. Aww, you'd buy me chocolate? How sweet of you."

Levi reached over pulling one of the vanilla sticks from it's pouch crunching the end "Very punny of you. Those are a bit on the really sweet side. I'll stick to these, thanks, now come lay down with the damn pocky and get ready to watch the movie with me." Eren resigned himself to move and cuddle up to Levi as he turned towards the T.V already feeling a foreboding feeling as the movie started. Through the first thirty minutes of the movie he had already jumped 3 times, when the voice came through the baby monitor and when the burglar alarms went off. Levi kept a tight hold on him as the movie progressed, obviously he had watched this one before as he knew the right times to hold him tighter, just before a jump scare. While Eren hated the fact he was being scared for Levi's amusement, he found the way he clung to him oddly endearing. 

About halfway through the movie a demon popped up behind the main character scaring the crap out of Eren, causing a small yelp to fly from his lips which proceeded in Levi burying his face in his neck to keep his laughter from leaving his lips. Eren could still hear a tiny chortle and threw a playful slap against his arm to which he responded with a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. As he began to watch the movie once again, he found himself getting drawn into the story, leaning forward on the edge of the sofa as he continued. There were more jump scares along the way and he trembled through out the movie but having Levi to retreat into gave him a warm sense of reassurance. As it neared the end there seemed to be more jump scares and Eren ended up permanently retreating against Levi, lacing their fingers together as Levi kept a tight hold on his hand as he kept their locked hands over his hip.

When the movie was over Eren heaved a relieved sigh and grabbed a piece of vanilla pocky about to put it in his mouth when Levi stopped him grabbing the vanilla covered biscuit stick from his grasp "Say, do you know the game this is used for?"

Eren looked over his shoulder at him, shaking his head "No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

"Indeed, it's called the pocky game. See, you find someone to play with and you both take an end in your mouth and meet in the middle. Normally someone chickens out before their lips meet, but if the players kiss then the loser is whoever breaks the kiss. It's just a fun little party game kids play these days." He was waving the white stick back and forth before placing an end in his mouth gingerly, raising an eyebrow, inviting him to take the other end in his mouth. Smiling like a giddy school girl, he moved to take the end in his mouth taking a bite as Levi did. Levi locked eyes with him, taking a slow bite, then waiting for Eren to take his, but the third bite was quick and soon Eren didn't have time to think as Levi's lips were on his.

Rolling over, Eren placed himself over Levi laying atop him as he let his hands roll through his hair. The heat from his kiss was sweltering, and he tasted overpoweringly sweet, like the vanilla pocky they had been eating. Even thought the pocky was gone it was clear neither of them cared to declare a winner or a loser as they explored one another's bodies. Feeling a bit bold, and perhaps for a bit of payback, Eren rolled his hips a bit as he was being pulled down into the kiss. The cherry bombs exploding in his head were thanks to the motions Eren decided to do on his own, and he hadn't planned on starting anything but Eren was provoking him. It wasn't wise to poke the sleeping wild cat in him but it seemed he enjoyed pushing his buttons a lot.

Levi was the one to break the kiss, staring up at Eren's blushing face he reached up and cupped his face delicately "Are you trying to rouse me on purpose, Eren?"

"Just as a bit of payback, but you have a rain check if you wish to use it." Eren turned his jaw to lean into Levi's hand as his thumb caressed his cheek.

"No, I think I'll save it. Lay with me for a bit?" His eyes were shining in the dim light of the television, almost glowing as he looked into them.

"Sure." Eren smiled, making a small nod as he moved to slid off him but Levi grabbed him and kept him in place so he could pull him over to the back of the couch effectively switching which sides they were laying on. He tossed his arm over Levi's slender waist as he cuddled up to his chest while Levi pulled him close. 

Running his fingers through his hair he glanced over "So are you going to tell me what you want since you won earlier?"

Eren smiled "If you tell me what your plans were if you won."

"I got what I wanted. I just wanted to laze around so I cleared my schedule last night, just so I could." Levi squeezed him a bit as he looked up at the ceiling.

"That's nice of you. Was it your plan to scare me with horror movies too?" He directed his gaze to where Levi's fell, noticing he had a tendency to look up when saying something embarrassing.

Levi looked back to him meeting his eyes, a low passionate heat burning in them "Well, it got you to cuddle up to me didn't it? Once I saw how you jumped I couldn't help it. Now, spill your guts." When he turned his face away Levi pulled it back "Look at me."

Eren swallowed and sighed "I want one of your shirts."

A small laugh escaped his lips as he moved to kiss him "Hahaha, that's all? You didn't need to try to beat me so hard for that." He tried to hide the immense flush on his cheeks but Levi kissed him on the forehead before he moved "I'll be right back." Eren gave him a confused look as he pondered why he would be running off now of all times, but while he was gone he couldn't help but think he had a cute reaction to his demand. It felt like Levi was being so enabling to his needy, clingy side and something about it was unnerving, sweet, and satisfying. He couldn't help but grin ear to ear at the thought of it all, he wanted to see Levi be the same way again, he wanted to see the cute, beautiful, star shining smile he knew he had when he got all cute and sappy.

He heard the footsteps echo behind him and suddenly he was pulled from his comfortable resting place of the sofa, to his feet. Within a moment he was about to ask what was going on but the warmth he was quickly enveloped in took him by surprise and shook the thought from his head. Levi zipped the black faux fur lined hoodie with fleeced lining up to just above his navel and straightened it out as he smiled before wrapping him in his arms. Eren was still in sheer dismay at his action, but nonetheless managed to sling his now covered arms around Levi and press a kiss against his hair.

"I thought you might prefer one of my favorite hoodies over one of my shirts but just in case I brought you one of my old t-shirts. Now, I think I've given you your end of the bargain and more." Hearing Levi's light laugh after he spoke made his heart jump but it was already beating so fast it was barely noticeable.

"Thank you. Bad English huh, I knew you had good taste in music." Eren separated from the embrace and held up the t-shirt noticing the soft feel of the material from what seemed like years of wear. Just by looking at it, it wasn't hard to tell that it used to be black but now several washing cycles had turned it into a dark charcoal while the red lettering was fading to a rusty orange shade. Levi looked up at the ceiling as he noticed Eren nitpicking and analyzing all the details in his head about it.

"Hey, how long have you had this shirt? I don't think I've ever seen you wear it." Levi's attention was snapped from the popcorned ceiling back to Eren.

He rubbed the back of his neck "A very long time. I wore it before I had a title and a business to run. I don't get the luxury to lounge around much anymore so I dug around for a shirt that had a bit more meaning than my everyday dress shirts. I can go grab you one of those if you pref--"

"Absolutely not. This is beyond perfect, this shirt has personal value to you so I promise I won't do anything to ruin it. Now, it's about time I head out, since I now have to go in on my day off!......but it was definitely worth it and I'd do it all over again if I could." He cut his sentence off before he could even offer what he was thinking. Eren pulled him back and placed a light kiss to his lips, not wanting to leave him, but knowing he had to. When Levi pulled back for a second he decided the sweet, delicate kiss was not what he wanted so he yanked him back by the sides of the hoodie and brought him back to his lips. It was rough, heated, unbridled and raw, just how he kissed when they were in bed together, rolling in the sheets and Eren did something to provoke him. A slight nibble here and there, were placed as was a kiss to his neck when Eren was the one to break the kiss.

"I'm happy to hear you say that. You better be ready to work Friday night, you're scheduled at 6, so I will see you then.....let me know if you hear any undue knocking." With a sarcastic smirk, Levi placed another kiss at his lips and found Eren's keys on the table, tossing them to him. After grabbing his clothes from upstairs he walked out of the house and headed back to his large, dull, empty apartment. The night was only over after he updated his files with everything he read, texted Bertholdt he'd go in for Christa since she went in for him yesterday and he had told him to the reason he had stayed over. Come the morning he would get right to the coffee shop and not say so much as a word, pretend he really had been sick or something along the same lines. As he slipped down to his boxers he realized he had an entire outfit that were strictly Levi's clothes, his pants, his hoodie and his t-shirt were all carried back with him. He kept the hoodie on and just turned the fan on, he didn't care that it would raise the bill, he wasn't honestly paying it anyway. The smell of Levi's Armani cologne wafted on light wisps of air to his nostrils calling back events from the day that would burn themselves into his memories, for good or for bad, as he faded off to sleep.

\-------

Thursday blew by in the blink of an eye and Reiner had been interested in the files he copied pictures of so he had Bertholdt take them from his phone print them, and wipe their existence from the technology. He was told Bertholdt would send the images via snail mail, United States Postal Service and that mean it would take a couple days for him to get it. Silently he wished it would have taken much much longer. After a long shift at the coffee shop, with the happy birthday wishes and irritating customers, he returned to the apartment without so much as wanting to do anything other than see Levi and sleep. Settling for a text here and there he decided to go out for a run and try to take his mind off the coming days. 

Friday too scattered to the wind as fast as it had arrived, but at least it had it's advantages, like getting to see Levi, but even more so getting to see Hanji which he exploited for all it was worth but not for information on the case. What he wanted was information on Levi, because he wanted to do something that was going to be so sappy, so ridiculously adorable it would prod Levi into being the cute little bastard he knew he could be. From what he gathered Levi was a simple romantic at heart but never really had that person that understood that about him. Once he dished to Hanji about the run she suggested the perfect place for his idea and he looked it up the second he had the time. 

With her help he had arranged the perfect date and was going to use it for himself, nothing else. He had gotten enough information in the last few days than he had ever gotten so he found himself thinking he could take another personal day if he fucking felt like it, which he sure as hell did. Walking by the bar he told Levi to keep tomorrow night open to which Levi gave the usual "what the fuck for" look but he only smiled and said please which resulted in him agreeing. It wasn't hard to know all it took was a bat of his eyes sometimes and Levi would do as he asked, even if it was every once in a blue moon. He couldn't wait to surprise him with the brilliant date he had in mind.

\--------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute? Are you ready? Good :)
> 
> ~Neko


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute cute cute, smut smut smut. 
> 
> ~Handcuffs & Blindfolds, Neko

Awaking rather late on Saturday, around 1pm thanks to Friday night's late shift at the bar, he figured he might as well start on the plans to clean the entire apartment and hide everything that could be possibly dangerous to his alternate job. He ran around the apartment sticking the files in a lockbox and up in ceiling tiles in the back of the closet. After a hefty cleaning job he sat down on the couch, a bit winded after running around like a decapitated chicken running around in the yard. With a well taken breather he grabbed his phone from the table and looked at his phone, it would be almost time to go get Levi and surprise him, but the sun wouldn't set for another 2 hours so he'd have to wait a bit longer for his plan to be effective.

The hour he wanted to wait went by painfully slow but when the time came to go get Levi he felt an extreme elation almost as if her were giddy about the idea. He had already stowed away everything into the car that he would need, so with that he was ready. Taking the keys from the hanger by the door he set out to go fetch his lover and bring him to Avenger Park to watch the sunset by the Fly. Levi seemed a bit surprised when he arrived, he scanned him up and down laughing as he donned his hoodie over a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He was a bit curious about the plan Eren had and he could see it in his eyes but it was just encouraging Eren's energetic attitude.

"Eren...you're being sneaky, it's not like you, what's going on?" Levi glanced over, tone of voice anything but amused at the idea.

Eren looked over to him "I'm not really being sneaky. I'm taking you somewhere, a nice surprise, I promise." Levi sighed knowing he couldn't say anything about surprises since he had been king of them th other weekend. He only watched as the scenery blew by recognizing it but still unaware of the destination. As they pulled up to a spot off the main road Levi tossed Eren a knowing glance as he stopped the car.

"Alright, who told you?.......Hanji." Levi sighed, shaking his head as he turned to Eren.

"Maybe. But I only asked her about the best parks around here and she said this was it. As for the rest well, you'd be amazed what you can learn on Google." He smiled and popped the trunk of the car and got out to go grab a blanket and the pillows he brought, moving to lay them out on the top of the hill. Levi got out of the car and went to the top of the hill as Eren moved back to the car to grab the cooler her brought along. Once Levi had settled among the pillows he opened the cooler handing him a bottle of beer, even going as far as to open it for him but he took it from him with a scowl.

"I can open my own beer thank you. Now, you do know drinking in a park is illegal." Levi smiled as he pulled a lighter from his pocket popping the cap off the brown long neck bottle effortlessly.

Scoffing he grabbed a beer for himself, popped the top and took a swig leaning over to lay against him "Yeah, it's illegal to drink in public period, but you are so not the one to be lecturing me about things that are illegal."

Adjusting himself to Eren, he threw his arm over his shoulders "Whatever. So, did you just decide that you'd bring me to what used to be my favorite spot and we'd lay here?"

He shrugged taking another drink "I don't know really. I thought it might be nice, sue me. I have other plans, but this was the first."

"I had been wondering why you were talking to Hanji. Find out many things about me?" Eren looked over to him and smiled.

"Not really, just what I already assumed. I know you have a penchant for nature as much as you wouldn't want to admit it. So I figured a park, a sunset, your lover, and a beer would be a nice ending to your day." Levi sighed, and pulled him tighter into his shoulder.

When he placed a light kiss against his temple he noticed the smile widen on his lips "It was a good idea, thank you. Now that you know you something about me, I get to dig into your life too, right?"

A laugh left his lips "Hahaha, fair is fair I guess. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm, how about a guilty pleasure, since you seem to know enjoying nature is mine?" Levi looked down and over to him with a sly smile on his face.

Eren thought for a moment before answering "Hmm, I don't have the time for one really but when I was in high school, I had a thing for pop music. My sister caught me stealing her CD's and playing them while I was in the shower."

Levi's laughter lightened the strangling feeling he had been feeling since it was only the two of them in the middle of nowhere "Hahahaha, oh, I wasn't expecting something like that."

His hand went to his stomach as he had to catch his breath while Eren just rolled his eyes "Luckily that was a while ago, don't get your hopes up on trying to catch me singing fucking Katy Perry in the shower alright? Now, I got one for you thinking of high school. Did you ever have a nickname?"

The Katy Perry comment only added to Levi's laughter but he stopped as he thought about high school, cringing a bit at the thought "Alright, alright. I was home schooled for a bit, but yeah, I got a pretty bad one got called "bite sized bitch" a couple times but after breaking out a few teeth it stopped. What about you?"

"I got called "Error" by a couple friends, mainly because I fucked up a lot. I'd get really mad and say "Fuck it" and end up screwing something up. Hence, Eren "Error" was born." He sighed reliving the actual nickname a friend of his dubbed him teasingly but once others heard it, it stuck to him like glue.

"That's kinda cute, maybe I should start calling you that when you fuck something up at the bar. I'll be honest, I've never been much for learning about people, too troublesome and usually boring, but I like this." He hid his smile as he moved to finish his beer, setting the now empty bottle to his right.

Taking the opportunity, Eren slid down to lay down using Levi's thigh as a pillow "I'd like to think I'm rather boring. You're the interesting one, I mean, you speak how many languages? Exactly. I'm over here like, I know how to rebuild a tractor from the ground up but don't ask me to do math, or speak any language besides English or Japanese.."

"13, last time I counted. I never know when I'll need to know one. I don't think I've ever been on tractor and that's the way I like it, and personally I was much better at history than math. I can remember just about anything about anyone to the tiniest detail but the math and sciences falls to Hanji." He placed a hand on Eren's hair as he spoke, enjoying watching as pink, blue and golden hues begin to streak across the sky leaving bright burning trails across the sky.

"Oh, so if I say my favorite flavor of jelly bean is pear you'll remember that? I can believe it. You're pretty meticulous and calculating, in good and bad ways." Eren moved closer to him, stretching an arm over him as he nestled against him.

Levi laughed a bit "Oh? I will remember that, just in case I order a batch of specifically pear ones next time I order some licorice ones. I've got a question for you, what's your favorite memory?"

Sitting up Eren turned to face him "Oh you're so gross! Those things taste like death and shame! Hmm, my favorite childhood memory would be when I first met my little sister, she looked really sad so I wrapped my scarf over her and she gave me this look of awe then she hugged me. I'll never forget it, I love her and I'd do anything for her, even if I had to die to save her. Now, my favorite memory that's not from my childhood would probably be the day I walked into this bar and I was looking around at everyone and when I turned around I met the man I would do anything for, the day I met you."

It wasn't an answer he expected, he also probably didn't expect it to hold every ounce of truth in his body, Levi stared back him placing his hands on both sides of his face "I think mine was the moment I saw you and realized I was already going to be wrapped around your finger, which I will never admit ever again even if you paid me. As for childhood memories, when my mother took me to the top of a hill in the fields of tulips in Holland. We did something sort of like this. I don't remember a lot from my childhood when my mom was alive, but it was one of the few memories I still hold dear. As for other things I'll never admit again, this means a lot to me Eren, I'm really happy you brought me out here, thank you." With another splatter of grey across his ever shading canvas, Eren's heart began to beat more rapidly the closer Levi inched towards his face. The soft genuine smile that brightened his features was seen again and he was more than thrilled to be the cause of it's presence. 

As Levi's lips met his, he pulled him to the ground already more interested in getting lost in him than he was in getting lost in the sunset. While it was true, the sunset was one of the most beautiful he had seen, but it couldn't compete with the smile that had shown on Levi's face. He didn't care if he'd ever admit it again, just to hear him say it once was more than enough. There was a light chuckle from Levi's lips as Eren rolled over him pushing him against the ground as he moved back from the kiss. Levi smirked victoriously and dragged him off, flipping him over to his back looming over him.

"Oh, you got me. What exactly are you planning? We're in a public park." Eren looked up to him as his wrists were held down to the sides of his head.

Levi paused a moment before leaning down to press a kiss against his neck "Hmm, not in exhibitionism? Too bad, that could be fun, but alas, I'll let you up this time."

Eren rolled his eyes as he got up "Not particularly, oh thank you so much. How about we go back to my place until you have to work?" With a nod of approval from Levi they packed up the blanket, pillows and cooler and headed back to Eren's apartment. It was a nice ride back full of music as Levi flipped it to a pop station just to see if Eren knew any of the songs. He looked over and watched him lip sync along to some of the songs so he tossed his reservations out the window and over acted, as he sang each of the songs he knew watching as Levi tried to hold back his laughter. As he drove singing and making ridiculous facial expressions to Taylor Swift Levi finally broke and doubled over laughing.

\-----

He loved seeing him happy and hearing his laugh, he found it adorable not that he'd tell him that for fear of him smacking the crap out of him. Once they made it back to his apartment he hung his keys up on the holder by the door and grabbed the PS4 remote from the coffee table. Levi walked in and sat on the couch crossing his legs and slinging an arm over the back of the couch waiting for Eren to come sit beside him. After pulling up the home screen and going to his movies he selected a movie, sat the controller down and pulled out his phone.

"Okay, here's where I really learn what kind of person you are. I'm ordering pizza so you're gonna tell me what you like on your pizza." Eren scrolled through his online ordering app and waited as Levi leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen.

Watching as he went through the list of toppings he shrugged "Well, I like just about anything." 

He looked over at him and cringed "I'm a firm believer that neither anchovies nor pineapple ever belongs on a pizza. I'm all for just about anything else though, peppers alright with you?"

"Perfectly so, I like a bit of spice. Supreme is fine by me." Eren agreed and put in their order while he unpaused the movie.

"So, the pizza place is like 5 minutes down the road, it'll be here in like thirty minutes. Also, for the love of god I hope you like stupid comedy movies because I love them. Generally, the stupid the better." He grinned as he leaned against Levi.

Taking him under his arm he agreed "I like them too, but rarely do I find one that actually makes me laugh. "We're the Millers", hmm? Haven't seen this one, but I've heard very good things though." 

"Well this one probably will make you laugh, I watched it when it came out but that was a while ago. You had your secret plans and I have mine." Eren winked at him to which he responded with a flick of his earlobe. He would never tell Eren that he was enjoying it a lot more than he led on, even a lot more than he had tried to express at the park. Levi never took Eren as someone to do something spontaneous so it was a shock to him, a good one, and he had no problem acting like regular people as he curled up on the couch with him. The fact they were acting like normal people was something he had wanted for a long time, he looked for excuses to not be his title, to just be him and it seemed Eren always found ways to do just that.

Eren had been right about the time as not even thirty minutes in the pizza guy delivered the pizza and they sat the box on the coffee table. He got up to go get drinks and returned with plates, napkins and beer. Levi gave him a skeptical glance as he took his beer and popped the top, taking a swig, then he took a slice of pizza and leaned back eating which surprised Eren a bit. He didn't take him for a priss but he surely did not expect him to eat the way he was, but it made him smile as he folded his pizza, receiving a look of disgust from Levi.

As he finished his bite he looked at him "What? Are you judging me by the way I eat my pizza?"

Almost instantly after clearing his mouth of food remnants he nodded "Oh, I'm so judging you."

"Whatever, shut up and watch the movie, not me eating." His tone was playful but he sharply turned back to the movie. Levi actually started laughing mostly at the spider bite, rushing his hand to his mouth the avoid spraying crumbs. Eren too, was laughing and even managed to get another laugh out of Levi when they were talking about shitty tattoos thanks to "No Ragrets". Their night seemed to be heavily enjoyable as they were both content to just laugh, cuddle, drink a beer or two and watch a movie. It was the little things that Eren liked, like how Levi tried to hide his laughter at first but then it was like he'd realize where he was and he'd just laugh, often turning back to steal a quick glance at him. When the movie was over and they were done with the pizza Eren moved to get up but was pulled back to Levi sharply causing him to fall back to Levi.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was bordering on playful and sultry as he pulled him down.

Eren squirmed around in his hold "Well, I was going to grab another beer but it seems my plan has been foiled."

Levi tried to tighten his grip but failed as Eren squirmed a hand free, and moved to the pizza box dipping a finger in the pizza sauce and moving to smear a dab of it on the tip of his nose "God, Eren, you disgusting little shit!"

As he moved to clear it from his nose he released Eren who leaned over licking it from his nose, winking as he walked off "Hmm, tasty. I've done more disgusting things with this tongue. Off to get my beer."

Levi got up from the couch sliding across the hardwood floor and grabbed him by the hips "Oh no, not after that. First you get me with pizza sauce, then you lick it off. If I knew you were into food play it could have gotten really fun."

Eren laughed a bit as he let himself be caught "I'm not into food play, but I could find a use for the can of whipped cream I keep in the fridge, for......explorative purposes."

"Hmmm, I like whipped cream..--shit." Levi's phone vibrated in his pocket as he was about to finish his sentence. He removed it looking at the time noticing it was time for him to go to work. Eren realized it as well as the emotion dropped from his voice "Well, work calls. It would seem like I have to leave again, but I don't really want to, not when I'm having fun."

Fun; the word struck through Eren building his brazen fire as he pulled his attention back to him "Then don't Farlan can handle it, Christa knows what she's doing enough to help him and if not Hanji can switch with her. You've finally got the opportunity to leave the bar safely in everyone's hands without having to worry of over working Farlan behind the bar. Trust them again, you did it for the weekend once, now do it again and stay. I'm sure we can make it well worth your while."

Levi smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around him "Hmm? Was this part of your devious plan. Ply me with beer and pizza, show me a good time and then take advantage of me? Why, Mr. Hawkyns, I am...amazed."

"Oh yeah, you got me. I've been caught red-handed trying to carry out my nefarious scheme, what ever will you decide to do now?" He smiled as they swayed, Levi's own sly grin on his face.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he typed a quick text and returned his attention to Eren "I told Hanji she's in charge, I was a bit preoccupied wouldn't be coming in right away."

"Right away, you think I'm letting you go? Funny." Eren smirked, moving his arms to Levi's neck, pulling him to his lips. 

Levi complied happily, being only a bit forceful as he let his hands fall to Eren's lower back before backing up and breaking the kiss letting his lips go to his neck "Haha, say, why don't you go grab that can and I'll meet you in the bedroom?"

"Sure." Levi unwrapped himself from him and walked off to the bedroom leaving Eren to grab the can of whipped cream from the fridge. He didn't think Levi would take what he said seriously, he really only had it because he liked eating mouthfuls of whipped cream at 3am when he felt like it. If Levi wanted to do it though, he didn't see a reason to disagree, after all it was only whipped cream and he didn't see the harm. Grabbing the cold metal can he headed off to the bedroom, hearing a metallic cling when he stepped through the door into the bedroom where Levi was sitting at the edge of the bed dangling a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

Eren's heart thumped harder when he realized he'd been in the wrong side drawer to find those, his black special order pair of handcuffs "So....did you plan on using these on me?"

Trying to calm his breath he put the can of whipped cream on the side table moving to straddle him, purring out his sentence "Not at all, they're for me. You like to be so in control so why don't you take a step further?"

"Mmm, I like it when you get ideas like this. Sure, while we're at it, where are your ties?" Levi put the handcuffs on the table and looked up to him.

Eren slid off his lap, silently knowing this was going to be a bad idea, "They're over here, tie rack in the closet. I take it you're only going to need one, and I assume you plan to blindfold me so I'll grab the darkest one." 

Levi looked beyond satisfied as Eren walked over with a black tie and sat back over his lap "Oh, you're so good to me. Don't worry, I'll be sure to return the favor until your neighbors know my name."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Levi." Locking eyes with the now silver eyes sent a shiver down his spine, but not of anything other than arousal.

Eyes flaring with lust, voice dripping honey he leaned to his ear "Haven't I always? Now, tell me, what sense do you want stripped from you first, sight or touch?"

"Sight. I love looking at your undeniably sexy body but I'd rather get to feel it and not look than be able to look without touching you." Eren's voice was directive but trembling as Levi reached to grab the tie.

"If you feel uncomfortable, remember to tell me, and I'll stop." He whispered into his ear as he moved the cloth around his eyes, tying it rather tightly. Still sitting over his lap Eren breathed out a light breath getting used to the fact he couldn't see what he was about to do. Levi's hot breath rolled against the skin at his neck, letting his lips just graze his skin refusing to actually place a kiss against his flesh while his hands snaked up his sides pushing his shirt up and over his head as Eren knew to raise his hands. He heard the clang of the chain links on the handcuffs and hoped he wasn't going to restrict him just yet, he still wanted to run his hands over his body.

Just as he hoped, Levi was not intending to cuff him just yet, only teasing him with the sound. Levi ran a finger up his bare abdomen from his navel to his collarbone then moving his hand to the back of his neck so he could knot his fingers into his hair and throw him off his lap and into the mattress. His strength still managed to catch him off guard at times, but he liked it. He moved to hover over him letting his lips graze Eren's, chuckling as he lunged forward managing to tangle a hand into his hair pulling him into a rough kiss. Eren bit at his lip as he kept him firmly in place, but Levi had other ideas as he reached over and grabbed the handcuffs clinking one over the hand at his hair, pulling it free. He grabbed the other pulling them over his head as he secured the other wrist into the black metal captive bracelet. 

"Someone is getting impatient." His sweetly venomous words echoed in his head as he spoke against his collarbone before grabbing the skin in his teeth, pulling a moan from Eren's lips. His hands went to his waist, exploring his body eagerly before moving them to the button of his pants. Stripping them off was easy enough for him as he pulled with enough force to almost drag Eren down the bed with them. Eren inhaled sharply as he ran his tongue up to his navel, leaving wide, warm, wet trails of saliva against his skin. As he made his way up his chest, he stopped to flick his tongue against his nipple, biting and sucking lightly while his fingers mused the other, rolling the rising flesh between his forefingers. His breaths were short, heavy pants as Levi started his assault on his body letting chills wrack his body, almost as if he was making it his objective.

Levi's touch left his skin and for a moment his thoughts wandered frantically about what he was going to do. It wasn't until Levi's hand touched his stomach the he knew what he was planning. He almost jumped from the bed as his icy touch sought his skin, using it to warm the temperature of them. Chills wracked his body once again as the cold white foam suddenly lined his stomach, then it moved to draw lines across his thighs, his chest, even a finger coated in the substance ran over his neck, his lips and the tip of his nose. Thoroughly coated in the substance he knew better than to move, or Levi would make him pay for it, by teasing him more than he already was, by letting him know all the places his masterful tongue was going sweep over. Just the thought alone sent another shiver down his body, quelled only when he felt the hot tongue lick up his stomach, from his navel to his sternum. 

Eren's body temperature was starting to warm the foam but he didn't care, he wasn't going to let that ruin his pace. He slowly drug his tongue up to his chest, drawing circles as he swept the melting white froth into his mouth. Licking up the sides of his neck was his next motion, making sure to nibble back down earning himself another mewl as he pulled at the sweet spots along his neck before moving to the tip of his nose licking the small dollop off. His teasing was causing Eren to grow unnervingly antsy with every second he dabbled somewhere other than his lips. Once his tongue swirled around his inner thighs pulling the skin in his lips, leaving each one heavily marked in magenta, Eren's whimpers vocalized.

The first sound he heard was Levi click his teeth "Tsk, tsk. Such a sweet little begging voice, what is that you want, Eren? A kiss, a touch, a lick?" Not giving him the time to answer he slid a hand up his thigh, as he sought his lips, finally removing what traces of sweet cream lingered on them. Eren ground his hips against the hand pawing at his boxers while Levi's hot lips were against his own, eagerly awaiting for the moment he would let his tongue slip past them. As he felt his tongue brush his lip he granted him the access he wished for, thankful for his release as he pulled his boxers down. Lifting his arms, he placed them around Levi's neck as he began a slow stroke. Sinking all he could into the kiss, Eren's could still feel himself coming undone quicker than he should thanks to Levi's lengthy teasing. Just as he felt himself getting closer to his climax Levi released him, pulling back from the kiss, biting down on his lip as he backed away. 

Eren moved his arms over his head and moved them to push against chest, feeling fabric still covering his skin "Levi? You're still dressed."

A light chuckle escaped his lips "Haha, so? Do you want me out of my clothes Eren?"

Grabbing what he hoped was the collar of his shirt he pulled himself up "I want you to fuck me until the neighbors know your name."

"Get on your knees." His voice was directing and stern but he complied to the best of his abilities unsteady without the ability to balance on both hands. With his boxers stripped to his knees, Levi glanced over him enjoying the view for a moment before reaching to grab the items he had taken from the drawer while Eren grabbed the whipped cream. Luckily he had remembered that Eren kept his stash in a nightstand so he found both his stash and the handcuffs he had cuffed him in. Pouring the slick gel into his hands making sure to coat his fingers generously before plunging one deft digit into him. After a kiss at his shoulder he pushed one finger into him making, kissing and biting at his neck to focus his attention on him, drawing it away from the fact he was probably feeling anxious that he couldn't see him.

He had been feeling a bit anxious at the fact he could neither see nor touch him, and he felt a bit distant. It was a normal thing to feel in his position so he knew he would be fine once the pleasure began to siege his nerves, taking over and sending electrifying pulses throughout his body. His steady rhythm was enough to begin pulling his attention to the bubbling pleasure that was to come. Thrusting in a second long, pale digit curling them as he stretched the area, his body not giving much resistance to the intrusion. He prodded the nerve he always seemed to expertly find, causing a quick jolt, driving back into it a time or two before adding a third to widen before removing them from his body. Reaching over he grabbed the silver wrapper from the nightstand, tearing it open and sliding it over himself.

Eren pitched forward as Levi entered him, however, the tie a the back of his head now had another use as Levi pulled it and placed a hand under his hips to keep him from falling. It surprised him being grabbed in such a manner but as he thrust into him he realized without his help he'd faceplant into the pillows and that was the last thing he wanted. The rhythm he created was hard, but slow allowing Eren to create whatever it was that he wanted. Slamming his hips back to him as he moved gave Levi the idea of the rhythm Eren wished to set and he gave it to him. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, including the tail end of the tie, and digging his fingertips into his hips he made sure he wouldn't fall as he hastened the pace, adding more force behind each thrust until he pushed Eren to the climax he had been denied once.

By the end of their escapade Levi was very proud of himself, pretty sure the neighbors in Eren's apartment complex would see him and know his name. After bringing back a towel he cleaned up and removed the tie from Eren's eyes, kissing him on the forehead gently.

"Where's the key?" His eyes reflected a soft caring feeling and he knew for sure that he was to be reminded that aftercare was one of the best things about Levi.

Blinking a few times to adjust to seeing his face and the bright light of the room he pointed to the desk "Top drawer to the right, pencil area, it's black."

After searching for a moment, rifling through the absurd amount of paperclips, he located it and got on the bed unlocking the handcuffs "There, much better."

"Yeah, it is, because now I can do this." He flung himself on him, putting his hands at the sides of his face, pressing a light kiss against his lips.

"Well, yeah, now stay here. I'm gonna go put the whipped cream back in the fridge, do you want me to get you anything while I'm up?" As he went to move he was pulled back.

Eren shook his head "I want you to stay right here and hand me the whipped cream so I can eat it."

Levi shook his head and rolled over to the nightstand to grab the can and toss it to him "Fine, fine. It's whatever you want."

"Thank you." He smiled and opened his mouth spraying the foam into his mouth and Levi couldn't help but to laugh.

Once he made sure the fluff was clear from his mouth he rolled over and pulled him closer "You're such a child sometimes. I think without you I would forget how to laugh or have fun."

Eren nuzzled against his chest, skin still glistening and slick with sweat "I think you'd be alright without me, but I'd have a hard time without you. Yeah, like I thought, I prefer looking at your face."

As his hand reached up to gently caress his face Levi took his hand "I'd be nothing without you. I'm pretty partial to yours too, but I know what you mean. Maybe next time I'll opt for keeping the cuffs and ditching the blindfold."

"If I ever let you near me again with them. My wrists are sore, I think they're gonna bruise a bit, you tightened them too tight." He tried to avoid what he said, not wanting to feel guilty about the inevitable now.

Levi dropped his grasp and pulled his forearm up to look at the red marks circling his wrists "Maybe I did, I'm sorry. Anyway, I think it's time to sleep what do you say?"

"Shower in the morning?" Eren smiled looking up at him.

"Anything for you." He kissed his hand and released it as he got up to turn off the light and turn on the fan. When he returned he pressed a kiss to Eren's lips, and pulled him into a tight embrace, thinking of what he said. He was right, without Eren he felt as if a piece of him was missing. Just going a few days without seeing him pained him, not that he would admit to being so clingy and needy but the constant need for Eren ate away at him. It was times like now, where he could wrap around the love of his life, he wished he could never let go and he would write them away to the deepest banks of his memory. Levi was the first asleep, legs intertwined with Eren's, one arm draped over his hips while the other was under his head. 

Eren looked up and smiled, moving a finger over his jaw line, letting a single tear slip from his eye voice below a whisper "God, I love you....what am I going to do without you...?"

\--------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, now you get the signature for this chapter! Prepare yourselves for the next chapters. I refuse to put up the next chapter until I am completely done with the story because some of you will be worried that it will end with chapter 24, and I am here to tell you that it will not and it will have around 30 chapters give or take one or two. Please stick with me until the end and be patient as I work to get out the rest of the story. I'm currently writing chapter 27 so it will not be long, maybe between a day or three. I want you all to know that I love you all very very much, thanks for sticking with me this long.
> 
> ~Love and Smooches, Neko.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, ladies and gents. Hold tight, and stay with me, it's not over. It's going to get dark--ish, but I promise it'll be okay. I love you all my awesome Otakus. Please, forgive me.
> 
> ~Neko

Levi was the first to wake, staring at Eren's face a moment before deciding to wake him. The way Eren slept against him always seemed to make him laugh, his face was half on the pillow half on his arm, mouth agape and drooling while his legs were tangled and weaved through his. One arm was tossed over Levi's waist and the other was beneath him. Readjusting his position, he slid around trying untie himself from the knot of limbs that was his boyfriend.

Brushing his hair away from his forehead he pressed a gentle kiss against his skin and pulled him tightly "Eren, babe, time to get up. I'm gonna go shower so either you're coming with me, or you're going to stay here and sleep and I'll wake you up when I get back."

Eren shifted, rolling around a moment before opening his eyes to see Levi smiling warmly at him "Mmm...good morning to you too. Ugh, what time is it?"

Rolling over, Levi grabbed his phone from the side table "It is...11:13am. A good time to get your ass out of bed, come on."

"Groaning he stretched and looked over to him "Only if you go start on coffee, and bring me back some asprin. I feel seriously drained this morning. My whole body aches, and my head is killing me."

"Eren, you're the barista....but I will try, seeing as how that's probably my fault. You get up and have the shower running. I'll be right back." After a kiss, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and shuffled his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Trying to work his coffee maker was like trying to read a foreign instruction manual with pictures, you gt the just of it, but it's still confusing and you can't figure out more than the basics. Once the coffee maker was started he headed back to the bedroom to see that Eren was already in the bathroom awaiting his company.

The morning was started with their shower and no one making any untoward moves other than a kiss or the occasional grope with earned a glare, them enjoying their coffee as they lazed about for a while, and then Levi was running off to go work on things at the club and prepare things for the following week a little after 1pm. He was happy that he got to spend time with Levi the way he had the past couple days, and he would come to realize it was lucky he got that much time to embrace him. Eren spent the following week doing what he was supposed to do while trying his best staving off the flu, working all three jobs, helping train Christa in defense and firearm safety after shifts, and keeping up with his own paperwork transcribing everything he could remember into the folders. Working the club Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday nights, the coffee shop on Wednesday morning, and working his real job all week non-stop.

The week itself was draining, taking up a lot more of his time than he felt like it should have been, especially with him being sick and him only getting to see Levi for the times he was scheduled to work. The rest of the time was spent trying not to hack up a lung on his couch or in bed as he kept updating the files at home while he was going over details with Bertholdt and Reiner when he was at the coffee shop. Reiner had received the photos early Wednesday morning and had called to speak to Eren while he was at work on a secure line as he always did. He was told the chief was very impressed with the information that had been gathered and delivered. It was heard that they were getting all information together for the next 2 weeks to prepare for the raid and that he would be informed the day before to get his things in order and prepare to leave the following hour afterwards.

When Reiner said for the coming 2 weeks it had hit him like a brick to the face of a chimney sweep: an unexpected yet always relevant possibility in the line of work. His heart was cracking, breaking into pieces as he thought of the idea that he had a mere two weeks before he had to leave. 2 weeks was all the time he had to see everyone, to tell them everything he thought of them, tell them how much he appreciated them or how much they meant to him before he went back to his job to sit at a desk and wait for another assignment where he would go under again. 

Wednesday was a bad day for him, work was filled with boring old bastards and old croans sitting at the bar just drowning their sorrows or getting their alcoholic fix. It was a slow, uneventful night working with only Farlan and Christa as he trained her a bit behind the bar, just ensuing she had the basics down and was getting into the swing of things. He was happy to see them sure, but the bitterness he felt weighing on his shoulders from the inevitable betrayal needed to be drowned. After work he went to liquor store and bought two bottles of Jack Daniels drinking an entire fifth before he finally went to sleep, well more or less black out than actually sleep.

Thursday night everyone was walking on eggshells around him before Ymir had come to up him asking what had crawled up his ass and died. Everyone noticed the pained and dejected expression he had been wearing but his prickliness and anger had set in moving past bitterness, so he just decided it was best to smile and say "nothing's wrong" when questioned and move on. It wasn't hard to see in his eyes that he was not up to par with dealing with anyone that night. Levi seemed to know better but he never asked, only let him try to work through it by himself for a few days before he would try to step in. Aside from the casual lingering touch or eye contact he didn't even give to hint that he had noticed him brooding.

By the time Friday night rolled around he was working and Levi just seemed to be rather fond of keeping an eye on him for unknown reasons, and it was starting to worry him. Looking up from taking orders he'd be met by the tomentous gaze. There was something odd about it like just by staring he was going to figure out what had been plaguing him but he wasn't about to pretend something was actually wrong. Most of the night he tried to avoid his touch even going as far as to busy himself with customers if he felt the searing gaze affixed to the back of his head. Looking around a bit, he found Jean at the bar waiting on Marco, so he approached and laid back against the bar.

"Waiting on Marco to go home for the night?" He tried his best to put on his normal facade as he spoke.

Jean grinned ear to ear, fresh hickies strewn over his neck and bruises coiled around his wrists "I am. We've got plans."

Eren smirked "Hahaha, does it involve him making you cry? I know the truth about him, and don't worry I won't tell anyone you cried because Marco teased you. Sadists are just like that."

Watching Jean's eyes grow wide and narrow gave him a bit of a laugh "Okay, so he's a bit freaky, I like it....and for the record....I do not cry."

"Uh huh, I'm sure you don't. Now, I must be going, got rounds to make myself. Enjoy, I'm really happy for you, Jean. Take good care of each other, alright?" With a smile and friendly slap to the shoulder, he was off moving through the crowds, he really had been happy that Jean seemed so happy and Marco did too, but hell, he always seemed happy. There was hardly a time when he didn't see a smile on that freckled face but he knew there was more to it, and he'd never find out. He ended up looking at all the faces he was going to betray first there was Farlan whom he didn't know well but he always had his back if he needed it, he knew that much. There was also Hanji, clever, smart, and beautifully quirky who would rush to his aide the moment he thought of calling, treated him as dearly as Levi. Third was Ymir, bitchy, stubborn, insane, and a riot once you got past that prickly outer shell of hers, she would beat up anyone for him, or stand at his side while he fought all he needed to do was ask, and her girlfriend, cute little sassy baby Christa. With eyes of the bluest seas she could fool anyone, already had several patron under her finger and she'd do get any information she needed him to or be a shoulder to cry on if he needed it. Last though, were the fake green eyes he knew that hid striking storms of silver, the man he loved, the man he would hurt the most, and the man who would do anything for him. 

The people at the bar were his friends and he didn't want to hurt them, but he had a job to do. He had more than a job to do, he had one hell of a debt to pay and he was going to make sure when it was all over he wouldn't owe his life anymore.Just as he began to scan the bar again, heading off into the crowd to hand out jell-o shots he caught the scent of Old Spice coupled with the sight of a bright eggplant purple leisure suit from the corner of his eye. There was no missing it, nor denying his presence, Erwin Smith had come in for the night and he demanded to speak to Levi immediately so off he was dragged to his office to discuss private matters. Christa took his place at the bar until he could be bothered to return and be done with whatever it was Erwin needed. He came out for a moment only to summon Hanji and delve back into the room which concerned Eren once again so he waited until Hanji came back out of the room so he could go pry the information from her. She simply told him "the shipment, possibly tomorrow" and that was all as she walked off to go back to the back and wash glasses.

He knew then that it was about the shipment that the Toudou group would be sending. It was of enough importance to warrant the sending of an immediate message to Bertholdt, which he did when no one was around, as he stepped out the back and went to his car. When he came back Levi was back behind the bar and Erwin was nowhere to be seen, so he had assumed he had left for the evening. It was pretty late in the night, or early in the morning based on preferences, and Levi called Marco and Eren as the servers to make their leave. Eren was happy to be able to get out of the bar, to no longer be surrounded by the guilt plaguing his stomach. He didn't even make so much of a move to touch Levi before leaving, simply grabbed his hoodie and left. 

Saturday proved to be better than Friday as to the fact he woke up not pissed off at the world but still pretty pissed since the cold was eating away at his resolve and his attitude. After downing some Nyquil and cold pills, he got dressed in Levi's hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt with a bright electric blue tie hanging loosely around his neck. Bertholdt had texted him that he told Reiner about it and he said that he did good, and to hold put. He hadn't been quite sure about that last bit but he brushed it off as he prepared to go into work. When he arrived at the club everyone was already eager to get their busiest day of the week behind them and go home. Levi hadn't come in yet so Eren spent the time helping Hanji prepare jello-o shots and helping Marco go open the doors to start letting the crowd flow in and commence the start of their Saturday.

The night progressed rather well, but there was still no sign of Levi which was odd for him but with the shipment arriving he was probably at the docks awaiting it's arrival. As he busied himself handing out ordered drinks and taking more orders he caught the ever obnoxious aroma of Old Spice Swagger on the air, drifting into his nostrils burning the vile chemical scent into his nose. Once he caught the side glimpse of blonde hair and an overly obnoxious cyan blue leisure suit he knew that Erwin Smith had arrived at the bar. Once he caught it again he turned to see the man making a B-line straight for him. He steeled himself waiting for whatever trash was about spew from his mouth but instead it was something he wasn't expected.

"Eren, listen up, shipment's in you need to go tell Levi. I tried calling but his phone's off so go tell him I'm taking Hanji and we're going to get the shipment." His voice was cold, but authoritative, he was speaking to him with strictly business speech and that was just fine with him.

Eren nodded "Fine, but you can't expect us to leave Christa, Ymir, and Farlan by themselves? They're gonna get swamped."

"They can handle it, just go, Marco is going to stay all night." Erwin was practically shoving him out the door for reasons unknown but he didn't need to be told again so he picked up his coat and headed out. Once he got to the car he tried calling Levi himself but Erwin was right the phone was off. Levi hardly ever turned his phone off, just kept it plugged in, so the fact he was unreachable worried him even more than it usually would. After getting into the car he sped off to Levi's as fast as he could get away with. 

When he pulled into the driveway he noticed the place was dimly lit but the cars were all there, he guessed the GTO was in the garage because that thing did not go anywhere. He parked in front of the door, ready to break it down once he reached it but before he could even knock it opened to Levi, wearing a casual black blazer, jeans and lilac dress shirt beneath it. Eren was stunned, unable to speak as it seemed like Levi had been expecting him and within a second his suspicions were confirmed.

Levi gestured a hand "Come in. I've been expecting you." Eren walked in still shocked at what exactly he could have called him there for.

They both walked to the kitchen where a table was finely decorated with a bright red tablecloth, two long pale yellow lit candles on opposite sides of a single rose in a glass vase and two plates of food along with a glass of wine was prepared "Levi...."

"Just sit down first." Levi moved him to the table, pulling out his chair gesturing for him to sit as he took the seat opposite from him.

He did as asked taking the glass of wine in his hand, sipping it gingerly before he spoke "So now are you going to tell me why you had Erwin lie to me to get me here?"

"First of all he did not lie to you, the shipment is being brought in and they are going, but I had him tell you to come tell me in person so we could have this chat over dinner. Second, eat and drink, I don't cook for the hell of it." Levi grabbed his silverware cutting a piece of his steak, with Eren taking notice he liked his rare.

"Did you just dehorn it, slap it's ass, and put it on your plate? Geezus, rare, I should have expected. Now, why couldn't you just ask me to come, you know I would have." Eren cut into his steak with a hint of apprehension only to see it medium rare the way he and most people preferred.

Levi laughed a bit at his comment "Haha, essentially. I figured you might enjoy yours with a bit of pink....Eren, you've been off these past couple days. There's something wrong, I want you to tell me."

Eren froze a bit at his comment, after taking a large gulp of his wine he steeled himself "I do..but Levi, what's eating me isn't something I can explain easily. I don't know really how to say it-"

"Are you leaving?" Levi's face twisted into fear.

Shaking his head furiously he stopped his train of though "God, no. Levi, I'd probably go insane if not for you. I've had many things chewing, gnawing away at me for a good while now, but you're the only thing that keeps me together. I don't have to worry when I'm with you, everything is better when I get to see you, even now I don't feel the pressure I would if I was alone."

Levi smiled a bit, taking his hand over the table "I'm glad...Eren, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in my life. I wanted to tell you this so you know that whatever burden you're carrying you can tell me. I'm here to help you, I'm here for anything you need."

Eren's hand started trembling, his breath faded from his lungs as he felt tears welling in his eyes "Levi, I l-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence when lights flashed outside and alarms blared throughout the house. He bolted from the table running into the study and unlocking the laptop pulling up camera feeds from outside. Just as he did the front door slammed open to the tune of men in all black, with vests and the bright yellow letters "F.B.I. SWAT" across the chest. Eren's soul felt as if it was being dawn and quartered, ripping to pieces in the most painful of ways, feeling tears roll down his face he rushed a hand to his face before he was asked to place his hands behind his back.

Feeling the silver handcuffs tighten to his wrists, listening to the metallic click as they moved into their place, he turned to look at Levi while he too was being placed in handcuffs "Eren, don't say anything until I get us a lawyer. Everything will be okay, just remember, no matter what happens I love you."

"No matter what.." The words left his lips like a silent prayer reassuring himself that maybe it was true as he was led out the door.

\---------

The two were hauled out of the house each being placed into a different car. Eren couldn't help the tears that were falling from his eyes, but soon wiped them away as his car left first and the agent in the front seat turned around and handed him a key through the grate. He thanked him and removed the cuffs from around his wrists, pulling his legs into the seat and burying his head in his knees until they reached his apartment where Bertholdt awaited him inside. He was let out of the car and met Bertholdt inside the apartment, as he held out a plane ticket in his hands while he had luggage set up and ready to go.

"Congratulations on a job well done, Agent Jaeger. This is your ticket back home, your plane leaves in one hour. All your things will be packed and moved by tomorrow, you'll get them by Monday. It was nice to know you Eren, give Reiner my love when you see him and once again, congratulations Eren." Bertholdt was all smiles as he pushed the tickets out and shook his hand once they left.

Eren was still shaking, trembling as he took the tickets "...Thank you..I'll be sure to do that, it was a pleasure to meet you too, Bertholdt." Bertholdt hugged him and walked out of the apartment leaving him to himself as he collapsed in the center of the floor. No longer trying to choke back his sobs, they tore through his throat, filling the air with a thick, sour swirling cloud of despair. Doubling over at the pain he felt screaming in his body his hand clutched at his chest desperately wishing he could rip his own heart out. Desperately though as he tried, it was to no avail, and he turned to lay on his side staring up at the ceiling only wondering what Levi was going through as he was hauled off to the New Orleans P.D. As much as he hated it he gathered all of his packed belongings, packed the car and headed of to the airport to board the 4 hour flight back to Quantico, Virginia. He got to his seat and sat with his head against the window looking down at the place where he was leaving his heart, already feeling his guilty conscious building stronger and setting in, in the deepest darkest parts of his soul.

\---------

Levi was sitting hands now cuffed in front of him, sitting them in his lap as a short blonde angry woman began her barrage of questions once again. The dull, monochromatic scheme He leaned back, sighing heavily as she slammed her hand on the table attempting to elicit a reaction from him and failing. He couldn't help but find it amusing as she continued, repeating the same questions.

"I will ask you again, Mr. Ackerman, what is your role in the group titled "The Legion?" Levi glanced over at woman snorting air through his nose in response to he question.

"Mr. Ackerman, your comrade has spilled everything about the operation and the deal we discovered today." Once again, met with only silence from Levi.

The short woman, named Agent Leonhardt, came to sit on the edge of the interrogation table "Dammit. You don't understand do you? You either give up everything you know, we make a deal, and you don't get what's coming to you nearly as bad, or you sit here and try to play tough and you burn just like the trash we brought in with you. Thankfully, your blonde brute of an associate was smart enough to tell us everything once we offered him a deal so you better hurry and spill it before he finalizes any statement and you go down for it all."

Levi scoffed and smiled "I've been in hell for a long time, I've done things your nightmares couldn't even begin to project in that naive little head, and the last thing I'm going to do is throw anyone else in the fire with me for my own mistakes, but you all know who I am, and I take it you've heard the phrase "The captain goes down with his ship", yes? Good then you understand that I'm perfectly willing to throw my life away for everyone else. Let him say whatever trash he wants, I don't care."

She rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples as she dropped back to the ground "I see, stubborn blowhard. If this is how you want to play that's fine by me, we'll play this way."

Levi's grin spread ear to ear, eyes cold, fierce and determined as he heard the door clicking knowing they were switching agents "Oh, but my dear, do remember, I cheat."

When the door opened a petite strawberry blonde girl came waltzing in and the blonde huffed, spun on her heels and left "Good luck, Ral."

"Thanks, Annie." The woman smiled as the blonde walked out of the room, and heaved a sigh of relief.

Levi smiled "Well, my darling, you look marvelous. Did you do as I asked?" 

"Of course I did, boss. The signal jammer has been on since I walked in, they won't hear or see a word of the first 10 minutes then we're on our own, it'll cut back on." Her toothy grin flashed brightly under the fluorescent lighting and he nodded.

Purring, he placed his hands on the table as she moved to the table "Good, now tell me who they got and what evidence they've got on us."

"Well we've got enough audio to slam you just by yourself but there isn't much on the others. Some we can get for trafficking and the restricted sale of an illegal narcotic or controlled substance, the others we can get for conspiracy, but you're the one in the most heat, Levi. Your ass in the fire, in fact it's more like you're being spit roasted over the open flame." She moved to take a seat on the edge of the table, crossing her legs letting them drape over the edge.

Levi nodded "That's nothing new, flames just like the way I taste. Now that you've told me what you've got, tell me what you can do."

"I've got an idea, but it's going to require a lot of effort, and a lot of money from your part, but I can do it. Someone has to go down for this, you know that, and I think I have just the person in mind. Tell me, is there anyone you have on the outside you have that's close enough to change a few documents?" She leaned over voice of genuine concern as he stared longingly back at her old friend, and boss.

He thought for a moment and nodded "I do. They can't have anything on the girl that just joined, Petra, I want you to find the blondie from Eren's coffee shop. Name is Christa."

She concurred "Very well, the jammer is going to wear off soon, so I'm going to turn it off before then. I'll do everything in my power to help you."

Levi's sly grin, turned dangerous and calculating as he purred out his sentence "Good girl, I knew you would. Now, get started on getting us out of here." 

\-------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* Don't give up yet. Keep going, all the way to the end.


	25. Chapter 25

When he landed back at the airport his car was awaiting his arrival on parking deck 4, section E, row 6. It was nice to see his Challenger again, but he wasn't going to lie he'd miss driving around the MP4. When he got to driving he felt as though it lacked something, reaching over to the passenger seat and feeling only the smooth leather of the upholstered seat drove just another nail in his coffin. The self loathing raging in his body, in the darkest fathoms of his soul began burning, pulling the tears back to the surface. Wiping them away as they fell, he figured it might be best to have the radio on to distract him from his mind, that maybe singing along would keep him from thinking back to the best time of his life and the love of his life.

His foot slammed on the break as soon as the lyrics of the song reached his ears and registered in his brain. He had never been so thankful for the dark desolate back road near his home than he had been now, as he pulled over to the side of the road the song continued to play. The song had already been on for a bit so it was about halfway through but that only made it worse as the tears began to fall once again this time as if they were waterfalls tracing down the curvature of his skin. As the lyric streamed from the radio "How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse" he felt powerless, ashamed for his decision but overall he felt utterly empty. Thankfully the song would continue to play, help him clear away the tears and let him drive home without the need to repeat the action.

It had been almost 4 months since he had been to his home in Virginia, it almost didn't feel like home anymore. He wanted the apartment back in New Orleans, he wanted the friends he made, who were probably ready to skin him alive, and most of all he wanted his boyfriend.....ex-boyfriend. The words stung as they floated through his head, it hurt worse when he realised he couldn't even call him that because it was a cover, but what hurt the most was he suddenly remembered he was still wearing the hoodie Levi had given him. As much as he wanted to clutch it to his chest like it was going to disappear, but instead he opted to rip it off and hurl it into the deepest parts of his closet wishing that he didn't have to see it, smell the lingering Armani cologne, feel it's soft, warming embrace as it reminded him of Levi.

He flipped the light switch on in his room, eyes scanning the bare white walls, the blank scheme of a room that seemed hardly lived in. There was nothing out of place, nothing to gather dust aside from his bedside lamp, television, alarm clock, desk, chair and bedside tables. It seemed even when he was doing his job he hadn't really lived, he never felt attached to somewhere quite like the way he felt when he was in Louisiana. Knowing he had to be at the office at 8am it was time to unpack and ready a suit for the morning, it was time to go back to black suits and white under shirts for the remainder of his time until another assignment was given to him. He wouldn't be allowed to know the progress of his case until it went to court which then anyone could see it, and he knew people would watch, it was going to be big news and he'd be called a hero for taking down such a malicious group, when in reality he felt like the villain of the fairy tale he had been living.

After an arduous shower, forgetting that his shower worked the opposite from the one in the apartment and ended up scalding his back, he crawled into bed. It was clear this was going to take on him physically, emotionally, and mentally. He would have to try to forget, try to numb all the feeling, numb the hatred he felt for himself and there was one way to do it and it was going to take all he had to do it. Laying down he tried to fight the thoughts screeching in his head so he grabbed his phone and a pair of headphones from the drawer of the nightstand and plugged them in. It was the only think he could think of to drown out the Siren Song screeching in the deepest, darkest, recesses of his mind. Eventually, the songs lured him into a shaky sleep, one in which he woke up often but it helped him nonetheless.

His alarm woke him at 7am just a few hours after he had gotten back, but he was ready, at least he was going to act that way. Crawling lazily out of bed, his body seemed heavier than normal, requiring much more energy to push himself. Donning the suffocating, stiff suit he headed to the office, awaiting the noise that was ensue his arrival. They did not disappoint his expectations either, as soon as he walked through the door people were whistling and clapping, standing and waiting for him to walk to his desk. On his way he was caught with "Good job!", "Nice work!" and other various congratulatory terms of endearment with the occasional slap on the shoulder. All the attention was beginning to damage his calm composure as he started to get the itch to scream at the top of his lungs.

When he made it to his desk, it was littered with colored streamers, party poppers and covered in pieces of confetti and glitter. He couldn't help but want to murder the person that covered his desk in the STDs of the craft world, confetti and glitter never went away it just clang to something else. Once he cleared his desk of all non-important items he sat down in his uncomfortable desk chair and started on what he knew to be his first task: writing the details of the case from his own perspective. He had to write his report, and his statement which would be used in court of course, under anonymity, but it wasn't going to easy. The full details of how he figured out what he did and how he did it had to be released and that meant disclosing the nature of his relationship. No one would really think lesser of him for it, because of the case being one of the worst unsolveds until now.

Just as he set to typing the header of the report a familiar voice sounded from behind him "Well, aren't you a trooper? Already starting up your reports, that's good agent Jaeger, but I need you to come with me. Chief would like to see you."

The second he turned to meet the blue eyes of Reiner Braun his blood started to boil and he could feel his muscles already itching, drawing back before he realized it, landing a cracking blow to the taller man's jaw, not even making much of an impact as it only caused him to stumble for a minute and drew everyone's eyes "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. I HAD 2 WEEKS. I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE MORE TIME."

Reiner opened his jaw, cracking it before speaking "Jaeger, calm down, and lower your voice. I understand that you're upset, but that's why we're going to Salinger. Follow me, now."

Eren felt the fury flaring in his eyes as he was now practically nose to nose with the man that ripped his flooring from his feet "Bertholdt told me to tell you he sends his love, but you know what I send, every ounce of loathing in my body. You had no right to go over my head like that." 

He nodded "Good thing he can tell me himself. Once again, I'm telling you, come with me." Eren rolled his eyes, scoffing as he followed the man up the stairs avoiding the whispers and stares along his way to the expansive glass office. Reiner pulled open the glass door of the office gesturing for him to pass through first so he complied and walked up to the desk where his boss sat. Refusing to announce himself he took a seat in the eyesore of a seat. The man was all smiles as he turned his attention to Eren, lacing his fingers together as he brought his hands to rest of the table.

"Eren! What a spectacular job! Absolutely fantastic!" The sparkle in the man's eyes was purely self satisfying for the sake of his own record now being flawless.

Trying to retain a shred of his professionalism he lowered his head "Thank you sir. I do have some questions naturally, as to why I was not informed of the move on house. I should have known, only you had the authority to go over my head and have me not be informed. I was setting something up for that, I had something else, how do you know what you have is going to stick?"

"I'm sorry about that, Eren. It was indeed my call to not inform you of the decision we made to move, we had enough evidence with catching the two at the docks and there was enough evidence with what you found in the office. However, we still don't know what to make of the ledger pages you sent us, as we don't have the book. Our team couldn't locate it on the grounds anywhere. We wanted the raid to feel real, as if you had nothing to do with it and it seemed that way from what I heard. You did an excellent job, Jaeger, and for that I actually have something for you. You know I retire in three weeks, and the man taking over is a bit wet behind the ears so I, and the head of a few other divisions have agreed. We're promoting you, however you will no longer be working with the organized crime division. You will be the bureau's Organized Crime liaison for the DEA. In 2 weeks, after your mental evaluation, physical, and your report is finished you will be flying to Arkansas to assist the DEA in the prevention of methamphetamine trafficking. Here is your file, I know you want to be up to date so I've had this prepared for you. I hope you'll continue to do well and be a stronger asset to the bureau." He turned his attention away from Eren and gestured for Reiner to come forward taking a manilla folder from his hands and placing it on the table, sliding it to Eren. 

Swallowing hard he took the folder and rose from his seat "I'll have everything ready to go in one week. Thank you for this opportunity, sir." With a low bow he turned to walk out of the office letting the glass shut behind him with a resounding high pitch slam.

Reiner moved to sit in his seat and the chief turned to him "What do you think, will he be fine once he realizes?"

"I think he'll do what needs to be done. Always has. Now, what are we going to do about the tech malfunction? I hear we lost some critical information, can the geeks get it back or, excuse my vernacular, are we fucked?" Reiner crossed his legs, watching out the glass as Eren went back to his desk.

Chief Salinger's eyes darkened "We're fucked, Braun, harder than a $15 hooker."

\-------

Eren sat at his seat looking over the details of what it was that he supposed to be doing on this so called "promotion" to liaison. The amount of meth making and distribution in Arkansas had been higher than average of the US as a whole. Approximately by 2006 there had been over 500 busts of labs in the rural areas and the distribution was suspected to start heading overseas. His job was going to be to assist the DEA undercover agent and help stop the sale and manufacture of the drug around a college campus that had been the epicenter of the manufacture in the town, and apparently been getting it shipped overseas. He knew he could handle something this simple, it was almost like a slap in the face to him, until he put it together. They were testing him to see how the job had effected him, if it had shaken his foundation like he knew it had.

After flipping through the file he put it down and decided to get back to writing his report. It was going to take him a couple days to write it all out down to every little detail he could remember, and he thought that if he could write out like it was a story some boy was writing behind a tiny laptop screen pretending the characters didn't exist than maybe he could put it all behind him. When the day was over he ended up staying late, even taking his computer home to write out the story non-stop. He took breaks to eat, shower, exercise, and the other necessities but that was it. His life was being consumed by trying to get it all out of his system at once, and it was a childish thing to do but somehow his brain wouldn't stop and neither would his fingers as they pecked away at the keys.

Within four days his writing was done and it was longer than he felt like it should have been but he didn't leave anything out. Everything he knew about everyone was in there as well as every mistake, every time Levi almost caught him was written in the report. He even wrote out his statement that would be used in court but he didn't even want to think about it, he was just happy that by the time it came time for their trial he wouldn't be in Virginia and he wouldn't have to listen to people gossiping about it at the lounge, in the water closet, or even out on the smoking veranda. It seemed his old habit came back with the more stress he began to put on his body. Smoking a pack a day of Camel menthols was nothing new to him but it kept his hands busy when they needed to be and even when they didn't need to be, it kept him sane, it kept him rational as did the nightly sip of whiskey but he wasn't letting anyone know about that vice.

Being able to fake his way through his mental evaluation wasn't easy but he picked up a few tricks from the group even if he refused to see it. His ability to charm someone, sweet talk them, flatter them and get what he wanted had improved far beyond what anyone could have assumed. Once he got the clear on his head check, he moved to the physical exam which was never hard to pass, all it was was to make sure you could still defend yourself properly, take down your target and be in top physical condition. The fact agents couldn't have distinguishing marks pissed him off and yet, was also a relief. It meant that before he could pass he had to at least start the tattoo removal process. After a couple laser therapy sessions and all these cremes and gels the familiar, haunting wings were fading from his skin. He always passed his exams with flying colors and when it got back to the chief he had done as he said he would he was cleared for duty and sent back out into the field.

\-------

Strawberry blonde locks were swished over a shoulder as she turned to the guard "You can leave us." The tall corrections officer standing as guard and sentry nodded and left Petra with Levi in the interrogation room.

"Good to see you, you're looking good." Levi rolled his stiff shoulders as he crossed his legs, placing his hands in his lap.

The metallic clanking of his chains scratched at her ears as she looked to him, sitting across the table in bright orange chains attaching his wrists to the shackles around his ankles, his black hair had grown out a bit, the undercut was growing out faster than she expected "Thanks and you look like shit."

Rolling his eyes, he waved a hand and shrugged "Meh, I always knew I'd never look good in orange so tell me what you're doing to make sure I'm in it anymore? Has everything gone as we expected?"

She smiled a calculatingly smooth smile "I think you good in any color, but orange isn't at the top of the list. Everything has gone much better than we planned, they're losing their minds over in the OC tech department. Send in a couple worms and viruses through unknown IPs and they lose their minds, but they're smart so they may have got it out of the system by now. Not like it mattered too much it was only a distraction while we framed someone for the destruction of evidence. All is going smoother than my legs on date night."

At her wink he laughed a bit "Haha, Good, good. So when is the trial date and what news do you have of the others?"

"In about 2 weeks. Well the little blonde was a huge asset, they've not dropped any charges on anyone except Erwin and it seems that fucking rock with the bitchface on it was right. Erwin flipped on you, told them everything they wanted to know, rolled over and barked, but they're still planning to take him down. They need evidence that he was the one to commit the murders, and they can't find it. If they do, they'll pin everything on him and we can get you out of this mess scott free. Oh, and we have some new people willing to look the other way after we spent some of your cash." She smirked, obviously proud of herself and her actions.

Levi groaned but overall seemed to be thrilled "I knew that piece of shit would roll over, hell, he fucked me just to get somewhere and now it's high time for revenge. I've waited a long time to sink him under my boots for what he did Isabelle. I'm going to make sure that he pays, and if you want the tools he used on those agents, he kept some out back of the shed on Mulberry Ln, and in the club under the floorboards in the back part where we kept the interrogation room. He's a fucking psychopath, not that I'm not, but he enjoyed keeping their souvenirs, so you should find their blood and his prints."

"That should do it, I'll get back to you shortly. For now just try to do your best alright, be sure to beat those boys off your booty." She sent him a hilarious smirk but he did not find it at all amusing.

He rolled his eyes "Oh please, I broke a guy's nose already. Most know better after catching a glimpse of this tattoo, but not to worry I'm in solitary because I'm apparently dangerous to the general populus. I'm more worried about Eren. I haven't heard anything of him."

"I haven't either but I haven't been back to main branch. I've been stuck down here with the bitchy nose, and fucking poindexter while we try to go over shit for the trial. If I find out anything I'll let you know, I still have to work on handling my own case. See you soon." She rose from the table, flipping open her phone and clicking a button before placing a phone call and heading out of the room. As she left the guard came back in pulling Levi to his feet, taking him out of the room and into his solitary cell.

\-------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 26

The plane landed and Eren was taken Arwynne University, a rather unimpressive university with 3 dorms, a small apartment complex, 6 academia buildings along with an on campus bookstore, cafeteria, and 3 main administration buildings. Overall it looked like the shittiest private university on the face of the planet aside from the ones he had seen back in North Carolina. He was given the keys to an apartment on campus where he would be cohabitating with the undercover DEA agent Jericho Dixon. On the flight he looked over his credentials and his employee folder, he didn't seem to be a terrible guy in fact he had some good qualities but he got a rather odd feeling from him. 

When he entered the small two bedroom apartment he could already tell what vibe this douche was going for, jock of the year award would be given to him if he kept that shit up. Everywhere he looked there were Denver Broncos posters and memorabilia. As he looked around he could feel the bile scaling up the back of his throat, he just headed straight to his untouched room. Eren was to be, Ryodan Jaeger, age 21, junior transfer student from Catawba Community College studying for a degree in applied sciences, chemistry particularly. He was good at chemistry, so thankfully they had found something he could do, but he hadn't been in classes in a very long time so it was going to be rough for him at first.

He had just finished unpacking and stepped out of the shower when he heard the front door swing open. He slung one of his black towels around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, seeing who he knew to be Jericho Dixon in front of him. Jericho Dixon was a tall man of 6'3", a light caramel hue covered his skin to match his shaggy black hair and his stunning amber colored eyes. Eren would have lied to himself if he wouldn't have categorized him as attractive but he was so far off from his type it wasn't even funny. Jericho smiled and started at him for a moment before averting his eyes from his bare skin.

Eren scoffed and rolled his eyes "Geez, dude, it's just fucking skin. Don't look like a blushing school girl, we're both men, I'd say you make eye contact with me and be fine. You seem to be a meathead so I shouldn't be the first dude you've seen half naked."

His voice was as smooth as the caramel color of his skin, the perfect tenner "Oh, sorry, just didn't know how'd you react, but you seem pretty chill. I'd offer to shake your hand but I'd prefer it keep that towel up. I'm Jericho Dixon, it's nice to meet you, Eren Jaeger, I hope I pronounced that right."

"I'd prefer it that way too. Charmed, and no, it's pronounced Yay-gur, but you should be calling me Ryoden Jaeger. I don't need to know any personal details about you in order to do this job. I'm here to do this assignment and get out of this shit hole they dumped me in calling it a fucking promotion. All I ask is you don't touch my booze, you don't touch my cigarettes, anything else I don't really mind you borrowing, just ask me first. As for the job, I've been briefed and I know our objectives, you're working one side of the social stature while I'm working the other. Personally, I've never worked with another agency and I don't exactly take well to being uprooted from what I'm used to but I'll show you respect as long I'm shown the same. Now, I believe you'll be going by Jericho Rossi here, it'll be an interesting experience to work with you, Jericho." Eren gave him a fake smile, lowering his head as he turned to walk away.

Jericho stopped him with a hand to his shoulder "It's alright. I read your file, I know that you just got out of a bit UC and that's fine, I get it. It's hard to go under back to back, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible. Now, the big jock act isn't me, but I play it well so I'll be throwing parties and things just try to avoid it if you're not much a partier. It'll be hard to figure out who the sellers are at first but apparently there's a signature they like to use, their rocks are a dark navy blue, with a white wing on the packages they use. Be on the look out for something like that."

He froze and peeled the bandage off his right collarbone "Gee, you mean something like this? Don't worry I've seen the image before, but they're using the wrong group's image and they'll pay for it."

"How do...wait a minute..the Legion..we looked into them" His brows furrowed as he recognized the extremely faded white wing.

"Yes, it is. You can't know the details as it's technically still an ongoing FBI case, but let's say I know who they're trying to impersonate and that has to be why those bastards fucking sent me into this. I knew it was too easy to start with but if they want to try to be The Legion, I'll show them." He felt the anger roll in his stomach as he thought how dare they try to impersonate them, if they wanted to try to be them once they saw his tattoos they'd think otherwise. He'd say since the bust he started fading them to avoid the heat but he had been in Florida when it happened so he ran and switched schools. It was a rather interesting choice of stories but he couldn't think of anything else and it was going to work once he got close.

Jericho nodded "I see, I apologize for prying."

"It's fine, now, I'm dripping on the floor and I've got class in half an hour so you'll have to excuse me for now." With a nod he headed back to his room, ready to get dressed and try to find his way to class. After pulling on a black jacket, a button up and a pair of jeans he was ready to leave. Grabbing his bag which had his books and materials already in them, and attaching his apartment key to the messenger bag he headed out of the apartment with a wave to Jericho as he left. 

After wondering around the small campus and figuring out that the white and black stone building that looked as if it was pulled from a Harry Potter book, beside the bell tower was the Maddison Complex where most of his science classes would be held. Walking into the second door on the right, room 117, he was to be starting in the middle of the semester in advanced organic chemistry II. He took a seat at the back of the class trying to avoid the stares of the rest of the students but it seemed he drew more attention that way so he pulled up his hood and laid his head against the desk. Trying to sink himself into this role was going to be hard when he felt the gnawing anger in the pit of his stomach, almost as if they were dishonoring the Legion, and he didn't know why, but it pissed him off.

He was pulled from his head when a girl took a seat beside him and flipped open the heavy textbook sending her pencil flying from it's place on her desk to Eren's feet "Excuse me, would you hand me my pencil please? It's at your feet."

Looking over he saw a redheaded girl covered head to toe in freckles, hair pulled up in a messy bun and dressed in what looked to be her pajama's "Oh, sure." 

Bending over the edge of his desk he grabbed the pencil and and handed it to her, but she froze the second she saw his face, a blush rising to her face "O-oh...uh, t-thank you. Are you new?"

"I am, Ryodan Jaeger, nice to meet you." He flashed her a smile and he thought he saw the blush rise to the tip of her ears.

"Oh, uh, Bridget O'Connor." She managed a smile of her own and turned to face the professor as they stepped up to the board and took role. Everyone turned to Eren as his name was called and the professor spoke to him in front of everyone but it didn't matter to him one bit. There wasn't much he needed to know about these people and he began to think of just letting Jericho do his job for him. After the first two weeks of classes and him living together with Jericho he realized that the man fucked everything pretty with a pulse to which the girl he met on his first day had been a victim of, but he sure was good at using them to get information from. 

As a member of the universities football team he had been right about the parties, they had already held 2 at the house, each Saturday that he had been there and Eren used it as an opportunity to get shit faced to which everyone seemed to like him for. His social standing seemed to start to overlap with Jericho's and that wasn't such a bad thing, but it felt odd. When he was in high school he was the kid that got into a lot of fights and normally that was what people knew him for and the fact he hung out with his little blonde geek. The days went by slow and dreadfully boring but Jericho managed to provide some entertainment by being one of the biggest drama queens he could think of. He blew everything way out of proportion so when he started dating this girl name Amelia the sparks flew in the apartment like heat against metal.

By the end of the second week they got to the point where each of them were on friendly terms with almost everyone that was important and it seemed that the preppy girls and the nerds were the drug dealers of the university, but they had yet to know where they got it. They knew were most people did their deals, the usual hangouts but it seemed like there were prearranged meetings, almost like one had to make an appointment with their drug dealer like they would for their doctor. It looked strange and even more like drug deal with both parties leaving after speaking for a moment and heading opposite directions. Eren found it an interesting change up of events but with each passing day he found himself drinking more, smoking more, going to class less, and overall giving up on the plan. 

It was then that when someone realized he was falling apart Bridget O'Connor reached over to his table and slid him a card "If you need a pick-me-up, call them tell them Red sent you." After that she didn't say a word and he got up and left going to make the phone immediately to see if it was what they suspected and sure enough it was. After getting back to the apartment he informed Jericho that he got the number for them and he was going to make a drop later that night. When he scheduled the meeting, he made sure to make it somewhere dark and secluded but it wasn't for the reason Jericho or anyone else had figured.

\------

Arm against the kid's throat and pushing against the wall Eren stared into his eyes, hatred and anger in his heated gaze "I'm going to ask you again, who are you getting this from? Take me to them right now."

The kid could barely squeak out his phrase as Eren's forearm dug into his larynx "..Why...would I tell..you?"

"Because you fucking idiots are using my name on it, you want to be The Legion, you think because we got busted you can use our name?! You are nowhere near who we were and you never fucking will be!" He dropped the kid to his feet as he pushed a hand under his hoodie wiping away the makeup covering the faint lines of his wings. "Do I look fucking amused?! I am not someone to mess with. Tell me who's leading this!"

"Camilla...Camilla Jolly...We didn't think that they'd find out." The brown eyes grew larger the more Eren screamed in his face words dripping venom as he spat them towards the boy. 

"You didn't think we'd find out?! Are you stupid?! The network goes way further than New Orleans but all of us are underground removing all traces of ourselves, god, you fucking idiot. Do you think anyone believes you with your stupid fucking clipart wings on the packages? No, because I bet you don't even know what happened do you, or what they specialized in but it wasn't methamphetamine and just for disgracing us I'm going to show you the way we deal with shit like you." Just as his fist pulled back, Jericho called his cell phone and distracted him, meaning his fist slammed into the stone wall instead of the kid's eye. He heard the crunch of his bones shatter as it impacted against the stone, knowing at least 2 of his fingers were broken. The kid sped off and he collapsed to the ground, suddenly realizing what he was about to do to that kid. It hit all at once now, that he couldn't do this job anymore. Eren had ruined Levi's life in more ways than one but it was alright considering Levi had ruined his in return.

He got back to the apartment and tossed the bag of blue crystals to Jericho and began to pack up his bags. It had hit him that every time he had said "we" he had meant it, it wasn't just him trying to convince the kid that he had been a part of the group it was him actually being pissed off at someone using his group's name, pretending to be them. He was defending their name and he wasn't supposed to be, he viewed himself as a member and that was how he realized that he was no longer cut out to be an agent. Jericho walked into his room as he was throwing things into his suitcases, cigarette in hand not even caring as he lit one in the apartment.

"Woah, what's going on, what are you doing?!" His voice raised as he noticed him taking fast drags from the cancer stick knowing that his habit was to do that when he was pissed off.

Eren blew a cloud of smoke his direction "I'm going the fuck home. I'm compromised, so I'm calling for an extraction. I at least got you that and a name Camilla Jolly, I think she's part of the Agricultural department, not surprising for a place where most of the women look like fucking cave fish and you can't find a man without fucking chewing tobacco in his fucking lip. No one wants to kiss a man like that."

Jericho stared at him still not catching on "And that was incredibly helpful, but what do you mean you're compromised? Also, yes, most do but if you turn out the lights it doesn't matter too much, and I didn't know you had such a prejudice against dip? What's it matter you're not kissing them?"

"Of course I'm not, not with those nasty ass mouths and yeah before you ask I like men, and women but I have a preference for men. Don't worry I never checked you out or whatever you worry about, you're so far away from my type it isn't funny. I'm getting the hell out of here if I have to do it myself, it was a pleasure Jericho, but our collaboration here is finished." He sent him a smiled as he pulled another long drag from his cigarette. Grabbing his phone he called the man in charge of the DEA division task force he had been assigned to, claiming he'd been compromised and he could no longer operate safely within the case. It was explained to him that should he be pulled he was to report back to his chief.

Agreeing to the term he hurried and got all his things together, leaving everything that wasn't his in the apartment. Once he was done, he flicked his cigarette out the window and finished packing. He couldn't believe what he had about done, he just kept thinking of what he would have done if Jericho hadn't called him and distracted him. His fingers were immobile, but he was thankful he didn't them to hold a cigarette that's what his teeth were for. Jericho just stood in the door frame dumbfounded at his actions, his words, but moved to the side as he grabbed his things and headed out the door. Eren called a taxi to take him to the airport, and used to company card to get him back home. There was no time to see someone about the broken fingers, not to mention he didn't feel like going to the emergency room since it was around 10pm, instead he just boarded the plane without care.

\-----

Along his plane ride he pulled out his laptop and began to type out his letter of resignation once the plane began to reach cruising altitude so he wouldn't get screamed at by a flight attendant. Typing with one hand proved to be difficult but ultimately he got the job done and that was what mattered. It had been a long few weeks, 3 weeks almost four, almost a month since he had to be dragged out of the life he wished he could have had. As he thought back he wished he would have done it then, that he would have said screw it all and just ran. When he thought of that, it meant he would have also had to tell him then what and who he was and that meant he would have been killed. He would have been tortured and killed and sent back to the agency in pieces, but just then he thought the worse fate was living without him.

By the time the plane landed he went home and rushed to the closet digging through his closet until he found the discarded hoodie at the bottom of a pile of fallen clothes. It was difficult with only one hand as was even getting home but he grabbed the hoodie and the Bad English shirt happened to fall with it as he grabbed it. Pulling them tightly to his chest he once again let tears fall from his eyes as he pushed his face into the material that had long ago lost it's smell. Now the only smell clinging to the fabric was cigarette smoke and the smell of his home's febreeze automatic sprayer. He decided it was best for him to go grab the keys and try his best to drive to the hospital and get his hand taken care of now that he could think sort of straight.

He threw on Levi's old hoodie and headed to the emergency room and had to wait for two hours before some old hag in neon green scrubs poked and prodded at his hand. Wanting to punch her was the first thing that he thought of but remembered he couldn't do that so he settled for the image in his head of him doing it instead. After 4 hours he walked out of the hospital with three fractured fingers, his ring, middle, and index fingers on his most important hand were broken and now casted in plaster and splinted. He cursed his luck at the only fucking color he had to be saddled with was fucking hot pink. It made driving a hard task so he had to discreetly manage to get from the hospital back home safely. Thankfully, even if Levi hadn't thought so, he was a pretty alright driver.

The next morning he took a taxi to work and drew the attention of every person in the office when he walked in, in jeans, Levi's hoodie and a long sleeve thermal shirt with his . He headed up the stairs and walked into the office of the new chief not even bothering to explain what happened, he just dropped his resignation on the desk along with his I.D., badge, and duty weapon. Stopping by his desk he grabbed his important things and walked back out of the office. Now he had one more problem, with no job here, there was only one place he could go back to and that was where he was born and raised for 16 years of his life, Charlotte, North Carolina. Once he got back to his house he did the first thing he could, he called his best friend and had him agree to help him move, asking him to drive him and his car back to North Carolina was certainly a hell of a favor but he didn't know he would of course be paid for it.

His best friend would make a 10 hour drive to come get him and his things and drive back to the house he had left a very long time ago. It was a 5 and a half hour drive one way but he could shave some off since it was all interstate. When he heard the doorbell ring at 5pm he couldn't have been more excited. Pulling open the door he saw the familiar head of shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes staring back at him with a smile he hadn't seen in years. He gestured for him to come in, and once he got a look at his casted hand he immediately gave him a scowl.

"Eren, I haven't seen you in 6 years and the first time I get to see you, you're busted up! Nice color choice. What did you do?!" He put his hands on his hips, turning to his defensive mother hen posture.

Rolling his eyes, he moved to hug him "Thanks, Armin, I love you too. We've talked a lot since then so don't make it sound like I forgot about you. I punched a wall alright? That's all I'm going to say for now."

Armin's expression softened as he was released from the embrace "I'm sorry, yes, you know I love you Eren. Alright, I won't press you nor will I inquire as to why this house smells like cigarettes have taken to liking Jack Daniels and puking up honeysuckles."

Smiling a bit he nodded "That's probably for the best, we've got a long drive so maybe I'll tell you on the way down. Let's get these bags in the car, yeah?" With a smiled Armin walked to the couch and grabbed the bags starting to put them in hunter green Jeep Cherokee he had since he got out of high school. Once everything he owned and wanted to take was in the car he turned off the lights and locked the door bidding it farewell at least for the time being.


	27. Chapter 27

After an hour of driving Eren started fiddling for his cigarettes in his pockets, pulling one out and lighting it, receiving a glare from Armin as he did so. He rolled down the window a tad, turning so he could keep his left hand on the arm of the door. It was easier to flick away his ashes that way and it was a benefit that he didn't have to see Armin's face as he was about to tell him what was going on. Eren had trusted Armin for a long time, and he had known him even longer, since they were kids also the one who incidentally started calling him Error.

Exhaling a large cloud of smoke aimed at the window he laughed wearily "Hahaha, you'll never believe it Armin. I fell in love."

Armin's eyes widened stealing a silver of a glance as he tore his eyes from the road for a second "W-what?! Eren!"

His voice dropped to a low, vulnerable tone devoid of any happiness "Don't get too happy, this fairy tale doesn't have a happy ending. I did something I should have never done, and now I'm paying for it. You know it's funny, I promised myself that once I realized it, I would never tell anyone. It was almost like I wanted to keep it a secret because if I didn't say it out loud than it couldn't be real, it could just be this made up thought, this idea in my head that I could wipe away when it was all over. I don't know what's been said about the whole ordeal but I'm not an agent of the FBI so I guess I can tell you about it now. I was put undercover in a drug running group called The Legion in Louisiana and I thought I could do what I normally did. This is going to sound bad from your perspective but don't think any less of me, I usually found someone to toy with that close to my target. If I could use them and get information from them my job got easier, but this time it didn't. No one knew anything about these people except murder and torture is a favorite in their repertoire. My toy ended up being the boss of that group, and I fell in love with him, hopelessly, head over toes in love with him. I've been out of the case for a month but I can't stop thinking about him, and I had to quit because he compromised me. I can't do my job, I can't think, I can't sleep unless I have music on to distract my brain or I drink until I black out. I don't know what to do anymore, Armin, I almost....god, I don't know what I would have done to this kid that dared to sully their name. I was distracted and when I swung my fist hit the stone wall, and when I stood up for the group.....I didn't say their name or them, I said our name and us. My career is over, and I think my love life is too."

Armin's heart twisted as he listened to the despair heavy on his friend's tongue "That name sounds familiar...Eren...You know I'd never think any less of you for anything. You feel in love with a criminal, but that doesn't make you a bad person, Eren. If falling for bad people made us that way I'd be one too, you remember high school. As for sleeping I think once you talk about it'll stop eating at you so badly. I have a surprise that might make you feel a bit better and she may just be the cure to your broken heart. Mikasa is home, she's on a break from school so she came home but she got told you were on another assignment in I think she said Arkansas. She doesn't know you're coming."

Eren's eyes brightened "Mika is home?! Oh god, how can I see her looking like this, she's gonna kill me Armin. I guess when she hears I'm moving back into the house she'll be happy that's it going to be taken care of year round now. Thanks, Armin...for everything."

"Anytime, Eren. You're family, now I think you and I should go out tomorrow night. We'll have a good time, we'll drink until you don't remember his name." Armin smiled as he stared out at the traffic.

"That sounds pretty nice, how about you wake me up once we get to the house I don't know why but suddenly I'm tired. Looks like you were right again....just like that time with the ocean.." Eren grip loosened and the cigarette butt in his hand was ripped away in the wind fluttering out the window as he fell asleep. Armin kept trying to wrack his brain about why the word "Legion" seemed to strike a memory in his mind but he couldn't quite place it. He hoped as he continued the drive that it might come back to him.

With a few hours to the wind, Armin pulled up to the small brick house on the outskirts of the Queen City. It was the house Eren grew up in, red and brown brick, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 2 floors with the best and worst memories of his childhood, but it was home, ugly rust red shutters and faded red porch included. Armin leaned over placing a gentle hand to Eren's thigh shaking a bit to wake him from his sleep. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly looking out the window to see the lights on in the house he missed. He knew his little sister was inside not knowing he was there but it wouldn't be long before a car pulling into the small driveway behind her tiny black Toyota Corolla would be noticed.

Smiling he turned to Armin and got out of the car pulling the keys from his pocket, thanking his past self that he put them on a lanyard. Pushing in the key and turning the door knob he pushed the door open and heard someone in the kitchen so he walked around the short entryway, and into the living room where he saw his little sister looking not so little anymore with a wooden spoon in her hand as she stirred something on the stove. He hadn't caught her attention yet since he opened the door so quietly and he moved swiftly and stealthily thanks to his training. She was entranced by whatever it was that she had been cooking but when Eren dropped his suitcase and cleared his throat she looked up. First she was about to to scream, then she realized it was Eren and her seemingly cold dark eyes softened as tears came to them and her now long black hair was swaying as she ran to her brother.

"Hey there, I'm home." He opened his arms wide as she tackled him, jumping into his arms.

Choking back a sob she threw a fist into his chest "You asshole! They told me you were on assignment again! I haven't seen you in almost 2 years Eren. Oh my god! What the fuck did you do to your hand?!"

Hugging her with the strength he could muster he pushed his good hand through her black hair, trying to not let it remind him of Levi's "I punched a wall is all. I'm alright, but you're going to wish you only got to see me for two years after this, but I quit the agency. You're going to be putting up with me a lot more often, I decided to move back here. You don't get many breaks and at least this way the old place get's looked after a bit. I didn't know you'd be home but Armin told me on the way over, he had to drive me since this shit. It's not as bad as it looks though, just 3 broken fingers. Now, gonna tell me what you're making?"

She pulled back from him, smiling brightly "That's great! It'll be nice to see you whenever I fly in on break. Don't you tell me that, you're lucky you did it to yourself or I'd have to beat someone up again. I'm making miso soup, would you like some? Armin are you going to stay for dinner?"

As she spoke Armin appeared behind the entryway hauling Eren's other bags "Sure, you mind if I stay the night?"

Eren shook his head "Absolutely not, I was going to suggest it actually...too bad it's too late to go get some liquor. We could have a party the right way."

Mikasa laughed "Haha, he's right for once, it's nice to have all of us back together again. You guys sit down, I'll make dinner, Japanese, hope you don't mind. It's all I can cook since I've been over there for so long." The boys shook their heads and moved to sit down in the brown suede couch waiting patiently for their dinner to be completed. Mikasa worked for about thirty minutes before everything was done but both the boys were happy she even bothered to cook for them. Moving a few feet into the kitchen they all took seats at the dinner table and went through what they had all been up to recently, Armin trying to steer the conversation away from Eren's most recent trials knowing now was not the time for it to be discussed.

After dinner everyone moved off to help Eren to his room upstairs, taking his bags and sitting them down in his room. He thanked them both and stared at the room that had once been his parent's, it was a simple room a small closet, attached bathroom, two dressers, a desk, and a nightstand to the let of the queen sized bed. It brought back a few good memories as he started to unpack hanging up his suits and folding everything that was to go into the dressers. Pulling out his three pistols he had kept around the house in Virginia he went ahead and stowed one away under the mattress knowing he always felt much safer that way. The others were to be left around the house just in case, without telling Mikasa since she had no reason to know about them. Once everything was unpacked he was ready to fall back to sleep, thankful he wouldn't awake to the shrill screeching on an alarm clock. Stripping down to his boxers, he grabbed Levi's hoodie and turned on the fan, going to sleep wrapped in the one thing that did both keep him sane and push him further into the brink of insanity.

\--------

He didn't wake up the next day until 2pm which was very odd for him but he decided to take a bath and try to find a way around his stupid hand which was not as easy as he thought it would be. Somehow he managed decently but getting dressed was another dilemma as he wanted to wear something semi-decent for the club later in the night. It came down to his black blazer, a bright blue dress shirt, black tie and his skinny jeans. Getting on his pants were the worst part but he thought it was worth it if they looked good. He walked downstairs to notice that he was alone in the house and Mikasa had gone somewhere and Armin was probably gone back to his place about thirty minutes away from their place.

Deciding he had nothing better to do, he sat on the sofa and flipped on the television, heart stopping when he caught sight of the news. His eyes scanned the headlines over and over thinking there was no way that he had read it right. As he watched it the more his heart sped up, the trail of the members of The Legion had completed a week ago. One man went down for it all while the others were released due to lack of evidence. He had given them everything, even his own testimony, how had they gotten out of it? He then thought back to the fact Levi had someone in the agency, but he was never to figure out who it was or what they were up to. It never released the names, so he had no idea if Levi was the one that was sentenced to prison for the murders on top of international drug trafficking and money laundering. There was no way to find out until the FBI gave them permission to release the names.

Suddenly, he was very happy about the fact he agreed to go out drinking with Armin because he was going to need it. The hours went by with him severely wishing that he could have a drink immediately, and even when Mikasa got home, they chatted about how her school was going the fact she got along with a few people and made good friends in her dorm. He was happy for her and he was even happier when it struck 8pm and Armin was at the door, dressed up in a collared polo and a pair of jeans ready to go out. Eren hugged Mikasa telling her to be aware he was coming back drunk and to forgive any loud noises he made or anything stupid that he did.

Visiting Bar Charlotte was certainly different than it had been in the past, the stripper poles and stage was new. He didn't mind much as he took a seat on the right side of the bar drawing the attention of a short blonde bartender that reminded him of Christa. Her smile was bright purple as her teeth reacted in the black lights they kept turned on above the bar for the UV drinks they made.

"What can I get you, darling?" Her southern accent was a bit harmonious, thankful for the fact it wasn't too southern but also wasn't northern. 

He leaned forward "Jack, double. Keep them coming until you see me fall of this stool, sugar!"

With a nod she grabbed the bottle and poured him a glass sliding it over to him "You got it."

By the fifth drink he was already feeling a little wobbly, and a lot more talkative "Ar..Armin.. I saw them on the news. They got off, only one is in prison. I'm glad I quit now, because I know they'd blame me for that somehow but I was tired of it."

Armin smiled just drinking rum and coke for his one drink of the night since he was driving "I'm sure, now that I know a little bit about this Levi character, I hate to say it but it sounded like you two complimented each other fairly well. You're a bitch, he's an asshole it's like you two were perfect but he knows this made up story about you, I wonder what he would have said if he knew the real you."

"Thats the thing...he knew the real me, the me you and Mika know, just with the wrong background information and name. I wish I could have told him but he would have killed me, there was no doubt about it. He was an extremely savvy, cunning man. I got the chills from just a look or a smile when I knew there lurked something dangerous behind it." Eren held out his glass at Eren as he finished the sixth drink to which Armin turned to the bartender.

Waving a hand over his glass, she understood "He'd done, bring me the tab if you would please."

"Sure thing." She smiled and walked off in her black crop top and leather shorts. 

Armin signed the bill, after paying with his car "Come on, Eren, let's get out of here."

"Wait. wait...there's something I want to do. Take me to Jake's Spade's. It's a tattoo parlor down the road, he owes me a favor." Armin groaned knowing just what it was that he planned on doing, or at least he thought.

\--------

Eren woke up the next day at the opposite end of the bed, in his clothes from the other night minus his blazer which had been hurled to the nether regions of the room. Taking a deep inhale he realized it was him that smelt like a mix of vomit and whiskey, which was no surprise considering he couldn't even remember what he had done the last night. He moved shakily to the bathroom where he stripped off his clothes, noticing his arms were sore as he raised them but ignoring it and chalking it up to doing something overexerting when he was drunk. It wasn't until he tried to sink into the bathtub that he almost jumped up in pain as the water touched his back. Reaching around to his shoulder blades he felt two square pads on each side. Avoiding them for now he proceeded to try to take his bath and remove the stench from his skin.

Once he managed to climb downstairs he saw Armin waiting for him with what looked like a black light in his hand. He finished walking off the stairs and sat down beside him while Mikasa was sitting in the recliner to their left reading some novel. Armin smiled shyly as he noticed the look of apprehension on Eren's face before he could ask what was going on.

"So, I let you do a thing last night, but that was because you cried and screamed at me until I did. Jake also said he never wants to see you look like that again for the record. Now, let's go back upstairs and I'll show you what happened." Armin stood and grabbed a hold of Eren's wrist hauling him carefully up the stairs and into his bathroom where he made him stand in front of the mirror. Once he removed the bandages he saw nothing on his back, no wounds at all so he incredibly confused as to what he did. Armin held up his index finger in a "wait" gesture as he then pulled him from the room and pushed him into the closet. Pulling his phone out he shut off the light, but turned on the one in his hand. After hearing the camera shutter and seeing the flash go off, he got pushed out of the closet and Armin held up his phone.

"Here." Eren took the phone as it was offered, staring in shock at the images on his shoulders.

Blinking rapidly, he handed the phone back to Armin "No way, no way, no way. Are you telling me, I had Jake from high school tattoo prefect replica's of the tattoos on my chest on my back in...what is that, black light ink? Shit. Fuck me."

Armin put a hand to his shoulder "Well before long those one's on your chest will be gone, but the one's on your back were perfectly replicated there was even this weird dark spot on the blue one which he put on the one on your back."

His heart thumped hard against his ribs "A dark spot huh....The Leopard's spot. Armin, I can't believe you actually let me do that, and you won't think you heard me right but thank you."

"You're welcome, now Mikasa had the idea to go out to dinner tonight, but you're barred from drinking more than two drinks. Her rule not mine, and we both know that it would not be wise to go against her wishes. So we're leaving around 8pm, by the way she was staring at the Texas Roadhouse commercial I think it's a safe bet we're going there or some other steakhouse. She'll text me where and I'll meet you guys there." He smiled and headed off downstairs so it meant he had to get dressed pretty soon seeing as how it was going to take him forever to do something so mundane. Fighting with himself over what to wear he settled on the Bad English t-shirt a pair of sweats and his black zip up hoodie. Looking nice or presentable was not in his memo for the day as he wanted something he crawl in and out of very simply and sweats was the appropriate answer. With a gnarly hangover he did agree that something greasy was bound to help but first he was off to go downstairs and eat half of the medicine cabinet.

After perusing the cabinet he downed a couple asprin and pulled a bottle of gatorade from the fridge, thankful that Mikasa still had a penchant for the stuff. She tended to work out a lot more than he ever did even when he was in the agency so she kept a nice stock of it. He walked out of the kitchen and went around the recliner to wrap his arms over his sister's shoulders in an attempt to show affection but more so as an attempt to ensure he wasn't going to be killed for coming home so late and so wasted. She closed her book and looked up to him with a small smile on her lips before she moved a hand to flick him between the eyes.

When he retracted his hold she shook her head "You scared the crap out of me getting that drunk! Armin and I had to carry your passed out ass upstairs. Not to mention, I didn't know you had a tattoo, then you go and get more? What the hell, Eren?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I'm sorry, Mika. Yeah, well I'm in the process of removing the two from my chest, a couple more sessions or a few more weeks with the balm and they'll be gone. They weren't very old so the ink didn't have very long to seep down. It was for a case, but don't worry I'm fine okay? But you know what they say about tattoos right? Once you have one, you'll get another. It's true though, the machine is rather addictive, I much prefer it over a bamboo pole and metal spike."

Her eyes widened "What?! God Eren, do you know how unsanitary that can be?! What am I going to do with you? Oh well, I'm just glad you're home. Wanna watch a movie?"

Smiling he walked over to the couch and sprawled out "Sure, whatever you want." Seeing the smile on his little sister's face was more than enough to make him smile as well. As long as she was happy he would be at least for a moment or two. The two spent the time watching movies on the couch until Eren's belongings arrived from the other house. Mikasa and Armin had talked him into having it done for him, even going as far as to have someone ship his car since it was only in Virginia and it wouldn't cost that much. He was certainly happy to have a lot of his things back, but especially his car. It was the first serious purchase he had ever made for himself, he even let Mikasa pick the color. After getting everything settled and moved in it was time to leave to meet Armin at, he guessed it, Texas Roadhouse.

\--------

It had been a nice night out with the two of them, all talking about high school and remembering the good times they had together even if Mikasa got knocked out of their high school days because of her age difference. She enjoyed listening to the two of them laughing and smiling as they talked about the times Eren got in trouble or when Armin was getting picked on and Eren tried to help but only made it worse for the both of them. Later the topic steered towards Mikasa and how she was doing overseas, if she had any romantic interests, and at that point Eren shuddered to even think about his little sister bringing home a boy, or a girl, her choice he thought. It was enough for Armin to get a laugh when he watched Eren's reactions to her saying she had a boyfriend for a little while but things didn't work out, now she was just too busy and really didn't care about it. It made his heart feel a little better to hear the last part.

"Mika, you ever bring home a guy, or girl, I'm gonna try to be as annoying as possible in hopes they never want to steal my lovely little sister away." He leaned over in the booth nudging her with his elbow.

To which she rolled her eyes and cut into her steak "Mhmm, we'll see how well that works out for you. What about you anyone special?"

His stomach turned and it was visible to them both that she should not have asked "I, uh, I did have someone, but it wasn't something either of us could keep. Too volatile together."

Mikasa's brows furrowed as she noticed the heart wrenching tone of his voice "Eren...I'm sorry."

He tossed on a fake smile "It's alright, really. I was on a case anyway, it's like it could have worked out really. What about you Armin? Now that we're on the subject of love lives."

Armin tossed him a glance "There's someone I like, at work, she's a nurse on my floor. Really cute little brunette, but I don't think either has time to date really. I took the weekend off but by that I mean, I'm on call if they need me and I don't get days off."

The two of them laughed with Mikasa pointing a finger "You know damn well that if you like that girl you just need to do it anyway, if you don't your brain will overwork itself thinking of different things. I say you should ask her out."

Eren nodded in agreement "I concur. Do it, dude. You're the only one here that isn't a complete lost hope." 

He smiled "Oh, well compared to you I guess I do stand a better chance. Haha, I kid, I kid, but maybe I will. We'll see." The three continued to eat their dinner and converse in peace, carefully tiptoeing around possible love life questions as Mikasa had found contained turbid waters. She didn't want to upset her brother when she had just seen him again but she did want to know more about who this person was and how they caused him pain because that meant she automatically did not like them. Eren seemed to be enjoying his night out, no drinking, just having fun with the three of them together again, like the first night but more enjoyable since he wasn't so tired. 

They hugged and said goodbye to Armin as they parted ways after leaving the restaurant and heading back to the house. It was around 11pm when they finally got back home and Eren was just thankful he had broken an arm before so he could still manage to eat with his left hand. Mikasa got a kick after watching him try to do it again though, but after a minute he was fine. The car ride back to the house had been filled with an awkward air but he wasn't quite sure why. When they got inside nothing was said except Mikasa was going to bed, so she gave him a hug and a kiss to the cheek leaving him to be up by himself.

It was certainly dangerous to do so as the last thing he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts. They choked out the positive when he was alone, all the fun things, the fun times were extinguished and up came the memories he didn't want to remember, such as the first time he met Levi, something he claimed to be one of his favorite memories. Now it was decayed, festering with the swirling stitches of self loathing for what he did. How that if he truly loved him, he wouldn't have done such a thing, but he though he knew better, it still came back to nag him. He tried to lay down and go to sleep, so he stripped down to his boxers and pulled on Levi's hoodie but it didn't help, not this time. It was almost as if it was stronger after talking about him, even thinking of his for a the blink of an eye.

Deciding he needed to calm down he grabbed his pack of cigarettes, and his phone and headed downstairs. It hadn't felt like he had been just staring at the ceiling for 2 and half hours but he did know it felt like agony. After crossing the living the room in the dark, moving silently across the floor and into the kitchen, careful not to make any loud noises to wake Mikasa, he walked to the counter to pour himself a glass of water and pop another asprin. He lit up his cigarette and placed it in his teeth, grabbing his glass of water in his good hand, he made a step by the table getting to the outside edge when the lamp by the couch cut on revealing the dangerous smile.

"Hope you don't mind, I let myself in. It's so good to see you, love."

\-----------------------------------------


	28. Chapter 28

The glass dropped from his hand, shattering into the faintest of slivers and shards splashing water all over the floor at his feet. The cigarette joined the glass on the black tiled kitchen floor, as it fell from his agape mouth. Levi Ackerman was sitting on his sofa, mere feet away from his little sister's door. He wasn't worried about himself at this point, he was more worried for her, especially for the fact she had no idea who he was or what he wanted. Eren straightened his back against the dining table, only praying that the glass dropping hadn't woken his sister, but he had been wrong. Her bedroom door swung open and she walked out in an oversized t-shirt rubbing her eyes.

"Eren, what's going on?" Her voice was thickly laced with sleep as she almost walked out of the door.

Screaming at the top of his lungs he pointed to her room "Get back in your damn room now! Do as I fucking ask, no questions! Just lock the god damn door and don't come out no matter what you think you hear!"

Levi turned to smile at her, waving his fingers delicately as she widened her eyes and slammed the door "Aww, such a pretty little girlfriend, Eren. Black hair, dark, piercing eyes, and fair skin...sounds familiar."

Scoffing Eren crossed his arms over his chest "She's my fucking sister, don't go comparing her to you. Now, why don't you tell me why you're here and how you found me."

Rising from his seat he took a step forward "Well you see, my dear, sweet, friend Petra Ral looked into that identity you provided. When it came up in the system as restricted and not even she had access, well it told her everything she needed to know. I had to pay quite a bit for your information, but a special agent in the FBI's Organized Crime Division, who would have thought? So tell me, Eren, I mean at least I think that's your real name, I didn't read all the details, tell me what you think I'm here for."

"If you've come to get your revenge it's fine by me, but you leave my sister out of this. This is between us and no one else." Eren ran his left hand under the table, never more thankful for his overactive imagination for placing a holstered, loaded gun strapped to the underside of the table, once he found it, he pulled it and held it behind his back.

Levi laughed "Hahaha, oh how cute. I'm curious, what was the plan exactly? You did so well but even you looked surprised when they raided the house."

A bubbling pool of guilt began rising up in his stomach, he wanted to be mad, he wanted to put up his front so desperately but he could feel the resolve waning the longer he stood staring into his stormy eyes "I had a lot of things to do, a lot of information to gather, but yeah, I was surprised for many reasons. Mainly because my section chief went over my head and changed the timing of the raid, I was supposed to have two more weeks before it took place. I wasn't done gathering evidence when they moved in, but they thought they had enough on you to move and now we see where that got you. So you're a free man, and you can never be tried again for it, I imagine that feels nice."

"Oh it's marvelous, but you know what's going to feel better? The moment I watch the life flicker and dull from your eyes. You know I don't like getting my hands dirty but for you, I'll gladly make an exception. No one fucks me over quite as royally and gets away with it, not even Erwin." The sinister grin on his face chilled him to the very core as he flexed his arm and a flaying blade fell down his sleeve into his palm. 

It was then that pushed the safety and drew his gun, switching hands with his left as the trigger finger "That's not very smart, Levi, bringing a knife to gun fight? You had to have guessed I keep a gun stashed in every room in the house."

"I'm a lot better with knives than Marco, Eren, who do you think taught him? It sure wasn't Ymir. I don't think you'll be so proficient with that cast on your regular trigger finger. Now, I would like to know some things, so I do hope you'll be good and tell me, because I'm not quite in the playing mood." His voice dropped, stern, cold, and demanding as the words rolled from his tongue.

Careful to avoid the shattered glass he stepped away from the table "It would seem you're threatening me very seriously, but I can manage just fine thanks. I'm not in a playful mood either, see, you interrupted me when I was trying to smoke my cigarette and I get rather angry very fast when I don't get my nicotine."

Levi's eyes followed his motions as he moved to stand in the frame of the kitchen living room entrance "Oh, I would never outright threaten an FBI agent, oh, wait, yes I would. Smoking is such a disgusting habit, Eren, did you quit just so you could go undercover? Tell me, was sleeping with me also part of your plan?"

"I'm not an agent anymore, Levi. If you had up to date sources, you'd know that I left them my resignation 3 days ago and no, I didn't stop when I went under, I stopped a while ago but undue amounts of stress seemed to pull out a lot of my bad habits. Sleeping with you was part of my plan, when I thought you were only a bartender I could use for information, but once I realized who you were that day I knew it was over. I was in too deep and I couldn't back out so I played the cards I was dealt and it got me further than any other agent. So, my plans, since you want to know so fucking bad, were to get information on everyone, every single person and report in weekly. I was to find out who murdered my best friend, my partner, and the other agents I worked in the division with, among other things such as find out how the drugs were being moved, find out how they were given out, and my personal favorite, find out who the boss was." Eren's eyes started raging an undying fire as he thought about everything he had to go through only to be the one hurt the most in the end.

A cackling laugh flew over his lips "Ahahaha, what happened? Oh Eren, so this whole time you had a little vendetta to settle hmm? How touching, tell me, which one was he, this partner? Was it the one we decapitated with bone saw and sent the head back to the agency, the one we dumped in the bayou, it wasn't the one whose eyes we gouged out with a burning fire poker and eviscerated, or maybe it was the one we left as a scavenger hunt? Oh, there it is, scavenger hunt kid huh, well he was certainly a peppy little spitfuck but their handler was their downfall, you're only lucky because you had a different handler otherwise you'd have been in the same boat. If you're going to point that thing at me, Eren, at least look like you want to kill me, not whatever this is. I guess screwing me had many benefits for you didn't it? Not that I'm one to complain, I really did love you Eren, or well, who you made yourself to be, but even the sun has to set in paradise doesn't it?"

Eren aimed the gun a bit higher, squaring away his shot as he mentioned Steven in such a manner "I had much more than that, but I only wanted to do my job and go home. I had to wait weeks for my friend's funeral, his wife couldn't even give him a timely burial because of you fucking people. I guess that girl was in your pocket, this Petra Ral, I've personally never met her but I have heard things around the agency. Your agents get slaughtered and no one wants to you to be their handler, she pretty much got black listed for a while. My real name is Eren, thank you, it's almost everything else about me that's fake. I thought about telling you many times, but I knew this moment would happen and I had to avoid it at all costs. I wanted to do a lot of things, and I planned many things, but some things come when you least expect them to. I was compromised when I went under, I thought, that if I drowned myself in my work, the last month would have been smooth sailing, it'd be like the other cases, but it wasn't. You started eating away at me, gnawing at my every solace, so you know what? If you want to kill me, fucking A, go apeshit, I don't care. I've been dying everyday for the last month, so whatever you have planned, is nothing compared to what I've been feeling everyday for the last month." 

Levi watched in astonishment as Eren let the gun fall from his hands, smacking against the ground and falling from his feet. Eren's trembling hands told him that at least a piece of what he was feeling was genuine but it didn't matter, not yet. Just as he dropped his guard, Eren rushed to him, dodging the first blow he moved to make blade aimed at his gut but the second took him by surprise as a second blade ran across his right bicep. It wasn't enough to slow him as Levi had wished, he managed to grab him and slam him against the entryway wall getting nose to nose. Slamming his hand against the wall Levi dropped the knife in his hand, letting it fall to their feet while the other was laying on the floor several paces away from where he surprised him. He stared into the calm, cold collected eyes and did something he thought he'd never be able to do again, he pressed his lips against Levi's.

At first there was a struggle, but Eren pushed him back into the wall taking his breath. For a moment, he gave in, wrists going limp as he lost the urge to fight the overwhelming amount of emotion spreading from Eren's lips. He was kissing him as if he'd never kissed him before, almost as if it were their first kiss, and in a way it was.

Eren pulled back from the kiss and stared at him "Fuck...this was never supposed to happen. Sleeping with you, sure, falling in love with you to the point where it compromised my career? No. I was undercover as a liaison partnering with DEA in Arkansas dealing with some punks on a college campus dealing with and making meth. I was fine, or thought I would be, until I saw the signature they were trying to fake. They dyed it a dark blue and stuck a white wing on the packaging. I flipped my shit when I confronted a dealer, they wanted to claim to be part of The Legion so bad, well it proved to be a bad idea. I screamed, I blew a fucking gasket at these kids trying to impersonate the people I cared for, my friends, my lover. I never once referred to The Legion as them or they, I used the pronouns us and our when I spoke about the group. I don't know what I would have done to that kid had I not gotten distracted and punched a wall instead of his face. I broke three fingers, my fist collided into the wall so hard. Do you think I wanted this?! I never meant to fall in love with you Levi, and I even promised myself I'd never say it, but god damn it all to hell I love you, you stupid, egotistical, obnoxious, gangster fuck!"

Levi froze, his eyes narrowed and for a moment Eren thought he saw what he wanted, but it quickly changed "I can't love someone I don't know."

The words pained him as they pierced his heart but he sighed and looked into the stormy eyes "My name is Eren Daniel Jaeger, I am 26 years old. I will turn 27 on March 30th. I am from Charlotte, North Carolina, and I drive a 2008 Dodge Challenger RT. My favorite color is blue and my favorite flavor of jellybean is pear. Aside from the random other bullshit I could say here's the important bits. The arrest record you saw was real however the locations were wrong it took place here. I joined the FBI when I was 21 years old, after spending my days running around breaking into places and stealing shit, the occasional drug charge showed up as well. I had been sitting in a cell, a prison sentence awaiting me when an agent by name of Chris Salinger came up to me. He offered me a deal, if I could teach his agents how to break past anti-pick locks among other things for a year they'd forget about my little arrest. Wanting to avoid prison at age 19 I agreed to it. I spent a year as a criminal teaching agents to catch criminals. When I expressed a general interest in wanting to join, Salinger vouched for me personally and I went through the academy when I was 20, getting out a year later ready to start under his lead when he became the section chief of the organized crime division. I was an agent for 5 years and yours was the only case to ever compromise me out of 23. I owed Salinger my life, he gave me the opportunity to make my sister not only proud of me, but to give her the opportunities I never had. I wanted to tell you many times, but I owed that man and I had to do it. You might not believe me, Levi but you're the person that knows me best, besides the girl sitting in that room. When my mother died, my father was nowhere to be seen, do you know what people assumed? Murder suicide, is what, and no, I don't know still what happened, but I do know is that, that girl in the other room is the only family I have left and the only other person I love almost as much as I love you."

Looking up to the ceiling words fell from Levi's mouth "Jaeger....German, for hunter. How appropriate....Eren.......you know..I....still really want to kill you, right?"

Eren rolled his eyes "Please, we both know if you were going to kill me you wouldn't have bored me to death with your speech first." Before Levi could say anything Eren pressed his lips against his, met without resistance as he sank into his embrace. Eren dropped his grip on Levi's wrist as he placed it at his hip pulling back from the kiss for a second, staring into his eyes hoping he wasn't just dreaming.

"You always did leave your right outside open but you know, your arm is gonna keep bleeding if we don't hurry up and bandage it." Levi looked to his arm wondering why he was wearing rolled up long sleeves in the house.

Glancing over he noticed beads of red streaking down to his wrist from the long slash across his bicep "We? Are you saying that you still love me?"

Sighing he put his hand to Eren's face "I told you, no matter what."

A tear ran down his face as he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist nuzzling his face into his neck "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't say it enough times for it to sink in but I think, thank you for loving me, is something else I should say. Thank you for giving me the chance I want to have with you."

"Eren, if I didn't think the emotion I saw on your face was real that day I wouldn't have come here. If I was going to have you killed, I would have had someone else come get you and bring you to me, but I needed to know. If anyone should be thanking anyone for loving them I have to thank you. You know the horrible things I've done once over, but you love me anyway. I can't even begin to fathom why you would love someone like me. Come on, now, show me where you keep your things so I can bandage your arm." He managed a small smile as Eren grabbed his wrist and led him up the stairs to the bathroom where the first aid kit was located. After cleaning his wound and wrapping gauze around his already damaged arm, he sat back and placed the items back into the white box.

Flexing his arm and determining it to be a worthy wrapping he looked over to Levi "We like people for their good qualities, but we love them for their defects....so, what now?"

Levi grinned walking over to sling his arms over his hips "I didn't notice before, you've been wearing my hoodie. What now, is I take it off and remind you of what you've been missing."

The idea caused an immense blush to rise to his face "Levi, my sister--" 

"Then I guess you better keep quiet, huh." A devious smile played over his lips as he stared into Eren's eyes, predatory gaze locked on it's target.

Boldening up, deciding to throw away the times where he wasn't himself, he pulled Levi closer to him and nipped at his ear "Fine, but if you want to play, you'll have to realize I've been letting you do what you wanted."

An animalistic rumble sounded from his throat as his eyes flashed intensely "That makes it all the more fun, gives me an ever greater sense of victory, but save it for another time. That cast is going to make things difficult enough on you, I'd hate to have to tie you up because you got too fiery. You enjoyed playing the blushing bride, though, I would know, every... single.... piece of you did." Not even caring of his wounded arm he wrapped it around Levi's hips and knotted his left hand in his hair pulling to the side to reveal his neck. Lining his neck with a series of nips and hickies, painting his snowy skin with various shades of purples and pinks. Thankfully there wasn't much to Eren's outfit but Levi had been wearing more clothes than he hoped for, not being used to North Carolina's temperatures in mid-November. 

"Geez, were you preparing for the arctic?" Eren knocked him back to the door letting a small laugh leave his lips as he moved his fingers down to the scarf around his neck.

Levi looked over him, less than enthused about his comments on his choice of attire "It's literally freezing outside while it was 74 degrees when I left Louisiana. Fucking sue me for not being made for the cold you damn furnace."

Eren rolled his eyes, feigning concern as he spoke against his skin "Oh, you poor baby, whatever will you do in this normal November weather? You're ridiculously overdressed, but not to worry, you'll be out of it in a moment." With a grin he pulled the scarf from his neck tossing it to the side letting it flutter to the ground. Levi raised an eyebrow as he watched his white scarf lay on the ground, but turned to drop the thick black peacoat from his arms. As he dropped his, it was only fair for Eren to pull his hoodie off, tossing it to the side of the room as best as he could. 

Levi's eyes scanned the bandages over his chest, knowing that his tattoos lurked beneath them, but he was a bit puzzled when he noticed the ones on his shoulders as he turned to throw the hoodie. He reached a hand to his chest, placing it overtop the bandage he noticed Eren's slight apprehension, almost an aversion to his touch. Eren put his hand to the other bandage yanking it from skin, wincing a bit as he did so. Revealing the faded out white wing, Levi's eyes narrowed as he moved his hand to trace the almost indistinguishable line as they were on their last layer of skin.

"Tattoo removal......painful?" A faint undertone of pain sounded through his voice as he traced the light lines. 

"Not as much as getting it. I do plan to continue with the removal process, now, stop giving me that look." Noticing the sullen expression on his face, he put a hand to his hip and pulled him over to the bed.

Levi huffed a bit but followed him to the edge of the bed where his attitude returned "Well, I don't think you'll be doing much fighting back with that cast on your arm, but I'll give you points for knocking the breath out of me earlier." Eren scoffed and put a hand to his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. Raising an eyebrow in slight amusement as Eren moved to sit in his lap staring down into his eyes, as his hand pushed his shirt up from his navel to his collarbones. He had to smile a bit as he felt his hand surveying every inch of his skin as if it was going to be ripped away from him again, ghosting touch following every dip.

His eyes stopped when he noticed something he had never noticed before, a small jagged diagonal scar by his hip. It was light, very faint, but it was like he'd never been so close to his skin to notice it before. Letting his finger trace it, his fingertip barely grazed the skin but he noticed Levi jumped a bit as he came in contact with it. Looking up to him, without a word they both decided it was best to mention later and move on. Realizing that with his hand casted he couldn't remove any piece of Levi's clothes without help so he resigned himself to pretty much being useless in that department, to which Levi understood once he heard the disheartened sigh spill from his lips.

With a bit of a laugh, he leaned up a bit and tossed his long sleeve to the opposite end of the room moving afterwards to capture Eren's lips with ease. Levi flipping him onto his back drew a pained hiss as he broke the kiss, lower back arching as his freshly inked skin landed hard against the mattress. Inclining his head, Levi scanned his eyes trying to determine what had pained him but it was quickly replaced by Eren knotting his hand in his hair and dragging him back down for another kiss. The action surprised him but ultimately increased the need for him to get out of his rapidly tightening jeans.

Pulling back from the kiss Eren squirmed a bit trying to find a comfortable place to settle his shoulders while shooting him a look of annoyance "Eren?"

"Sorry, my shoulders are killing me. I'll show you later." A grin moved over Levi's lips as he thought about a new idea.

Moving from over him under the guise of removing his pants, he stripped off his jeans leaving him in a pair of white boxers as he climbed onto the bed "Or you can show me now."

Eren rolled his eyes as he climbed into Levi's lap "You wouldn't be able to see it...now, put your mouth to better use." 

Levi looked up to him, impressed for a moment at his gall "Oh so bold, did you miss me that much? Or just my tongue?"

"Shut up." Leaning down he took Levi's lip with a small bite along the edge before already seeking to slip his tongue past them. Giving him entrance Levi parted his lips swiftly, allowing Eren to get his way for a fraction of a second before flipping him onto his back. Knowing that it would be a bit painful for him, it was part of the reason he did it. A hiss escaped his clenched jaw as he landed hard on his back, but was soon replaced by a slight mewl as Levi's lips connected to his neck. A hand went to rest as his hip, letting his fingertips breach the thick black band resting on them as the other settled on his chest. Teasing the rising flesh on his chest he set to hitting all the sensitive spots on Eren's neck, nipping at the skin, rolling it in his teeth as he caught the buck of his hips.

"...--harder." The words left Eren's lips as a whispered demand as he pulled his hair.

Levi groaned as the pleasurable pain ripped through him "Argh...--What?"

"Bite me harder. Break skin if you want." Eren's eyes were flaring with something Levi had never seen so much of in them before, lust. Lust, desire, passion, wanting him so hard he could taste it on his tongue as it danced over his neck. Complying with his sudden surprising direction he clamped his teeth down at the junction of his shoulder knowing it was an extremely erogenous spot for Eren. Feeling the teeth pinch his skin sent a hot shiver down his body as his back arched and Levi's name sounded as a sharp whisper as it left his lips on an inhaling breath. Levi had known he liked pain, but never pushed the limits and now it was clearer than crystal to him how much he could push it as he seemed to enjoy pain just as much as he did.

Letting his good hand move to Levi's body, he dropped it down his chest letting it slide until it reached the hemline of his boxers. A low growl rumbled in the back of Levis throat as Eren pawed at the fabric, deciding to move down his body, he slid away from his neck. Slithering his hand from his knees up to his thighs pushing them away from one another, he settled a leg in the place they left, gliding his hands to his hips stopping to grab both sides of the fabric, ripping them down his thighs before crawling back to loom over him. The muscles in Eren's abdomen tensed as Levi leaned down to kiss him, his fingers beginning to roam over his body, one hand back to stopping to tease his chest, pulling at the teal devil-tailed hoops adorning it. The sweet taste accompanied with the hot temperature of his lips had Eren falling fast, losing his mind the more Levi pushed against him, the more he rolled his hips ever so slightly into his own. 

The gentle rock of his hips against him while his tongue swirled over his and his hands explored his body was more than enough to have him like jelly in his hands. Unable to tell whether it was his feelings for him that made him so sensitive to his touch or whether it was this new, vulnerable position in the relationship made him uneasy. He knew the only emotions he was supposed to be feeling right now so he focused for a moment of the ecstasy controlling his body rather than the thoughts that were driving him crazy such as what was going to happen once it was over. As he pushed the thoughts from his head a sharp twinge of pain stemmed from the cut on his arm as he tried to move it too fast.

Noticing the wince Levi slid a hand down his stomach to carefully drawing his attention to the feeling of his hand coiling around him carefully. Teasing him with a few slow strokes only drew his mind closer to the brink as he denied him the continual pleasure, dropping his hand and pulling back from the kiss. There was a whine from Eren as he stopped but his desire for more of his touch was soon sated as he adjusted himself in a better position for what he had in mind. He moved down his body taking advantage of the space he had created for himself, sliding past the now empty space between his legs to drag a finger up his inner thigh.

Shivering at the light graze against his skin, he squirmed under Levi's piercing eyes, something seeming a bit more carnal than they had in the past. He realized then that Levi was enjoying teasing him, taking his time, making sure that whatever he was going to have to beg him for what he wanted. Having power was important to him but so was showing he was in control of everything that happened, this was a form of payback and he knew it. He wasn't above begging, not to him, and so when he finally started letting his lingering touches warp his mind Levi looked thrilled, realizing that he could then have whatever he wanted.

Levi's sadistic side was showing as he licked a trail up his inner thigh, eliciting a perfect quivering mewl from his lips "What's wrong, Eren?" 

"...Levi....this isn't..AH---" Just as he spoke Levi twisted his tongue around his length, ensuring whatever he wanted to say would die on his lips.

Looking up at him, he ran his tongue over his lip smiling "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, I was busy. Was something the matter?"

Eren's patience was wearing thin, but knew this was his form of revenge "Levi, please..."

Running his index finger up his length, he purred "Please....what?"

"Levi please stop teasing me." Eren's begging was only adding fuel to the fire as Levi ran a hand up his body as he moved to hover over him.

Dangerous steel eyes met Erens as he thumbed over his jaw "Oh, but why would I do that? Hearing you beg is like music to my ears."

Eren reached up to place his hand at the back of his neck, using him as leverage to pull himself closer "Because you love me. Please, Levi...just fuck me."

The words went straight through his ears to his groin as Eren did more than beg for him "Oh, that's foul play." Kissing the side of his neck he assumed he knew where he kept his stash of items, and he had been correct. Moving from over him he reached over to the nightstand on the left side of the bed and pulled open the door sorting through the random array of items until he found the small bottle of lubricant and the roll of condoms. Grabbing the items and dropping them on the bed he looked over to Eren, making a dash for his lips as the items rolled to his side. As Levi's heated lips met his own he was awash with much more emotion than simply lusting for the man he loved.

His hand moved to his neck as he tilted his jaw letting Levi take every bit of control he wanted. Hands roamed over Eren's upper body as he started a heavy forceful roll of his hips grinding into Eren's. As he stifled his moans into the kiss Levi hastened the gap between each roll, feeling Eren spasm beneath him. Backing from the kiss he swept aside the hair from his forehead, pressing a kiss against his skin before moving away to litter burning kisses down his neck, collarbones, chest and stomach before stopping at his hips. As his lips moved from one place the next Eren could still feel the lingering heated tingle against his skin setting it ablaze.

Levi had his arms locked under his knees dragging him closer to him with a powerful yank, his ability to drag him like a rag doll, once again surprised Eren. A masterful tongue set on it's course twirling around his length as he then wrapped his hand in Levi's satiny locks, feeling the freshly shaven buzz at the back of his head as his fingers brushed past it. Enveloped in the wet heat of his mouth his mind now focused only on the pleasure exploding throughout his nervous system. Being fully aware there was to be a bit of pain behind the actions to take place, he slowed his breath as he heard Levi pop open the cap to the small lubricant bottle he fished from the drawer. 

There was indeed a certain hint of dull pain at the intrusion of a slicked digit, but he knew it would be soon overtaken by ecstasy and thus gritted his teeth in wait. As the dull ache spread over his hips he tried to focus his mind on the other feelings emitting from below his waist as Levi's hand hand replaced his mouth moving in tandem with the the easy thrusts of his skillful fingers. At the addition of a second intruding finger his toes curled as his good hand moved to claw desperately at the sheets in hopes of the pain dulling within the coming seconds. Levi noticed the pained expressions etched into his face and set to hastening his pace and doing his best to draw his attention elsewhere. 

Fingers twisting in the sheets with pleasure sweeping his mind, he couldn't keep his mewl from slipping past his lips "Hah....Levi--I'm"

When he heard the moan drop from his lips he smirked, "Shhh, wouldn't want your sister to hear you, would you?" Hearing that he bit his lip, drawing forth a small hint of crimson from where his canine tooth pierced the soft flesh as a third finger entered swiftly. Withdrawing after ensuring there would be little to no resistance, Levi tore open a silver packet and slid the thin laytex over himself. He moved to lean down capturing Eren's lips after slicking a coat of the lubricant over himself. Eren's hand went to Levi's shoulder as he slowly pushed into him, forcing himself to try to ignore the pain as his fingernails dug into his skin. Tasting the sparks of passion on his tongue tossed firecrackers into the heat of his mind as he explored his mouth feverishly. 

Something about this seemed different than any time that had come before it. It hit him like a brick wall; it was different because it was real. Real emotion, raw emotion, baring themselves to one another as they gave themselves over to one another. Eren was giving everything he was, and everything he would be into Levi's embrace. It may be the last time he would see him, or it may be the first of many times he would spend wrapped in the sensual embrace, but he didn't care to think of it, he only wanted what was right in front of him. Pulling back from his kiss his hand moved to frame his face as he met Levi's steely eyes. The longer he stared the more he felt them dragging him out to dangerous sea where a tsunami of eroding waves began eating away at his resolve. As the rising tide of pleasure that mounted it's way through his body reducing him to a series of shivers and shakes, it felt like he was in the middle of the raging, stormy sea of Levi's eyes.

Pulling him down to his ear Eren placed a kiss at his jaw before whispering "I love you, Levi."

His face was hidden, his breath being taken as he continued with his rhythm "...I love you too, Eren." The words sounded sweet in his ears, but more importantly they sounded honest and that was all he could hope for. He pressed a kiss to the side of Eren's neck, rhythm growing more erratic with every thrust, only increasing as Eren slammed his hips back, matching his easy rhythm effortlessly. It seemed like saying that had an adverse effect on their stamina, as did the teasing and waiting. Feeling a white haze clouding his mind as he reached his apex, he leaned up to connect his lips to Levi's feeling the need to be drowned in the assaulting waves. Soon after his own climax, Levi's body shivered hitting his own then moving to collapse on the side of the bed.

Eren sat up about to go over the edge of the bed to grab a towel with Levi laugh reached his ears "Do you want to recreate the first time we slept together so bad? Wait here, I'll grab you a towel which I guess you keep in the side closet by the bathroom?"

Smiling he nodded "Yeah I do, thanks. I guess now it's more like now is the first time we've slept together."

Hoping down from the bed he made the short trek to the bathroom cleaning himself before returning with a black towel tossing it to him "Yeah, I guess it is. Here."

Cleaning himself, he then tossed it to the floor and moved to sling himself over Levi's shoulder "So....what now? You're not staying in North Carolina surely."

Pulling him closer, he turned on his side "No, I'm not......Come with me."

Eren shook his head as he stared into Levi's eyes "Come with you, what? Where?"

Smiling his voice inflated "Does it matter?"

Moving into his embrace, he leaned forward pressing a kiss to his lips "No, no it doesn't. Not as long as I'm with you."

\-----------------------------------------------


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, loves, the ending of a marvelous ride. I'm glad some of you trusted me and stuck it out until the end. It's been a blast. Enjoy.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Taiga

"Then get up, let's go, we've got a long day ahead of us." Levi's grin grew as he rolled off the bed, finding his boxers sliding them on and turning back to look at the shell-shocked expression on Eren's face.

Levi scanned the room picking up articles of clothing and tossing them to Eren "Wha-Hey! What do mean let's go? Like right now?!"

"Do you see me moving? I'd love to spend time cuddling you but we've got shit to do, you can sleep on the way there. Up and at 'em." Levi was sliding on his pants pausing only to snap his fingers at Eren as he slid on his boxers.

Tying his best to get up without falling, Levi walked over helping "I can't just leave my sister, and I've got to pack clothes, and I-"

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. Right now, we just need to go." He held an arm over his waist as he helped him over to the dresser.

Sorting through his clothes he grabbed a long sleeved button up and began fussing with the buttons "God! Fucking..shit!"

Levi laughed a bit and started helping him button the shirt "Haha, here, let me help. You're fucking useless with that girly cast. Have I ever told you how no one can pull off neon colors? In case I haven't, it's true, you should have picked another color."

Eren scoffed as he let Levi button his shirt "Hmph. I wasn't completely useless 5 minutes ago nor did I fucking pick hot pink as the color. They just did it, and I wasn't in the mood to tell them otherwise. Now, hand me some pants, preferably sweats since they're the only things I can comfortably get in and out of. Also, the hoodie, oh and my peacoat in the closet."

Pulling his shirt closed tightly "What the hell do I look like to you? Ugh, fine." After opening the drawer Eren pointed to he pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and handed them to Eren before moving to pick up the previously discarded hoodie slinging it over his forearm. Walking over to the closet he dragged the dark grey and white plaid peacoat from it's hanger draping it over his arm along with the Bad English shirt he saw laying strew across the floor in front of the hamper. Once he was back by his side Eren was slipping into a pair of previously tied, flat bottomed charcoal tennis shoes.

"Oh, thank you." Eren looked up, smiling as he took the the articles of clothing from his arms putting them on as Levi went to finish dressing himself. As he finished, Eren moved to grab his laptop, his pack of cigarettes and his cell phone thinking they were the only things he needed besides his wallet as he prepared to leave with Levi. Levi had finished, wrapping his white scarf around his neck when he came up from behind Eren wrapping his arms over his hips.

He pressed a kiss against his neck before speaking "Hey, you have a passport right? You're going to want to grab it. Now, let's go." Eren turned to look but was only given a sigh and he went to the closet, dragging over the chair from the desk and stood in it, pushing a ceiling tile aside and sweeping around inside until he retrieved a black block. Climbing down he sat it on the bed and withdrew a key from the desk drawer, opening the small lockbox. Inside he sorted through a few bands of different types of currency before coming to a small blue pamphlet, flipping it open to check the I.D. Once he made sure it was the correct name he grabbed it and put it in his pocket. 

As he went to put the box away he caught Levi's glance "What? It's an emergency box. Agency training."

"Don't make that a habit, come on let's jet." He grabbed Eren's hand and dragged him to the door. Eren looked around the things in the room and shut off the light, pulling the door shut as he left. Walking down the stairs he grabbed his keys from beside the door, but decided to go to Mikasa's room. Stopping at the door, he knocked quietly, not wanting to have to leave a letter, she didn't deserve that. After a few raps on the door she answered before pulling open the door, remember what Eren had told her.

"Eren?" Her voice was thick with sleep as she called him.

Smiling a bit he answered "Yeah, Mika, it's me. Do you mind if I come in, I have something to talk to you about."

Cracking the door open a bit she peeked out "Can't it wait until the morning? Also, what was going on?"

"I'm sorry but it can't. I'll tell you but you can either come out and talk or I'll come in and talk." He smiled warmly and she pulled the door open with a heavy sigh.

She took a step out of the room and shut it behind her, walking out in her navy blue oversized t-shirt wiping her eyes "Okay, but can we sit down? I'm really tired."

He nodded and they walked over to the couch, with Levi staying at the door until they were seated sneaking up to stand in the doorway as Eren began "Sure. Now, I know at dinner tonight, when you asked about if there was someone in my life after I avoided the question you seemed a bit off since then. You also saw the man sitting out here on the couch when I screamed at you, and I'm sorry for doing that. Well, I'm going to be completely honest with you but I want you to promise me that you will stay firmly seated when I finish."

She looked around the room eyes falling to Levi in the dim light before looking back to Eren "Okay, I promise, now what the hell is going on? Who is he, what happened earlier and why is there a gun on the kitchen floor?"

Sighing he prepared himself for the long winded speech "Okay, from the beginning. You remember when Salinger said I'd be on assignment a few months ago? Well, I take it you also heard about the downfall of a group called the Legion on the news. I didn't want to tell you about it because I knew how you'd act, but here goes. I was sent to infiltrate and destroy, like usual, only this time it was extremely dangerous with agents deaths already recorded, including March. I slept with someone I shouldn't have and it ended up putting me in hot water, I slept with the boss of the group. Now, I know what you're going to say, and yes, I do often sleep with people on the job to get what I need, but I never fall in love with them. The man I spent time with, I ended up dating as I worked the case, and I fell in love with him. I made great friends and I wished many times I would have found them instead of the agency but things never happen like that. I told you our pairing was volatile and I was right but not for the we'll destroy each kind of way....well maybe...but it was because I had to go against every feeling I had and do my job and there was no way for us to be together. To say that the people I wanted to be around are dangerous is a massive understatement, it's also why I drew the gun I kept under the table and why I told you to shut your door and not come out. Levi, is the man I love, but he is also the leader of the Legion and happened to weasel his way out of being arresting. I don't frankly know how yet, but I don't care. I'm leaving, Mika, and I can't tell you where to because I don't know where yet. All I do know is I want to be with the man I love, no matter how many times he thinks he can draw a fucking knife on me. I'll contact you when I get to where we're going, don't tell anyone, except if you have to you can tell Armin, just tell him I'm with Levi and he'll understand. I love you, Mika, and I promise I'll be alright, but I didn't think it would be right to leave you a letter after only getting to see you. I'm sorry for ranting, but I guess now I should introduce you to Levi Ackerman. Levi, my sister, Mikasa. Mikasa, Levi Ackerman."

Mikasa's eyes narrowed as he spoke, turning her attention to Levi who waved his fingers as she glanced his way slowly rising from the seat "Tch, Eren, I want to hurt him. Don't tell me he hurt you and expect me to sit here. I don't give a shit who he is, no one hurts you. I don't like him....but that's not my choice and you're a grown ass man who you love is your choice. Just promise me that you'll be alright, and you'll check in from time to time....I love you too."

"Don't, Mika. I knew you'd say that, but I'll be just fine, I promise. Now give me a hug, I've got to go." He smiled and leaned over to wrap his arms tightly around his sister, kissing her temple.

Levi moved over to the couch "Well, Mikasa, it is nice to meet you but I need to steal your brother. It's time for us to go."

A low growl sounded from her throat as she looked over to him "Don't talk to me pipsqueak. Eren, please take care of yourself. If I don't hear from you in a week I'm calling the cops and saying the midget kidnapped you." 

"Eren...." Levi looked over at him giving a look of pure annoyance as he listened to his sister speak to him in such a manner.

Eren laughed a bit as he rose from the couch placing another kiss at his sisters hair "I'll let you know when I'm alright. Levi, don't give me that look, I don't control her mouth. Her temper is nastier than mine, but let's go. A lot of me is sore and I need to sleep."

"Haven't been doing a lot of that, I guess? Well, don't worry, give me the keys and we'll be on our way." Levi smiled as he walked over to Eren pushing out an open hand ready to receive the keys to the car.

As they got close to the door Mikasa stood and looked to Levi "Hey, midget. You hurt my brother in any way shape or form another time and I will not be bound to the law. I will hunt you down and you will pay dearly for it."

Smirking, Levi turned to her "Oh my dear, your threats do nothing to me, you can't threaten a murderer and expect to be feared. I will, however, promise that he will be safe in my care. If he isn't I'll fall on my own blade if that would satisfy you. Have a good night."

\-------------

Once outside Eren turned to Levi with a bit of confusion "So, why are we taking my car?"

Unlocking the door he smiled "Why you ask? Because I flew here and my cars at back at the house. I took a cab here, now lets hurry."

Eren got into his car, settling into the reclined passenger seat after tossing his laptop in the backseat "Hey, can I ask you something?"

As he started the car and buckled in Levi nodded "Sure, what is it?"

"What was that scar on your stomach, near your hip? It's so faint, but I don't remember it." His voice was a bit shaky as he could already feel the effects of a month's lack of sleep hitting him.

"It's always been there, but you never got close enough to my skin to see it. Sure, you've seen me naked countless times, but you've never truly inspected my skin. It's from when I was little, I messed up when I was training, my uncle got a blade about an inch into my skin. I was never good with deflection, always ran head first into a confrontation like an idiot. I realized it then it was my biggest mistake and I learnt from it." He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke but Eren looked to him anyway.

"Sounds bad, you never spoke about that stuff before. So I guess if you trained Marco in knife proficiency you should have been able to more than just slice open my bicep, now tell me, by now you have to know I got into your study. I looked through every single thing I could pick a lock to get into. Something has been bothering me since I saw it." He turned on his right side closing his eyes as he began to grow drowsy.

Levi stole a peek at him and guessed what it was "Oh, yes, that. I'm going to have to keep a tighter lock on everything now, but I guessed as much. I take it you found my knife collection and couldn't begin to fathom why I kept bloody knives hidden away in my desk? Those happened to be the knives I killed my uncle with, the little memento makes me happy when I think back to it. Call me a psychopath sure, but it does often quell my anger to think I got back at the man that took my life from me. Don't make a monster if you can't control it, right?"

Eren breathed out a heavy sigh "I've thought many things along those thoughts about you, but we all have our screwed up parts about us. I said it once before, and I will say it again just don't go torturing and murdering when I'm around and I'll be just fine. I'd say you're not a monster but I'd be lying. We all have demons, and love means our demons have to find someone who's demons play well with our own. Honestly, I think our work pretty well together. Now, how about you tell me what we're going to do before I pass out because I can't keep my eyes open."

"I need to pick up my ledger and a few other...things. Just go to sleep, I'll wake you when we're there." Levi smiled warmly as he looked over.

Eren looked up with a furrowed brow"I'd been meaning to ask about that, what the hell is up with that thing? I've seen some crazy shit but even our tech squints couldn't figure it out." 

"Haha oh that, well Hanji created a program for me. It uses some kind of fucked up software and changes what I write into that scribble so then I write it down. Not too difficult but it does prove a challenge for someone pilfering through my things." After a small sigh and laugh he soon heard light snores over the radio. He hadn't been happier and Hanji had been right about the plan, that if he showed up all things would be revealed and possibly even fix themselves. It reminded him to thank her later as he prepared for the long drive ahead of him with the lack of a co-pilot at his side.

\-------------

Eren awoke earlier than he liked, still feeling a bit tired, but once he opened his eyes he knew he where he was and that their destination wasn't far off. The familiar one lane bridges, shitty roads full of potholes and assaulting swamp air put him right back in Louisiana. Looking over to Levi who seemed to show not even the slightest trace of being tired at all, but he was smiling for an unknown reason. Sitting the seat up as best as he could he leaned it up and stared out the window noticing that the surroundings seemed very familiar and when they pulled around a large curve going straight into a one lane bridge he instantly remembered the little concrete building on Mulberry Lane. Pulling out his phone he looked at the time noticing it was a little later than he thought it would be, around 4pm, meaning Levi must had to have stopped somewhere along the way, probably to nap.

When they drove up he noticed several familiar and unfamiliar cars parked around the small building, a white BMW X6M, a white '69 Mustang, a black Jeep Wrangler, and a bright yellow Viper were lined up outside. Levi pulled the car up to the building and turned to look at Eren, smiling but not saying a word. He knew what was going to have to happen so he took a deep breath and hobbled out of the car. Unstable on his tired his legs he stumbled for a moment before catching his bearings but ultimately made it up the steps without a problem. Levi pushed open the door and Eren stepped in behind him seeing everyone standing in the center of the building heads turning as they noticed his presence.

Levi stepped up to everyone gathering their attention as Eren stood by his right, trying to look everywhere but at the faces he betrayed "Okay, now that we're all here. It's fucking story time wouldn't you say Mr. Jaeger?"

Eren froze, suddenly realizing none of them had been formally told about who he was "Well, shit. I take it they haven't been told?"

Hanji rolled her eyes, hands on her hips as she pointed a long nailed index finger at him "You best believe shit. Some of know, some of us guessed as much, but no we haven't shared with the group like you're about to, so please go ahead and enlighten us."

Swallowing hard he nodded "Alright, I deserved that. I deserve a lot more and when I'm done talking you can each punch me, just not the face or the dick, anywhere else is fine. As some of you may have guessed, my name is not Eren Hawkyns, I'm not 23, and I am not the cousin of a small coffee shop owner. My name is Eren Jaeger, I'm 26, and as of 4 days ago I was a special agent in the FBI's organized crime division. I was put under partly because my connection to the case, the death of my partner and best friend Steven March, who met his untimely demise at the hands of Erwin Smith after being discovered, the other because the man I owed my life to asked me to help him retire with a spotless record. Now, I need to say that I viewed each of you as a friend, and not just someone to turn my back to once this was over. I put in my resignation because you all compromised my ability to do my job. After 5 years, I never once had that problem until I met you bunch of dingbats, but I had to realize that the hard way. I went under a little more than a week after the raid with the DEA in Arkansas trying to stop the sale and manufacture of meth. The kids tried to pass it off as if they were US, and yes, I said US. I thought I would use the fading tattoos on my chest as an excuse a clever way to worm my way in but instead I flipped a gasket when I confronted a lowly dealer. This, pink monstrosity, came from me missing the kids eye and plummeting my fist into a stone wall. At just the mention of them trying to stain the reputation of the Legion I lost my cool and I knew I could no longer play an objective agent. You guys were the closest thing to a family I had after my parent's died and I decided to run off to be a dealer to help support my sister. Now that I've said all that, feel free to hit me as hard as you want, and say whatever you want now to get it off your chest."

Ymir had been seething halfway through and finally broke lose from Christa's grasp to run and be the first to punch Eren landing a hard blow to his jaw "What the fuck is wrong with you?! How dare you come in here spouting this bullshit after what you put Christa and the rest of the group through?! Eren, I want to rip you into shreds right now, but......coming clean is hard. All I'll say on the matter is even though I'm going to punch you several more times later, I'm glad you're back.....just felt of without ya."

Bending over he looked up to her rubbing his jaw "...God, fuck...Ymir, I thought I said not the face..but thanks."

"I don't what you said, you deserved it. Nice cast though, Princess." She scoffed as she extended a hand and helped him to his feet while Marco was in the back standing beside a familiar two-toned undercut.

Hearing Jean's voice shocked him back "Really, babe, I had my money on him the way he always kept sneaking about. You owe me a $1."

Marco cracked his knuckles "Sure. Eren, you know we all trusted you. We all thought of you as part of the family, and we still will...after our share of blood is earned. It's commendable for you to come back, but after the shit you put Levi through, I'm surprised you're even breathing. You don't know what he did for us, what he did thinking it included you."

Eren turned to Levi who just shrugged "I don't know what he's talking about. I didn't do anything someone in my position wouldn't have done in my stead."

"Psht. Now isn't the time to be modest. He refused to let us take the blame for anything, had our data wiped clean before working anything on his own. You don't realize he was in prison Eren, only to be aquitted at the trial after setting everything on Erwin, but god you don't know what he risked for you, for all of us if that hadn't worked." Marco stepped up to his balling a perfect fist and driving it into his gut with enough force to take his breath and knock him from his feet.

Levi clicked his teeth "Tch, it wasn't that bad, orange is most definitely not my color. Solitary was kind of nice. Now, come up, up you go."

Hauling Eren to his feet as he tried to regain his breath, Hanji was the next to step forward "Frankly, I want to kill you, I want to experiment with my new drug on you and hope it has many, many, adverse side effects.....but I was informed of your reasoning and in which case I kind of forgive you, but I also still want to hit you." 

Hanji's blow landed square to his chest as Levi let him fall back to his arms "Ugh, well, I'm glad you hit me actually. Makes me feel like some of the animosity is gone."

Christa was the next to move walking up to him and kicking him hard in the shin "Screw you, Eren! Do you know the shit I had to do to help fix this, you should be thanking me!"

"Oww, little demon! I thought I taught you how to throw a punch, not kick like a short, angry child on a playground. I know you can do better than that, but yes, I am very thankful. Until the case is over an agent isn't allowed to know the outcome of the case, so thank you, for helping." He moved his hand to his shin staring up to her with a scowl but pulling her into a hug once he stood up straight. 

She smiled and walked back to Ymir while Farlan had a glass in his hand sipping it lightly "I'm not going to hit you, because I think you paid for that statement already, I will tell you, that was a dick move, but I understand you were doing your job. Hey, boss, when are we going?"

Levi smiled "Now, I just wanted you all to find out now and get it out of your system because you know he's coming with me. If any of you have a problem you can leave right now, he may not have the symbols anymore but he's got me. I love him and if you can't handle seeing his ass around then I don't want to yours around, get me?"

Eren stopped him "I didn't say I don't have them. Luckily I snatched this pocket light from a friend a few days ago. Help me take off my jackets and I'll show you." Levi was a bit confused but moved to strip off the coats and help unbutton his shirt. He handed the light to Levi "Shine it over my shoulders." He did as asked and everyone moved to look at what he was hiding, seeing the wings perfectly recreated under the shine of the black light. "I had it redone, down to your spot, after the agency made me start getting the ones on my chest removed. I hope they still count."

Wrapping him in a tight hug he kissed the side of his neck "Of course they do, they're great. Now, put your damn clothes on, we've got a quick drive to make." Levi assisted with his dressing and moved to escort his sore body to the door with Ymir sending another hard punch to his left arm. Eren shot her a sour look as Levi did as well causing her to retreat a bit but they walked out getting into their cars and driving off to wherever it was Levi had planned. 

\------------

It was only a twenty minute ride to the airport where Levi had dropped the car and grabbed the things Eren had brought with him. He didn't know where they were going yet but everyone seemed to know as they boarded the privately charted jet. He looked to Levi with a bit of concern on his face but it was met with a small kiss to his lips. Hoping to wash away any negative thoughts in his head Levi waved everyone ahead of them and turned his attention to Eren.

"What is it?" He inclined his head as he slid his arms around his waist.

"What's going to happen with everything now? I mean, the house, the cars, everything you have?" There was general concern in his voice but it seemed more of curiosity as he spoke.

Levi just grinned "I'm having the cars, including yours later, shipped to where we'll be. I'll buy whatever we need. There's a job already set up for you, after they unfroze my assets I set to work planning everything with some help along the way of course. It's going to be just like it was, but better. We'll be in one of the biggest cities in the world, making more money, running our own business. It might be a bit harder but with the two of us, I know we can do anything s long as we're together." 

Eren stopped and smiled "Sounds magnificent." 

Levi started to drag him off towards the plane walking up the stairs ahead of him extending an open hand as Eren looked around before placing his hand in Levi's open palm "Time to take Tokyo by storm, love."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the curtain falls. I hope you enjoyed the ride and you don't hate me too much, also I hope you can forgive me for hurting you. Thank you for reading, I love you all so much, and I do have plans for other Ereri stories so keep a look out for them :D Again, I love, love, love, love every single one of you and I cannot express my thanks in words.
> 
> ~ Until next time, Taiga "Neko" Saito.
> 
> EDIT 11/13/15 - Officially, a sequel is in the works. It will take place 3 years after this, but the updating will be slow as I have a plate full of other things right now. Please bear with me as I finish trying to iron everything out. <3 Stay tuned loves, I'm diving back into the world head first.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko.


	30. Eren's Birthday - 6 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's 27th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, 
> 
> It's good to see you all again. This epilogue chapter is a preview, a sneak peak, a prequel if you will, to the upcoming sequel to Undercover Lover - Til' Death Do We Part. It's on the horizon, currently 6th in the line of ereri fics, but don't you worry, it's coming. Without further delay, another glimpse into the life our Legion boys.

Eren awoke as the suns's rays reached through the window, bathing the immaculate room in sunlight. It had been almost 6 months since the run to Tokyo and Eren's hand had healed but magnificently in the passed. He no longer had to listen to Levi harping on him about how no one could pull of neon colors. 6 months of dating the man of his dreams, waking beside the perfectly imperfect man that he loved.......except this morning in particular. As he rolled over expecting to feel his chest against his back, he instead rolled straight over to the empty side of the bed. He'd woken up without being securely tangled in Levi's embrace only once or twice, as he had yet to break his habit of clinging to him like a spider money, but something about this felt different. The silence of their home was almost as mysterious as they're lucrative business deals as of late.

Groaning to himself, he rolled out of bed and groggily slid open the closet door, grabbing one of the suits Levi had so graciously bought for him when they'd first moved. When he had to leave everything behind, his friends, his sister, and everything he owned he was always on edge. Levi had replaced everything for him yet he fought with him often and the two had scuffles that would sometimes last the entire day but Levi had refused to let him go to sleep if he was still mad. It was like he knew all the anger he felt was being redirected back on him and he would not stand for Eren to stay angry for a prolonged amount of time. He'd provided everything for him once they stepped off the plane in Tokyo, starting with another job, this time as someone by his side and not as a server nor his right hand.

The two of them ran the group together, but even then, Eren still felt like he was depending too much on Levi. His income was still coming from Levi's pocket even if it wasn't directly, and that still bothered him. The host club and a nightclub had to be run, but with two business instead of one, Levi stayed at the nightclub as a bartender and Eren enjoyed his job as a host. Levi hadn't been a fan of it at first, but now, he didn't mind showing off the top host in the prefecture as they went out around town. With his income, he managed to begin buying his own things, but he couldn't let it out of his head that he was still in a way relying on him too much. He tried his push his insecurities from his mind and continue to dress, only to realize that he'd mistakenly grabbed one of Levi's blazer's as the cologne wafted from it.

If Levi hadn't been of a smaller frame he would have still worn it, however with his narrow shoulders he knew that it wouldn't fit someone as broad shouldered as himself. Digging through his closet he found one of his own blazers and began to get dressed. Deciding on a casual black suit, he buttoned up a black vest, and tied a hunter green tie around his neck. With him fully dressed, he headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready and then headed to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Once downstairs he began shuffling around the kitchen, finding one of Levi's notes laying on the counter with a complimenting red rose laying diagonally across it.

_My Love,_

_I've headed out early to the meeting, I didn't wish to wake you. I do hope you'll take the time and eat._  
_I don't wish for you to go into work however, today you should relax, and I will never admit this to your_  
_face but I just don't want anyone else with you today. I'll be home later tonight, the meeting with the Gandor's_  
_is probably going to run over a bit. Please, take today for yourself, I'll be home as fast I can, I promise. I love you._

_Sincerely yours, love, L. R. Ackerman._

As he looked at the note he smiled for a moment before becoming slightly angry and took the rose from the counter placing it into a vase of water before beginning to cook his meal. Once he sat down to eat he wondered just what exactly he was supposed to do if he wasn't going to show up to work or to the meeting they were supposed to be attending together. He'd not taken the time to go out by himself since he'd arrived in Tokyo, it'd been one big business blur. Luckily, his Japanese had improved to almost Levi's level of fluency, but he was still unsure of some things and tram lines still confused him more often than not. Levi had told him they were to attend all business meetings together, so he was frustrated, wondering his reason for not including him in the business, but he'd said he wanted him to enjoy himself so maybe a day off was a good thing.

Since he'd never gotten to go out by himself, and was apparently given a day to himself, he decided to do one thing he'd always wanted to do: go be the average tourist. He was now living in one of the prettiest places on earth and no one was going to stop him from going anywhere. It was already 9am so if he wanted to do something he was going to have to get started. Deciding to go to Kyoto, he gathered his belongings and headed to the Shinjuku train station purchasing his ticket to Kyoto. A 3.5 hour train ride later and he was departing the station to head off into the city to explore temples and get his book stamped at each stop he made along the way.

He spent several hours wondering around the various temples in the area getting his stamps, taking photos, feeding deer, everything felt so surreal. The more time he spent around the area, however, he found himself picking the odd stare here and there. Being overly dressed, and rather flashy, he assumed he'd get some rather intrigued looks so he just passed them by without so much of a second thought. He knew his job allowed him to become rather popular as of late, but that was in Tokyo, not in Kyoto, and he shouldn't have been receiving those kind of knowing glances. Simply ignoring it was simple, he moved on with his day attending several more temples as well as popular Shinsengumi landmark sights in Kyoto before deciding that he was going to Osaka to visit the castle.

Another train ride, with one lasting only a little over an hour, and he was finally on his way to Osaka Castle. He'd dreamed of wanting to see it as a child but had never had the opportunity being stuck in his previous job. A federal agent turned rogue criminal kingpin partner; it was not really a title he would have ever assumed he'd earn. While walking around the area he began to think back on all the things he never thought he'd do, just like seeing the castle. Running a criminal organization, leaving his job for the kingpin of said organization, running off to Japan to control the drug trade in Tokyo, get to wake up everyday to the person he loves.....it was just with a simple thought, that he knew he needed to get back home.

It was a 3.5 hour ride back to Tokyo and by the time he got home it was late at night and he knew Levi had to have been home. When he arrived home however, there were no lights on in the house, nor was the car Levi had driven that morning in the driveway. A bit worried yet more puzzled, he silently crept up to the front door and put his hand on the door to push it open. It had remained silent as he opened the door, and it appeared that nothing was lurking about in the expansive home. Flipping on the lights, he sighed, and headed to the bedroom ready to call it a night without Levi. He'd wondered how long he was going to be but it hadn't been more than a few moments of walking into the bedroom that he heard the front door open.

Eyes brightening, his mood took a drastic leap towards elation as he headed into the kitchen to see an exhausted Levi standing with a soft smile on his lips and a bouquet of roses in his hands. His posture was a straight as always but he could see the evident exhaustion written over his face, his silvery blue eyes had lost their sheen. He was a bit confused at first as to why the roses, but the little spur of the moment things he always did only served to make him fall that much harder for him. Quietly approaching he smiled and took the roses, embracing him tightly before letting go to set down the roses and put them into a vase with the single long stemmed rose form earlier.

"Hey, welcome home. How'd the meeting go?" Eren smiled and returned to him casually place a hand on Levi's cheek.

Placing his hand atop Eren's, he laced their fingers and kissed Eren's palm "Let's not talk about work. Come on, it's time to go."

Confused Eren jerked his hand back "What? It's almost midnight, Levi. Where are we going exactly?"

Smirking the dangerous smirk he'd grown to know all too well, Levi shrugged "Not telling seeing as how it looks like you've forgotten what today is... after all I've done. Come on, get in the car." Dragging him by his forearm, Eren hardly had a moment to object to the idea as he was being hauled out of the house. Eren was growing more and more suspicious the longer the drive was to get to where exactly they were going. It wasn't often that people drove, especially through Tokyo but once they stopped at their nightclub Levi smiled and gestured for him to stay put as he got out of the car. Rounding the hood of the car, he opened the door Eren, offering out a hand for him. It was going to get noisy for them as they out in prime time of the club, but if Levi didn't mind he wouldn't either.

When they approached the door, Eren picked up almost instantaneously on the change of the atmosphere within the club as he stepped through the doors. It was then that the loudest scream of his name was heard and a barrage of balloons fell from the ceiling. A banner was erected in the back, above the bar "Happy Birthday Eren" was written across it an extremely familiar font. He'd honestly forgotten about his own birthday, using fake identities had caused him to forget his own, real information. Turning around he saw Levi rush his hand through his hair before smiling and ushering him to walk further into the large club. Everyone was smiling, party poppers in their hand, with Jean throwing a handful of confetti on him which earned him an eyeroll with a light smile.

Jean, Marco, Ymir, Christa, Farlan, and Hanji were all there, however it wasn't them that brought tears to his eyes. Stinging his eyes, the tears threatened to spill over as his eyes made contact with a girl of almost his height in a pair of heels and a floor length black dress, her hair was tied up with a pair of red metal rose hair pins, while a familiar red scarf was draped around her shoulders. At her side was a blonde man with glasses and bright blue eyes wearing a suit and tie. His sister and best friend had been brought to see him, and in his sister's hands was a shining gold gift bag. Eren could no long back as he rushed to greet his sister, pulling her tightly against his chest letting the tears roll down his cheeks, dampening her skin before turning to smile at his best friend who patted his bacl

"Happy Birthday, Eren. Here, take you present before you drown me." She pulled back and he noticed the wet trails down her cheeks were just as his were. He took the bag and turned to bring his best friend in for a hug. Taking the gift bag, he sorted through the gift paper turning to look for Levi only to note that he was missing. Moving to sit the bag on the bar, his fingers curled around something unusual. Once he removed it from the bag he stared back at his sister with a bit of puzzlement before he arched an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that you got me a collar because you know what kind of things go on in my bedroom?" When he spoke his sister's nose scrunched in disgust.

Everyone began to crowd around him as Levi walked out from the back room of the bar "Not quite, but if you want I'll get one for you too. Happy Birthday." In his arms was a small black, grey, and white puppy, nestled against his chest, shaking. His eyes widened and his smile stretched as wide as it would possible go as Eren reached out to take the puppy from his grasp. Once it was securely held in his arms he leaned in to kiss Levi, remembering how he'd been so against him bringing home a dog at first. He'd remembered him saying something to extent of "I already have you, why do I need another dog? I'm kidding, but seriously, I can't stand dogs. They're messy and they smell." Doing something for him, that went past his own wishes just to ensure his happiness.

"Oh my god, Levi, thank you! I thought you said you didn't want a dog?" Cradling the ball of fluff in his arms he grabbed the bright blue and black studded collar securing it around the puppy's neck.

Levi reached over scratching the puppy's head "Well, he isn't so bad. I just didn't want to say yes and you ruin my surprise. It's true, I'm not much of an animal person, but I'd do anything so long as you're happy, you know that. Now, when I can't make it home, you have someone else to keep you warm until I do."

Eren smiled and kissed him again "So he's a boy, I think I like Hajime, for his name. It's a warrior's name, perfect for the little guard dog in training."

Everyone took turns petting Hajime as the party moved to a booth where they could sit down and enjoy the evening of opening presents and eating the cake that Hanji had prepared for him. Once it was said that Hanji was the one who'd baked the cake, everyone noticeably flinched and moved away from it. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she enjoyed a slice, recoiling the moment the spongy treat hit her mouth. Looking over, Jean took the opportunity everyone had seen but didn't want to risk doing. Grabbing a handful of the cake he turned to slam it right into Eren's face as he was talking to Armin. Stunned, Eren whipped the icing from his face and turned to Marco, smiling dangerously.

Moving slightly to the right, he leaned and pulled Jean's arm as the flying cake mixture would smack Jean right in the face. Marco grinned, laughing as Jean flung the food off his face oblivious to the fact he grabbed the remnants of the chunk to smear across Marco's face. Appalled at the action, Marco grabbed the pedestal the cake was on and slung the entire iced creation at his boyfriend. Once the two started it soon became an all out war as Jean missed, hit Ymir, who then threw and hit Farlan, Hanji was hit by Christa, Christa hit Armin, Armin skulked and Mikasa hiked up dress to grab a handful and mush it into Levi's face who then threw a handful back at Eren. The time flew as they tossed food around at each other and the puppy became a mess of icing and fluff. Deciding that they'd had enough fun and needed to clean up Levi stood offering his hand out to Eren.

Taking the iced hand he smiled an Levi turned to address them "Alright, we're going to head off now. We're gross and even the dog is covered. I want this place spotless tomorrow. Hanji, here's the key, be sure to lock up. Goodnight everyone, Armin, Mikasa, we'll see you tomorrow." He inclined his head towards them before leaving walking out with his arm around Eren's waist leaving everyone with a knowing smile of just what they meant by "cleaning up". Back in the car, Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mess that was now his hair, his suit, his car, and everything else he touched. Eren just laid his head back as Hajime cleaned the icing from his fingers. He hadn't had that much fun in a while, and it was great to see everyone in one spot once again, including his sister and his best friend.

Upon arriving home, Levi slid from the drivers seat and awaited Eren as he walked around the car meeting him at the door. The two immediately made it to the laundry room where they began to strip off their confection covered clothing. Placing it into the washing machine they both headed to the bathroom as the black, silver, and white ball of fluff padded behind them.

"So, birthday boy, what do you say to a shower?" The inflection in Levi's already deepening voice provided the suggestive tone he assumed it would have.

Much to Levi's dismay he shook his head "Sorry, but I'm not fighting you for the stream of water to get this out of my hair and I need to wash Hajime as well."

Closing the distance between them he slithered an arm over his hips, a sultry stare meeting his gaze "Are you..... _sure_ about that?"

Scoffing Eren slid out of his grasp "I'd love to, but we need to actually get clean and that won't happen. Remember last time we showered together? Florida? The shampoo bottle to the eye incident? Don't want another shiner do you?" Levi sighed and admitted his defeat, or so it had seemed as Eren picked up Hajime, a bottle of dog shampoo and headed to the bathroom. He was thankful that in the large house there was at least one Western styled bathroom so he could easily prevent the pup from going anywhere as he placed him inside the stall with him. When the two were clean, Eren stepped out of the shower and wrapped the small dog in towel drying him off as he headed towards the bed.

Levi was nowhere to be seen as Eren and Hajime lay on the bed beneath the blankets. As the puppy soon filled the ambient air with sounds of light snoring, Levi came waltzing in fresh from the other bathroom's shower. Only wearing a towel at his hips, displaying the proud snow leopard on his back as well as his chiseled physique, he strutted around to the other side of the room bending down as far as possible to reach the underwear drawer. Eren found his eyes roaming over his body, watching bead of water cascade from his still dripping hair. Securing a pair of boxers in his hands he looked up to see Eren's head craned to the side before he met his eyes.

Flinging off the towel into the hamper he slipped into his boxers and crawled into bed leaning over towards Eren, lining kisses down his neck "So, you have a free pass tonight. _It's.....whatever....you....want.._ "

As his slipped around to the front of his hips Eren scolded him "Hey, watch it! Hajime is sleeping!"

Expression falling, Levi narrowed his eyes "Excuse me?! Are you kidding me right now? He's just a dog, put him down and he'll go somewhere else!"

Rolling his eyes Eren pressed his lips against Levi's "Hmmm, if it's whatever I want, will you just lay here with me? I......I missed you this morning and we don't get to spend many lazy days off together anymore. We're both too busy. I just want to feel the heat of breath on my skin, I want to feel you against me, I want to feel your heart beat, but mostly I want to know you're right here and that you're not going anywhere."

Smiling softly, Levi pulled his arm at his waist and rested his face against his shoulder, kissing it gently "I'm never going anywhere. Our work may keep us apart during the day but at night, you're here, we're here together. Nothing is ever going to keep us apart again, I promise you that. I love you, Eren, and Happy Birthday." With Eren turning to let his hand graze his cheek Levi smiled again and the two laid there in bed, feeling the heat from each others skin begin to sink into their own, no longer able to tell from where it originated. As they lay asleep enjoying their night together, a storm began to brew. Twisting, swirling it's way about just about to make landfall waiting to uproot their seemingly, now perfect, life of crime together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Akatsuki; The Rise And Fall Of...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538730) by [Sekkara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkara/pseuds/Sekkara)




End file.
